Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon G
by WyndSyrin
Summary: When the new court of the the Silver millennium was chosen, the Queen of the moon added 9 more to the role. This is their story in the present.Currently eight of the thirteen stories are written and going through the edit stage
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

First off; I would like to say that all characters in this story with the exception of the Guardians are Property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama and other people that I can't remember at this time.

Secondly; This is by no means a Ronin Warriors/Yorriden Samurai Troopers Cross over. The reasons that the names of six of the Guardians sound like that of Ronin Warriors is because of part of the history of each of the Guardians. Each Guardian's name is a loose translation of their given names into the Imperial Language that was used on the Moon and the Earth Kingdoms.

Thirdly; THERE IS NO SAILOR EARTH. There is a reason for this. Prince Endymion is the Defender of Earth and the Guardian of Princess Serenity.

Now with out further self-indulgence on with the story.

**The coming of the Halo**

The thick oily black smoke filled his lungs threatening to suck the very breath right out of his body. As Halo stumbled through the burning ruins of the castle looking for the rest of his friends, he began to cough as the smoke and the stench of burning flesh ripped at his lungs. The uniform that he was wearing was ripped in places and he had slight trickles of blood flowing out of wounds that he had received. Why did it have to happen now of all days? It was supposed to be a joyous occasion for them. Today was supposed to be Princess Serenity's sixteenth birthday. The day that would have marked the formal announcement of Princess Serenity's claim to the heir of the throne of the Moon. Now that festive occasion was ruined. Halo swore a silent vow that the Dark Kingdom would pay for this outrage. If he survived this nightmarish destruction, then the Dark Kingdom would have someone that would hunt them to the ends of the system until either he died or the Dark Kingdom was driven from the system forever.

Rounding a corner, his heart nearly leaped up into his throat. He saw laying on the ground in front of him, the body of Princess Jupiter, the person he had sworn to protect dead. How he did not know, but what he did know was that it was his fault. Falling to his knees, Halo was trying to fight back the grief; but to no avail. Reaching out to her he drew her into his arms and started to silently cry. The realization of what this meant finally setting in. His only reason for continuing was stripped from him.

"Jupiter," Halo sobbed as the tears streamed down his face like waterfalls. "Jupiter, my Princess how could I have failed you like this. I can't believe that I let you die."

Swearing to get his revenge as he slowly rose to his feet, Halo began to look for the rest of his comrades. He figured that he had to find them so they could at least take revenge for what had happened to all of them.

"Inferno!" Halo yelled. "Inferno where are you?"

"Commander Halo," a voice said.

Trying to find the person that called his name, Halo looked around him and saw nothing. It was on then that he saw Queen Serenity striding toward him with a look of great sadness crossing her face. He could see that she had been crying. The exact details he did not know, but he had a good idea as to the reasons that caused her to cry. Serenity's beautiful Kingdom had been smashed and destroyed in the matter of one hour. It made his heart ache to see the Queen of the Moon look so sad. Yet he understood why. Her beautiful kingdom was now in ruin. Possibly her own daughter missing or dead, which ever the case would be enough to make Queen Serenity worry. It was natural for a mother to worry about her only child. Even more so in this instance since Princess Serenity was also the Designated Heir to the throne of the Moon. Though right now that was a moot point. There was nothing left of the Moon Kingdom for her to rule. The Dark Kingdom would pay dearly for that. Some day and some how they would pay.

"My Queen. What has happened," Halo asked as he fought back still more tears that wanted to flow from his own eyes.

"Queen Beryl and her armies attacked and destroyed everything," Queen Serenity said near tears. The sight of his Queen in tears was almost too much for him to bear. "Inferno, WildFire, Torrent, and Stratta are all dead. Your close friend Trition was also killed. It was his warning that managed to prevent us from all being killed."

"What about Thanos, Chrono, and HardRock? Where are they," Halo asked. He was trying to hold back the sadness that he felt for the death of Princess Jupiter. Now he had found out that his close friend and comrade was dead. Those that Halo called his 'Inner Circle' was also dead as well. The weight of the realization that now three of the four newest recruits were missing as well made his heavy heart feel as if a rather large lead weight had been added to the already heavy burden. "My Queen what has become of your daughter?"

"I don't know what has happened to the other Guardians," said Queen Serenity. "My daughter, I don't know what happened to her. I haven't seen her since the ball and she was with Endymion."

As he was about to say something, Halo was startled by a man that look almost like a woman.

"Zoisite, so you have come for Queen Serenity," Halo said challengingly as he place himself between Zoisite and Queen Serenity.

"No, only for you," Zoisite said maliciously. He then conjured up a spear of ice and ran it through Halo killing him. That was the last sight he saw before blackness claimed him.

Back in the normal world, a young man woke up covered in perspiration. That dream had been his most vivid to date. What exactly did that dream mean? It looked and felt so real to him. Looking at his hands, the young man thought that he could see stains of some kind on his palms starting to fade away. Was that the blood from the dead Princess that he was holding? Flexing his hands, he could feel the slight pain starting to slowly ebb away from them. He had been gripping something hard, the only question he had was what was it. Taking in a calming breath, he started to cough. He could still taste the acrid odor of the smoke in the back of his mouth. The taste felt so real and yet he knew that it was only a dream that his agitated mind was cooking up. Even now far removed from the scene of the carnage, this confused young man was bothered by what he had just experienced. What exactly had he seen? Was it really a dream, or could it be some memory of a life that he had lived before. He wanted answers to his questions about these dreams, but he could not think of anyone that could really answer them.

This young man's name was Shane Adams and right now the dreams that he was having was filling him with about as many questions as he had answered just by thinking about the dreams. His only other problem was finding someone that he could talk to about what he suspected. The last time he had tried to talk to his parents about it, he ended up in a psychiatrist's office.

'_It will be a cold day in hell before I tell my parents about this dream_,' Shane thought as he tried to wipe the sweat off of his face.

It bothered him that he would feel the way that he did after what was supposed to be a decent night's sleep. He hated this feeling more than anything.

This was the same dream that he had for the past four nights. The last three nights were not as detailed as this one was. Each night after the first dream started, the subsequent nights began to become increasingly more detailed. Each time the dream started he would catch glimpses of people that he had sworn looked like those he knew in the present. The last person that he was able to get a decent look at was this young girl that was standing next to a wall as if she were trying to hold the weight of it by herself.

'_I only knew one person like that_,' Shane thought as he shook the sleep free from his groggy mind. '_She is in my fifth hour AP Chemistry Class. Nice girl, just too shy for me._'

The only part of this dream that he was having that he had not glimpsed was what lead up to the point he was living out.All he knew so far was that he, or someone that looked like him was at a celebration of someone important. Then from there the entire scene turned ugly as he witnessed the destruction of that hall.

Perhaps he was reliving a past life. It was entirely possible for that to be the truth. He was aware of at least two Eastern Religions that believed in reincarnation as part of their teachings. Then again, he reasoned as he crawled out of bed, it could just be what it was, nothing but a dream.

Deciding that it was a past life, Shane starting exploring several options that could be right explanation for it. He kept coming back to one question that was bothering him;Who was this person that he would end up living the last hour or so of his life? The skills that he possessed were incredible at best. None of which were a part of what he was. It did not make sense. Nothing had made sense to him for the better part of two years. Each time he would see the Earth from the Moon. It did not make sense to be able to see the Earth from the Moon unless at some point he was on the Moon. But he knew that it was impossible for the Moon to even support life. He knew from science class that the Moon did not have an atmosphere on it at all. Yet the dream showed that there was such a civilization on the Moon.

Looking around his dark room sleepily, he saw his cat Selene asleep on the pillow next to his head. He knew that Selene would always sleep with him regardless of how he actually felt. Something about how she would listen to his complaints and his concerns mad him wonder if she was more than just a unique cat.

"Oh Selene if only you understood what I am going through," Shane said as he stroked his cat while she slept.

Glancing at the clock he noticed that he was late for school. Tearing around his room at what only seem to be hurricane speed, he was some how able to get himself ready for school in record time. Some how he had slept right through his alarm and was now thirty minutes late for school. If he had taken the time to look closely at his clock, he would have noticed that it had mysteriously set itself back to the proper time.

"Hey jerk you forgot your bag!" said a voice belonging to his little sister Mandy.

"Thanks, you little weasel," Shane said as he snatched his bag and ran down the hall. He did not really hate his sister, but there were times that he wished that she would just leave him alone. This morning was no different. In fact, he wanted her to stop bothering him all together.

Not really wanting breakfast, Shane went running out of the house and down the street to school. He hated this school more than the last one. The only people that did not even care what he had done in the past were the members of Football team. Outside of them, he could not stand most of the students. And his teachers were even worse. Everyone of them was trying to accuse him of one wrong thing or another. Even things that he knew were not his fault or he was no where near when it happened.

"Man if I am late I'll end up in detention again this week," Shane swore as he ran to school.

Getting to his first class was not a problem since it was on the first floor of his school. He had hoped to get through this year without letting temper get the better of him. Getting kicked out of this school would not look good as far as his grades went. He was doing his best to keep an "A" average.

As it would turn out, it appeared that this day would be the worst one of his life. Standing outside the door to his First Period class was a group of boys that was all to familiar to him. Most of that group were the kids that only went to school because they were told to do so. All but one of them had been known to be in trouble more often than not. The last one of the group was the one that made him mad. This was the principal's son. This kid could get away with just about anything and most of the time he would. Those kind of kids bothered Shane It said that their parents believed that their kid could do no wrong. In Shane's mind it was sad really since it would come a shock to their parents when they did get in trouble.

"So if it isn't the high school reject," The one kid who was the biggest of the gang said.

"Man I am late and I don't have time for this," Shane swore as he pushed past them. "Move it now!"

"So what's in the bag Geek," the littlest of the group said as he stole Shane's bag. He recognized him as the principal's son. "Well, well and just what do we have here. A nice neat history paper all ready to be turned in. Not anymore!"

The gang then pulled out lighters and burned his assignment right in front of him. That was the last straw with Shane. He had put up with enough of their constant harassment and he was about to do something about it. Grabbing the shirt of one of the kids with the lighters, Shane threw him up against the lockers and started to punch him with out a hint of letting up. The kid's friends tried to pull Shane off of him, but Shane landed kicks to the stomach that dropped all of them where they stood. The principal showed up and pulled Shane off of the kid. Shane then found himself in the principal's office.

"So what caused the fight this time Shane," The Principal asked. "And don't feed me a line that it wasn't your fault."

"They burnt my history paper and I was not going to tolerate any more of their crap," Shane said. He was already expecting something from that principal and this outburst clenched it for him. "And this time you son was one of the jerks that did it."

"My son would not do anything like that," The principal said evenly. "He is not a hoodlum at all."

"Bullshit," Shane spat back. It was all that he could do to keep his anger in check. He felt like doubling up his fist and hitting the principal for that. But he knew if he did that, then he was going to get expelled. "Your stupid brat kid was the one that instigated the incident in the first place. I had nothing to do with this incident at all."

"How dare you call my son a brat," The principal said nearly fuming with anger. "He doesn't get himself kicked out of school for fighting. I know for a fact that you do."

"How dare you," Shane snarled as he stood up quickly. His hands were clenched at his sides. If this person was looking for an early retirement, then it was about to come to him the hard way. Now he was going to give the principal everything that he deserved. He had no right to bring up things that had happened in the past. They had nothing to do with the current school at all. He believed that they wanted a reason to get rid of him.

"When are you going to open you fucking eyes that your kid is the cause of ninety percent of the trouble in this school," Shane continued allowing venom to drip from each word. "Then again I honestly don't think that you give a shit about what he does in the first place. You are blind to think that he is innocent."

"For that remark don't even bother setting foot back in this school ever again," the principal said, his voice quivering with rage. "This was your last chance here."

"Great this is the fourth school in as many months," Shane said as he walked home from his now very short day. He was tempted to forget about going home, but he knew that his parents would have already got a phone call from the school. It bothered him that they did not even give him a chance to explain why he did what he did. All that the school did was kick him out for fighting and bring up his past record. "That old fart was lucky that I did not punch him in the mouth."

'_Last chance_,' Shane thought with a loud snort. '_I don't remember even getting a first chance there. That school hated me from the beginning. It wasn't my fault that I would do better at everyone in my class when it came to my studies. I think that I was the only one there that actually studied for a change. Never mind that bastard principal would not believe that his kid was one of those that pissed me off. I wonder if I could sue them for what they did to me? In fact I think that I should._'

"Well better face the music from Mom about my fighting in school," Shane said with a resigned sigh.

As he walked in the door, he knew that he was in very deep trouble because his mother was waiting for him when he walked in the door. Her expression showed that she was upset. If there was one thing that he did not like about his mother that was seeing her upset.

"Shane Wesley Adams, just what were you thinking when you got into that fight," his mother asked.

"They burned my History paper," was all that Shane could say. He was not about to say much more than that, simply because he was in no mood to listen to her subsequent tirade that would follow.

"That isn't any excuse," Shane's mother fumed. "You should have ignored them."

"Easier said than done. I don't thing that you would care to know that it was not my fault," Shane said trying to keep his tone neutral. He was already in a bad mood and he did not want to get into yet another shouting match with his mother about something stupid. "They did not even give me the chance to get in my classroom."

"Still, that's no excuse for what you did," His mother said flatly.

"And what would you suggest then," Shane asked as he kicked off his Nike's. He was not about to give her the satisfaction of facing her as she tried to yell at him.

"I don't know what to tell you that you would listen to," his mother said. He thought that he could hear her starting to get angry. "And the principal said that you were nasty to him."

"Nasty to him," Shane asked incredulously as he turned to face her. "He was the one that threw the fit over the fact that his precious son was the one that instigated the fight in the first place."

"I know Steven," his mother said. "He would not do anything like what you are suggesting. Now I suggest that you apologize to the principal for what you said and I will try to get you back into school."

"FUCK NO," Shane screamed out. Even his own mother did not believe him. This day was starting to go from bad to worse for him and it was not even lunch time yet. "I will not recant what I said. I am telling you that I saw his kid among them and that is the truth. I don't care what you think."

"Your father and I are not going to put up with your rebellious nature any longer," His mother said hotly. "We are sending you away to a school where manners is a big part of their curriculum. We know that you are not a delinquent, your grades the last two years is proof of that."

"Top one percent of my class," Shane muttered under his breath.

"Exactly, we know that you can do good when you want to," his mother said as if she did not even here the way he said it. "I am just tired of your constant fighting. That is why we are sending you to school away from here."

"So where would that be huh," Shane asked. Now his own parents did not want anything more to do with him. '_Thanks fricken a lot Mom! You are deporting me is that it?_'

"In Japan," His mother said.

"Oh Japan is it," Shane said with some derision in his tone. He was hating his parents even more now than he did before. "That's all fine and dandy, yes but there is one problem mother!"

"Oh and what might that problem be," his mother asked.

"The language is the problem," Shane said. "I kinda don't understand any Japanese at all."

"Well it is a long flight so you will have plenty of time to learn the basics," his mother said.

"Where will I be staying and can I take Selene with me," Shane asked not really liking the idea of going to some foreign country to go to school. How in the world was he supposed to learn "the Basics" on an eighteen hour flight?

"Well you will be staying with the Tsukino's. Mrs. Tsukino is a close friend of mine and I don't want you taking my name and running through the mud with her. I know you too well," his mother said as she fixed him with a look that told him that he had better do as he was told. "And of course you are taking that strange cat with you!"

What was Shane supposed to do now? He had just been told by the person that claimed to be his mother that he was being sent away to school. To say that he was upset with her would be worse than saying that the sky was blue.

'_She expects me to spend eighteen hours on a plane trying to learn a language that has at least six ways to say "I,"_' Shane thought acidly. '_I will be lucky if I ask how to find the bathroom properly._'

Looking back on the way that his mother talked, it was as if she and his father had decided long ago to deport him to Japan for school. Deportation was the only word that he had for what was going on. He had to wonder if his parents really cared about him at all. The way that they acted showed that they did not even care about him at all. This did not make any sense to him at all. They would be willing to pay for the tuition for a school half way around the world, but they would not even pay for school pictures for him. He had to pay for those out of his own money that he had saved up for a car. Shane was sensing a double standard that he really did not like.

His plans for buying a car was now placed on the back burner as well. He had wanted to have a car by the time he was ready to graduate. Though the kind of car that he wanted would have to be imported. Shane did know someone over in Philadelphia that could get him the car of his dreams. That car was a Nissan Skyline. He was shooting for at least a 1995 model year once he had the money from the last bit of tutoring that he was doing. He was tutoring a neighbor's son in seventh grade that was failing Basic Algebra. Now all of those plans were shot down the drain, but then again maybe they were not. He was going to Japan after all and since that was where they were sold, just maybe he could actually get one. Thankfully he had an international drivers licenses. That had came in handy when they went to London on vacation last summer.

At least he knew that Mandy cared about him. He had to console her that he would not be gone for very long. Just to finish high school and then he would be back. Her tears that she cried at the airport really set his nerves on end. He cared a great deal for Mandy it was just that she could be a pest. It would seem that she was the only one of his immediate family that cared what happened to him. She wanted him to write her everyday. Shane knew that even though she was a brat, he did care about her. Frankly he did not even care about their parents since they decided to pass him off on someone in Japan. In his mind that was the lowest of lows. He would have words with his parents once he got back from school. Maybe then they would realize what idiots they were. Then again maybe they would not.

Now to top things off the plane ride was boring and Shane knew it. He vaguely tried to recall if the person that gave the instructions at the beginning of the flight was actually speaking English or not. Granted it was the English language, but the way the person spoke sure made it sound worse than it actually was. Sure they were trying to impart some worth while information, but they could have been a bit more plain about it.

Every time that he tried to sleep he would have that same odd dream. It bothered him that he could not understand what it meant. The airline's in-flight movie also left something to be desired. It gave him no end of confidence when they started showing movies on air disasters. Plus to make matters even worse, they were showing them on the Pacific leg of the journey.

'_And I have to wonder why people hate flying in the first place_,' Shane thought tersely. '_American Airlines, you are on my shit list when it comes to riding coach!! Why couldn't you guys play something like 'Godzilla 1985' or some jazz like that_?'

Then there was this near paralyzing fear that was threatening to consume him. Where it was coming from he did not know, but perhaps once he landed in Tokyo he could begin to find out what was causing it. Twice he had to run to the cramped bathroom to expel what he had just finished eating not more that ten minutes ago. He wanted off this plane before the terror that was running through him drove him crazy. Perhaps this feeling that he held the answers to the three times that he collapsed. He had hoped that it was the case because he did not like the feeling that he was getting. Getting up to use the restroom, for what would now be the third time during the flight, he noticed that his orange and tan tabby cat, Selene was in the passengers compartment. Looking around to make sure that no one saw the cat, Shane picked her up and walked to the bathroom with it.

After closing the door and locking it Shane started to talk to the cat. He knew that it was impossible for that cat to get out of the cargo area.

"Selene you realize that you are supposed to be in the cargo compartment."

"Meow," Selene said. The look on her face said that she really did not care what a human thought.

"Look I don't think that I can sneak you back to my seat with out problems," Shane said exasperated. "How the hell did you get up here in the first place?"

"Meow!" Selene said as she butted her head into Shane's outstretched finger.

"Geez Selene, sometimes I think that you understand me and could talk if you wanted to," Shane said as he scratched her behind the ears. He had to admit that she was one strange cat. He had found her at the pound and he thought that she deserved a home. What he also found out about this cat was that she had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. When he got her he decided to call her Selene. That was in honor of the Goddess from an old Myth that would come to Earth to see her beloved Prince.

Before Selene could say anything, there was a scream that echoed from the passenger compartment. Slowly unlatching the door and inching toward the cabin, Shane saw this man, well it looked more like a woman, floating in mid air. The four flight attendants were sprawled over the backs of the seats. From their faces, Shane could surmise that they looked like they had ran a marathon. Several of the other passengers also had the same condition. It was inconceivable for anyone, at least in his limited experience, to be as drained as they were. And yet all of the evidence pointed to just such a condition.

As Shane's gaze fell across the person that was floating above the other passengers, something in the back of his mind clicked. Whoever this person was looked exactly like the one from his dreams. What was going on? Things were getting too weird on this plane and Shane did not like it one bit.

Slinking back to the confines of the bathroom and slamming the door, Shane begin to panic. He was not seeing what he thought that he was. It was inconceivable for a man, at least he thought that it was a man, to float in the air.

'_That had to break several laws of physics_,' Shane thought quickly.

"Oh crap, the plane is being hijacked and there is this man, I think, floating in mid air," Shane said out loud to himself. He was starting to babble and could not even get himself to calm down at all. "Where is Sailor V when we need her. She could easily deal with this-this person. Also where is Lucas when you need him. This would be great for a new movie for him."

At that moment Selene saw a strange sight. She could see a deep green glow coming from the center of Shane's forehead. That glow then split into two smaller shapes. One was the Symbol of Jupiter and the other was the symbol for wisdom.

'_He can't be the one,_' Selene thought as she padded forward. '_This kid just can't be the one that was the Guardian of Princess Jupiter. I guess I have to make sure_.'

"Halo wake up!" Selene said, this time in the human language.

"Selene did you say something? Because if you did then I am in no mood to hear it right now!" Shane snapped. Then the realization hit him. Selene did not "Meow" at him she actually spoke to him in English. Turning around really slow he saw that Selene was holding an Emerald green bracelet.

"Here Halo! Take it and remember all," Selene said.

"Y-y-you can talk," Shane stuttered. This was starting to become a surrealistic nightmare right in front of him. Shane did not like where this ride was taking him. "Whoa reality check here! There is a man, well I think that it is a man, floating in mid air and now my cat is talking to me? This has got to be some wacked out dream. I know it must be the fish that I ate for lunch. Yeah that's it! Typical airline food."

"No time to explain," Selene said. "Put it on and say 'Jupiter Planet Power Transform!'"

"Ok Selene I will," Shane said as he put on the bracelet, then in a loud voice he yelled. "JUPITER PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!"

In a blinding flash of green-white light Shane was transformed in to a suit of Emerald green Samurai-style armor. When the light cleared, Shane saw that he was also carrying a Nodachi in his right hand.

"I remember every thing now. Zoisite killed me as I was protecting Queen Serenity. Princess Jupiter was killed because of my failure to be by her side!" Shane said now as he could recall things that he knew were not there before. Some how the armor and the phrase that he said unlocked sealed memories of a life that he did not realize that he had lived.

"Um Halo, the passengers of this plane," Selene prompted.

"Thanks Selene," Halo said as he opened the door.

Zoisite was having his little fun draining all of the passengers of their energy. He had not had so much fun since he went looking for the seven rainbow crystals that made up the silver moon crystal. Though the thought of crawling through the sewers and running into a wall of rats1 was not his idea of fun. His fun was short lived however, because his leering grin turned into a look of sheer terror as he saw a figure that he believed long dead emerge from the bathroom. At first he thought that it was one of his nemeses the Sailor Senshi. In this instance, he was wrong. This person was taller than even that blond Senshi Uranus. From his distance, Zoisite was unable to tell whether or not this individual was male or female. He did see however, that this person was wearing some kind of armor.

"So Zoisite we meet again!" The figure said sharply. Only then did he realize that the person that addressed him was clearly male. "I will not allow you to harm the innocent passengers of this plane. All I ever wanted was to be just a normal student going to school in Japan, but no, you just had to go and ruin it for me!"

"Who the hell are you," Zoisite asked.

'_No I will not say that. 'Name's Ashe, Housewares!' No way that is just to stupid._' Shane thought. "I am the Guardian of the Princess of Jupiter. I am Halo!! And on behalf of Jupiter and the Moon, you will die Zoisite!!"

"Halo, now I remember you. I killed you ten-thousand years ago. But I will not dirty my hands with you yet," Zoisite sneered. Outwardly he was confident, but on the inside Zoisite knew that he was going to be in for a fight. Thinking quickly, he turned to someone that was sitting right below him. "Aerlith come forth and deal with him!"

"Yes my master," said a raspy voice. One of the passenger stood up and then transformed into what looked like a woman with six arms and a snake's body where legs were supposed to be.

"Oh fucking cute," Halo swore. His day was really starting to go from bad to worse. "Real cute Zoisite. Where do you get your monsters? The D&D Monsters Compendium?"

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Halo dropped the visor on his helmet and waited patiently for that thing's attack. Attack it did, and he was having a hard time blocking all six arms.

"That's it you are gonna die," Halo snarled. "THUNDER SWORD SLASH!!!!" Halo then yelled. His Nodachi then started to glow with electrical energy as he ran the demon through and electrocuting it.

'_Well at least it wasn't Miko Mido getting rid of it!_' Halo thought with a shudder. "Alright who wants some? Who wants a little? Huh? Who wants some of this," Halo said as he looked around the plane for more of those things.

"So Halo, I see you haven't lost you touch," Zoisite said with a steely edge to it. "I think that you will make a formidable foe."

"I will not fight you here Zoisite. Go away!" Halo said as he sliced at him.

"Just you wait Halo!!! Zoi!!!!" Zoisite said and disappeared in a flurry of lotus petals.

Returning to the bathroom Halo powered down and tried to sneak his cat back to his seat. It seemed that nobody noticed that Shane had returned to his seat with a cat. And why should they? The Monster that was destroyed would be more than enough to keep everyone in the cabin talking for the rest of the flight.

"Selene why do I have these feelings of fear and terror since I got on this plane," Shane asked Selene once they had sat down.

"Silly it is the Soul Bond that Queen Serenity had you take with Jupiter after you finished your training," Selene said quietly. "Queen Serenity hoped that you two would eventually get married and raise a family. You know I am glad that you rescued me from that awful pound. I wasn't certain that you were Halo until now. But I have always suspected that you were him."

"Selene, I was not worthy to have the love of the Princess," Shane said acidly. "I was born a commoner on Jupiter and that is all I shall ever be! You know that Princess Mars will point that out quite clearly. That is if she is still alive."

"Stop feeling so guilty for yourself," Selene chided as she dug her claws into Shane's legs. It took all of Shane's control to keep from yelping in pain. "The fact remains that you still have that Soul Bond with Jupiter means that she is alive and you can try to win her love now."

"Are you sure Selene? I mean she probably already has a boyfriend or three," Shane said feeling very depressed as he stroked her fur.

"Just wait you never know what might happen," Selene said as she rubbed her head against his hand.

"Yeah you're right," Shane said as he started to pet Selene.

"True," Selene said as she curled up in his lap and went to sleep. Shane thought that he could hear her start to purr to soothe his currently worn nerves.

Shane's flight landed with out a hitch at the Tokyo-Narita airport. The last movie that they showed did not give him too much confidence in the airport either. He had to admit that the airport was not Narita, but Dullas in Washington DC. Though the movie still did not leave him with too much confidence. He still would have preferred to have seen a Godzilla movie. At least that film was quite fictional. He did not think that he would see a giant green lizard in Tokyo. He could hope after all.

As soon as the plane landed, the terror that was rolling in him subsided and he started to feel much better than he did. It still puzzled him as to the reasons why he was terrified while he was on the plane. Perhaps he would have to try to figure that out as well. Stretching and clearing any cramps that he might of had, Shane allowed himself to dwell on the memories that had been awoken before he had fought Zoisite. The dreams that he was having now started to make some sense. He had been on the Moon at that time. Though his rational side was telling him that it was impossible. Now he had to piece together who the people in his dreams were. Maybe once he had time to think about them in detail, he would be able to figure them out better. Maybe he could find someone in this new school that he could confide in. He never really had any close friends when he went to school in Boston. Most of the kids would complain that he would always show them up with his grades. He could not help if he was quite smart. That had always been a mystery to him as well. He remembered only being an average student until he was about fourteen. Then by some strange occurrence, he started getting perfect marks in all of his classes. He never really questioned it, but for the longest time he had to wonder what had caused it as well. Also other skills that he knew for a fact that he did not have came to the surface as well. Before his fourteenth birthday he never had any musical talent at all. Granted he could carry a tune, but that was about the extent of it. Now he could play just about any instrument that he could get his hands on. Currently his three favorite instruments were bass guitar, lead guitar, and flute. Why flute he was not fully sure, but maybe it had something to do with the memories that now became part of him.

At the luggage claim he was startled out of his thoughts by several people that approached him. One was a blonde with the strangest hair style he had ever seen. She had her hair done up in twin spheres on either side of her head. The excess hair streamed out of it like two long ribbons. He surmised that she wore her hair in that fashion simply because it was the easiest for her to take care of. Also he figured that she must have extremely long hair as well. From the way that she acted, Shane could guess that she was a kind of person that was out going and easily made friends with who ever she came across.

'_Looks like a pair of doughnut holes on her head_,' Shane thought trying to hide a snicker and a yawn behind a hand. '_Gods, I am more tired than I initially thought_.'

The other was a tall brown haired girl with green eyes. Shane could see that she was friends with the blonde with the doughnut holes on her head. He could see that his initial assessment of that girl was correct. This new girl that was with her was the one that he was actually interested in. He wanted to know more about her and yet he wanted to stay as far away from her as he could. Something about the way that she looked reminded him of the same person that was in his dreams. Shane had to think that he was putting the girl in his dreams in the place of this girl that had caused his heart to skip a beat. Yet Shane had to wonder if there was something about her that was actually the one that he saw in his dream.

'_It can't be Princess Jupiter_,' Shane thought in shock as all he could do was stare at her. '_I thought that she died all those years ago. She looks like her. I think that it must be her. It has to be her. If I was reborn in this time, then she would be as well. It is the only thing that makes sense right now._'

As he looked at her closely he felt that part of him that had woken up become active again. Something akin to a feeling was being sent across the link. As he concentrated on that feeling, it became coherent thought.

'_I swear that I have seen him before,_' the thought said. '_He reminds me of someone from my distant past. He seems to be a gentle sort. Though I have to wonder why he's looking at me the way that he is. Do I remind him of someone as well?_'

That alone was enough to get him to find interest in the other person that showed up as well. It bothered him that she had noticed his staring at her. He needed to be a bit more discrete about it. It would not do for him to act like he normally would when he would 'girl watch.' This one, to his best estimate, seemed to be the type that would not stand for most of the typical pick up lines that were usually used.

The final person that was with the two older girls was a kid about twelve-years-old. By his best estimates, this kid would have to be about as old as his sister Mandy. She, like the blonde, had dark blue eyes and her hair had a similar style. In her case, her hair was pulled up in the shape of rabbit ears. Plus her hair was the brightest pink that he had ever seen.

'_Can't be natural_,' Shane thought as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs of fatigue. This was the first time that he had ever felt like he had been ran over by a steam roller on an international flight. '_Has to be dyed. Well that is the latest trend over here. Dye your hair an outlandish color. Not to mention she looks like a frickin rabbit! Oh hell what are the words for small rabbit? Ah now I remember, chibi usagi!_'

The other mental voice in his head just laughed at his shock over the strange hair color.

'_Hey where I come from there aren't any people with hot pink hair,_' Shane thought with a snort.

All three were dressed up really nice. The blonde was wearing a really nice dress in a light shade of blue. The little girl was wearing something similar. If there was not such an obvious difference in age, Shane would have thought that they were twins. The taller girl was wearing a long sleeve black blouse and a light green skirt that fell to just below the knees. She was also wearing a matching pair of light green high heels as well. As Shane's eyes lingered on the tall brown haired girl, something passed in their gazing at each other as if a kind of understanding was reached between them.

"Um g-good evening," Shane said with a stutter and doing his best to hide a look of embarrassment that was starting to creep across his face. If he started acting like a complete fool every time he looked at that girl, then he could kiss his chances with her good bye.

"Could you help us we are looking for a someone that was supposed to be staying with some friends of mine for school," The blonde said.

"Well what does he or she look like and perhaps I can help you find him or her," Shane said as he pulled his large suitcase out of the luggage claim.

"Ok thanks," The blonde said as she looked at her friend. She was just standing there looking at Shane like she had just been hit with a love arrow from Cupid himself. More to the point Cupid used a Gatling gun filled with Love Arrows. "He is taller than my friend here, with the straightest black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Well if I see him I will let you two know Ok," Shane said as he grabbed his cat carrier and let Selene out near the window.

"You must be the exchange student that was supposed to be coming here from America," The pink haired girl said.

'_Sharp one this kid is_,' Shane thought in mild surprise. '_Must be best in her class as well_.'

"Yes I am," Shane said as he tried not to stare at either one of the older girls or punt the pink haired one. And just like his sister she was just as annoying and just as loud. Also just as blunt. Though Shane had to guess that this girl was worse. "I am waiting for a Tsukino Usagi. Who in their right mind would name their child Moon Bunny?"

"I am Usagi!!" The blonde said now looking very furious. "Who are you then."

"Me, well my name is Shane Adams," Shane said. He did not realize that he had just insulted her with that comment. He could swear that the little pink haired rabbit-girl was also offended by the remark as well. He must make amends for what he said later. Right now he wanted to sleep and hope that the nightmare that he was walking in would end. "And this is my cat Selene," Shane said pointing to the cat that was dozing in the window.

"Well you know my name," said Usagi. Shane thought that he could still hear a hint of disgust in her voice. He would have to apologize for that insult a bit later. "Guys introduce yourselves!"

"I am Chibi-Usa," The pink haired girl said and Shane recoiled in fear of this little girl. That kid had to go. There was just no two ways about it. She frightened him. Shane knew that there was not many people that could frighten him.

"He looks exactly like my old sempai2 that broke my heart at my last school," The brown haired girl said. Shane's heart just sank. Here he thought that he might have a chance with her and now he finds out that she has a boyfriend.

'_Crap, she is already spoken for_,' Shane thought sadly. '_Oh well I swore a long time ago that I would not allow my feelings to be tread upon. Not after what happened in Toledo. If Amy wanted to run my feelings through the mud, there were other less painful ways to do it_.'

"Mako-chan!!" Usagi chided.

"Oh sorry, My name is Kino, Makoto. Pleased to meet you," Makoto said as she bowed.

"Hey it's not your fault," Shane said with a smile. He genuinely liked her, but he was not in Japan to find a girlfriend. He was there to learn and to graduate from highschool. "Um is there some way that I can get all of my luggage back to where ever I will be staying?"

"Mamo-chan is here somewhere," Usagi said as she looked at the way that Makoto was looking at Shane. "I'll go find him. Chibi-Usa come on let's leave those two alone so they can get to know each other."

"Do I gotta leave," Chibi-Usa whined as Usagi dragged her off.

"Well Makoto, I uh was wondering if you go to school with Usagi," Shane asked. He was nervous and it showed. He really did not like to be left alone with a stranger in a strange land. Not to mention he was never really that good with women to begin with. Some how they intimidated him. Yet the part of him that woke up was starting to become a bit more predominate in his mind. Shane hoped that it would not cause him any undue problems. Some how he thought that he knew this stranger better than he did when he first saw her. Could she be the person that he saw in his dreams? She almost looks like the Princess that he saw in his dreams. She had to be, but he did not want to give anything away at first.

"Yeah I do," Makoto said. "Will you be going to school with us?"

"Yeah I will be," Shane stammered out. "Say Makoto do you ever get scared while flying on a plane?"

"I don't like planes," Makoto said as she squirmed in her seat. Apparently just mentioning flying made her nervous. "I guess I just never did."

Perhaps what Selene told him was true. He did feel real uneasy while he was on that plane. Then the instant that he got off he felt much better.

"Ok, then I won't bring up that subject ever again," Shane said. '_She is not telling me the whole truth. Maybe once I get to know her better she would tell me the entire story_.'

"Thank you," Makoto said.

What she did next frightened Shane. At the sound of the next plane taking off, Makoto jumped right into his arms and nearly squeezed him too hard. Shane did his best to keep from falling off of the bench when she did that to him.

"I am sorry," Makoto said as she quickly moved back to her side of the bench. "I don't even like the sounds of airplanes either."

'_Wow, I didn't think that she was that afraid of flying_,' Shane thought as soon as he could form coherent thoughts. '_Though she could do that to me all that she wants to. I **don't** mind at all_.'

"It's understandable," Shane said as his mind was still spinning from what had just happened. "I have never been to fond of them myself."

"But you came here on one," Makoto said slowly.

"A necessary evil," Shane said evenly. "Back home if I had my way I would take a bus or drive across the country."

"So how did you get your Moon Cat," Makoto said obviously changing the subject.

"My what," Shane said not quite understanding what she had said.

"Your cat," Makoto said indicating the cat that was now sleeping in his lap.

"Oh you mean Selene," Shane said once he realized what she was talking about. "I rescued her from the animal shelter when I was thirteen. I have had her ever since. To tell you the truth, she it extremely smart for a cat."

"What exactly has she done that makes you think this way," Makoto asked as she started to pet the dozing cat.

"She just understands what I am saying that's all," Shane said obviously lying. He knew that she could talk, but he was not about to tell her that.

"It is true that cats are quite smart," Makoto said as she cast him a warm smile. If he had not have been already sitting down, the smile would have made him quite weak in the knees.

A little while later, Usagi came back with a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. Shane could not help but stare at him. He reminded him of a person that he saw in his dreams.

'_His demeanor reminds me of that Prince that I saw in those dreams that I kept having. Could he be that Prince that was in love with. . . Serenity? Shane my friend, you are getting your myths entangled with reality,_' Shane thought as he shook his head. He once again heard the soft chuckling again at his thoughts. Who in the world was the owner of that mental tone? He had to find it.

"Shane I would like you to meet Mamo-chan," Usagi said.

"Uh hello," Shane said as he deposited Selene in Makoto's lap and stood up. "My name is Shane Adams."

"Chiba, Mamoru" Mamoru said as he extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Shane said as he shook the proffered hand. "Um Usagi, my parents said that I was supposed to be staying with your family for the duration of my schooling here."

"Ok I think Mom knows more about that," Usagi said.

"Cool, now if I could get a hand with my stuff then we can be on our way," Shane said. "Come here Selene."

"O-Meow," Selene said catching herself. '_I don't want to give away that I can talk just yet. Wait a minute that's Prince Endymion, Princess Serenity, and Princess Jupiter. How lucky that they are here. Why doesn't Shane recognize them? I think that maybe he does and is not saying anything about it. This bares some more investigation on my part. I myself would like to know who that little girl is!_'

In the car, the little girl with the pink hair sat between Shane and Makoto on the way home from the airport. Selene was stretched out on Shane's lap staring intently at the little girl. The few times that she would try to pet Selene, all that Selene did was shrink away from her outstretched hand. Or on some occasions hiss at her. Makoto just could not keep herself from staring at him all of the way to Usagi's parent's place. Shane was thinking of several creative ways to get rid of the pink haired girl. All of them had a certain sadistic feel to them. He had to quickly banish all of those thoughts, because he knew that the link that he had with his princess was two-way. He also had to banish the extremely horizontal thoughts that he had when he would look at Makoto. Something about her made his heart skip a beat. Shane really could not help himself when he looked at her. He would be honored to be allowed to date her. Though he did not know whether or not she should would accept him or not. After all he was a lazy and illiterate American. Well at least according to a Japanese executive that must have had some bias toward the US. He also had to realize that he was a foreigner. Something about the way that Japanese did not care for foreigners did not sit too well with Shane. He could tell that they did not outright hate them the way the French did. He hoped that she would at least give him a chance.

As soon as Shane got out of the car to stretch he noticed that there was a black and a grey cat that was staring at him. Even both of them had the crescent moon symbol on their forehead as well.

'_They must be able to talk as well_,' Shane thought as he looked at them. '_If Selene can talk then I am sure that they can as well. It would make sense since Selene looks similar to them_.'

"Um Usagi-san who are these two cats," Shane asked indicating the two cats.

"Oh that is Luna and her daughter Diana," Usagi said.

"Hey Mamoru-san thanks for the ride," Shane said to Mamoru.

"Not a problem Shane," Mamoru said. "Oh, by the way, I was wondering if we had met before? You remind me of an old friend that I had as a kid."

"No I don't think that we have," Shane said.

Pulling all of his luggage out of the trunk he started to haul all of it inside. Turning around to go get the rest of it, Shane saw that Makoto had grabbed the rest of his bags and was bringing them in.

"Makoto-san you didn't need to do that," Shane began. He did not know how polite he should be with her so he picked the best thing that he could and hoped he did not insult her. "I could've got them easily."

"It was no problem at all. Really!" Makoto said with a smile. Shane had to keep from melting on the spot when she smiled at him. Even though he kept telling himself that he did not come to Tokyo to find a girlfriend, Shane could not help but wonder if she would not mind dating a person from the States. "Please call me Mako-chan, everyone of my friends do."

"Are you sure about that? That would be very impolite," Shane said as he hammered down some less than appropriate thoughts.

"I insist," Makoto said as she smiled at Shane again.

"Ok Mako-chan," Shane said uneasily. He did not like to be so familiar with someone that he barely knew. Plus that smile of hers was enough to make him weak in the knees.

Shane saw that a woman walked around the corner. He could see that she was a tall black haired woman with kind eyes. Something about her demeanor told him that she was a mother herself. And a caring one at that. Shane figured that she would be better off than the one that he left back in Boston.

"Ah you must be Shane," she said with a smile. "Your Mother phoned me as you were getting on the plane to come here."

"Yes I am," Shane said. He was trying to conceal the acid that wanted to creep into his tone when she mentioned his mother. "But I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Ikuko," she said. "But please feel free to call me Mom if you want."

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino I will keep that in mind. Do you have a spare room where I can put all of my things? Oh and before I forget I have a cat if you don't mind?"

"Yes we have a spare room that you may use," Ikuko said. "Now about your cat, as long as it gets along with Usagi and Chibi-Usa's cat you will be fine."

Looking around Shane saw that Selene was getting along fine with Luna and Diana. Shrugging, Shane started to carry all of his luggage up to his room and get settled in. As soon as he finished unpacking he was tired. Looking at his watch it said that is was 3:00 am, but looking out of his window he saw that is was just starting to get dark out. Finding a clock he saw that it was only 7:00 in the evening. Grumbling something about time zones and the international date line messing up his internal clock, Shane shuffled back to his room, collapsed on his bed and just laid there. A few minutes later he heard a scratching at his door. Pulling himself up off the bed he opened the door and all three cats that were in the house wandered in. Deciding to lay back down on his bed Shane collapsed and did not move.

"Oh man I hate Jet Lag!!" Shane moaned in complaint. He really hated to fly anywhere. It irritated his parents when they wanted to fly out to the west coast to visit their relatives and Shane objected. Or for that matter when they would fly to Texas as well. "Selene remind me to never take another flight anywhere again."

"Meow!" was all Selene said.

The other two cats cautiously approached him and just looked at him. Luna's ears perked up and she ran off. The little grey kitten followed after her a few seconds later. Once again exerting a strength of will Shane got up and closed the door.

"Alright Selene spill it, you have been itching to tell me something since we left the airport," Shane grumbled as he sat up. "And I still don't have any catnip for you."

"Well Shane as we were leaving I noticed that three of the people that we were with matched my memories of Princess Jupiter, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion," Selene said as she hopped up in Shane's lap.

"You mean Mako-chan is Princess Jupiter," Shane said in shock as he absently stroked Selene. Now he felt like a total heal since he was thinking rather inappropriate thoughts about her. "It would make sense. I had the same thoughts as well. So who is the little brat that is with them? She reminds me too much of Mandy. Now that is not a bad thing at all."

"I don't know who the child is. It is entirely possible that she may be Queen Serenity's granddaughter. What ever the case may be Shane, Makoto-sama is Princess Jupiter," Selene said. "And it is your sworn duty to protect her. If Zoisite is here then your work will be cut out for you."

"Don't I know it Selene," Shane said as he fell asleep. He needed to sleep off the exhaustion that he felt. This time when he slept he had that same dream, but in this instance he could see that Makoto was prevalent in this dream. Shane found himself outside a house that was out in the country. She was with him, but Shane did not know the reason why. Also this dream was not as tortured as the last one that he had. In fact he actually felt at peace with this dream.

Later that evening Usagi, Makoto, and Chibi-Usa met up with three more of their friends at a temple on the outskirts of town. They had to tell them what they suspected and more importantly they wanted all of them to know about the new person that would be coming to school with them. As soon as everyone arrived they started to talk. Usagi saw that all of her friends were anxious to find out about the news that Usagi said that she had. At the bottom of the steps that lead into the small temple was a girl with short blue-black hair and dark blue eyes. Usagi saw that she was still wearing her school uniform. Usagi knew that this was the top student in Juban High. Sitting to her right was the owner of the shrine. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes as well. She, unlike the other one, was dressed in Shinto Priestess robes. This girl and Usagi were always odds over something. Standing directly behind the priestess was another girl that Usagi knew quite well. She was also dressed in her school uniform. Her bright blue eyes held a mischievous glint that Usagi knew all too well.

"Hey you guys you should check out the new transfer student," Usagi said. She was finding it hard to believe that this new guy was living under the same roof as she was. "He is so cool and cute too."

"What is his name," said the short haired girl.

"Well Ami his name is Shane and he is from America," Usagi said as she started to look like she had just fallen in love.

"Hey Usagi I thought you loved Mamoru," said the priestess.

"I do Rei, but he is so dreamy," Usagi said and continued to dream.

"Hey Makoto did you meet him yet," Ami asked.

"Yeah Mako-chan did you," said the blonde girl behind Rei.

"Yes Minako I did meet him, and yet there is something about him that seems so familiar," Makoto said. To the other girls she seemed distracted. Even Usagi could see that Makoto had her thoughts else where. "I wish that I knew what it was."

"Hey Makoto what do you mean," Rei asked.

"Well it seems like I remember him from when we were all living on the Moon. Plus I got this feeling of that I was on a plane when I knew that I could not have been," Makoto said. "It was the strangest feeling."

A few minutes later Luna and Diana ran in. Diana was out of breath.

"We might a problem," Luna said. "I think that the person that is at Usagi's has some kind of power that even I am not aware of."

"What is it Luna," said a white cat that appeared from what seemed to be thin air. Usagi knew that their two cats had a habit of appearing and disappearing when they wanted to.

"Artemis, tell me do you remember ever knowing of a orange and tan cat that looks like us," Luna said.

"What is the problem then," Minako asked.

"Luna, the only other cat that I remember like that was my sister Selene, but I haven't seen her since we were on the moon," Artemis said.

"I see Artemis. Anyway the problem is that the person that is staying with Usagi is radiating an enormous amount of energy for just being a normal human being. I think that it would be wise to watch him at all costs," Luna said at length. From her tone it sounded like that she was scared about something. Actually it was not fear, more like she was concerned about who this new person was.

Just then Rei perked up and started to look around. Usagi knew that Rei was gifted with some kind of power that she did not understand.

"Guys," Rei said as she started to shake with a mixture of panic and anticipation. "Something is coming, and I don't know exactly what it is."

"Everyone Transform!" Luna and Artemis said at the same time.

All of them nodded and yelled:

"Mercury Crystal Power . . ."

"Mars Crystal Power . . ."

"Jupiter Crystal Power . . ."

"Venus Crystal Power . . ."

Then all of them at the same time said

"Make up!!" At this there was a huge surge of energy and all four girls were transformed in to their costumes which were Girls Sailor suits. Finally Usagi and Chibi-Usa transformed.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!! Moon Crisis Make Up!!" Also in a very big surge of energy Usagi and Chibi-Usa were transformed into their costumes as well.

As soon as everyone transformed they all ran off in the direction that Rei indicated.

At the Tsukino residence, Selene also sensed the same thing that Rei did as well. She then started to wake Shane up. She knew that trying to wake him up was almost impossible. Yet she knew that it had to be done. If this was what she was thinking it was, then Shane's power would be needed. She only hoped that Shane could measure up to the challenges that lay ahead of him. Selene knew that Shane did not have, in her mind, what it took to be his former self. Something about his mannerisms did not lend her any relief that he had retained any of his former life's manners.

"Selene what is it," Shane said half asleep. "I'm still tired. I haven't recovered from my Jet Lag yet."

"It looks like we have company," Selene said. Now she was sure that he did not have any of his former life's manners. "You must Transform and help your Princess. It is your duty to do so."

"When did I ask for this," Shane said grouchily. "If I recall correctly I was just supposed to come here and go to school. Nothing was said about me becoming a hero and saving the world."

"But you must," Selene said as she was growing more agitated than she was before. "You swore an oath to protect her. Are you going to break that vow?"

"I don't remember making any kind of vow," Shane said as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Sighing, Selene knew that she would have to use more drastic measures to wake him up and convince him to go. Lightly hopping onto his bed, Selene walked over to Shane's arm and started to lick it near his wrist. She was going to wake him up one way or the other. Once she was satisfied with that, Selene opened her mouth and sank her teeth right into his wrist. She was not however, expecting the unassisted flight that she took as Shane flung her onto his desk. Fortunately she, like all cats, could land on their feet. She was thankful for that since it would have meant an ungraceful landing none the less.

"Fine Selene," Shane said as he rubbed his now bleeding wrist. "I'll go. I just seemed to have forgotten how to activate those powers that you gave me."

"Jupiter Planet Power Transform," Selene said in exasperation.

"Right, thanks Selene." Shane said with a annoyed sniff. "JUPITER PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!!!!" Shane then yelled and was once again clad in his emerald green armor. Vaulting out the window, Shane ran off into the night toward the area that Selene had told him to go.

"Great, just great with Zoisite here I am not going to have an easy time of helping them," Shane muttered as he ran off to find them. Shane found the same creatures that had besieged the plane that he came over to Japan on. Who he saw fighting them was enough to give him a moment of pause. He saw six young women in short skirts fighting them. Three of them he recognized. They were the ones that had met him at the airport.

'_Selene said that two of them were Princess Serenity and Princess Jupiter,'_ Shane thought as he watched the fight. '_Since I know for a fact that Princess Jupiter was not a blonde that will eliminate 'doughnut hole head.' Now I have to find out who the others are as well_. The more that he watched them, Shane began to recognize the others as well. He remembered that Princess Mars' colors were red and crimson red, Princess Venus' colors were orange and blue, and Princess Mercury's colors were two different shades of blue.

He decided to wait and help only if they needed it. In truth he still did not want the power that he had, but for now he would accept it. Though the first and foremost thought in his head was to get some answers as to why he was chosen and not some one else.

Getting back to watching the six people that were fighting, Shane could see that they worked as a well seasoned team. From the way that they all moved, well with the exception of 'doughnut hole head,' Shane could see that all of them had some agility. That much alone gave rise to the opinion that these ladies could handle things by themselves. Shane knew that just in case things got out of hand he would be there to provide support. That was after all, what he was supposed to be in the first place. Well at least that was what he was told that he had to do.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock!!" Sailor Venus yelled as a heart shaped beam of energy impacted into the torso of the six armed demon. The attack had no effect on them. Every time before when she used that attack, it would destroy them. It would appear that these new yoma were more powerful than she originally thought.

"Man I can't believe that my attack had no effect on them," Sailor Venus said.

"Let me try," Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" As a water bolt impacted into one and had no effect except to make them angrier. All that Venus could do was blink in surprise. This was not looking good for any of them. They needed help. She had to wonder where in the world was Setsuna and the others.

From over in the distance there came a scream. All of the Sailor Senshi looked around and saw that Sailor Jupiter was about to get strangled by one of the six armed demons. Both Mercury and Moon had to wonder how it was that one of those demons could move so quietly. The only one that was closest to her was Venus, but she could not get to Jupiter before she was strangled to death. As Sailor Mars went to free her she saw a flash of green and then a figure appeared in the middle of the lot of them holding an unconscious Sailor Jupiter in one arm and carrying a large sword in the other. This person was wearing what appeared to be a suit of green armor that covered him from head to toe. Around the wrists, of the armor was highlights of yellow. The only visible part of him was his dark blue eyes. Venus thought for a moment that his eyes held something akin to rage in them. Though, at the distance that she was at she could not be for sure.

Venus and the others watch and waited as this armored stranger gently laid Sailor Jupiter against a tree. They had no idea what he was going to do next. I must have surprised them when he started trying to wake her up. He stood in such a way that none of them could even come close to her without coming into contact with this person.

"Come on Princess wake up," He said as he gently patted her cheek to wake her up. He did not want to have to resort to his other idea of waking her up, but he knew that it might work if worse came to worse. "Come on Princess wake up."

Finally some thirty seconds later she did wake up. Sailor Jupiter was scared when she saw an armored figure standing over her. She decided to lash out with a kick to disable him, but was astounded when he nimbly evaded the kick.

"Who are you," Sailor Jupiter asked.

"My name is Halo, my Princess and if I hadn't been here you would have been killed again," Halo said as he offered a hand to help her up. "Now shall we beat these rejects from a bad RPG back?"

"Uh ok," Sailor Jupiter said as she got up. "But how are we going to defeat them? They are unaffected by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus' attacks."

"We must double team them," Halo said as he dropped his sword into the ground. He then started to concentrate and formed a huge ball of electrical energy.

"Electro Hurricane!!" Halo then yelled and threw it at two of the demons. As soon as the ball of lightning hit them Sailor Mars powered up for an attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars said and then produced a bow and arrow of pure flame and destroyed the demons.

"Way to go Princess Mars," Halo said as he pulled his Nodachi out of where he put it. "But that was only two of them. We still have five more left."

Between the seven of them they had managed to defeat all of the demons. However, Halo was still a bit agitated. Looking around he sensed the same presence that he felt on the plane. Sailor Jupiter also, for some reason could sense it as well.

"Show yourself Zoisite!" Halo yelled.

"Hold on Halo," Sailor Moon said. She could not understand why this person said that someone that she knew was dead could still be alive. It did not make much sense to her. "Zoisite is dead."

"I don't know what rock that you crawled out of but I saw Zoisite earlier and I know that he is alive," Halo snapped.

"That is right Sailor Brats I am very much alive," said a voice that all of the Sailor Senshi and Halo recognized. Then in a flurry of lotus petals a man appeared.

"So Zoisite you would have to show your face here," Halo snarled. "Why don't you go back to your lover. Maybe he can satisfy you."

"Such crass words from a mere child," Zoisite said, not even once rising to the obvious challenge that Halo threw at him.

"At least I know what gender I am," Halo shot back. "You can't seem to make up your mind."

"What do you want," Jupiter said as she strode forward. She was in a mood to shove a few well placed lightning bolts in a very painful place.

"That would be telling," Zoisite taunted. "And I wanted all of you to be the first to know that I am back."

"I will not let the death of my Princess go unavenged. I will make sure you suffer a thousand deaths for that," Halo seethed with anger.

"Come on and try it," Zoisite said.

"Fine then I will," Halo said as he started to advance. He was about to attack but was stopped by a single red rose. Looking up at the tree he saw a man in a tuxedo, cape, top hat and mask. Zoisite snarled and left in another flurry of lotus petals.

"Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon said excitedly.

"Are you all alright," Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"We all are now if Halo hadn't stopped that thing from crushing Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mercury said.

"Where is this Halo person anyway," Tuxedo Kamen asked. As he turned around he saw that Halo was kneeling in front of Sailor Jupiter. "What is with him?"

"Well he has addressed Sailor Jupiter as Princess on several occasions and he has already addressed Sailor Mars as Princess as well," Sailor Venus said.

Walking over to him Sailor Moon tapped Halo on the shoulder. She wanted to get his attention. Also she wanted to get some answers to her questions that she had about him.

"Halo, would you mind explaining yourself to us," Sailor Moon asked.

"Of course I will explain myself to you since you did ask," Halo said. "But I will not explain here in such a public place."

"This is the only place that I will talk!!" Sailor Moon said emphatically.

"Alright I will talk here," Halo said. As he looked up he finally got a good look at the face of Sailor Moon. It was like he was seeing a face that he had not seen for quite a long time.

"Princess Serenity," Halo said as he dropped to one knee in respect. "It is an honor to finally see you again after so long. I fear that I have failed you. And especially Princess Jupiter."

"How did you know that I am Princess Serenity," Moon asked. She was surprised to say the least that this stranger knew that she was a Princess.

"Regardless of the disguise, I know that it is you," Halo said. "I only wish that I could have been here sooner. Other wise I would not have failed you in my duties."

"Failed me? How could you have failed me," Princesses Serenity said. "I don't even remember you. It would be impossible for me to remember your reasons for failure."

"My Princess I am Halo, Leader of the Guardian Senshi and Sworn Defender of Princess Jupiter and Neo-Princess Serenity, your daughter," Halo said while still looking at the ground. "Your Mother Queen Serenity was the one that brought the Guardians together. Do you remember now?"

"Yes, I do remember something about that," Princess Serenity said as she looked at Halo. It felt like a part of her memory had been unlocked once he said who had created the group. "Rise my friend. You did not fail me or my mother. You must realize that there was nothing that anyone could have done."

"But I have failed Princess Jupiter," Halo said as he looked away from Sailor Jupiter. Usagi was not stupid to see that Halo was beating himself up for something that he could not have prevented. "I only wish that there was some way that I could make it up to her."

"Halo, my forever diligent Guardian," Sailor Jupiter said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. The smile that she gave him was enough to make his heart melt. "You did not fail me. You did your best and that was all anyone could have asked for."

"Are you sure," Halo asked. The look on his face mirrored what was in his heart.

"Yes we are sure," Princess Serenity said. "To ask of you more would be a feat that even I could not do."

"I must be going now," Halo said. And as he walked off he stopped in front of Sailor Jupiter and kissed her very gently on the cheek and then left.

"We also should leave," Sailor Moon said when she was back to normal.

With that they all left and disappeared into the night.

The next morning, Ikuko heard the sounds of two alarms going off and then fall silent. She figured that Shane would still be a bit worn out from his plane trip. Ikuko was going to let him sleep at least ten more minutes so he could get used to the time change. After twenty minutes she could hear the sounds of two pairs of feet thundering down the hall and down the stairs. She was in shock to see that Shane was also running late as well as Usagi. Though she could understand why he was running late. Usagi on the other hand had no excuse for being as late as she was. Ikuko had to remember to ask his mother if he was always like that in the mornings.

"Aw man that is the last time I stay up late again," Shane growled as he grabbed some breakfast and headed out the door. "Thanks Ikuko-sama," Shane then said as he ran out. "Come on Usagi we are late as it is already. Man the first day of classes at a new school and already I might get detention. Not cool!!"

"Wait up Shane!" Usagi yelled as she caught up with him. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"Uh no!" Shane said as he stopped in his tracks. "So where do we go again?"

"Follow me," Usagi said and then grabbed Shane by the wrist and dragged him off in the direction of the school.

As luck would have it he had to stand out in the hall with Usagi for being late. In Shane's mind, it was the strangest punishment that he had ever had for being late to school. However, Shane knew that he was in Japan and they did things differently. On top of which he had to hold two buckets full of water as well. Another bit of oddity that he was not used to in Japan. Shane figured that he would conform to the ways that Japanese High schools did things. Fortunately Shane did not get a detention.

It still bugged him the way that the students laughed at him for trying to change classes with the teachers. Fortunately, Usagi was nice enough to explain things to him. At lunch Shane and Usagi had forgotten their lunches, but Makoto was nice enough to share with the both of them. As Shane fumbled with his chopsticks, he noticed that Makoto just looked at him and smiled warmly. Noticing this, Shane felt like he was on exhibit and stopped. He really did not care to have that kind of feeling at all. It was quite embarrassing to have so many cute girls starting at him like he was an idiot. Before he could attempt to try to use them again, Shane saw that two more girls came over to join them. One was a blond wearing a red ribbon in her hair and the other girl had short blue-black hair.

'_Another girl with rainbow colored hair_,' Shane thought with a sigh. '_Though the one with the blueish hair has to be Princess Mercury. Right now it is the only thing that makes sense. I think that the other one must be Princess Venus._'

"Hey Usagi-chan!" The blonde said. "Is this the new student that you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah it is," Usagi said. "This is Shane. Shane meet Ami and Minako."

"Greetings and Salutations, Ami-sama, Minako-sama," Shane said with a little half bow. He thought that he could hear them start to giggle a bit when he addressed them so formally. He had read in a book when he got back to the Tsukino's that the 'sama' honorific was an extremely polite form that was usually reserved for the likes of Princesses and people or things that deserved that much of respect. Looking at the two newcomers, Shane thought that they looked like two of the Princesses that were closest to Princess Serenity. Though he could not really be sure with out asking them. He was of the opinion that if they were, then they did not remember their other life like he did. "It is nice to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too," Minako said.

"So Shane when did you get here," Ami asked.

"I came in yesterday evening," Shane said.

"No jet lag," Minako asked. "It is after all a long flight."

"That was last night after I got to Usagi's," Shane said. "I slept it off after dinner last night."

"That is amazing," Ami said. "I would expect that you would be worse off."

"Well," was all that Shane said with a shrug. "Mako-chan, thanks for the very delicious meal."

"Hey it was nothing," Makoto said. "I always make a little extra, so I usually share with Usagi when she forgets her lunch."

'_Yes like this morning_,' Shane thought tersely.

"Still Mako-chan I really appreciated that," Shane said as he got up. "So what classes do you all have next?"

"Well we all have English with Tomizawa-sensei as soon as we finish lunch," Ami said evenly.

"You mean we don't have individual classes here," Shane asked.

"Where did you go to highschool," Minako asked him.

"America," Shane said. "We change classes in our high-schools."

"Well we don't do that here," Makoto said warmly. "The only classes that we have to leave our Home Room for is Home-Ec, Shop Class, if anyone takes that, and Phys-Ed."

"I see," Shane said in resignation. "Well I guess as they say 'When in Rome!'"

"Oh do as the Gauth's then," Minako asked.

"That's 'do as the Romans' Minako-sama," Shane said with a sigh.

"Right! Exactly what I said," Minako said proudly.

"Air head," Shane grumbled under his breath

After classes were over for the day Shane, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami all walked home together. Makoto was constantly looking at Shane and smiling. In a sense it was almost like she knew more about him that she was letting on. Shane on the other hand was mentally going over in his head about how long it would take him to do his homework. He was cut off in mid thought when Chibi-Usa showed up and started to walk with them. It took a great strength of will for Shane to not punt her into orbit or do other things to her to make her go away. Something about her reminded him too much of his little sister Mandy. What it was he did not know, but he was going to find out soon. At times he thought that she was staring at him like she recognized him. Going back to his thought track he decided that it would take him about three and one half hours to do all of his homework then to catch up on his sleep.

When he and Usagi got home he immediately wandered up to his room and locked the door. He wanted to have some quiet to study in. Then again he usually studied to music. Somehow it allowed him to focus his mind on what he was learning. Shane hoped that his attitude did not make Usagi worry about him. Then again why would she worry about him? Whether or not she did, was of no concern to him, he just wanted this term of exile to end so he could go home to something that familiar to him.

Ikuko saw that Shane had walked right past her and did not say anything at all. She was worried that something had happened to him at school.

"Usagi, did something happen to Shane," Ikuko asked her daughter.

"Not that I know of," Usagi said. "He had a few mistakes in adjusting to the way that we do things here."

"Mistakes," Ikuko asked. "What kind of mistakes?"

"He just tried to change classes with the teachers, that's all," Usagi said with a shrug. "Mom, is it true that they change classes in America?"

"Yes it is," Ikuko said. "It is going to take him time to adjust to the living here. Usagi, I want you to help him fit in here. It seems that he needs a friend to help him out."

"Ok Mom," Usagi said. "I'll do my best."

Ikuko watched as her oldest daughter take the stairs two at a time as she went to her bedroom. Something about Usagi's gentle nature could have a healing effect on anyone that she came in contact with. Perhaps that was the reason why she made friends so easily. Ikuko still could not get over some of the choices that Usagi's friends made. Those two girls that were in their final year of school were a source of her most disturbing thoughts to date. She had only been told their given names. They were Haruka and Michiru. As to who their families were she had no idea, but she believed that they would not approve of how they were behaving.

Turning her attention to her other house guest, Ikuko wanted to find out what had upset Shane. She had no idea what had happened to Shane while he was at school. She walked up to Shane's room and knocked on the door. She wanted to find out what was going on. She had an obligation to Shane's mother to make sure that he got an education and did not get into any fights. Then again how would she make sure that he did not get into fights? She could not be with him every minutes of every day. Maybe she would exact a promise from him.

"Hold on a minute," Shane said from the other side of the door. When Shane opened the door and looked at Ikuko his expression was that of disgust.

"Did something happen at school today?" Ikuko asked.

"No Mrs. Tsukino nothing happened at school," Shane said as he scratched at the back of his head. "I was just working on homework, and I wanted some privacy."

"I see," Ikuko said breathing a sigh of relief. "You know Usagi could take some lessons from you on good study habits."

"Maybe," Shane said with a resigned sigh. "Though I doubt that it will do any good."

"Well I will let you get back to studying," Ikuko said as she left.

Three hours later, Shane got some notion to talk to Usagi. Walking down the hall to her room, Shane wanted to tell Usagi about what was going on. He knew what he had to tell her and it was not going to be easy. Then again would she really believe him when he told her his rather outlandish story. Well he knew that Selene had not lied to him so far and well he thought that he could trust her. Though it was funny Shane had to admit, trusting a talking cat. The very thought of a talking cat would make anyone laugh at that. He had to wonder just how many like Selene there were in the world. Stopping in front of her door and knocking, Shane formulated a plan on how he would talk to Usagi. When she answered the door, Shane noticed that Usagi was not studying at all. She was reading what looked like a Japanese version of BOP or 'Teen. Growling some choice obscenity in English, Shane walked in to her room.

"Shane what can I do for you," Usagi asked as she put the magazine down.

"Usagi-sama, I was wondering if I can talk to you," Shane said nervously.

"Sure come on in," Usagi said.

As soon as Shane came in the room, he saw that Usagi's cat Luna was asleep on her bed in a way that was typical for a cat to sleep. Shane could see that Luna was sleeping on her back with all of her legs sprawled every direction. Shane just smiled since he knew that even Selene would do that as well. Even his parent's Pomeranian would try to act cute as well. He hated that dog so much.

'_The two things that my parents loved the most was that damn dog and Mandy_,' Shane thought with a derisive snort. '_The spend more money of the two of them than they did on the things that I needed for school. Never mind the fact that I bought them that cotton ball on four legs as a Christmas gift last year._'

"Usagi-sama, there is something that I have to tell you," Shane began. His mind was running in circles as to how best to tell her what he was feeling. "But I don't want to tell you here I. . ."

Almost as if he could feel it Shane got this tingling sensation that started in the tips of his toes and ran up his spine. When it got to his neck the tingling sensation became a pressure that made his neck hurt. Also this strange feeling made his stomach start to roll. He almost wanted to puke up his dinner, it hurt him so bad.

"No, not again," Shane said. Trying to shake the pain off as he ran out of Usagi's room, Shane knew what was going on and he did not want to think about it since it would mean having to explain to Usagi who he really was.

"What is it," Usagi asked as she followed Shane out of the house. Unfortunately she was unable to keep up.

As she stopped to catch her breath, Usagi saw that Shane's cat also ran off in the same direction that Shane ran off in. Luna was not far behind.

"Usagi the Dark Kingdom is after Sailor Jupiter. Transform and help her," Luna said.

"Ok Luna," Usagi said. "Moon Eternal Make up!" She then yelled.

"Brilliant way to keep a secret identity," Luna sighed in exasperation.

As soon as Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon she was off again to try to catch up with Shane.

To say that Makoto was not having a very good day would be an understatement. A terrible day would a more appropriate description of how the day was turning out. It turned out that while she was walking home from the store, arms loaded with groceries, she was attacked by several of the six armed demons that they had dealt with the day before yesterday. This time they were not out to cause their usual problems, they were here to specifically capture or severely injure her. It was not enough to be attacked while she was with the other Senshi, but to be attacked on her own was just too much.

"Fine if that is how you want to play it. It is fine by me," Makoto said as she dropped her bags. She was thankful that she did not have any glass jars in the sacks or it would be a pain for her later. "Jupiter Crystal Power Make up!!!" Makoto then yelled and was transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

As soon as she transformed the demons started to attack her furiously. Makoto was having very serious problems with each of them. All of her attacks were either absorbed and turned against her or did not affect them in the slightest. However, as it was about to close in for the kill he was stopped.

"I will not allow you to harm Princess Jupiter," A voice echoed down an alley. That voice was enough to get Jupiter to look toward the speaker. It was Shane. What in the world was he doing? Did he want to get himself killed? She knew that there were other ways to accomplish that task. Most were less painful than being killed by one of these yoma.

"Who the hell are you," The demons asked.

'_I will say it this time._' "Name's Ashe, House wares," Shane said.

The demons face faulted and looked as if they had just swallowed a very large rock.

"What would a pitiful boy like you do against us," The demons asked.

"A lot more than you would imagine," Shane snarled. "I will say it again, I will not allow you to harm Princess Jupiter. **LET HER GO NOW!**"

'_How does Shane know that I am a Princess_,' Jupiter thought. '_Surely he could only be guessing about it? Wait a minute, I have seen the way he is looking at them before. It's not possible! Could he be the person from last night?_'

"Leave here," Jupiter said to him. She was more concerned for his life that she was about hers at the moment. "You can't do anything to them. Don't worry about it. And don't worry about me."

"I can't do that," Shane said as he slowly shook his head, every word that he spoke was dripping with determination.

"Hold it right there!" Shane then heard a voice say.

Looking around Shane saw the form of Sailor Moon standing on a tree branch.

"I can't allow you to hurt one of my friends," Sailor Moon began. "I am an agent of love and Justice. I am the Pretty Sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon. On behalf of the Moon I will punish you."

'_Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier_,' Shane thought in disgust. He was tempted to hit his head repeatedly on the side of the building since what she said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. It was then that Shane recognized Sailor Moon for who she really was. It was Usagi. He had no idea that she was Sailor Moon. Which meant that if that was really Usagi then he actually recognized the others as well. '_Usagi you need to think of something different._'

"Ha, ha! Very funny Sailor Moon, but what would you say if I told you that if you so much as even twitch I will kill both the girl and this kid that happened to wander upon us here," One of the demons said as it grabbed Sailor Jupiter in two arms and grabbed Shane in it's tail.

"This is not good," Shane said as he saw that Sailor Jupiter was in bad shape. "I can't transform because I can't get my arms free."

"Fire Soul!!!" came a very distinct voice.

Looking up Shane saw that Sailor Mars and the rest of the Sailor Scouts had also arrived.

"Venus, Love me chain!!!" Yelled Sailor Venus as between the two of them the managed to free both Sailor Jupiter and Shane.

"Now it is pay back time," Shane said with anger rippling through his voice. He had never felt this kind of rage before, but when he saw that his Princess was hurt, something in him snapped and he had to act. He did not really care if they found out who he was. As far as he was concerned Princess Jupiter was his only concern. The rest of the Senshi could die for all that he cared. "Jupiter Planet Power Transform!!"

When the light cleared all of the Sailor Senshi were looking at Halo.

"I will not forgive you for hurting Princess Jupiter," Halo snarled as he advanced on the demon. The demon could see that green lightning was starting to arc off of his armor and down to his hands. It wanted to run, but it was rooted in place by fear.

The other Senshi started to back away. None of them really remembered how powerful Halo was and they were afraid that he would turn on them next.

"**ELECTRO HURRICANE!!**" Halo yelled as a wave of electricity slammed into it and severely hurt it.

"Sailor Moon, now finish it off." Halo said as he rushed to Sailor Jupiter's side.

"Right. Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" Sailor Moon then yelled. A beam of energy shot out of her staff and totally vaporized the demon.

All of the other Senshi then ran over to see if Jupiter was alright. When the got closer they saw that Halo had placed himself between Sailor Jupiter and the other Senshi. Most of them wanted to know who this person was. Who in their right mind would want to come between them? Mercury still could not figure it out and she was supposed to be smart one among them. It still bothered them that someone that they did not even know would place themselves between them and a friend.

"Hey let us try to help her," Sailor Venus said as she laid a hand on Halo's shoulder. She immediately pulled it back after being shocked by the left over static electricity that was present in his armor.

"Princess Venus, I really appreciate you wanting to help her, but I wasn't able to help her when I was needed," Halo said nearly crying. "But the least that I can do is heal her of her injuries."

"You can heal as well," Sailor Mars asked. "I had no idea that you were capable of such feats."

"Of course I can heal," Halo snapped. He really did not mean to snap at her, but his emotions were in a bit of a mess at the moment. "Now let me do what I must to help her."

"What is it with you," Sailor Mars said in response to Halo's snapping at her. She could not believe that this person would be so rude to her. Though part of her could tell that he really did not want to snap at her. Maybe she would apologize for that biting comment that she made to him.

"I will tell you after I heal my Princess here," Halo growled. "Guardian healing activation," Halo then said quietly.

The other Senshi watched as Halo's hands started to glow with a soft green-white light. The glow then formed into a small ball of energy. Once it did that, the ball then disappeared into Sailor Jupiter. The others watched as the green-white energy bathed their friend in its glow. In doing that, all of Jupiter's injuries were healed. The energy also allowed her to regain consciousness as well.

"Wha- what happened," Sailor Jupiter asked groggily.

"The demons that attacked you hurt you badly," Halo said as he tried to smile at her. "I healed you my Princess. It was the least that I could do for you."

Sailor Jupiter looked at Halo and smiled at him fondly. "Thank you my Guardian."

"Incredible," Mercury said in awe. "To think that someone like you actually exists at all is amazing."

"I think that it is time for some explanations to you all," said another voice that the Senshi recognized, but Halo could not place. The voice belonged to a woman with very long dark green hair. Her eyes were the darkest lavender that Halo had ever seen. The outfit that she was wearing was in a similar style to that of the other Senshi. Halo noticed that the bow on the front and back was a very dark purple, almost black. The skirt was also of the same shade of purple. She was wearing knee length boots. What stood out on her the most was the fact that she carried a staff that looked like a very large key.

"Sailor Pluto," The other Senshi chorused.

Finally the name clicked into place in Halo's mind. This was Sailor Pluto the Protector of the Time gate and Princess of the Planet Pluto. She was also his teacher for two years as he was be trained as a Guardian. This was the one person in all of the Silver Millennium that he looked up to.

"Greetings and Salutations Princess Pluto," Halo said in the greeting that was customary for the Guardians to greet the Princesses. "It has been along time my teacher."

"I am pleased that you remember me after all of this time," Sailor Pluto said nodding to Halo. "Princess, I believe that it is time to tell you all about the Guardian Senshi and why they were formed.

"Please do Pluto," Sailor Moon said. "But not here. How about at our meeting spot?"

"That would be excellent," Pluto said.

Sailor Mercury then helped Sailor Jupiter to her feet and they all headed off to Sailor Mars' place to talk.

Halo was walking behind them all going over all that had been going on in the past three days. His whole life had taken an interesting turn when he saved Selene from the animal shelter. From then on it was as if she knew when he was upset and did her best to comfort him. Selene was his best friend all through Junior High School and through his first few attempts at going to High School. Now he found out that he was a Guardian of a Princess. Quite by accident too. Even now he really did not want all of the power and the responsibility that went with the position that he now had. There were other faces that were hidden by shadows that he just could not make out.

Somewhere in the middle of his thinking, Selene jumped on to his shoulder and just sat there as he walked along. It was not very long until Halo noticed that Selene was on his shoulder. Gently lifting Selene off of his shoulder, Halo set the cat in the crook of his arm and carried her that way. Deciding to release his sword, the sword disappeared into hyper space and then he was able to carry Selene a lot easier.

When they finally got to the temple they all powered down with the exception of Sailor Pluto. It was a few seconds later that Tuxedo Kamen showed up and then realizing that he was just a little too late powered down him self. The only one that had not powered down was Halo. All of the Senshi were waiting in anticipation to see exactly who Halo really was. Selene, taking the clue jumped down out of his arms and walked over by the girls and laid down. As soon as Halo powered down all of the Senshi including Tuxedo Kamen saw for the first time the person behind the armor. Standing before them was Shane. All of the girls were shocked to see that the person that had been helping them was none other than the new student at school.

'_I was right_,' Makoto thought. '_Shane really is Halo. How could I have been so blind to think other wise_?'

"What in the world is going on here," Rei yelled.

"Rei, shut yer hole for about two seconds and I will explain as best as I can," Shane said. He did not like the way that Rei was treating him.

"You mean all of this time you have been right under our noses and you didn't say a word," Minako said half stuttering.

"Yes Minako I have and I will try to explain it as best as I can," Shane said evenly.

"Please do," Ami said.

"Well during the Silver Millennium, Her Majesty Queen Serenity decided to create a group of individuals that would in a sense be the Senshi's counterparts. Also they were also to be their Bodyguards as well. To what end Her Majesty had in mind for us, will forever remain lost. I do know from what Selene has told me that we were to be as powerful as those that we were charged to protect. For some reason that I still don't remember she chose only certain people from each planet. I was chosen to be Princess Jupiter's Guardian. I vaguely remember that there were eight other guardians as well," Shane said at length.

"What were their names," Usagi asked.

"I can't seem to recall them," Shane said as he scratched his head. "All of my memories from that time hasn't been totally integrated yet."

"There names were Stratta, Inferno, WildFire, Torrent, HardRock, Thanos, Trition, and Chrono," Sailor Pluto said. "Each of them were guardians as well. Minako, Stratta was your Guardian. Ami, Torrent was your Guardian. Rei, you had two Guardians, Inferno and WildFire. Haruka's Guardian was HardRock. Michiru's was her younger brother Trition. Hotaru's was Thanos. Finally mine her name was Chrono. She was my older cousin. She and I were very close."

With this Shane was able to recall everything about the Guardians in very clear detail. He figured that it took Pluto to jog his memory about them before he could remember them

"Pluto-sensei, I have a question for you," Shane began.

"What is it Shane," Pluto asked.

"What happened to the Guardians that were with you and the others? I mean the guardians that were with Princesses Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and for that matter yours?"

"I don't know," Pluto said obviously lying.

The other Senshi looked at Pluto with looks of shock on their faces. It seemed that she knew more than she was letting on to.

"There is more that you should know about us," Shane started. "Aside from our powers coming from our individual planets we also draw our power from certain aspects of the human spirit. Mine is Wisdom. Stratta's was Life. Torrent's was Trust. Inferno and WildFire's was perfect Virtue. HardRock's was Justice. Thanos' was Serenity of spirit. Trition's was Loyalty. Chrono's was Honor. It was on these eight points that the Guardian Senshi were formed. And it was on these eight points that all of the Guardians based their lives. It was our code of conduct that we never really broke at all. It could have some dire consequences if we did not follow that code."

"What kind of consequences," Makoto asked. She had been too quiet, mostly because she was trying to sort out several conflicting emotions that were bouncing around in her head.

"Well for example we could have our powers stripped from us," Shane said. "That was the most dire thing that could happen. And that could happen only if be broke an oath sworn on the points of our code."

"Sounds awful," Minako said.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me," Usagi asked.

"Yes it was," Shane said. "But still I feel as if I have failed all of you."

"How have you failed us," Makoto asked.

"I was unable to help you with those demons and because of that you were injured," Shane said as he bowed his head in shame.

"We can take care of ourselves," Rei said heatedly. "When will you realize that you are not needed?"

"And it is that kind of attitude that will eventually get you killed," Shane snapped back, his eyes filled with rage. He could see that the others recoiled in shock when they saw the look of rage on Shane's face. "What you don't seem to realize is that until all of the other Guardian Senshi appear I will be fighting along side all of you. And yes Pluto-sensei that means your group as well."

"Fair enough," Pluto said. "I never really had a problem with you in the first place. In fact you were my best student."

"But we are able to take care of ourselves," Rei snapped at Shane.

"Princess Mars, Halo both of you cool it," Selene said finally hearing enough of the arguing. "You two must learn to get along. With Zoisite alive we can't have a rift forming between the Guardians and the Princesses. Plus who's to say that the other Dark Kings aren't here as well."

"Selene it isn't going to get any easier," Shane replied as he sat down. "Besides I haven't heard word one from you in regards as to how Zoisite was brought back to life? That little so and so will not get away that easily!"

"Well I have been trying to figure that out plus I had to wake you back up as well," Selene said.

"Don't you start on that line Selene," Shane growled. "First Rei is yelling at me and now you. I just wish that I was never woken back up. I mean all I wanted to be was just plain old normal Shane going to school in Japan and that was it. Now I find out that I am a reincarnation of a person from the Silver Millennium? This is just too much for even me. YOU ARE ALL INSANE!!!!"

And with that Shane ran out of the shrine in a flurry of emotions.

"Rei you didn't need to say that to him," Minako said giving Rei a cold stare. "That was uncalled for."

"Well he was trying treat us like fine China," Rei said. "We aren't that delicate at all. Shane should realize that."

"Don't you think he knows that and is trying to not have a repeat of what happened to you all ten thousand years ago," Pluto said.

"What do you mean Pluto," Mamoru asked.

"Well when all of you were killed by Beryl and Metallia, Halo blamed himself for all of your deaths," Pluto said. "I watched him as he held you, Jupiter and cried. He felt as if his heart was ripped out of him. It pained me to watch him like that."

"I meant that much to him," Makoto asked Pluto in shock.

"You meant everything to him," Pluto said as she nodded once. "His expectations rose and fell in your approval of him. At the time his only reason for enduring the abuse that you put him through was because he loved you so much. Makoto you and the other Princesses that are closest to Usagi have a special gift that will allow you to sense your Guardian Senshi's feelings. Also some of you were in love with your Guardian if I remember correctly."

"But surely he should know that it wasn't his fault," Usagi said. "It couldn't have been helped. Beryl attacked with out warning. None of us were ready for that type of onslaught."

"Yeah I wish I could tell him myself," Makoto said.

"What is stopping you from telling him," Ami asked. "Go to him!"

"Well nothing. Rei you should apologize to him when we get back," Makoto said as she ran down the stairs to find Shane.

All Rei did was snort her contempt. She did not like the fact that Makoto did not like the way that she had treated this person. This person that they had just found out that was one of them was still, for all intents and purposes, an outsider. Not to mention he was trying to treat them like they were delicate pieces of China. They were anything but that at all.

"Selene what do you know about the Guardians," Usagi then asked.

"All I know is that when all of the Guardians are found all of their powers will be finally unlocked. That is as about as much as I know I am sorry," Selene said apologetically.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you to know everything," Ami said with a smile as she picked up Selene and scratched her behind the ears.

"Thank you Ami-sama," Selene said with a cat-style smile. She liked the attention so much she actually started to purr.

Shane ran off to the park to sit and think. What bothered him was the way that Rei would treat him when he had only met her for the first time. What was her problem with him? It was like she had found him under a slimy rock and did not like what she found. He did not deserve the treatment that he was getting from her. Ami was nice enough, Shane thought as he stretched back against the tree that he was sitting under. Though he could tell that she was a girl that did not get out much. He had seen that in two girls that he knew back in Boston.

'_Melanie Switzer was the same way,_' Shane thought with a bit of a smile creasing his face. '_So was her sister Jackie. They would always stay at home and try to get ahead of every one in our class. I think that Melanie was about a semester ahead of everyone. I have to wonder if she had a perfect GPA or not._'

Minako was a person that Shane knew had the potential for some actual smarts, although he knew that she would never apply herself toward them.

When his thoughts drifted to Makoto, Shane's mind would not leave the picture that he had burned into his mind of her smiling face when he first saw her. Something about being around her made him feel better. How she did that he did not know, but he did not mind the sensation at all.

Then he got to his current situation that he was faced with. On that subject, his mind was a rush of thoughts and emotions that he did not even recall having. This was a feeling that he did not care to have. All that he wanted to be was just a normal person going to school in Tokyo. It bothered him that he was now a person that was responsible for the well being of a girl that he barely knew except for about three or so days. Why did he have to be this great person? That much he did not know. All that he knew now was the fact that he was this person. For that matter he really did not want the job to begin with. It was too much for him.

"But you have it and I am grateful of you being here for me," A voice said from behind him.

Turning around, Shane saw that the voice belonged to Makoto. Smiling warmly, Shane motioned for her to sit down next to him. He did not know really what it was that she wanted him to say. All that he could do was try to come up with something that would at least sound some what intelligent. There was a long silence before Shane finally spoke. He know that what he said next could easily destroy any hopes of forgiveness that he could even try to get from her.

Then again Makoto could also be thinking the same way and was trying to find a way to help Shane regain favor in her eyes. Well Shane could hope!

"Mako-chan, these last few days I have felt like I am walking in some kind of a dream," Shane said. He felt like he had just blurted it out and did not even think about what he had just said.

"What do you mean," Makoto asked him.

"Ever since before I got here I kept seeing your face in my dreams and I didn't know why," Shane said. "I didn't like some of the dreams that I had, but in this case I don't mind them now."

"Shane, you are really not making any sense at all," Makoto said.

"There is a part of me that woke up over two years ago that I had not been able to understand," Shane said slowly. He did not know if he should be telling her about it, but he figured that it was worth a shot. Maybe by telling her he would be able to finally understand what it was that he was going through. "When that part woke up I started to have those dreams. Dreams about you except I don't really think that it was you. I know that I am not making sense, but in a way it does make sense."

"Don't try to say any more about it. There is nothing more that needs to be said," Makoto said as she smiled at him. Her smile alone nearly made Shane melt. "But there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it," Shane asked as he tried to keep his faculties about him. Something about the way that she would smile at him made his knees weak. Shane had to his best to hammer down a thought to up and kiss her right there. That smile of hers had once again worked its spell on him.

"It's about what happened back in out past," Makoto said. "I think that you should know that what happened then was not your fault."

"You don't understand," Shane said as he grasped handfuls of grass. That was what he was afraid that she would mention to him. He wanted to turn away from her and drop the subject, but a part of him did not want to have her upset at him. "It was my fault that it happened. I should have been a better Guardian than I was. I allowed you to get killed. My inexperience caused you to die. Maybe I should have listened to Mother and went to the conservatory. I failed you."

"No you didn't," Makoto said as she tried to reassure him. "You did what you had to. Even today you did what you thought was best for us all."

"Mako-chan, after what happened today I really don't know if I really should remain as your Guardian," Shane said as he fiddled with the bracelet that he wore. "I can't even fulfill the most basic of duties to you."

"Shane, regardless of what Rei said, I still want you to be there for me," Makoto said as she laid a hand on his, stopping any protests before he made them. "But Rei does have a point. We can take care of ourselves. Before you say anything else listen to me. I realize that you think that we should be protected and that was what you were supposed to do back then. I understand that. But realize that we are Senshi as well and we are not helpless. However, that doesn't mean that we can't use some back up."

"But Makoto-sama I fear that I have failed you. I really don't deserve to be your Guardian," Shane said, his voice wracked with guilt. "Besides who is to say that I won't fail again?"

"You can't see the future," Makoto said taking his hands in hers. "Besides we need you. Usagi is very glad to have you back and I kinda think that Mamoru is glad as well."

"But what about what happened back in the Silver Millennium," Shane asked. "I was not with you and you died. I could not protect you like I was supposed to."

"It couldn't have been helped," Makoto said. "But I have a question for you."

"What is it Mako-chan," Shane asked.

"Why do I seem to have a link with you," Makoto asked.

"Well Mako-chan from what I understand the link is called a "Soul Bond," Princess Serenity's mother had all of the Guardians of the Princesses that were supposed to protect Princess Serenity, meaning Stratta, Torrent, WildFire, Inferno and myself. We were asked to participate in the ritual that would forever allow us to fulfill our duties as Guardians. Mako-chan what she didn't realize was that there were some of us that had fallen in love with our respective Princesses. Stratta was in love with Princess Venus, Inferno and WildFire both were in love with Princess Mars. But they decided among themselves that Inferno would be better suited for her."

"What about you and Torrent," Makoto asked.

"Well Torrent wouldn't know love if it hit him," Shane said. "And me well I had fallen for you since the first time that I met you. That was a long time ago. However, I knew that I was not worthy to love you. You were a Princess and I was just a commoner. I could never really have your love at all. It would have caused too many problems."

"That shouldn't have made any difference when you became a Guardian," Makoto said. "Besides Queen Serenity knew. She did not mind that you were in love with me then. She was waiting for you to say something to her and she would have helped you out. I am sure of that. In fact I know that she would have helped. I too had fallen for you back then. But Mother and Father forbid me to do anything about it."

"Mako-chan even then I could not try to love you," Shane said. "I was so set in my role as Guardian I knew that if I were to admit my feelings to you then it would cloud my judgement. I couldn't let that happen. Your safety came first and I could not allow myself to get distracted by my heart."

"What about now," Makoto asked. "Are you still going to stay devoted to you position as Guardian or are you going to finally admit your feelings for me?"

"You realize that if I do admit my feelings for you, it will make my job all that harder," Shane asked.

"I know and to be quite frank I don't care," Makoto said. "Now confess. How do you really feel about me?"

"Ok Mako-chan you want me to tell you the truth then that is what I will say," Shane said with a sigh. He had rehearsed this scene in his mind since he first met her all those years back on Jupiter. He was eleven when he first met her. He knew all too well that it was inappropriate for him to love her and he buried his feelings so deep that the other girls on Jupiter and in the capital city of Juno would shy away from him. "Mako-chan I have, for the past ten thousand years been madly in love with you. I could not even think of anyone else but you no matter what I tried. I was hoping that we now could actually have a relationship?"

"You don't know how happy you have made me," Makoto said with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "I am glad that you asked," Makoto then said as she hugged him tightly.

"Let's go back to the others," Shane said as he got up helping Makoto up as well.

"Yes let's" Makoto said as she slipped her hand into his and started to walk off with him back to Rei's temple.

When Shane and Makoto arrived back at the temple, they saw that the other girls were talking about something. Shane walked up behind them quietly and listened to all of them talk.

"What are we going to do," Minako asked. "I mean there are other Senshi that we didn't even know about. Well at least we don't have all of our baskets in one chicken."

"That's All of our eggs in one basket," Artemis said with a heavy sigh.

"Exactly," Minako said.

Shane saw that Artemis just sighed in resignation over what Minako had just said. He had to wonder if Minako actually had any sense to her at all.

"Well Minako I did some digging with my computer and it shows that there were other Senshi as Shane said there was," Ami said. "I did find out other things about them."

"Such as," Rei asked.

"Well such as Rei your two guardians were twin brothers. Mine was the adopted son of Queen Serenity. Minako's was supposed to be her husband when they were able to be married. Mako-chan's Guardian was nothing but a lowly commoner that was born on Jupiter. He was an accomplished musician also if I remember correctly. I think that was obvious about him when he played at a reception on Mercury," Ami said at length. "The other four I am not too sure about. I never really talked to any of them."

"You mean that I have a brother," Usagi said.

"Well you do have Shingo," Minako said with a wry grin.

"I don't mean that little spore," Usagi said with a slight snort. That comment caused Shane to hide a laugh that was starting to form. "I was meaning as Princess Serenity."

"Well according to this you do," Ami said. "His name meant, in the Language of the Moon, Raging Water. Yet everyone called him Torrent. Yet this is interesting!"

"What is it Ami," Rei asked.

"Well it says that he was from Mercury originally. It seems that Queen Serenity found him as an orphan and took him in and raised him."

"Is he older or younger than me," Usagi asked.

"He is younger by about three months so in effect you two are the same age," Ami said.

"Well if you would have asked me I would have told all of you that plus what I remember about each of the others," Shane finally said breaking the silence. When he did speak, it managed to scare all of those that were assembled. Shane could see that Artemis, Luna, and his cat Selene had their tails frizzed out to about double their usual size.

"So you finally accepted the fact that we don't need you after all," Rei asked hotly.

Shane, in a very uncharacteristic move walked over to Rei and then with enough ire and rage dripping in his voice said.

"I am working with you and that is final. If you even think of trying to override my judgement then I will be more than happy to take it up with you personally."

Mamoru and the others held their breaths in anticipation. They were waiting for him to raise a hand against her.

"You wouldn't dare hit me would you," Rei asked. "I am after all the Princess of Mars."

"I don't really care. You could be the 'Queen of the Wicker People' for all that I care and you would still be the same in my eyes," Shane said hotly.

"And what is that," Rei asked.

"A conceited, arrogant spoiled brat child," Shane said. "Who by my recollection was handed everything on a silver platter."

"How dare you talk that way to me," Rei shrieked. "If you hate me so much then do something about it."

"I won't. Mostly because of my friendship with Inferno I will not lay a hand on you, but if you even try to do something like this again I will not be held responsible for my actions," Shane said and with that stepped away from her.

"Now what else do you want to know about the Guardians," Shane asked them.

"Who is the Guardians' leader," Minako asked.

"Well I am the leader and I answer directly to Neo-Queen Serenity. The only other person that I answer to is to Princess Jupiter and that is it. All of the Guardians answer to their respective Princesses, myself and to Neo-Queen Serenity. Not necessarily in that order either," Shane said. "That is if she will still have the Guardians as a part of her court," Shane then said as he looked at Usagi.

"Of course I will still have you as part of my court," Usagi said with a smile. "But I think that we need to start to look for the other Guardians and soon."

"I tend to agree," Selene said. "With the Dark Kingdom coming back I think that we could use all of the help that we can get."

"However, I am so tired," Shane said through a yawn. "Besides we have school tomorrow."

"Good point so shall we meet here tomorrow after school then," Minako asked.

"I don't see why not," Shane said. "Mako-chan I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you," Makoto said.

"Bye," Shane said as he lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Come on Usagi we need to be getting home. You still need to do your homework and I still need to eat dinner."

And with that Shane, Chibi Usa, Usagi, Luna, Diana, and Selene all walk off and head for home.

When Shane got home he had to write down what he was feeling so he would not explode with his emotions.

Journal Entry:June 15, 1995

'_Well I am here in Japan like my excuse for parents wanted. I still don't understand the reasons for this at all. I still say that this is nothing short of exile. They would spend this kind of money to ship me off to Japan for school, but they will not pay for simple things at all. Either way I don't really care anymore. I am happy here. More happy than I have ever felt in my entire life. I have a Girlfriend finally. One that truly cares about me and that is all that I really wanted. I really do love Mako-chan_.'

The End For now.

1Reference to Episode 31 of the first season.

2Sempai is loosely translated as senior, while Kohai is loosely translated as junior


	2. Chapter 2

Ok all here is Part two of the Sailormoon Guardians Series.

All Characters with the Exceptions of the Guardians are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama and others that I can't remember.

Here is some clarifications in regards to the Guardian Series:

This is NOT a Ronin Warriors Cross over. The Names of the Guardians happen to be coincidentally similar to those of the Ronin Warriors. This series also takes place after the Sailor Stars TV series. I have also added some elements of the Manga to this set of stories as well. The names of the Guardians are the best translation of their names from the Silver Millennium. Here are the approximate translations of their names and what everyone called them and the point of the code of the Guardians.

Circle of Light Halo Wisdom

Raging Water Torrent Trust

Twin Aspect of Flames WildFire and Inferno Perfect Virtue

Peaceful Currents of Air Stratta Life

Sturdy Stone HardRock Justice

Time Keeper Chrono Honor

Deep Waters Trition Loyalty

Harbinger of life and Death Thanos Serenity of Spirit (Pure Heart)

And if you are just joining this fic here is what you missed:

Shane Adams, a highschool student has just found out that he is the leader of a group of people called the Guardian Senshi. He is currently going to school in Tokyo Japan. He is there because of no school in the States wants to have him in their school. After finding out that Zoisite was still alive the Senshi plan to find all of the remaining Guardian Senshi to help fight this new menace. Yet something hasn't been totally said. Sailor Pluto had said that she had no idea about what happened to the Outer Guardians. What is she really hiding and why?

Sailormoon Guardians: Part 2

**RISE OF THE RAGING TORRENT**

It had been a long week for Usagi and her friends. For Usagi, it was longer than she had wanted in the first place. She had found out that she had received low marks on her latest test in English. Low could not describe it enough. She thought that she had studied hard for that test. In the end she had only got a 56. She could not help it if she mistook certain words for others.

'_Give me a break_,' Usagi thought in a whine. '_I did not know that "Angel" and "Angle" were two completely different words. It's just not fair_!'

At least it was much better that her usual marks. And yet they were still not acceptable enough for her parents. They wanted, at the very least, passing grades and nothing more. She understood their reasons for only that expectation, but did not quite fathom their reasons for the kind of motivations they thought that they had to use.

'_They threatened to send me to Juken_1_ if my next test is not at least passing_,' Usagi thought as she pulled out her home work that she had for her third period Math class. She would have to ask Shane for help if she were going to have any hope of passing the test.

Minako, on the other hand, had gotten worse than her. Usagi remembered looking at Minako's test and saw that she had only got a 12. And here she had lived in England for a time. In Usagi's mind there just was not any excuse for Minako to do so poorly. She had to wonder what her parents would tell her. Though the last time she checked, Minako was already in trouble for her grades.

Shane marks on the test had made her sick. He had gotten a perfect 100 on his test. That had set off Ami's competitive drive to be the top student. She thought about warning Shane about it, but in truth she would like to see Shane have some form of competition. Though she did have to admit that because he was a native English speaker, he would have had an easier time with English tests than most students. She shuddered to think what her score would have been like if she did not have someone like Shane to practice her English on. She had visions of seeing a paper with a minus twelve or worse on it.

Usagi could swear that Shane was being too hard on her. Granted she knew that the mid-term exams were just about to begin, but to snap at her for her lack of attention to school work was something that she did not really need. Though she only yelled at him in her mind since she had the threat of Juken looming over her if she did not pass the test. She had to wonder if Shane was under a similar pressure like she had from her parents. They also had the mock exams for college entrance to worry about in a few weeks. If she wanted to she could sleep the rest of the weeks away and then do what she usually did when it came to tests. When she did that she usually got a 10 or less on them. Usagi really did not care for school, but after the discussion that she and Mamoru had on Sunday, Usagi knew that she had better concentrate more on her school work. Even her mother agreed with Mamoru when it came to the lack of her attention on her education.

'_Mom didn't need to be so harsh about the way that she said that to me_,' Usagi thought with a sigh. '_What was she expecting from me? I know that it is too late for me to get all A's, but she did not have to be so mean about it_.'

Deep down, Usagi knew that what he mother said was right. She wanted to pass highschool more than ever. If only so she could go to at least a second tier college. Usagi knew that she could at lest find a decent job with that kind of education.

On top of all of her worries about school, she and her house guest Shane were at odds over half of the food in the house. Their rivalry was purely friendly. Funny how that their heated debates usually turned into Shane tickling her until she was red in the face from laughing so hard. He had only turned viscous when her mother had brought home the ingredients to make a Coconut Cream pie. She had never seen anyone use a fork like a spear before.

'_I would hate to take him to a place that has all you can eat_,' Usagi thought with a laugh coloring her mental tone.

It also was interesting to find out that he was a Senshi like her. Well not quite like her but still was a Senshi no less. Though Usagi had to wonder just what it was that made Shane do the things that she had seen him do. Over the last few weeks Usagi and the others had witnessed Shane single handedly destroy most of the youma that Zoisite would send at them. With that kind of power, Usagi had to wonder what side he was really on. She was afraid that Shane could and would turn on them. The only thing that she knew that was stopping that was his devotion to Makoto and the fact that he lived by some strict code of ethics that she was not too familiar with.

It amazed her that Haruka and Michiru were keeping quiet all of a sudden. The last time that something escaped their notice, the two of them were trying their best to keep Usagi from getting involved. That incident happened nearly two years ago. Maybe Setsuna had some words with them about the situation and that was why they were quiet. At least she could hope that was the reason why they were quiet. She could easily recall what happened the last time Haruka and Michiru tried that tactic with her. The entire planet was almost destroyed by a creature from the Tau Ceti galaxy2.

As she lazily looked through the class room she spied Shane working away on what appeared to be his home work. It puzzled her that even though he was as late as she would be, he was getting grades as good as her best friend Ami. One thing that she did notice about him he was not as book orientated as Ami was. He knew how to have fun and cut loose. Plus the fact that he was also dating her best friend Makoto which also seemed to surprise her even more. It seemed that something had just clicked between them. This was like the way things clicked between her and Mamoru. Well more to the point after a really bad false start between them. She could not help that she initially thought that he was a jerk.

Just as Usagi was about to fall asleep, the teacher came in the room followed by a student. From the look on his face he was apparently shy and did not like being put on display. Deciding that her nap could wait until later, Usagi managed to look at least half way interested. She had to wonder who he was and what he was doing at Juban High. She hoped that it was not someone that ended up being a girl as well. In a way she thought that the way that Seiya and the others deceived her was wrong. She had to admit that before she found out their secret she had a small crush on Seiya.

"Class, we have a new student. His name is Brad Evans," Haruna-sensei said. "Now I want you all to make him feel welcome."

'_Wait a minute_,' Shane thought as he took a closer look at this new kid. He never really took much notice of the coming and goings of students, but in this case something about this new student caught his attention. Something about this young person stood out to Shane and he could not put his finger on it. Maybe he had been studying too hard. It was the only thing that he could think of at the moment. '_Torrent?! Nah, it couldn't be. I know that there are going to be others that remind me of them, but the fact remains that I don't really think that the others had been reborn. I have yet to see any indication to the contrary._'

"Um Haruna-sensei, we seem to be short of seats since Shane-sama was put in this home room," Ami said politely.

'_Since when did I deserve that honorific_,' Shane thought in muted shock. '_There is no need to be that polite when talking about me. San would be just fine. Hell she could even use -kun for all I care_.'

In the back of his mind he could hear the giggle that he knew came from Makoto. She was finding his mental commentary amusing. Feeling totally embarrassed, Shane tried to find interest in his studies.

"Thank you Ms. Mizuno, but it seems that there was a student that had to be pulled from school on mysterious circumstances and he can use that seat," Haruna-sensei said.

As soon as the introductions were over with Usagi decided that this would be the perfect time for a nap. Just as Usagi laid her head down on her desk to take a nap, she felt something tapping her on the back of her head. Looking behind her, she saw that Shane was giving her a look of disgust. At this silent admonishment, Usagi decided to try to stay awake in the rest of her classes. She could not understand why Shane was acting the way that he was. Perhaps she would ask him about it later. Though maybe it had something to do with what happened after she failed yet another test. She wanted get good grades this year so she would have a chance of getting into a second or third tier College. Her grades were not good enough to allow her to get into the best universities.

At lunch there was so much clamor over "The New Kid" that it drove Usagi nuts. Every group of girls that she passed on her way toward her usual spot to eat lunch were commenting about this new person. She could not really get too upset since she was one of those that would be wanting to know more about this person. Yet there was something about him that seemed faintly familiar to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind a face tugged at her memory. However, at the moment she could not figure out who the person that she saw in her mind's eye. Maybe it would come to her once she had some food in her system. She thought that she could think better after she ate.

As she waited for the rest of her friends to show up she began to think about what Shane had told her about the other Guardians and how they related to the rest of the Princesses. She knew that the twins that were the Guardians of Rei were both in love with her. Usagi thought it would make Rei's day to find this out. She saw the devotion that Shane has to Makoto. Usagi had to wonder if that was his past life taking control or if it was really the way that he felt about her. What little Shane knew about Minako's Guardian was that he was truly smitten with Minako. It seemed that if Torrent had romantic feelings they were unknown to him and besides he was a very gentle person.

Usagi knew that Shane also could be a gentle sort, but some times he could let his temper get the better of him. She had only seen him loose his cool once to her knowledge. Several guys who were playing hookie from school tried to accost her on her way to school two weeks ago. After he stepped in to protect her, they decided that they should leave quickly.

'_He did not need to beat that kid up,_' Usagi thought with a sniff. '_Scaring him would have been more than enough._'

There were times that she would think that Shane would turn on her as well. He could be too quiet and when she would try to find out about him as a person, she got nothing. Maybe, she thought, he was a private person. Then again, she had heard him talking about someone that he had to leave behind. She could have swore that her name was Mandy or something like that. It made her wonder if he already had a girlfriend and was just doing this to spite her.

When Usagi tried to find out about why he came to Japan, all that she would ever get out of him was something to the extent that he was deported here by his parents. Because of that he resented them for doing what they did with out even listening to him. That alone was enough to shock Usagi. She had never known anybody to have that much hatred for their parents. Usagi had to wonder what kind of people Shane's parents really were to do that to him. But now he had a good enough reason to stay. She knew that his reason was his attachment to Makoto. Usagi was very happy for Makoto because she had now found someone that could make her happy.

Usagi was not aware that Shane and Rei did not get along. Least of all Usagi did not understand why they hated each other so much. Perhaps she would ask him about the reasons a bit later. Though she had her suspicions about the real cause of it. Though Rei never talked about it, Usagi figured out that she did not have a high opinion of guys all that much. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Rei's own father practically abandoned her on her grandfather.

Usagi was jarred from her long thoughts by Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Shane. Usagi could see that Minako was love struck by the new student.

"Usagi-sama what are you thinking about?" Shane asked. "You've seemed so preoccupied since he showed up in home room I was wondering if you knew him some how?"

"He is a dream boat who ever he is," Minako said.

"Minako-sama his name is Brad Evans," Shane said flatly. Her drooling over every guy was starting to get on his nerves. "He is in our home room. Or were you not paying any attention?"

"Um nope I was not," Minako said with a shake of her head.

"Figures," Shane said as he dropped his head into his free hand. "Minako were you sleeping in class or were you spacing out?"

"Both," Minako said.

'_Joy_,' Shane thought with a snort. '_Minako only pays attention when it seems to suit her. That has to be the reason that she got a 12 on the last test. Hell Usagi got a 56 on the last test. I think that may have been due to the fact that Usagi just did not understand the assignments. I will help her out for this upcoming English test that we have. From the sounds of it I think that she will need all of the help that she can get_.'

"Well let's eat and figure out when we can get together to study for mid terms and the exams that are coming up," Makoto said changing the subject. "Shane dear how far ahead are you? Or should I even ask?"

"Mako-chan I am only two to three chapters ahead," Shane said with a very lopsided smile. "I have only been here one month and I am still having a hard time reading half of the Hirigana, Katakana and especially the Kanji."

"But you have been getting grades as good as mine," Ami pointed out. Shane thought he could hear the slight sounds of grinding teeth when she said it. "You are as good as I am. I think that you are better than you give yourself credit for."

"Ok Ami-sama you got me there," Shane said laughing. Usagi could see that Shane was at ease now. It was a total change from the way that he was acting in the first few weeks when he arrived. She thought that he was sitting on a stick that had been turned on end. "But what seems to bug me is that the new student seems vaguely familiar."

"That is true," Ami said with a nod. "I feel the same way. Let's get together after school and see what everyone knows about him."

"Sure not a problem there Ami-sama," Shane said as he started to eat. Usagi saw that one thing about Shane was not diminished was his appetite.

The rest of the day went on with out much incident. Aside from the fact that Usagi ended falling asleep during science class. She never really understood science that well, but it was a required class that she had to take. She could see that Shane was constantly absorbed in the current lecture. What amazed her was the fact that he, unlike most of the class, would actually pay attention to the lecture. Ami did as well, but Usagi knew that she always did that kind of thing.

As Usagi, Shane, Minako, and Makoto walked home there was the usual joking around between them which seemed to leave Shane out. It was true that he had only been there for about a month, but he still felt like an outsider. In fact as far as Rei was concerned he was still an outsider. That did not really sit too well with him. It bothered him to no end that no matter what he did to be nice to her, she would never treat him any better than like some piece of slime that she found on the bottom of the tub. Usagi noticed that Shane was not paying much attention so she decided to pull a joke on Shane. Usagi had managed to convince Makoto to try to embarrass him.

Makoto walked over to Shane and whispered something into his ear. What it was, Usagi had no idea. She had hoped that Makoto would at least say something that would just make him turn red. However, what she got instead was something that she had not expected. Shane's expression went from his normal semi-serious look to one of shock and astonishment. Totally the opposite of what they had expected.

"Um I think I will meet you there I need time to think," Shane stammered as he walked on ahead.

"What did you say to him Mako-chan?" Minako asked.

"Well I just asked him if he would like to be a father and he just freaked out," Makoto said. "I hope that I didn't scare him."

""You said that to him?!" Minako and Usagi chorused at the same time.

"I was only joking too," Makoto said in defense.

"That's good I would hope that you were not serious," Minako said.

'_Well I am but it can wait till after we get out of College_,' Makoto thought with a smile. '_I do want Shane to be the father of my children_.'

Shane was walking alone trying to gather his thought and mull over what Makoto had said to him. He had no idea that she wanted to go that far. In all fairness to himself, he barely knew her. No, he amended, that was not the truth. He knew her better than anyone else did. Even Usagi and the others did not really know her that well. As much as he knew about her was something that he took pride in. However, Makoto wanted him to be the father of her children. This was something that he was not expecting from her. Granted they knew each other in the past, Shane had only knew her in this lifetime for about a month. How could he be certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Don't let it bother you Shane," A voice said.

Turning around he saw who he thought was Sailor Pluto but he could not be sure. The woman was the right height and build to be Sailor Pluto. The hair and eyes were also a match as well. Yet he could not even be sure that it was her in the first place.

"Pluto-sensei?" Shane asked quietly.

The woman nodded. "Please call me Setsuna while I am like this," Setsuna said. "Come let's talk," Setsuna said indicating a malt shop near by.

When they got inside and sat down, Shane was his usual somber self. He knew that there was no way that he could stay that way around his old teacher and friend. Something about her manner made it impossible for him to be that way.

"Shane, you need not worry about what Makoto said. She was only joking with you now. But she is serious about that after you all graduate from college," Setsuna said.

"Setsuna-sensei, you have always known that I can never be gloomy around you," Shane said as he brightened up. "But there is other things that is bugging me."

"What is it?" Setsuna asked. She could see several dozen questions scrolling across Shane's face.

"Well I have been wondering which of the other Guardians will show up," Shane said. "Things are not going to get easier. And in truth I think that I am going to need their help."

"I know that you do, and you will see one of them really soon of that I can promise," Setsuna said cryptically.

"Man I totally forgot about that meeting," Shane said in a rush. He could not believe that he spaced out when it came to something that important. In the time that he knew Minako and the others, Shane had to wonder about them. "Setsuna-sensei, thanks for everything," And with that he ran off at top speed down the sidewalk.

While running down the sidewalk he crashed into a guy that was about his age. He had the lightest brown hair that Shane had ever seen.

"Sorry about that I am sorta in a hurry," Shane said as he helped him up.

"Not a problem I should have been watching where I was going," The guy said. "Aren't you in my home room?"

"Yeah I am," Shane said. "My name is Shane Adams."

"Brad Evans." Brad said. "My parents are English and Math teachers at Tokyo University."

"Well Brad it was nice to meet you, but like I said I am needed somewhere in like three minutes. See you later," Shane said as he ran off like a shot down the street to Rei's temple.

Across town the girls slowly began to arrive at Rei's Temple. Each one was talking animatedly about one subject or another. Usagi and Minako were, as usual chattering about the latest teen idol that was biggest sensation. Ami was trying to tell them that they should focus more on their studies. All of her admonitions were however, falling on deaf ears. Only Makoto was doing her best to maintain some semblance balance between her friends. She was trying to keep up with Usagi and Minako's conversation also doing her best to heed Ami's suggestions as well.

Cresting the top of the long staircase, they could see that Rei had already been home and had enough time to change into her robes. Now she was attending to her after school chores. Glancing around, Usagi hoped to see if Shane had already arrived ahead of them. It was amazing that Shane was the one that was running late for a change. It was some time later that they could hear someone taking the stairs three at a time. Waiting to see who it was, all of the girls watched the stairs. The person that was running up the stairs was Shane. Breathing a sigh of relief, Usagi patently waited for Shane to sit down and catch his breath.

"What took you so long," Rei asked him. Shane could hear the disapproving tone that was evident in her voice.

"I was talking to Setsuna-sensei and then literally ran into the new kid at school," Shane said in between gasps for air. He had taken the stairs faster than he had intended and was paying the consequences for his actions. "Besides Rei, why in the world should you care about me and my comings and goings?"

"Children please," Luna chided. "Selene told me that another Guardian might be some where in this city. Now I suggest that we find him before the Dark Kingdom does."

"I agree Luna," Shane said as he sat down next to Makoto. "Since the Dark Kingdom is on the prowl again, then I think that we should find him or her before they do. I would hate to have to face someone that was supposed to be our ally. That could be a really messy situation to say the least. This is something that I don't think that even Uranus and the Outer Senshi could deal with."

"But who are we looking for?" Minako asked.

"I am not for certain, but I think that Brad might be the one," Shane said. "There is something about the way that he moves and acts that I just can't shake. Maybe I am either being paranoid, or I just want the others to come back that I am seeing them in everyone."

"Why do you think that?" Ami asked. "Surely you are reading too much into this new student. It's not like every new student will be the one that we are looking for."

"The way that he acts reminded me a lot of Torrent," Shane said with a slight sigh. "I think that Brad is the one that we are looking for. For some reason, Setsuna-sensei did say that one would be showing up before too much longer."

"How do you figure that?" Makoto asked. She was curious as to how Shane came to his conclusions.

"Well for one thing, he looks like him. The very light brown hair that could almost be blonde and the steel gray eyes. On top of which, the thing that gets me is that his personality is so much like Torrent that it is just too obvious," Shane said at length. "Torrent was always quiet and very reserved. Sometimes he could be too quiet. I had always known Torrent to be extremely shy."

"That's not much to go on," Rei said with a small snort. "Anyone could be like that."

"She does have a point," Selene pointed out.

"For once," Shane grumbled out.

"How will we know for certain?" Usagi asked. "We just can't go up to him and ask him if he is Torrent now can we?"

"Even if I am right, I don't think that he knows about his past life. I seriously doubt that his Soul Bond was woken up two years ago," Shane said archly ignoring Rei's dagger-like stare. "And besides, that is Luna, Selene, and Artemis' job to discover the truth."

"Why is it our job?" Luna asked.

"Well Luna it seems that you three can tell if someone has either good or bad vibes. Plus what Selene told me was that she saw both my planetary allegiance of Jupiter and the Aspect of Wisdom appear on my forehead just as Zoisite attacked the plane that I was on." Shane said.

"I see." Was all that Luna said as she pondered the meaning of what Shane just said. "So you mean that the Guardians have two symbols on them?"

"Yep, one is the Planet of our allegiance and the other is the symbol of the secondary source of our power," Shane said. "This is why I said that Selene is going with you. She can sense both until we start working together more often."

"Was there another one of us that was with your group?" Artemis asked. "I could swear that there was at least one other with you guys."

"Um yeah there was. I believe that his name was Cosmos," Shane said with a look of puzzlement on his face. "He was Thanos' advisor. That is about all I remember about him."

"I had hoped to never see him again," Luna said with a sniff.

"Why is that," Usagi asked Luna as she hefted her cat into her lap.

"Cosmos is my little brother and can be a pest," Luna said as she settled herself onto Usagi's legs. "I can't abide by the way that he bothers me. Also he will constantly voice his own opinion about everything."

"Isn't that what younger siblings are there for," Shane quipped.

"How would you know about things like that," Luna snapped back.

"You know nothing about me Luna," Shane remarked. "I have a little demon that is masquerading as my sister Mandy. So I think that I know what you are going through."

"Well who are we looking for?" Rei asked changing the subject before Shane started to argue with Luna.

"We don't know exactly but I suspect that another Guardian is around here somewhere. At least one of us should keep an eye on Brad," Shane said. He was not going to let a little thing like an argument with a cat get the better of him. He had his ways of ending arguments with cats real quick. It was called a large bag of catnip that he kept in his top dresser drawer. "I will help as best as I can, but if anyone can locate the other Guardian it would be the Princess that he is Soul Bonded to."

"Shane you forgot one thing." Selene said interrupting his train of thought.

"And that is?" Shane asked.

"The one thing that connects all of the Guardians together. Your powers," Selene said. "All of your powers are similar but different. Remember that it was Queen Serenity that gave you your powers and there in is your link."

"What about the Guardians of the other Senshi?" Luna asked. "Weren't they Soul Bonded as well?"

"No they weren't," Shane said with a shake of his head. "It was only the five of us that protected Princess Serenity's bodyguards that were Soul Bonded to our respective Princesses. As to the reasons why the others did not have a similar bond, I don't really know."

"Five? But there are only four that protect her," Artemis said. "Who is this fifth one that you speak of?"

"Artemis, since you weren't here when I explained it, I will be brief. Princess Mars has two Guardians. Their names mean Twin Aspect of Flames. One is called WildFire and the other is Inferno."

"I see," Artemis said.

"Well tell you what since there are effectively eleven of us including the Cats I say that we split up and look for him," Shane said as he looked around.

"How do you suppose that we split up? Rei asked.

"Well I suggest that I go with Ami-sama. Mako-chan and Minako-sama, you two would be the best as a pair. Usagi-sama and Chibi Usa-sama can team up. I think that the two of them can do a good job together. Now for the cats, they can go with who ever. Selene, why don't you come with me, Artemis you can go with Minako-sama and Luna and Diana you can go with Usagi-sama and Chibi Usa-sama," Shane said after some thought. He knew that he had left Rei out and he did that to annoy her.

"What about me?" Rei asked very annoyed that she had been left out.

"Well pick a group and go with them I don't really care what you do," Shane said with some indifference.

"Well I am going with you and Ami just so you can have some extra fire power," Rei said hotly.

'_Baka! Baka! Mina Baka!!_,'3 Shane thought disgustedly.

"Well now that we know what we are doing the next thing that we should do is start to look for him or her," Shane said.

"Agreed." Minako said. "We will keep in touch through our communicators."

"That was one of the reasons that I said I was going with one of you ladies," Shane pointed out. "I don't have one so that is why I suggested going in groups."

"We need to remedy that real soon," Usagi said. "I think that everyone should be able to keep in contact with each other.

Everyone was amazed that Usagi was taking things very seriously. Especially the business that related to the Senshi. Minako was impressed as well. When they first met some two years ago Usagi was barely passing junior high school. Now she was getting better grades, not as good as either Ami, Shane, or Umino, but good enough to where Usagi's mother wasn't yelling at her that much. Not to mention the fact that the only time that she was late was to school. Minako thought that having Shane around was a good influence on her. Yet seeing him running late was humourous none to say the least. As Minako watched the way that Usagi acted more and more responsible especially in regards to the finding of the Guardians, she had to smile. Yet the one thing that caught her attention about Shane was the fact that when he was with them he was very polite and well behaved. It amazed her that there was one person that she just met a month ago and he was always polite to them.

"Well let's get going on this," Minako said as she jumped to her feet. "No time like the Past to start."

"That's 'No time like the Present,'" Shane said with a sigh.

"Exactly," Minako said.

'_She's still an air-head_,' Shane thought with a snort.

Brad had just wandered into the malt shop that Shane left. He was convinced that he knew him from some where, but for the life of him he could not remember where. It was almost like he had seen him in a dream. His dreams were unlike anything that he had ever had before in his life. Usually he could only remember bits and pieces of his dreams, but in the dreams that he had been having lately he could remember large portions.

But this was the first time that he had ever seen Shane. Or was it? He had thought that something was not right when he started having strange dreams that started to make no sense to him. Every dream was the same, he would find himself in a deep blue armor and being addressed as Torrent. Or was the name he was called Selece. He could not be sure which. Other times he would be in a uniform that made feel as if he were some kind of prince. He did not want to think that something was going on with him. It just really would not do for him at all. He had enough problems already with school and did not want to have any kinds of problems with himself as well. Glancing around he found a booth and sat down with his vanilla malt. While walking over to it he noticed that in one booth there were three ladies and one guy sitting there. The guy looked to be about as tall as Shane but then again he was not that good at judging heights of people. He had short close cut blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing what appeared to be the uniform for the school that he went to. The woman that sat next to him had the most beautiful turquoise green hair. Brad wondered if that was her natural color or if she died it that color. The woman also had deep blue eyes that seemed to twinkle just a fraction when he looked at her. They were unique that was for certain. He thought that the combination was just perfect. She was wearing a black dress with a very nice floral print on it. In Brad's opinion that dress suited her very well. In the other seat was a girl of what appeared to be twelve or thirteen, Brad could not tell which. He was not really all that good with guessing people's ages at all. She had the darkest black hair that he had ever seen. What caught his attention was the fact that she had dark purple eyes. Something about her eyes entranced him. He knew that he had seen her once before, but could not for the life of him remember where. She was wearing a girls school uniform. Mentally chiding himself for staring, Brad continued to walk by. The final occupant of the booth was an older woman who appeared to be in her early to mid twenties. She had dark Jade green hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a lavender skirt that came up past her knees by well over six inches. She was also wearing a white blouse with a red bow and a matching jacket. What stood out the most about the woman was the fact that she looked like she had a dark tan. Brad had to wonder if that was natural or if it really was a tan. One less that virtuous thought crept into his mind as well. Brad had to wonder that if it was a tan did she have tan lines or not.

Finally sitting down Brad started to sip on his malt. He was planning on how he was going to study for the mid terms that were coming up. Not to mention the mock exams that were three days after the mid-terms. He knew about these exams. In fact since he had been born and raised in Tokyo he knew the school system very well. He did not want to become a _ronin_.4 It was bad enough that he had barely passed his entrance exams to get into Juban High, but he figured that he did not want to fail his entrance exams into college. Brad figured that he would probably have to ask either one of the tree top students in his home room to help him to study. Regardless of the fact that he was but a second year student they still did the exams even then. This was the second time that year that he had taken them. As far as his placement was concerned he came in fourth overall. Every one used pen names for their mock exams. The top three he had no idea who they were except by their Pen names. The top student's name was Mercury the second was Halo and the third was Professor Googly Glasses.5 He had taken to using Torrent as his test taking name simply because it would be the last thing anyone would associate with him.

From the other booth Brad could see that the jade green haired woman turned around and just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Setsuna-san what is up." The man asked.

"Haruka, I think that I have found the next Guardian." Setsuna said.

"Who is it," Haruka asked in shock.

"The young man in the booth behind us," Setsuna said evenly. "I believe that he will be one of them."

"Why are they here Michiru-mama?" The little girl asked. "Do I have a Guardian too?"

"Well Hotaru-chan, I don't know the answer to that. Pluto might though." the woman said that was setting next to the blonde man.

"Michiru, let's just say that the Guardians are well past over due for their awakening." Setsuna said as she took a drink of her tea. "They should have been awakened when we dealt with the Death Busters a year ago.6 Also they should have been here when Sailor Galaxia arrived earlier this year.7 Though I do not have a clue as to why they are starting to appear now. Someone must have been keeping them safe from Galaxia's rampage."

"You are the only one that we know of that has the power to protect people," Haruka said blandly.

"Not the kind of power that allowed them to avoid being swept up in Galaxia's rampage," Setsuna said evenly. "That is well beyond even what I am capable of."

"Who would have that kind of power," Haruka asked.

"Only two people that I know of," Setsuna said. "And at the time, one was too busy with her own problems."

"Ah Usagi-san," Hotaru piped in. "So who is the other one Setsuna-Mama?"

"I haven't seen her in ages," Setsuna said not really answering her question.

"But Setsuna, why are they awakening now?" Michiru asked. "Surely they aren't needed any more."

"What would your brother say if heard you say that?" Setsuna asked, letting in a hint of disgust in her voice.

"You mean Trition is still alive?" Michiru asked in shock. "I thought he was the first one to die when Metallia attacked the Moon?"

"He was, but Thanos managed to bring him back from death. But at great cost to herself. She was very drained and nearly died. Stratta could have helped her but he had already died. It was then that My cousin sent them ahead in time to now. She managed to block their memories until at such time the other Guardians were woke up." Setsuna said at length. "The only one that still remembers what had happened was my Cousin. I didn't tell Halo that because he still thinks that it is his fault that they are gone."

"You mean Halo is already back?" Haruka asked. "He is not going to be too thrilled."

"Yes Haruka he is." Setsuna said. "And that is why I think the boy in the booth behind us is one of the Guardians."

"Should we get involved?" Michiru asked.

"Not yet. I want to see how Princess Serenity deals with the Guardians coming back." Setsuna said. "It already seems that there is a rift that is forming between Halo and Sailor Mars. That rift needs to be closed before it becomes a problem."

Brad, ignored the rest of their conversation. He was shocked to find out that the person that had the pen name of Halo was actually a super hero. And what exactly did she mean by he was one of these 'Guardians?' Somewhere within him he knew what she said was the truth, but he did not know he knew this. Shane being a super hero did not really surprise him that much considering all of the hype that was on the televison about Sailor V. However, all of that publicity ended about two years ago when Sailor V mysteriously disappeared and then there was a new member of the Sailor Senshi. She called herself Sailor Venus. Then the publicity about the Sailor Senshi started up and it was the same media circus all over again. Finishing his malt, Brad walked out of the shop and started to walk home. Finally he remembered where he had heard the name Hotaru. She was the daughter of the headmaster of Infinity Academy. That school still mad him feel uneasy every time that he walked past it. Something about seeing it explode for no reason what so ever bothered him. When the news decided to call it a gas main explosion, Brad knew that it was a lie. Of course he did not know how he knew that it was a lie. All that he knew was that what was reported was not the truth at all. It was nice that he lived on the campus of the university. That way he did not have to try to navigate through the maze of streets in the Juban ward.

Brad did not get very far when a man in a gray body suit with the darkest red hair stepped out of what appeared to be the wall. He thought that he was seeing things and this was just some strange nightmare that he was having.

"Brad Evans I have come to take to the Dark Kingdom." The man said.

"Who in the name of the Nine Hells are you?" Brad asked.

"My name is Sapharite." Sapharite said with and evil laugh. "And now you will become part of the Dark Kingdom." With that Sapharite summoned several beings of pure cold fire to take him away.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!" Brad wailed. "Get away form me!!!"

It was at this time that Ami and Selene were looking for any sign of the person that could possibly be the next Guardian. Suddenly Ami stopped and was doubled over in pain. Nothing that she knew of could make her feel this way. All that she knew was that someone was in pain and she was feeling it as well. Selene looked very concerned.

"Ami-sama, what is wrong?" Selene asked with concern evident in her voice.

"He is in trouble." Ami managed to say. "I can't explain how I know it is just that I know."

"It is the Soul Bond that Queen Serenity placed between you two." Selene said. "It seems that Torrent is the Guardian that has shown up."

"We must help him!" Ami said as she ran off to find him.

"Call the others to help." Selene reminded her.

"Right." Ami said, and then punched the panic button on her communicator. This was the all scouts come call.

Elsewhere Rei was looking for the Guardian when her communicator started to beep. Checking it, she saw that the person that hit the panic button was not Usagi but Ami. Looking around to see if she could find Shane, She decided that the other Senshi could deal with this by themselves.

'_I will leave him out of this. We don't need him for this!_' Rei thought and then pulled out her Transformation pen. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!" In a flash of energy Rei was transformed into Sailor Mars. Luckily there was no one around when she transformed. Her secret identity was safe. Then running off to where Ami had said that she could sense him. This was irritating her because now Ami's Guardian had been found and she still did not know where her's was at. All she knew was that there were two brothers that were her Guardians and that was all. Putting that aside Rei ran off in the direction that Ami said.

Usagi and Chibi Usa were the first two to arrive at the place that Ami said. When they surveyed the scene they saw the new student Brad was being swarmed by six beings that were surrounded in blue flames. Both Usagi and Chibi Usa slipped around the corner and transformed. A few minutes later Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter showed up to help Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon.

"Where is Halo?" Venus asked.

"We really don't need him." Mars snapped. "We can handle this ourselves."

As Selene moved to where she could look at Brad a lot more closely, she saw that on his forehead glowed the symbol of Mercury and that of the aspect of trust.

"That is Torrent!" Selene yelled. "We must save him."

"Let me try." Mercury said. "Shabon Spray!!!" She then yelled and a very dense fog appeared all around the area. "Now you guys try to get these things off of him!"

"We will try." Venus said. "Crescent beam shower!" With that a beam of golden energy shot out and then splintered into several beam and hit all of the energy beings. There was no effect on them. Venus looked very upset that they were still there.

"Now what do we do?" Venus said. "We can't defeat them."

"Let me try." Mars said. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Once again when the flame arrow impacted on the being nothing happened. "What is going on here?"

"I have no idea Mars." Jupiter said.

"We must save him!" Mercury yelled.

As the Senshi start to move toward Brad, the entities grabbed him and pulled him through a portal.

"Why?" Mercury sobbed. "Why did they take him?"

A few minutes later Halo arrived. From the looks of things he was too late

"Guys What happened?" Halo asked as soon as he arrived.

"Where were you?" Mars yelled.

"I was looking for the person that might be the Guardian." Shane snarled. "I couldn't even find him. Then I sensed that Mako-chan needed back up so I came as quick as I could."

"Well it wasn't quick enough!" Mars yelled this time getting right in Halo's face.

"Princess Mars back up really slowly." Selene said. "If I were you I would not have done that."

"And why not?" Mars asked.

"That is why." Selene indicated as Halo grabbed Mars by the arms and pushed her away from him.

"Mars, if you would have told me what was going on then I would have been here to help you." Halo said with venom in his voice. He did not care too much for the way that Rei was acting toward him. She was still acting like a spoiled brat.

"Halo it was Torrent." Mercury sobbed. "They took him. We were too late to save him."

"Princess Mercury, we will get him back." Halo said as he hugged her close. "You have my word as a Guardian that I will bring him back."

"You mean we don't you?" Jupiter asked as she laid a hand on Halo's shoulder. "All of us will bring him back."

"Your concern is noted my Princess but I will need only three others to help me on this." Halo said.

"And who might they be?" Minako asked.

"Princess Jupiter, Princess Mercury and Selene." Halo said.

"Why them?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well let's just say that I could use the help of my Princess. I asked Mercury to come because she is bonded to Torrent. Selene is there just in case we get him back then he can regain all of his memories." Halo said as he began to think about how to get him back. "Other than them I really don't need to burden the rest of you with this mission."

"I see." Rei said with a snort.

"Listen it's getting late and we need to get home ASAP." Halo said as he walked into an alley to power down. "Now if I were you I would get home as well. Come on Selene."

With that Shane walked home. After he left the other Senshi went back to Rei's temple to talk. When they got there Usagi noticed that there were four more Senshi waiting for them. It was Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn.

"Pluto what are you four doing here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Princess, is it true that one of the Guardians was captured by the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Pluto asked. She was concerned for many reason that she was not about to tell any one at the moment.

"Yes Pluto one was." Sailor Moon said. "Torrent was the one that was captured."

"How do we know that it was Torrent?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"I knew that it was him." Mercury said. "Plus Selene also sensed the power of Mercury in him as well as his power of Trust."

"Mercury-san what should we do if he is corrupted by the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Well he will be considered a threat and must be dealt with accordingly." Sailor Uranus said.

"No!" Sailor Moon said emphatically. She knew exactly what Haruka had in mind for Brad and she did not want something like that on her conscious. "I will not allow it. Even though he might be corrupted I am sure that I can heal him. In fact I know that I can."

"But if you can't then what?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know." Sailor Moon answered. "I really don't know what to do after that."

"Where is Halo?" Pluto asked. "Why is he not with you?"

"He went home." Mars said. "Which is where he deserves to be."

"Well what ever you decide to do then realize that if he becomes a threat then we will deal with him." Uranus said.

And with that those four left. After that all of the others powered down and went home as well. Minako walked Ami home mostly to make sure that she would be alright. As soon as Ami got inside Minako started for home as well.

When Usagi got home she was curious as to the reasons that Shane gave for only taking three people to find the missing Guardian. She hoped that it was not because of the way that Rei was treating him. She hoped that the reason was exactly what he said it was. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Shane lived by the eight points that the Guardians were founded on. Also she knew because of this he also had a very high sense of honor.

Walking upstairs to Shane's room, she pondered how she was going to ask him if he was serious about what he had said earlier. Standing in front of his door she finally found her nerve and a way to ask him with out sounding like she was being too nosey. She knew that it was not going to be easy for her to talk to him about what was going on, but she knew that she had to do just that. As she was about to knock on the door she hear a voice from the other side of the door say.

"It's open Usagi-sama."

Walking in, Usagi saw that Selene was sitting on the window sill cleaning herself. Shane, on the other hand was reading a Manga that he had bought at the store. She was amazed that he was not doing his homework.

"I thought you would be doing your homework?" Usagi asked.

"I finished it as soon as I got home." Shane said as he put his Manga down. "What do you want Usagi-sama?"

"I wanted to ask you why you only wanted to take Mako-chan and Ami with you when you went looking for Brad?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi-sama, it was for the reasons that I said earlier." Shane said. "Besides what reason would I have for lying to you? I have never lied to you before and I don't think that I about to start now. If I did then I wouldn't be a very good leader."

"I see." Usagi said.

"As much as I hate to say this there is a chance that we might have to kill Torrent." Shane said. "I don't want to, but it may come to that."

"You can't kill another Guardian." Selene said. "If you do that then there is a chance that you could be stripped of you powers."

"I said that we **might** have to kill him. I did not say that we would kill Torrent." Shane said. "I don't want to cause Ami-sama any more pain than this already causing her. This is already causing me some problems since I know that we are going to have to rescue Torrent from the Neo-Dark Kingdom now."

"Still you shouldn't kill a fellow Guardian." Selene chided. "What would Princess Mercury have to say about this?"

"Geez Selene, Chill out." Shane said. "I am not going to kill him. You worry too much."

"Um Shane the outer Senshi showed up at Rei's temple today." Usagi began. "It seems that Haruka has decided that they will deal with Brad if he becomes a threat to them."

"That is typical of her to solve all problems with violence of some sort," Shane said with a snort. "I wish that she would stop acting like a child. What does Setsuna-sensei have to say about it?"

"Pluto did not say much about it this time." Usagi said. "I wish that we could have been faster to save him."

"Well if I would have been told, I think that we would have been able to save him before all of this happened." Shane said. "I mean Rei didn't have to leave me out of it like she did. That was just unfair of her. I wouldn't doubt that Ami-sama is upset with me. I really can't blame her if she is."

"Shane, Ami is not mad at you." Usagi said. "In fact she is taking this the hardest. She wants to find him more than the rest of us. I am not for certain but there might be something about him that she likes."

"Usagi-sama, I highly doubt that." Shane said as he put up his manga that he was reading. "Since this is Torrent that we are talking about he would not know anything about romance even if it came up and bit him on the nose."

"I see." Usagi said. "Well it is late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Good night Usagi-sama!" Shane said. '_Usagi you don't need beauty sleep. You already have good enough looks. Just don't you ever change_.'

The part of him that was connected to Makoto started to feel warm and fuzzy. It was as if Makoto thought that his thought was directed toward her. In an sense part of his thoughts were for Makoto. But the rest of it was his unspoken hopes for Usagi. Shane had his reasons for doing what he did and seldom wanted any praise for what he did. He actually wanted her to succeed in life as well as in school. He just hoped that she could do just that.

'_Now you go to sleep Mako-chan. I still haven't changed my feelings for you_,' Shane sent along their bond.

"Good night Shane." Usagi said as she left his room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she left, Shane curled up on his bed and fell asleep. He knew that the rest of the week was not going to be any easier. As he slept, Shane slipped into the memories of his past self. He did that from time to time hoping to draw strength from what they had to teach him. On several occasions he would get glimpses of those people that he once knew. Other times he would find himself walking in a city that he did not remember ever being in. His memories of what he knew to be real was starting to become a part of a person that was almost a complete stranger to him. Nothing about what he was then would ever have any impact on who he was currently.

'_Do I really believe that I can save Torrent_,' Shane's dream-self thought. '_I shudder to think of the consequences if I am unable to complete this task_,'

The next morning, Ikuko could hear both Shane and Usagi running around upstairs. Something about the way the two of them were so close to being alike made her smile. In the months since Shane came to her house, she had noticed a remarkable change in him. He was actually starting to act like a normal teenager. She had phoned Shane's mother to tell her about her son's progress. Though the reaction that she got from her old college roommate was not exactly what she was expecting.

"_Katherine, it's me Ikuko," Ikuko said to the person that picked up the phone on the other end._

"_I haven't heard from you since we graduated," Katherine said in surprise. "How have you been?"_

"_Good," Ikuko said. "How have you been?"_

"_Well work has been miserable," Katherine said with a sigh. "And Mandy for some reason is being even more difficult than normal."_

"_Maybe she misses Shane," Ikuko said. "Which is the reason that I called."_

"_What's he done this time," Katherine said, her voice filling with venom._

"_Nothing at all," Ikuko said quickly. Maybe the stress was getting to her old friend. She knew that her friend would pull all night study sessions just so she could get the top grades in all of her classes. "I just thought that you would be happy to hear that Shane is on his way to being the top of his class. It is just amazing that he is doing so well."_

"_If you say so," Katherine. "He hasn't been kicked out has he?"_

"_Not once," Ikuko said. Her reaction to this news was not what she was expecting at all. "I don't know what happened there, but he has not been in trouble once for misconduct."_

"_Make sure that it stays that way," Katherine said shortly. "Now I really must go, we are getting ready to go to a party at the Mc Tavish's. Give Shane my love."_

They way that conversation ended made her concerned for the kind of atmosphere that Shane was living in. She would have to have a nice long talk with Shane if only so she could sort out just exactly what was going on.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud thud from the bottom of the stairs. Getting up to see what had caused it, Ikuko found that Shane was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a look of pain on his face.

"Shane are you alright?" Ikuko asked.

"I am alright Ikuko-san." Shane said as he picked himself up. "I am gonna be late if I don't move it."

With that Shane was out of the house with out another word. Usagi had just came down the stairs when she saw her mother standing there waiting for her.

"Usagi hurry up or you will be late." Ikuko said to her daughter.

"Ok Mother." Usagi said as she put on her shoes. "I am off!"

Usagi was late as usual, but as far as getting a detention was concerned she did not get one for a change. She later found out that she and Shane was assigned to clean their home room classroom as soon as school was done for the day.

As she sat down in her seat, she saw that Brad was not in class. She had to remind herself that the reason that he was not in class was because of what happened yesterday. The events of yesterday bothered her since she did not like what they might have to do. Although she knew that killing one of their own out of self defense was a distinct reality. She just did not like thinking about it. In fact it bothered her too much to even consider harming another human being.

When Usagi looked to see if Ami was here, she saw that Ami was indeed here but from the looks of it she was very distracted. This bothered Usagi a lot to see her best friend upset. She knew why and yet there was nothing that she could do about it right now.

When Haruna-sensei walked in the room, Usagi's heart just sank. It seemed that Haruna-sensei was either upset or concerned.

"Class I have some bad news for you." Haruna-sensei said. "It seems that Brad Evans has disappeared yesterday without a trace. Now I want you to understand that the authorities are looking for him even as we speak."

"Um Haruna-sensei what if they can't find him?" Shane asked.

"Well then he will then be officially declared missing." Haruna-sensei said. "Was he a friend of yours Shane?"

"Yeah, kinda." Shane said.

The rest of the class went by very quietly. All of the energy that could be found among the students seemed to have been sucked right out of them. Even Usagi, who was usually the loudest of them, was much quieter than usual which was a surprise to Haruna-sensei. When lunch time rolled around Usagi, Minako, Ami, Shane, and Makoto all met at their favorite spot to have lunch together.

"You realize that we have to go looking for Brad ASAP." Shane said.

"I know." Minako said. "I wish I knew what to say

"Where do we start looking?" Usagi asked.

"I don't have a clue." Shane said. He could see that Ami was a bit pale. "Ami-sama are you alright?"

"Kinda." Ami said. "I mean I can't believe that the Dark Kingdom would take him."

"Usagi!" said another voice that Shane did not recognize. Looking up Shane saw a girl that was about Usagi's age with shoulder length reddish-blonde hair and green eyes.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I have to tell you something." Naru said with some excitement.

"Ok Naru-chan, what is it?" Usagi asked.

"Remember about two years ago when the man that I fell in love died?" Naru began.

"Um yeah." Usagi answered. She could swear that she saw Shane start to squirm slightly.

"Well I got a letter from him yesterday and he said that he wants to see me again." Naru said.

"Um Naru-san, what is his name?" Shane asked.

"His name is Nephrite." Naru said.

"I see." Shane said. He was trying to hide the fact that he knew that it was Nephrite that killed Torrent back in the ancient times. Though he had to wonder if Nephrite was still under the sway of the Neo-Dark Kingdom or not.

"Naru what are you saying?" Minako asked.

"Aren't you and Umino a couple?" Ami asked in shock.

"Well yeah." Naru said. "But I don't know what to do. That is why I wanted some advice."

"Naru-san, If I may say something?" Shane asked.

"Sure. But I don't know your name." Naru said.

"My name is Shane Adams." Shane said.

"Pleased to meet you Shane." Naru said. "Now what do you want to say?"

"Well Naru-san this is just my opinion, but if you do go to see him realize that he may or may not be the same person that you knew. He might have changed, either for good or bad. I would be careful if I were you." Shane said.

"Well Usagi what do you think?" Naru asked.

"I agree with Shane on this one." Usagi said.

"Thanks for the help." Naru said as she went off to finish her lunch.

"So Nephrite is alive as well?" Shane asked with a sigh once Naru had left.

"Looks that way." Ami said.

"Well that makes two of four alive." Minako said. "If Zoisite and Nephrite are alive who's to say that Kunzite and Jadeite are alive as well."

"You know in a way I am kinda glad that the other Guardians are not here." Shane said.

"Why's that?" Makoto asked.

"Well Mako-chan the simple reason being that Torrent was killed by Nephrite and The twins were killed by Kunzite and Jadeite."

"How did you know about that?" Usagi asked.

"I asked Selene after I finished my home work from last night."

"Oh, what happened to my Guardian?" Minako asked.

"Well from Selene told me was after you were killed, Stratta attacked Beryl and was killed that way. He was distraught to find that you had been killed by someone close to you," Shane said with a shudder. He really did not like to remember what had happened then. "Anyway we will try to locate Brad tonight."

"You sure about that?" Minako asked.

"I swear it." Shane said.

"You swear it on the principles of the Guardians?" Ami asked.

Shane turned pale. He knew that if he were to swear on that then there would be no backing out of it. There were dire consequences if he did not stick to his oath if he did swear on the principles. Consequences that he did not want to think about.

"I can't swear that way." Shane said with a firm shake of his head. "You know what happens if I don't fulfill my promise that way? Please I beg you don't make me do it!"

"I am well aware of what could happen, and I want you to swear that way." Ami said.

"Ami-sama that is asking the impossible." Shane said.

"Please Shane?" Ami implored. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Shane come on." Makoto said.

"Alright." Shane said with resigned sigh. He hated to make that kind of an oath. "I swear on all eight principles of the Guardians that we will find Brad and bring him back. On this I swear!!"

"Thank you Shane." Ami said.

The rest of the day went on with out incident. It was around 4:50 that Usagi and Shane were finished cleaning the classroom. When they left the School they were met by Ami, Makoto, Luna, and Selene.

"Well shall we get going on trying to find Brad?" Ami asked.

"Alright let's get going." Shane said. "Usagi-sama why don't you get in touch with Rei-sama, Minako-sama, and Mamorou-sama just in case we need help."

"Ok I will. What about Chibi Usa?" Usagi asked.

"She can help too I guess." Shane said.

With that they went their separate ways.

Elsewhere Sapharite was not having very good luck. He was trying to break down the unusually strong mental barriers that were present in Brad's mind. Something about the way that he would resist made Sapharite almost giddy with excitement when he did break the walls down. Needless to say it was not easy. He had tried to use his worst fears against him but that only seemed to strengthen his resolve. Sapharite was almost tempted to kill him. It was then that he sensed the mystical bond that was inside Brad. What Sapharite found was that there was a bond between Brad and some human girl that he did not even know.

"Sapharite, What is you status?" said a voice.

"Wiseman, I am unable to break his defenses." Sapharite said.

"We must use him to bring down all of the Sailor Senshi." The Wiseman said. "I want to make sure that Sailor Moon never grows up to become Neo-Queen Serenity."

"We will make sure of that." Said another man that walked out of the darkness. He had the whitest hair that could ever be seen on someone.

"Lord Kunzite!" Sapharite said with a bow. "What brings you here?"

"It seems that two of the Sailor Brats are coming to try to get you captive back." Kunzite said. "They have some one else that is with them."

"His name is Halo." Zoisite said as he appeared in a flurry of lotus petals.

"Ah Zoisite, I see you decide to grace us with your presence." Sapharite said acidly. "I do not need or want help from someone that can't decide what gender he is supposed to be."

"Ah but I know how to crush them." Zoisite said.

"Enough of this petty bantering!" The Wiseman said. "You were not even capable enough to defeat those brats the second time that you were alive. What makes you think that you will do it this time. And now since the Guardians are starting to wake up it will be even tougher than before."

"But what about him?" Sapharite asked indicating Brad on the crystal table.

"You idiot." The Wiseman snapped once he got a good look at the person that was on the table. "That is one of the Guardians. Which one even I can't say but if he does awaken to his powers then we are in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Kunzite asked.

"Because if this one is Guardian of Mercury then he is the Third Strongest of all of the Guardians." The Wiseman said.

"Who is the Strongest and second strongest?" Zoisite asked with interest.

"Zoisite you fought the strongest a month ago. The second strongest is the oldest of the Guardians of the Princess Mars." The Wiseman said.

"Ah Inferno!" Kunzite said with a half smile on his face. "I killed him ten-thousand years ago. It would be so nice to kill him again."

"Don't get to full of yourself." Sapharite said. "If he is the second strongest then I would wonder exactly how strong their leader is."

"He is weak in comparison to me." Kunzite said with a laugh.

"Lord Kunzite it seems that the Sailor Brats are snooping around one of our staging areas." One of the Youma said.

"My princess no don't go near it is a trap." Brad said as he fought the intrusion into his mind. In this state the sigil of Mercury and of the aspect of trust flickered on his forehead.

"He is the Guardian of Mercury." The Wiseman said in shock.

"We must get rid of him and quick!" Kunzite said.

"No, I think that I can break his resolve now." The Wiseman said. With a wave of his hand Brad said up. The expression on his face was that of total rage.

"I will have my revenge on Halo for him allowing me to die." Brad said.

"What did you do to him?" Sapharite asked.

"Same thing I did to the rabbit." The Wiseman said. " I just turned his hatred outward at Halo."

With that Kunzite placed Brad in the place where the two Senshi and the Guardian was sighted.

Ami suddenly stopped in her tracks. She was obviously in pain. After two seconds the pain passed. Thinking it was nothing, she continued on looking around. Though this pain did not feel like it was anything that she had ever felt before. This kind felt like it was closer to her spirit. She had a good idea what it was and it did not sit too well with her at all. As she passed by an open door she got a reading on her computer. There was life signs in the room.

"Mako-chan, Shane, You better hurry over to where I am I might need your help." Ami said over the communication channel. She had loaned her communicator to Shane since he did not have one yet. This way he could stay in touch while they were looking for Brad.

"Ami-sama we are on our way." Shane said.

As Ami looked in the room she saw a lone figure illuminated by a single light. He was standing with his back to the door. Walking into the room she got a good look at the person. He was about her height. He had pale blond hair and was wearing the school uniform of their highschool.

"Brad?" Ami asked cautiously.

"I have been waiting for you Sailor Mercury." the figure said as he turned around. The expression that was on his face was that of pure rage and hatred. This was the first time that she had ever seen that kind of emotion on his face. Ami could see that his eyes looked as if they had lost all life in them.

Ami could see that there was dark energy crackling off his arms. What she could not figure out was why had Brad turned on them? About this time Makoto and Shane arrived at the door to the room. Makoto could see that the person that they were looking for was in the room. What surprised them was the fact that he was radiating negative energy.

"Ami get out of there!" Shane yelled. "Brad is under the control of the Dark Kingdom."

"We need to save him." Ami said.

"Then at least transform!" Selene said.

"Right!" Shane said. "JUPITER PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!" Once again Shane was bathed in a green white light and was transformed into Halo.

As soon as Shane transformed, Ami and Makoto transformed as well.

"Mercury Crystal Power. . ."

"Jupiter Crystal Power . . ."

"MAKE UP!"

In a flash of energy both Ami and Makoto were transformed into Sailor Mercury and Jupiter respectively.

"Brad snap out of it." Halo pleaded.

"You will die Halo." Brad growled. "I will make you suffer just like I had to suffer when I was killed ten-thousand years ago. It was your fault that I died."

All that Shane could do was shake his head in disgust. He knew that they may have died back then, but after he though about it he knew that he did what he could to save them.

Brad then gestured and blackish blue flames leapt off his hands and impacted on Halo, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter knocking them out of the room and into the wall on the far side of the building that they were in.

"Selene, get the others and tell them to get here quickly I have no idea how long that we can hold out against him." Halo said once he go his wind back.

"I will get them." Selene said and then squeezed out of a hole in the wall.

"Mercury, can you provide us with some cover?" Jupiter asked, voicing the thought that was going through Halo's mind.

"Ok." Mercury said. "Shabon Spray!!!" A very thick fog filled the room. Luckily Halo, Mercury, and Jupiter could see in this fog.

"Ok now what?" Halo asked. "There is no way that I can attack him with out hurting him badly and I really don't want to do that."

"We might have to and let's hope that Usagi can heal him of this rage." Mercury said as she tried to conceal the hurt in her voice..

About that time the wall behind the three of them splintered and exploded. When the smoke cleared Halo could see Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Chibi Moon. Also the Sailors Senshi from the outer System was here as well. It was Sailor Uranus' World Shaking that caused the wall to shatter.

"It looks like we came just in time." Sailor Venus said.

"Thanks. Sailor Moon, we are going to need your help in order to heal him of this rage." Halo said. "Can you do it?"

"I can try." Sailor Moon said. "But we need to try to subdue him."

"I don't think I will give you that option." Brad said. "All of you will die. Ebon Flame Inferno!!!" With that the flames that were forming in the palms of his hands lanced out and engulfed all of the Senshi and Halo.

"Now what should I do with all of you?" Brad mused as he walked past each one of his current captives. Shane could not believe what he was seeing. Someone that was supposed to be on their side was now working with the Neo-Dark Kingdom. "I think that this is perfect that all of the people that betrayed me are here now. Let's see starting with dear Princess Mars. You never did like any of us did you? And don't try to deny it. I know you too well."

What he did next shocked all of them. Casually reaching through the barrier, Brad backhanded Mars across the face; not once but twice leaving both cheeks an angry red.

"Princess Venus so self centered and always worrying about yourself and never about anyone or anything else. You make me want to puke," Brad continued as he walked past the barrier where Venus was held. " Princesses Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all of you have decided that I would be more of a threat than a help. You especially Uranus. Maybe I should start with you when I eliminate the lot of you. It would not be a big loss to destroy the mighty Sailor Uranus. Princess Mercury, You of all people should know the depths of my pain and yet you refuse to acknowledge even me. Was I that much of an embarrassment to you? Princess Serenity, you my dear sweet foster sister. You were the worst of them. I trusted you and you really betrayed me. Last and definitely least, Halo. Why in the world were you are leader? I will never know."

All of the Senshi were in shock. They had no idea that Brad had so much resentment penned up inside him. Halo knew that this was not the real Brad talking. He could tell that the real Torrent was inside trying to break free of the nightmare that he was living.

"This is not the real Brad talking." Halo said. "Who ever it was that corrupted him has managed to warp his mind."

"That would be me." A voice said. Then a robed figure carrying a crystal ball materialized in front of them. "Greetings Sailor Brats. You should remember me. I am the one that turned the pink haired rabbit against you."

"Wiseman!!" Pluto growled. "You were supposed to be dead. How is this possible?"

"When Galaxia was restored to normal, some of the energy was released that allowed Queen Metallia to return. Also she had enough remaining energy to revive me as well," The Wiseman said. "As you can see I am back and am willing to destroy you all for the sake of our Glorious Leader."

"Mercury, The only way that I can think of to break his hold is to remind him of his vow to you and to the Guardians." Halo said as he struggled against the cylinder that held him captive. "Remind him of the Principles and how all of us really care about him."

"But he said that we betrayed him." Mercury said.

"Did we?" Halo countered. Shane could not believe that Mercury would actually believe what this imposter told her. "I never betray a friend. Especially one that is a Guardian. That would be not living up to the point of Loyalty. You know that I always follow the code that we swore ourselves too all those years ago. I'm sure that Princess Neptune's brother and my closest friend Trition would be upset if we did not have Loyalty."

"You will not confuse me." Brad said as he tightened the flames around everyone except for Mercury. Strangely enough the flames that were around her disappeared. Sailor Mercury was surrounded by a blue white light. That light managed to almost blind everyone in the room. When the light went away, everyone could see that Sailor Mercury and Brad were gone. Standing next to the column of flame that Sailor Moon was in was Tuxedo Kamen.

"Sailor Moon, what happened?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Brad is under the control of some shit stain named Wiseman and I am really starting to get pissed off here," Halo snarled. "If I were you I would back up a bit because I am going to try to break out of my prison."

"Ok." Tuxedo Kamen said as he took three steps backwards.

"Thanks." Halo said and started to glow with his usual green-white light. As soon as he was powered up, Halo let all of that power loose at the black flames. "RAGING ELECTRO CYCLONE!!!" Shane yelled. All of the energy turned into a large cyclone of electrical energy and impacted the flames. Once it hit all of the other flame columns flickered and then went out. Halo then dropped to the ground gasping for breath.

"Halo-san are you alright?" Sailor Saturn asked as she went to try to help him.

"I will be fine as soon as I get my energy back." Halo said as he sat up on the ground. "I used my own personal energy to power that attack."

"That was stupid." Sailor Mars said.

"I didn't see you giving any suggestions!" Halo snarled.

"I can see why our Guardians are not here yet." Uranus said to Neptune.

"You sure that you will be alright?" Sailor Neptune asked completely ignoring Uranus' remark.

"I am fine now." Halo said as he started to get up. Jupiter went over to support him. "Thanks my Princess."

"Where did they go?" Sailor Venus asked.

"On that I have no clue." Halo said as he stretched. "The fact still remains that we have to do something about those Neo-Dark Kingdom bastards."

"Well we need to find them." Usagi said and then went to look for them.

When Sailor Mercury opened her eyes, she could see that she was no longer in the building where she had found Brad. Looking around, Sailor Mercury found the remnants of a castle. The Ivory walls were burnt and destroyed. Every where around her Sailor Mercury could see the destruction. Walking through the wreckage she saw bodies laying where they died. Every time she stepped she could see the evidence of an ancient devastation.

"Where am I?" Sailor Mercury asked out loud.

"You are on your home world Princess Mercury." A voice said.

"I am on the planet Mercury?" Sailor Mercury asked the voice. When she looked at her clothes she saw that she was in the formal dress of the court of Mercury.

"That is correct." The voice said. " You are here after Queen Beryl attacked and destroyed your world. I have brought you and your Guardian here so you both could see the destruction that was caused by Queen Metallia. You need to know about all of this so you can help Selece."

"But where is Brad?" Ami asked. She heard the distaste in the tone of the voice when it spoke the name of Queen Beryl and that of Queen Metallia. "He was under the control of the Wiseman."

"For now he is. But it is you that must break the spell that was placed on him." The voice said.

"But who are you?" Ami asked.

"Come now surely you don't recognize the voice of some one that was closest to all of the Senshi and especially to Queen Serenity herself?" The voice said.

"No I don't. Ami said. "How am I to break the spell on him?"

"Princess Mercury, Halo gave you the key to breaking the hold on him." The voice said. "It is the only way."

"I will try." Ami said.

"No." The voice said. "You must do it or all is lost."

Then mysteriously as it appeared, the voice vanished. Once again Ami was left alone to find Brad. As Ami walked through the remains of the castle she could recall the life that she lead on this planet. Ami was the Crown Princess of a beautiful world, even though it was underground. She knew that in the years leading up to her being chosen as the new Senshi of Mercury, that she was being carefully trained in all matters of science and in having the most basic grasp of magic. She also saw several grave stones at the head of five freshly dug graves. Walking closer to them she saw that these were the graves of her Mother, Father, and of her three siblings. She was under the impression that they would be still among the bodies that were lying about the ruined castle. Looking up on a broken wall, Ami could see a figure sitting there. As she got closer she could see that it was Brad.

"Brad!" Ami yelled.

"Go away." Brad said. From the tone of his voice he was trying to fight the control that Wiseman had over him. Ami knew that what Shane had said must have gotten to him some how. Now she had to finish what he had started. "I want nothing to do with you or the Sailor Senshi."

"Why not?" Ami asked.

"Because they betrayed me when I needed them the most." Brad said bitterly. "Your betrayal was the hardest to take. I loved you."

"Brad. . . I mean Torrent, you have a duty to the Guardians and most importantly to me as your Princess." Ami said in her most authoritative tone that she could muster. "What about the Principles of the Guardians?"

"What about them?" Brad asked hotly. "They are just ideals that have no place in this world. They came from a time where they were valued and now they have been thrown by the wayside."

"So there is no place for Wisdom, Perfect Virtue, Life, Justice, Honor, Loyalty, Serenity of Spirit, or TRUST?" Ami asked and put extra emphasis on the word trust. She knew that point belonged to Torrent. It was from that point that he managed to form the tight bond that joined all of the Guardian Senshi together.

As soon as she said the final point of the Guardians, Brad dropped to his knees and started to clutch his head in pain. Ami did not go to help him because she was afraid of the fact that he might not be free of the influence of Wiseman. Finally after about four hours, Brad stood up. Ami could tell that there was a calm serene look on his face that was not there before. Ami could sense that the inner conflict was gone and there was only Brad and Torrent and they were now indistinguishable from another. This was the Torrent that she had been told so much about by Shane. This was also the same man that she was hopelessly in love with as well.

"Princess Mercury, I want to thank you for bringing me back to my senses." Brad said with a tone that Ami recognized as coming from the side of him that was Torrent. It surprised her that the two people that she knew were now integrated into one person.

"I am glad to have you back." Ami said as she hugged him tightly. "Now let's go back to the others and then we can pay back Wiseman for what he did to you."

"Yes let's do just that," Brad said.

"Good now that your Guardian is back on the side that he belongs on, I shall return you two to your friends." The voice said. There was the flash of blue light again and then they were gone.

Ami and Brad reappeared right in the same spots that they disappeared from. It amazed everyone that was assembled to see them reappear. Sailor Moon rushed to Ami's side immediately.

"Ami where were you and what happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Just bringing back an old friend." Ami said as she transformed once again.

"Brad take this and transform." Selene said as she tossed him a light blue bracelet.

Catching it, Brad then preceded to put it on. Words started to form in his mind on how to activate the hidden power that was within him.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!" Brad yelled and then in a surge of Blue-white light Brad was transformed into a suit of light blue armor. He is also carrying a Trident as well.

"Behold, I am the water warrior named Torrent." Torrent said. "I will not forgive you for what you did to me. On behalf of the Guardians and of the Planet Mercury, I will make you pay with your life."

'_Who writes these things?_' Halo thought.

"I am not impressed." Wiseman said.

"Feh, you will be." Torrent said with an air of arrogance. "WATER WAVE SMASHER!!!!" A flood of water then shot out of his trident and blasted the Wiseman in the chest.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Brats." Wiseman said as he disappeared.

"Let's get out of here and now." Halo said as he started to make his way out of the building.

As soon as all of the Senshi got out of the building they all met at Sailor Mars' place. When they all powered down then the questions started to fly.

"Brad what in the world did you do by letting yourself get captured like that?" Rei asked.

"Brad, why did they capture you in the first place?" Shane asked.

"I don't know why they captured me." Brad said. "But what I do remember is that they want to make sure that Usagi never becomes Queen Serenity."

"Hey why did you just ignore my question?" Rei fumed.

"Because Ms. Hino, your constant shrieking tends to get on my nerves at times." Brad said coldly.

"Brad, you realize that there will some of us that do not trust you?" Setsuna asked.

"I am aware of that Setsuna-san." Brad said. "And if Haruka or Michiru attempts anything I will deal with it in turn. Now if you will excuse me, it is getting very late and I really need to be getting home to study for the tests that we have coming up. Not to mention I need to tell my parents where I was at yesterday. Well at least tell them something that would make sense anyways."

"I understand." Michiru said politely. "We don't want to keep you here all night if you don't need to be here."

"You are too kind Princess Neptune." Brad said with a small bow.

"Thank you Brad." Michiru said smiling sweetly.

"May your way be green and golden Princesses and Prince Endymion." Brad said in departure that was customary for the Guardians to say when they left the company of the Princesses. "Fare thee well Shane!"

"And to thee Brad!" Shane said in return.

"We all should be getting home and to studying as well. I know one of us needs to pass that exam better than you did the last time." Shane said as he looked at Usagi.

"What?" Usagi asked. "I studied."

"For all of five minutes before engrossing yourself in one of my Manga that I let you borrow." Shane said tersely.

"Which one was that?" Minako asked.

"Magic Knight Rayearth number 1 volume 1."8 Shane said.

"Children please." Selene chided. "We do need to be getting home."

And without another word all of the Senshi in their Civilian Identities left the temple with the exception of Rei who lived there.

The End For now.

Please review and give me all C&C

1Juken or Cram School is quite common in Japan. Most students go so they will have a better chance of passing the nearly impossible, by American standards, Entrance exams for College.

2From Sailor Moon S.

3Baka, Baka, Mina Baka is a saying from a character by the name of Ruri Ruri from Martian Successor Nadesco. Really cool Anime and I have seen ALL of it.

4Ronin. That is a term that is used to describe a student that is not in school. I refer to the Anime of Maison Ikkoku. For a better explanation of that term.

5Professor Googly Glasses. Umino's pen name that he used in the Sailor Moon SS special called Ami-chan's first love.

6Death Busters. A group of villains from the Sailormoon S series.

7Sailor Galaxia. Major villain from Sailormoon Stars series.

8Magic Knight Rayearth. Shojo Manga that is put out by Studio CLAMP.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok all here is Part three of the Sailormoon Guardians Series.

All Characters with the Exceptions of the Guardians are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama and others that I can't remember.

This is NOT a Ronin Warriors Cross over. This series also takes place after the Sailor Stars TV series. The names of the Guardians are the best translation of their names from the Silver Millennium.

And if you are just joining this fic here is what you missed:

Two of the nine Guardians are now awake. Torrent and Halo. They are both students at Juban High with their respective princesses. Torrent was temporarily turned against the Guardians and the Sailor Senshi. It was through a mysterious outside force and through Ami's bond of caring for him that she was able to bring him back to his senses. It was also brought to light that during the Sailor wars, there was enough energy released to revive Queen Metallia and she was able to revive the Dark kings and The Wiseman. There is new danger in the air and with only two of the Guardians back how long will it be before the Senshi and the Guardians are overwhelmed?

Sailormoon Guardians: Part 3

**FROM THE SKIES COMES STRATTA**

Morning classes were boring. It was not that Minako did not like the teacher, she decided for herself that the teacher needed to change her teaching styles almost instantly if she wanted results. She was half tempted to fall asleep in class. However, she knew that if she did then Tomizawa-sensei would be angry with her. Not to mention Tomizawa-sensei had unique ways of waking up sleeping students in her class. She recalled the time that Shane fell asleep in class and Tomizawa-sensei emptied the contents of the water kettle on him. Seeing Shane wake up wet was enough to make everyone laugh. Minako actually thought that it was quite funny. After that display, she decided that she did not want to start acting in such a way that she could be mistaken for Usagi. Though recently, Minako saw that Usagi was actually starting to stay awake in class. She had to wonder what brought about the change in her.

As she struggled to stay awake, Minako noticed that there was a young man that stood out from the others. His name was Jiro Tomizawa. She found out, during one of the free periods, that Jiro was Tomizawa-sensei's only child. His father had died suddenly after Jiro was born. She remembered going to Junior High with him. He was the only one that she could actually get along with. Now to see that he was in Juban High with her made her heart sing. Perhaps this was the first time that she noticed him, but she was sure that he was one of those that was accepted with her to this school. He had helped her to pass the entrance exam so she could actually continue with her education.

Something about his mannerism reminded her of someone that she knew before. Who it was she did not know. Perhaps it was some noble that tried to get her attention. Passing off the feeling as nothing, Minako stayed awake for the rest of the period. How she did it was anyone's guess. After the end of the school day, she took her usual stroll past the archery club. Mostly she wanted to watch the cute guys that were in the club. It was no surprise to her that Jiro was in the club as well. He had been in it since they first started highschool last April. Now only a year later he was their best member. He had lead their school to the nationals in Archery. It was the first time that Juban High had been to the nationals for over five years. Usually they were beaten by Seijou High School during the final match. Last year was different, Jiro had soundly defeated their best member by hitting a target that just outside his opponent's range. He did not just hit it once, but twice. His first shot hit the bull's-eye right in the center. When his opponent tried to hit the target, she could not even reach it with her best shot. Jiro's second shot splintered his first arrow and impacted in the same place.

Minako had to wonder how someone that was only sixteen years of age had such talent with a bow. It was unnatural for someone that young to be as good as he was, but she was sure that he must have taken lessons when he was a child. Stopping to watch him shoot, she saw that he pulled the bow string back effortlessly. At first she thought that the bow and Jiro were attached to each other. Only the best archers could move with such grace while holding a bow. It was almost as if he had been practicing archery since he was a child. Just from that alone, she could tell that there was more to him than even he knew about. She saw that the target was over two hundred yards away. She remembered that there was someone that she remembered that had the same trouble hitting a target that far away. She could only wonder if he had the same problems as he did.

As Jiro released the arrow, as effortlessly as he drew the bow string, Minako hoped against fate that his shot would hit the target. Luckily the shot did hit the target. The other members of the club were amazed that he made it. For only being a Second year student in highschool, the club was actually glad to have him as a member. He had helped them to win the regional invitational tournament last year. Smiling, she walked off to wait for her friends. It gave her some satisfaction that he did not crack under the pressure of a crowd. She was glad that the semester was going to be ending in a few months. In fact, she was eagerly counting the days until she could wear her new bathing suit. She could remember when she showed it to Shane and he nearly turned beet red when he saw how little it did cover.

'_Still he did not need to make that kind of comment to me about it_,' Minako thought tersely. '_If he did not like it then he should have said that instead of saying "that it could be barely counted as legal in forty-eight of his fifty states." Shane you need to learn some tact._'

She could remember back when the were studying for the mid-terms how much she and Usagi would put off studying. Which, by her recollection, was not much. It was either Shane or Ami that would usually get them back on track. Ami's reminders were usually took with a grain of salt and ignored. Shane's, on the other hand, was the type that could not be ignored. Even Brad took notice when Shane decided to remind everyone that the mid terms were only a week away and the mock exams were right after that. The mid terms results were a shock to her since she could not understand when Usagi had found the time to actually open a text book. She saw that Usagi got a 70 on the mid terms. That caused Haruna-sensei to wonder if Usagi had taken ill. Minako, for all of the trying that she did, could not even score that high. She had only managed to get a miserable 40. Her parents were furious with her since they believed that she could actually do better.

When the tests were over with, she saw that as usual the top three scores on the mock entrance exams were Ami, Shane and Umino. Ami and Shane were usually tied for the top score. Minako had to laugh as Shane told her that no matter how much studying that she did the school system did not give out extra credit. Amazingly enough Ami relented on trying to out study Shane.

Except for that one time that Shane actually did better than Ami on an exam. He was ahead by one point. Ami took it as a personal affront to her honor and then challenged him to a duel. That would have ended quite dangerously if she and Makoto did not stop it. It never failed to amaze her that there was someone that was almost always late and still managed to get good grades. She was lost in thought because she did not hear the person come up behind her.

"Hey M-Minako-sama," The voice said.

"Huh," Minako asked as she jumped in fright. Looking around she saw that the person that spoke to her was none other than Jiro Tomizawa. She also noticed that he was nervous as well. She had to wonder why in the world did someone like him want to talk to her of all people.

"Jiro-kun, what can I do for you," Minako asked. '_I hope that he wants to ask me out on a date_.'

"Well I was wondering if there was some place that we could talk privately," Jiro asked.

"Well I am meeting some friends of mine here shortly," Minako said. "But tell you what if you will meet me at the malt shop near the arcade in oh say two hours then we can talk."

"That will be acceptable," Jiro said. With that he went back to his archery practice.

A few minutes later Ami, Brad, Shane and Makoto were walking out of the school. She could tell that Brad was nervous around Ami. It was not as bad as the way that Shane would squirm with Makoto. She had to tell herself that with Shane, he was always nervous around Makoto.

"Hey there Minako-sama," Shane said. "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Minako said as she fell in step next to the two pairs.

As she looked at Brad, she could tell that he was thinking about other things like how he was going to spend the summer break. Ami's mother had offered to let him stay with them while his parents went to a conference in the States. Brad on the other hand was not to keen on that idea. Something about staying with his Princess made his skin crawl. He thought that it was a bad idea and voiced his objections rather loudly. His parents, on the other hand, had agreed to the arrangement. Brad was not at all pleased with this. However, Brad was happy that he would be away from his siblings for that time as well.

They went to their usual meeting at Rei's temple. With almost all of them there they started to talk among themselves.

"Um Shane I was wondering if you knew anything about our next set of tests we have to take," Minako asked.

"Minako-sama, if you would have paid attention in class you would know that our next tests will cover chapters ten to twelve in Math," Shane said.

"Just two chapters," Brad asked. "Isn't Ishijima-sensei being too strict?"

"No I don't think it is being too strict," Shane said evenly. "But I do know that those three chapters are all related so it would stand to reason that he would group those together for a massive test."

"Hey guys, what do you think of Jiro," Usagi said trying to change the subject.

"I think that he is going to win the archery invitationals for us this year," Makoto pointed out. "I haven't seen anyone that good in quite a long time. In fact I don't think anyone in this life time is that good."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Ami said as she recalled watching Jiro just the other day. "I know of only one person that could do what he was doing."

"Solaris," Shane said. "He is, or was the best of us with a bow."

"If, it was meant for him to return then we should see some sign of him before now," Rei pointed out.

"Shane came as a big surprise to us all," Ami said. "Until he showed up I was under the impression that the nine of us were all that were reborn from then."

"But Luna and the others haven't sensed anything from him," Usagi said as she took in all that was being said. In the last few months, Usagi had started to undergo a profound change that the others around her were beginning to like.

"We haven't had the time," Selene said as she stretched. "It has taken us this long to just get caught up. I have been out of the loop for some time."

"Making excuses now are we," Shane countered."

"Sounds like someone I know," Rei said tartly directing her barb at Shane.

"I was wondering about something that was said a few months ago," Ami said ignoring Rei's remark.

"What is it Ami," Brad asked.

"Well it was something that Naru said," Ami started. "She said something about Nephrite being around."

"You mean he is alive," Brad asked with a snarl that caused Ami to jump in fright. Even the others looked at Brad like he had turned into some kind of animal. "I want to pay him back for what he did."

"Brad, calm down," Shane said as he was trying to calm his friend down. "From what Usagi told me, Nephrite renounced his evil ways and became a good guy right up until the time that he died."

"You sure about this," Brad asked as he pinned Shane with a penetrating stare. He did not look all that convinced. Shane could not really blame him for that either. He still wanted to kill Zoisite for what he did to him as well. Plus he had a suspicion that he was behind the death of his Princess all those years ago. Though he had nothing to base that suspicion on.

"Yes I am sure of it," Shane said.

"Wasn't he supposed to be dead," Rei asked. "Besides didn't Usagi wipe everyone's memories of that year?"

"Well she could've if she wasn't dying from her fight with Beryl," Artemis said. "There is only one person that I could think of that could do that with out batting an eyelash. But he disappeared right before the end of the Silver Millennium."

"That is true, Artemis," Shane said. "But what bothers me is that we have Nephrite, who is back from the dead. For what, I might add is a total mystery. Then we have Zoisite alive. I still say that someone should get rid of him quickly. Then we have the Wiseman that must be manipulating things as well."

"Not necessarily," Brad said. "I heard him say that he was revived by someone by the name of Metallia. Who is Metallia anyway?"

"She was the one that corrupted Beryl," Artemis said.

"But more than that, she was a being that prompted Queen Serenity to form the Guardians," Selene said. "You should remember that brother of mine."

"Um I sorta forgot that part," Artemis said laughing.

Selene then playfully swatted him across the top of his head. Everyone assembled laughed at the antics of the two cats.

"Anyway, I am of the opinion that we should be careful for now," Shane said.

"Why," Rei asked.

"Really why should we be careful," Makoto echoed.

"Well Mako-chan, Rei-sama, there is a reason that I am saying that," Shane said.

"Ok and that reason is," Ami asked.

"Well with only two of the Guardians that have been awakened, it will be tough if not almost impossible for us to help all of you at once," Shane said. "It would be nice if Inferno, WildFire, and Stratta were here then I know that we would have a fighting chance."

"But if the Wiseman and two of the Dark Kings are back then what are we going to do if all four are back," Ami asked.

"I am of the opinion to exact some revenge on Zoisite," Shane said. "Besides isn't Nephrite a good guy?"

"You are correct on that," Luna said.

"Calm down, Shane," Rei said. "You are starting to sound like WildFire."

"You know Shane, I think that Rei is starting to accept us," Brad whispered to Shane.

Shane snorted his contempt for Brad's remark. Brad blinked in surprise at Shane. He could tell just from the way that Shane was acting that he did not care for Rei all that much. What was the cause of that, he wondered. Perhaps it was simple as the fact that Shane was from the United States. Then again he also was technically from the United States as well and yet she did not snap at him the same way that she would at Shane. Could there actually be more to this than he realized.

"Well I think that if Naru does go to see him one of us should go to make sure that nothing happens to her," Shane said. "I am just being concerned that's all."

"There you go again," Rei shrieked as she stood nose to nose with Shane. "Are you so stupid as to think that she can't take care of herself?"

"Back off Rei," Minako said as she tried to pull Rei from Shane. "He is just doing his job and looking out for people that he cares about."

"She is not fine china like you think she is," Rei said this time yelling so loud that Shane had to take a few steps back from her.

"I can't help if I am concerned about her," Shane said with a shrug.

"I know you are Shane," Makoto said. "Sometimes your concern is a little on the worrying side."

"I know that Mako-chan," Shane said nervously. Brad saw that the little admonishment that Makoto gave to Shane affected him more than he was admitting to. Maybe what he suspected about Shane was true. He would rather listen to Makoto than anyone else. Then again, if Ami, Minako, or Usagi asked him to do something he would with out too many questions."But this whole situation bothers me quite a bit."

"Um guys not to sound rude, but I really have to meet someone here in about forty-five minutes," Minako said.

It was obvious to Brad that she was hiding something. Yet Brad was respectful enough to not to pry into someone else's business. He figured that if she wanted to tell him then she would at her own time. In the three months since his two sets of memories integrated themselves, he and Minako had become very good friends. It was often the case that when she would get so depressed she would find Brad's smiling face near by. Brad knew that there was no hope for them to get together, because she and Stratta were betrothed to each other. Thing was that was a long time ago and there had been no sign of Stratta since then. Brad also noticed that his "Truth Sense" was now in place and he could tell if someone was lying or not.

"Don't worry about it Minako-sama I will bring you up to date when you get back," Shane said.

"May your way be Green and Golden, Minako-sama," Brad said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Minako said as she ran off to do her other errands.

"So Shane would mind telling me about my two Guardians," Rei asked.

"Well Rei, that depends on what you want to know about them," Shane said as he got up and stretched his legs. "My knowledge of them happens to be quite limited."

"Everything about them," Rei said. "What they are like, who they like and all of that."

"Well Rei, as best as I can remember Inferno was very kind and a gentle person. There was not much that could get him angry. Though, when he did get angry he would let you know why and who he was angry at. That was just the way that he was," Shane said evenly.

"That's all that you know about Inferno," Rei asked him with shock evident in his tone. "How in the world could you know so little about them?"

"My memory about them are just a bit fuzzy right now. I am sure that once I allow my memories to sort themselves out I should be able to tell you more," Shane said trying to placate Rei's fiery temper.

"So what about WildFire," Rei asked. "How much do you know about him?"

"As far as WildFire goes what I remember about his personality was that he was always so temperamental. Maybe that had to do with the company that he kept I really don't know. WildFire was hot headed to a fault as well. I would be willing to guess that he would start more fights than anyone else would. I think that was the reason why he was usually the one to constantly contest everything that I said," Shane said while he paced in front of the others.

"That sounded like him alright," Usagi said with a bit of a snicker. Shane nearly jumped in fright since he did not even hear her come up the stairs to the shrine. He had to know that trick of hers so he could make use of it himself. "He and Rei were two of a kind."

"No we were not," Rei said vehemently. "I was not like WildFire at all. How in the world could you ever compare him to me?"

"You really want an answer to that," Shane grumbled under his breath.

"So who did they like back then," Makoto asked him.

"Well Mako-chan, as to who they actually liked I would have to say that it was Rei," Shane said and waited for Rei's reaction.

"You mean to tell me that they **both** liked me," Rei asked in shock. She had completely forgot about the argument that she was having with Usagi. "How could that be? I barely knew either of them."

"I really don't have an answer for that," Shane said with a bit of a sigh. "But what I do know about that situation was that they both sat down and talked about what they should do about their feelings for you."

"So what exactly did they do," Brad asked. "I am not too familiar with that bit of information just yet."

"Well Brad," Shane said as he stopped in front of Rei. "They both decided that Inferno would be the better choice for Princess Mars. I am not exactly sure about the details, but from what little that I do remember they did not want you to have to be burdened with that choice once you found out."

"You are serious aren't you," Rei asked.

"You betcha I am serious," Shane said. "WildFire decided that he was not your type and decided that Inferno was more for you."

"How dare they decide who is my type," Rei fumed. "I will not have it."

"Well that was what had happened. Now if you ladies don't mind I need to get a bit limbered up by doing a few sword forms that I have managed to recall," Shane said as he started to stretch. He did not want to tell her that it was for what she just did was the reason that WildFire would not even try to win her affections. He knew if he did then Rei would make sure he paid for that remark in triplicate.

"Fine," Rei said. "Don't hurt yourself."

With that Shane went to a part of the court yard and started his practice.

After Minako met with her friends, she went to the malt shop that she had agreed to meet Jiro at. She was concerned as to what he wanted to talk about. This was the first time that she had ever been asked out by someone that she barely even knew. She did have to wonder what it was that made Jiro want to talk to her specifically. Why in the world did he not want to talk to someone like Ami or even Makoto? This would require all of her concentration and her skill to keep what she was thinking down to a dull roar since she did not want to alert anyone or anything that could have been watching their conversation at the malt shop. Minako was half tempted to have asked Brad to come with her. She must have felt safer with at least two of the Guardians, but she wished that her Guardian, Stratta was here for her.

There was so much that she wanted to tell him that it was not at all funny. Her biggest concern was that he still accept her as she was and not have her change. She did not like change that much. Quite frankly it scared her. She noticed that Jiro was prompt and showed up on time.

"Ah, Minako-san I am glad that you are here," Jiro said as he caught his breath.

"Jiro-kun, what's wrong," Minako asked. She could tell that something was bothering him and it could not have been the results of the tests.

"I am not entirely for certain, but I keep having these memory flashes of a time where I was the youngest of several kids. The thing is, that in these flashes I am betrothed to a princess," Jiro said. "It has haunted my dreams for the last two years. Occasionally I have these horrible nightmares when I find myself in that strange kingdom and I am surrounded by members of the royal court and others that I don't really recognize, but some part of me should. I can't really explain it since I don't really understand how I could have ever been in that kingdom to begin with. It starts out normal enough, but then I see the scene change and all of those people that were supposed to be my friend and family are one by one killed. To tell you the truth that nightmare scares me more than having my mother know that I failed a test."

Minako could not answer for a minute. She really did not know what to tell him. It was understandable that he would hate telling his mother that he failed a test. Then again she would know before he did on most occasions. Minako remembered that after becoming Sailor V, she would recall seeing a figure in dark blue armor with a long bow in her dreams of her past life. At the time, she could not tell what he looked like, because the visor on his helmet was down. However, something about that figure made her feel at peace. It was her hope that she was not super-imposing her memories of Kaito Ace over that of her Guardian Stratta. Now hearing what Jiro described, it sparked a memory of her life on Venus. She remembered that there was a young boy that was as old as her. She also remembered that he was very good with a bow. More to the point of exceptionally good. Some of the other nobles wanted to ally their families with that of the House of Solar1. That house alone would be enough to secure the future of many a noble. Also he was very bashful. She had seen how he would shy away from anyone that tried to talk to him. She had to wonder what his family life was like. She had heard that he was the youngest child from that notable family. The first time that she had actually witnessed him with a bow was from the wrong end of it. That person had grazed her arm with an arrow that had missed it's target. She did not hold that against him. But she sure made him worry about it for several months after the event. Even to the point of threatening to tell his mother what had happened. Though in truth she could not do something like that. She just enjoyed making him nervous

"Did the person's life that you were reliving have a name," Minako asked. She was hoping that this was her Guardian Stratta. It would have been nice if it was, but she heard from Shane, time and again to not get so worked up if it was not him. He would come in his own time.

"He had a nickname that he went by. I believe that it was Stratta or something like that. Because he would always be called that by several other people around him. You know I have always used that name as a log in at the Photon centers that I have played at. I guess that I like the name."

"I see," Minako said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "What else do you remember about him?" '_It has to be him I just know it_.'

"Well I remember that he was reunited with his Princess after about a month of separation from her. It was right after she had become the new Senshi of Venus," Jiro said as if he were recalling the events as if it were yesterday. "I also remember how happy she was to see him. Some where in that jumble of memories I think that I recall that the two of them were betrothed to each other. Other than that, that is all I can remember."

"I see," Minako said. '_He is Stratta after all. I have missed him so much. I hope he remembers what we had together. Now if only he will join us?_'

"Minako-sama, Not to sound rude, but you look exactly like the princess from my memories. Also for some reason you seem to look like Sailor Venus."

'_Maybe I better take him to the others, I don't think that they would want another repeat of what happened with Torrent,_' Minako thought. '_If he was able to recognize me as I am then who's to say that he won't recognize the other Guardians as well._'

"Jiro-kun, there are some friends of mine that I would like you to meet," Minako said.

"Are they the ones that you eat lunch with at school," Jiro asked. He was still a little bit uncertain of them and what they really wanted. Then again who would not be with what he had been experiencing lately.

"Yeah they are," Minako said. "I think that you will like them."

"I am not too sure about this Minako-sama," Jiro said as he half-chewed on his straw. "I don't really know them at all."

"Trust me on this," Minako said. "They are all real nice people."

"Ok Minako-sama I will," Jiro said as they left the Malt shop. On the way out they accidently bumped into a girl that was walking her puppy. Minako looked at the girl and recognized her instantly. She had short black hair and expressive purple eyes.

"Oh I am sorry Hotaru-chan," Minako said. "My friend and I were in a rush."

"I understand Minako-san," Hotaru said. "I was just walking my puppy that Brad gave me."

"What's its name," Minako asked.

"Lexas," Hotaru said.

That's a very nice name," Jiro said in response.

"Um what's your name," Hotaru asked.

"Tomizawa, Jiro," Jiro said. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Tomoe, Hotaru," Hotaru said. "It is a pleasure to meet you Jiro-san."

"Well we need to go," Minako said. "See you later Hotaru-chan."

"Bye Minako-san, Jiro-san," Hotaru said and then took her puppy off to the park.

Jiro and Minako arrived at Rei's temple just as Brad was leaving. She thought that it was odd that Brad was leaving this early. Maybe he had something that needed to be done before school tomorrow. What ever it was must have been important enough for him to need to leave early. Minako wondered if Brad was trying to win Hotaru's favor or not. He could have just gave her that puppy just to be kind. Though she knew that Ami would watch him with a fondness that she only had seen in Makoto when she would watch Shane. Perhaps she would have to talk to Ami when the time was right. Right now she wanted to make sure that Jiro was her Guardian. As she looked around she could see that Shane was practicing with a wooden Nodachi. Makoto was sitting a very safe distance away from him. She was watching him go through some very complex forms. The look on her face was of a girl that had fallen in love.

Minako remembered that the three sword wielding Guardians would always practice together and hone their sword skills together. If it came down to raw power that distinction fell to WildFire. Minako knew that WildFire's real name meant "raging flame," The one with the best skill was Inferno. Inferno's real name meant "controlled flame," But Halo had both skill and power. Another memory about their past clicked into place for Minako. She remembered seeing the sword that he would carry had a pair of intertwined roses on the blade. She knew that it was the sign of a Jupitarian _Telsar_.2 Even the best of the Venusian Military wanted to learn the style that the swordsmen of Jupiter knew. Those people were with out rival anywhere. She had heard the stories of how Halo was also learning the blade from his father before he mysteriously died when he was only twelve. It really bothered Minako to know that nothing was ever discovered about the cause of his death. Though she actually wondered if Shane was really that good or not.

She also knew that it was common for all of the Guardians to work together. It was those times that she knew that they could be more powerful than any one of them. From what Artemis told her after Torrent was revived that if Stratta and Halo works together they would be more powerful than Princess Saturn. That prospect in itself was frightening. She wondered just how powerful the two of them were. Minako was confident that all of the Guardians would not turn against them. If for some reason they did there would be many problems that would have to be addressed. She was impressed that Shane could wield a six and one half foot long sword with so much ease.

Jiro too was also amazed that Shane could use such a large sword. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, a name surfaced.

"Halo," he said more to himself."That's Halo! I know it is!" Jiro said this time a little too loud.

At the mention of his other identity, Shane stopped his practice and walked over to Minako. Who was this other person that knew who he was? More to the point how did he know that name in the first place.

"Minako-sama, who is this," Shane asked as he slung his sword across his shoulders. "And how does he know about me being Halo," Shane then whispered.

"I think it is because of the way you were using that practice sword," Minako said.

"Oh," Shane said in shock. "Still who is he?"

"His name is Jiro Tomizawa," Minako said. "He has been having memory flashes that he can't explain. I think that he remembers stuff about our past."

"Jiro-san would you care to tell me about them," Shane asked.

"Well I find myself on a planet, but it's not Earth. I think it is on one of the other inner planets," Jiro said.

At this time Shane was mobbed by three adult cats and a kitten. Jiro could not help laughing at Shane's plight.

"Hey it is the attack of the _kawaii_ fur balls," Shane said as his face was being abused by the cats rough tongues.

"Usagi told you to do this. Didn't she," Shane asked in mock indignation.

Luna just shook her head and then looked at Makoto.

"Mako-chan, how could you," Shane asked.

"You need to lighten up," Makoto said.

"Too true," Shane said.

"Um could someone please tell me why I am here," Jiro asked.

"Jiro-kun, you said that you were having these memory flashes. Well I think that Rei could help you sort it all out," Minako said.

"Ok," Jiro said nervously.

"Minako, what have you said that I'll do," The Shinto priestess asked as she fixed Minako with a glare that made Artemis cringe.

"Rei-sama, Jiro-san is interested in sorting out the memories," Shane said. "Would you please help him out with them?"

"Ok, I'll do it," Rei said hotly.

"Thanks Rei," Shane said.

As soon as Rei and Jiro walked off, Selene took that opportunity to speak up.

"That boy is definitely Stratta," Selene said as she jumped into Makoto's lap.

"How can you tell," Minako asked.

"Well when he came in I saw that he was showing the signs of Life and Venus," Selene said.

"But why is he waking up now," Luna asked. "Surely you have made some sort of mistake. Let's face it Stratta could not be destined to wake up for some time in the future."

"Why so glum Luna," Shane started. "We need all of them back as soon as possible. Besides with Metallia back and on the prowl, I think that we are going to need as much help as possible."

"So what is so special about Stratta-sama," Diana asked.

"Well Diana," Shane said as he picked her up and tucked her in the crook of his arm. "Between Stratta and myself, we are able to perform what could only be called miracles."

"Wow!" Everyone said in excitement.

"What can the two of you do," Usagi asked.

"Um, well Stratta is capable of greater healing than I am," Shane said. "Plus between us we can resurrect the dead. Actually those that recently died."

"You mean that you two have that much power," Ami asked.

"Yeah, all of the Guardians are of comparable power to each of our Princesses," Shane said.

"But you are much more powerful than Princess Jupiter," Diana said. "I know that you are. I have seen the kind of power that you have."

The three elder cats looked at Diana as if she had just accused Shane of relieving himself on the Crown Jewels.

"Diana how could you say something like that," Selene chided the kitten.

"But it's the truth," Diana pleaded.

"No I am not," Shane said humbly. "There is no way that I could ever be stronger than her."

"Shane-kun, you don't need to be so defensive," Makoto said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ami, why did Brad leave so suddenly?" Minako asked.

"He said that he had something to do that could not wait until later,"Ami said. There was pain evident in her voice that only Selene caught.

"I see," Minako said. She wondered if Brad was truly back to normal after what had happened several months ago. She could not really blame him if he was still affected by what happened.

By this time, Rei and Jiro were walking over to where the others were talking. It seemed that Rei was confused. She had no idea that Jiro was one of the Guardians. It was her psychic powers that allowed her to help him sort out all of the memories that he had. Jiro was smiling so wide that it made Makoto worry a bit. However, Minako started to get a very strange feeling that started in the depths of her being. It was almost as if and old part of her had been revitalized. Turning around, she saw that Jiro was happy.

"J -Jiro-kun," Minako stuttered.

"Yes my Princess," Jiro asked as he walked over to Minako.

"Did you get everything sorted out that you wanted," Minako asked.

"Of course, my beloved Princess," Jiro said as he took her hands in his. "Now if I am allowed, I would like to have my place back with the Guardians."

"Of course Jiro, you are welcome to return to the Guardians," Shane said.

With that, Selene jumped out of Makoto's lap. She then produced a navy blue headband. Selene then took it to Jiro.

"Here you go Stratta," Selene said.

"Thank you Selene," Jiro said. "So Halo, shall we practice?"

"If you want to," Shane said. "I do need to get home sometime soon."

"Well then how about tomorrow," Jiro asked.

"Sure why not," Shane said.

"How about I see what you are capable of now?" An oily voice said. It was enough to make the hairs on the back of Shane's neck stand up.

When they turned around to face the speaker, they saw a man wearing a gray body suit. He was floating just above the reach of any kind weapon that they could bring to bear on him. On each shoulder there was two ornaments that looked like four stars clustered together. The man's hair was a deep crimson red. The eyes were a piercing green. Minako looked as if she recognized him just a bit as he hovered there glaring at all of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shane asked.

"My name is Emercyte, and what I want is to destroy all of you," Emercyte said and formed a ball of pitch black energy in his hand. He then threw it at all of the Senshi. When it hit the ground in front of them, it exploded in a flash of green-white light. Almost all of the Senshi were knocked out with the exception of Ami.

'_Brad! Help us!_' Ami sent along her bond with her Guardian right before she succumbed to the effects of the light.

"All too easy," Emercyte said with a snort. "I thought that the Sailor Senshi were tougher than that?"

Across town, Brad was talking to Setsuna. He needed to talk to someone that would help him understand what was going on inside of him. However, he noticed that Setsuna was not her usual self.

"Setsuna-sama is there something wrong," Brad asked. "You don't seem to be your usual self."

"Not really," Setsuna said. "Nothing that I can't handle on my own.

"Setsuna you know I can tell if you are lying to me," Brad said to her evenly. "Tell me what happened?"

Setsuna recoiled from Brad's statement. She had been so distracted by what she had witnessed in the time stream that she had forgotten about Torrent's gift of truth sense. More to the point she was shocked that it had returned so soon.

"I saw something that could throw our future in to chaos."

"What exactly did you see," Brad asked as he sat straight as a board in his seat. "How could it affect what is going to happen in the future?"

"All I know is that what I saw was six dragons all looking at some person in the middle of them and then the dark black one said something that I could not understand. It sounded important," Setsuna said with a shudder. "The gray one turned to me and stared right through me as if all of my secrets were laid bare for it to see."

"Setsuna-sama, have you told anyone what you saw," Brad asked not sure what to make of the vision that she told him about.

"What would I tell them," Setsuna said obviously disturbed at even the retelling of that vision. "That I saw a vision of Dragons? They would not find that at all amusing."

"Why do you say that this could affect the future,"Brad redirected trying to center Setsuna back on the reason of the vision."

"It would have to do with something that Thanos found years ago. Now you had some thing that you wanted to ask me?"

"Setsuna-sama, do you know what is going on with me," Brad asked.

"Torrent-san, you must understand that after what happened to you, you will never be the same ever again," Setsuna said. "In fact I don't think that Haruka will ever really trust you again."

"She never did in the first place," Brad said with some acid in his voice. "Haruka has always seen me as an obstacle to her high and mighty Outer Senshi code."

"That's her right to think that way," Setsuna said evenly. "I have tried to tell her that the Guardians do not like the heavy handed tactics that we tend to use."

"Don't like it," Brad spat out. "I find those tactics revolting and only used by people that are something akin to assassins."

"Brad, now that's unfair of you to say that," Setsuna said as she tried to reassure him. "We only were working for the best interest of Princess Serenity."

"NO," Brad said a little louder than he wanted to. "I'll tell you what's unfair. What's unfair is what the three of you wanted to do if I could not have been healed of the corruption that Wiseman put in me. The three of you were advocating my death. Does Hotaru know what you were wanting to do?"

"No she doesn't," Setsuna said flatly. "We did not want her to know about that."

"Because you knew that if she did then she would be against taking my life simply because of that," Brad said with a derisive snort.

Before he could say much more that was on his mind, Brad got a strange sensation that felt like someone had laid a brick on the back of his neck. Brad then abruptly got up from the table and rushed off toward Rei's temple.

Setsuna saw Brad run off and figured that something was wrong. She then left to get the others. She figured that the Shane and the others would need their help.

Brad was scared. He had no idea what had just happened. The last thing that he felt was Ami's urgent summons and then static. The more he thought about it, the more he began to get angry. Coupled with the conversation that he had with Setsuna he was hoping that nothing was wrong. But on the other hand if there were something the matter, he wanted to find this person and hurt them badly. If this was Nephrite's doing, then he would kill him quickly and then not have to worry about anything else. Brad was not the forgiving type when it came to things like that.

"Ami, Hang on," Brad said as he ran back to the temple. He was not at his usual physical shape, but he knew that there would not be much use for it if he was unable to get to his Princess's side. There was an overriding thought in his mind that was saying to transform.

"MERCURY PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!" Brad yelled as he was in mid run. As soon as he got to the end of the block he was already in his armor and ready to fight.

'_They should have been able to sense my transformation and follow suit_.' Brad thought as he ran. '_Unless something unforeseen has happened to _them.' He was met half way by four people in sailor fuku. It was Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn.

"Pluto-sama, something is wrong at the Hikawa shrine," Torrent said as he was catching his breath.

"I know Torrent," Pluto said. "We are going to help you out."

"Saturn-sama, are you up for this fight?" Torrent asked Saturn.

"Uh huh," Saturn said with a nod of her head. "I shall do my best."

"Then let's get going," Torrent said and then continued to run in the direction of the shrine. Torrent was able to get ahead of the others and made it to the shrine first.

"Now what do we do," Torrent asked himself. "I am not strong enough to fight them on my own."

"Then let us do it for you!" Pluto said as she walked up behind him.

"Pluto-sama, we fight together," Torrent said as he caught his breath.

"If that is what you want then that is what we will do," Neptune said. "Although, I really do not think that we will be able to save them."

"Princess Neptune," Torrent said with a growl. He did not like the fact that one of the people that he called an ally, was of the opinion to sacrifice all of the other Princesses. "My Princess is in there. I don't know what happened to her. I will save her."

"Torrent-san, I will help you," Saturn said with a smile.

"Thank you Saturn-sama," Torrent said as he ran up the stairs.

Inside the shrine grounds, Emercyte was gloating over his captives. He was deciding what he was going to do with them. He already knew the fate that he had planned for the likes of Stratta and Minako. He had waited for over thirty-thousand years to exact the vengeance that he thought was rightly his for something that happened back during the Silver Millennium. He saw that all of them were starting to wake up slowly. The first one to wake up was Minako. She was angry none to say the least.

"Let me go slime ball," Minako said.

"Oh that is a good one," Emercyte said acidly. "You know I might actually be scared of you if not for that. However, you and your family were the ones that were the cause of my torment. So now I think that it time that I pay back the only one that is still alive."

"You will pay for this!!" Shane yelled. "I won't let you get away with this."

"You are in no position to make demands of me," Emercyte said as he casually regarded Shane with a contemptuous stare.

Emercyte then started to pace back and forth in front of the girls.

"Hmm now which one do I want for my own?" Emercyte mused as he passed his eyes across all of them. "Maybe I will take this feisty one," He said as he advanced on Minako.

"How about you take none of them!!" A voice yelled from behind Emercyte.

Emercyte turned around and looked in the direction of the voice. He saw a young man in a suit of sky blue armor. He was carrying a trident. Emercyte could tell by the way that this young man stood he knew how to use that weapon. The look on his face was that of determination.

"Who are you boy?" Emercyte snarled.

"I am the warrior from the planet Mercury! I am the one who will cleanse the world with water. I am Torrent!! On behalf of Mercury, you will be destroyed," Brad said in his introduction.

"We need better script writers!" Shane said with a sigh.

"Right, now you will die with them as well," Emercyte said as he threw the same pitch black energy ball at Torrent.

"Torrent look out!" Ami screamed.

"Silent Wall!" Torrent heard Saturn yell.

"Who are you," Emercyte asked in shock.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence, the soldier of death and rebirth Sailor Saturn!" Saturn said.

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky the soldier of sky Sailor Uranus," Uranus said as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand the soldier of embrace Sailor Neptune," Neptune said as she stepped out from behind another tree.

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in space and time the soldier of revolution Sailor Pluto," Pluto said as she stood on a tree branch above the other three.

"Pluto-sama can you four hold him off while I rescue the others?" Torrent asked.

"Of course we will," Pluto said. "Now go and free the others."

With that Torrent went to free the others. He could see that the Pluto and her group was having problems with Emercyte.

"Quickly transform and let's help them," Torrent said to the others.

"Right,"Shane said and then yelled out "JUPITER PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!"

Jiro followed suit. "VENUS PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!"

The others then started to transform as well.

"Mercury Crystal Power . . ."

"Jupiter Crystal Power . . ."

"Venus Crystal Power. . ."

"Mars Crystal Power . . ."

"MAKE UP!!!" All four chorused together.

In a blinding flash of power all four girls were transformed into their identities of the Sailor Senshi. Then Usagi and Chibi-Usa transformed as well.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!!" Chibi-Usa cried out.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!!' Usagi cried out.

Once again the two of them were transformed into Super Chibi Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Alright, Emercyte hold it!" Halo yelled. "I will not forgive you for this action."

"Well, well, well just what do we have here?" Emercyte asked with a sneer. "It seems that we have a hornet among all of the flies."

"Well this hornet will sting you," Halo said. "Electro Hurricane!!!" Once again Halo formed a ball of electricity in his hands and threw it at Emercyte. Almost as if by reflex, Emercyte jumped out of the way.

"Not bad Guardian, but not good enough," Emercyte said. "I will return."

As soon as Emercyte left all of the Senshi and Guardians powered down. The three guardians went to check on their respective princesses. Fortunately none of them were hurt. Shane breathed a sigh of relief. However, Shane did hear one person cry out in pain. Turning around he saw that it was Sailor Saturn. For all of her powers to heal, she can't even heal herself. Brad was at her side immediately.

"Saturn-sama what happened," Brad asked.

"One of Emercyte's stray blasts hit me," Saturn said as she winced in pain. "I will be fine in a while."

"No you will not be Saturn-hime," Brad said.

Saturn blinked in surprise. She did not think that Brad would be so forceful with her.

"Jiro, will you heal her please," Brad asked. The urgentness in his tone made Jiro move a bit quicker than usual.

As soon as he got to Saturn, Jiro started to draw in the requisite energies to heal her. As soon as she was healed, Brad embraced her tightly.

Nobody except Shane and Selene noticed that Ami was slowly leaving. It was almost as if she could not bare the sight of her Guardian in the arms of another Princess. Shane looked at Selene and coked an eyebrow in question. Selene just shook her head and then started to clean her paws.

"Ami-sama is something wrong," Shane asked.

"No Shane I am fine," Ami said as she powered down. "I need to get home anyway."

"Ok, well see you tomorrow at school Ami-sama," Shane said. "Come on Selene we need to be getting home as well."

"I am coming," Selene said as she jumped out of Makoto's lap.

"May your way be Green and Golden, Princesses," Shane said with a polite bow. Shane then picked up Selene and walked back to the Tsukino's.

On the way home Shane needed to talk to Selene. Something about the way that Ami was acting bothered him.

"Selene, what is bothering Ami?"

"I think that she wanted Brad to fall for her and not Hotaru. I could be mistaken. I mean for all I know Brad could just be considerate of Hotaru."

"Perhaps but I think that . . .Meow!"

Shane looked around to see why Selene stopped talking and went back to being a normal cat. Walking toward them was one of the upper class men in the the kendo club. Shane had avoided joining that club once he started practicing in the shrine yard. He would have made the team wonder how he was able to do some of the strikes that should not be a part of traditional swordsmanship. Taking his usual shortcut home, Shane walked with a quicker pace. He hoped that nothing was going to happen that evening. But he knew that being a Guardian entailed an active life.

Walking in the house he could hear Ikuko and Kenji talking in the living room. Taking the stairs quietly as possible, Shane crept up to his room. He did not want to make them worry. Things were going on in his life that he needed to talk to someone that understood. Someone that was more his age. He considered finding Setsuna and talking to her. Yet he knew that if he talked to her then she would get cryptic on him and make his head spin. As soon as he laid down on his bed he could hear Usagi come up the stairs. She was talking to Luna, of that Shane could be sure. The conversation was similar to what he and Selene had been talking about.

Just as Shane was about to doze off he heard a light knock on his door.

"It's open," Shane said.

Opening his eyes just a slit, he saw that Usagi was standing in his door looking depressed. Sitting up Shane could see that she had not changed out of her Sailor Fuku. In fact she was now dressed in her formal princess attire. How in the world had she got in the house and past her parents wearing that outfit? He would like to know that so he could have gotten away with some of the things he tried back in junior high.

"Princess Serenity," Shane said with a gasp. "What can I do for you?"

"Shane I am worried about Ami-chan," Serenity said.

"Serenity-sama at the risk of sounding rude could we discuss this normally," Shane asked. "The formality is a bit unnerving to say the least."

"That we can do," Serenity said as she returned to her normal state as Usagi.

"Now why are you worried about Ami-sama," Shane asked.

"Well she seemed upset about something after you left."

"What about?"

"She wouldn't say except that she wished that he would have chosen her instead."

"Oh I see, she is upset that Brad did not chose her," Shane said as he sat up. "I don't know what to say."

"It is alright I was just concerned about her."

"Usagi, you wouldn't really be her friend if you were not concerned."

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do. Besides Usagi, friends are important."

"Shane if I may say something," Luna piped in.

"Sure Luna what do you have to say," Shane asked.

"Well I was just wondering how this will effect the bond between Brad and Ami?"

"I don't know. You know Luna I only wish I knew how Mako-chan felt about me."

"Shane I know that she likes you. But you have to realize she is uncertain about you."

"About me? Why?"

"Well let's say that she is wondering if you would ever truly feel anything for her."

"I do. I have even told her how much I care about her."

"Well do something about it."

"I will."

With that Usagi and Luna returned to their room and went to sleep.

The following day Minako and Jiro returned to the Hikawa shrine. Jiro had some questions that he wanted to ask Rei. His major concern was to find out more about himself and how everything fit together. Some parts of his memory just did not make any sense. He did not feel comfortable enough to talk to Setsuna about any of this. In fact sometimes she creeped him out. When they walked in they saw Rei was feeding the two crows that were a permanent fixture of the shrine. Jiro remembered that they were called Deimos and Phobos. Some times he would have to wonder just how the others could actually get along with her. Shane's antagonistic attitude toward her was still a mystery even to him. He could tell that Rei was engrossed in her activity that she did not hear the two of them walk up behind her.

"You know Rei," Jiro started which was enough to make Rei scream in fright.

"Jiro, do you what could have happened to you," Rei said once she calmed down from the fright.

"Nothing more than my cousins could do to me,"Jiro said with a shrug. "Rei I need to understand these new memories that are starting to surface."

"Couldn't Minako help," Rei asked as she indicated the porch to sit on. "I am sure that she would have better answers to your questions."

"I tried to answer them the best I could," Minako said as she fell in step behind Rei as they went toward the porch. "There were some things that even I did not quite understand. I thought that you would have a better time helping him figure out what he was seeing.

"What exactly are you seeing that is bothering you," Rei asked as she smoothed the folds of her skirt as she sat down on the edge of the porch.

"I have seen images of places that I should never see," Jiro started as he forced himself to recall what had been bothering him.

"What places," Rei asked. "Were they something that bothered you?"

"I saw a large city on a planet," he continued like he was enraptured by the scene. "I am not sure where this was, but I know it is not on Earth. I would recognize a city like this one. I think the name was Vesta or something similar to that."

"That's the Venusian capital," Minako pointed out. "You must know that seeing that city shouldn't be an issue for you."

"Why? I feel as if that city holds more pain for me," Jiro said. "I am not ready to have that part of my memory destroyed."

"What else did you see," Rei asked.

"This is where things are getting strange," Jiro said. "I saw a ghostly dragon coiled around the palace."

"What color," Rei asked as she sat straight up. She had seen something similar in her dreams the last two nights. Except this dragon was a deep crimson red.

"Blue," Jiro said. "Blue as the sky that is over us right now. Eerily, I felt at peace when I looked at it."

"Let's go in the house and I can get us something to eat," Rei offered.

As the three started to walk back into the house, Rei sensed the presence of someone or something evil. Jiro was feeling the life energy of sections of the city slowly disappearing. Sensing so many people dying at once, Jiro collapsed.

"J- Jiro-kun, what happened," Minako asked.

"I felt several dozen people die suddenly," Jiro said through ragged breaths. To those that were looking at him, they could see that his Secondary sigil had manifested itself on his forehead and was starting to glow with a dark blue light. "It was as if a part of our existence was wiped out."

"What," Rei asked in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Rei-san, my secondary power is Life. Therefore in a sense I am linked to all life on this planet. Why do you think that I was sedated when I heard that Venus was destroyed back in the Silver Millennium?"

"I don't really know," Rei said.

"The reason being was because I almost went crazy with grief," Jiro said. "I lost everyone that day."

"Oh, so what should we do about this," Rei asked.

"Minako, call all of the other Senshi. Yes I mean all of them including Pluto-sama and her team as well," Jiro said. "I will call Halo and Brad."

"Ok I will," Minako said. And with that Jiro and Minako split up and did what needed to be done.

Shane was asleep in his room at the Tsukino's. He swore that he did not want to see another living being for at least 24 hours. In fact he had a bad headache. Usagi teased him about the real reasons that he got it.

"May be you think to much and you got it that way," Usagi said over breakfast.

"Shane dear if you aren't feeling well then perhaps you should lie down for a while," Ikuko said.

"Since it is Sunday I will. Thanks Ikuko-sama," Shane said.

"Aw man and I thought that you would've taken me to see a movie," Shingo whined.

"I would have if I wasn't feeling bad," Shane commented as he put a hand to his forehead.

Finishing his breakfast, Shane walked back up to his room and laid down. He did not want to tell them that he had a migraine headache and needed to sleep. As he laid down he saw that Selene had walked in the door behind him and was now sitting on his bed.

"Shane are you alright," Selene asked.

"Selene I have a migraine," Shane moaned as he buried his face into the pillow.

"Why do you have a migraine," Selene asked.

"I think it was something that I ate last night," Shane said.

"Oh well Makoto-sama was wanting to see you today."

"Did she say why," Shane asked as he buried his head deeper in the pillow.

"She wanted to have a serious talk with you about the two of you," Selene said.

"Why did she want to talk about us for," Shane asked as he rolled over to his back. His head was still throbbing. When he could open his eyes, Shane could see that the room was spinning.

"She said that it had to do with the future of your relationship," Selene commented dryly.

"Ok tell her that I will be over to her place in a few minutes as soon as the room stops spinning," Shane said as he sat up. He nearly lost what little breakfast that he ate since the room was spinning and that alone made him feel nauseous.

"Alright I will tell her," Selene said.

The instant that Shane started to walk to the bath room to take some aspirin for his headache, his communicator started to scream. At that moment it sounded as if someone was setting off an air horn near his ears. The first reaction that he had was to grind it into the porcelain of the bathroom sink. Pushing the receive button Shane saw that it was Jiro on the other end.

"What do you want Jiro," Shane snarled.

"Shane we have a large problem," Jiro said. "It is as if parts of the city is slowly being killed."

"Do the other Senshi know," Shane asked.

"Minako and Rei-sama know already, I have asked Rei and Minako to call the others. Brad is already in route over here. All we are waiting on is you and Usagi to show up."

"Alright I will tell Usagi and we will be there in a minute."

"Shane are you alright?"

"I just have a headache that is all."

"Well get here as soon as possible."

After popping down about six aspirin for his headache, Shane went looking for Usagi. He found her in the living room watching TV with her parents.

"Shane are you feeling better," Ikuko asked.

"Yes I am feeling better now, I was thinking about going out for a snack or something. Usagi you want to come," Shane said as he fiddled with his wristband.

Usagi noticed what he was trying to say and stood up.

"Mom, may I go," Usagi asked.

"Ok but be back by supper time," Ikuko said.

"Thank you Ikuko-sama," Shane said.

As soon as they had their shoes on the two of them were out of the house in a rush.

Halfway down the block Usagi had to stop and catch her breath. She was not as athletic as Makoto or for that matter any of the Guardians, but she could usually keep up with Shane if they were just jogging to an ice-cream parlor. However, today Shane was in a full blown sprint. Something was going on and it was bothering Shane.

"Shane wait," Usagi said after she caught her breath.

"Sorry Usagi, but this is an emergency," Shane said shifting from foot to foot.

"What is going on," Usagi asked.

"According to Jiro parts of the city is dying slowly," Shane said.

"How would he know," Usagi asked.

"Because his point is Life. In a sense he is connected to all life on Earth," Shane said as he was about ready to sprint off again. "Time is of the essence now."

"OK I will try to keep up," Usagi said.

With that Shane ran off to the Hikawa Shrine. He arrived some thirty minutes later. All of the other Senshi were already there and waiting on him. Jiro and Brad were also there waiting for him as well. He saw that Brad was talking with Hotaru. Jiro was with Minako talking about something. Haruka and Michiru were sitting together. Setsuna was leaning against one of the walls looking at everyone. Ami was going over something on her mini computer. Makoto saw Shane come up the stairs and got up to go greet him. When Ami saw Makoto get up, she saw that Shane had arrived.

"Where is Usagi at," Ami asked.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Shane said.

"Hi Shane," Makoto said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi yourself, Mako-chan," Shane said as he returned the hug.

A few minutes later Usagi could be heard walking up the stairs. She was exhausted. She had enough energy to walk over to where everyone was at and then collapsed.

"Sorry I am late," Usagi said.

"Took you long enough," Rei snapped. "Both of you that is."

"Rei I wasn't feeling good, still not that great though," Shane snapped back.

"What is wrong Shane," Makoto asked. The tone in her voice showed that she was concerned.

"Just have a migraine headache," Shane said.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that," Makoto said as she took Shane's hand in hers.

"Now what is going on," Haruka asked.

"Someone or some thing is slowly killing people in sections of the city," Jiro said. "It is as if they are trying to draw all of us out and into a fight."

"If you are too scared to fight, then we will deal with them ourselves," Haruka said.

"No I am not scared Haruka," Jiro said hotly. "I am just being cautious about all of this."

"Children please stop the bickering," Luna chimed in. "We must stop whoever it is that is causing the problems."

"Jiro you still haven't told us everything yet," Brad said. "Who do you think is doing this?"

"I believe that it is Emercyte's doing," Jiro commented.

"Why do you say that Jiro-san," Hotaru asked.

"Because what I know of him is that he has a very twisted sense of humor," Jiro said with a shudder. "Plus something like this is right up his alley."

"Still that does not tell us what he is really after," Michiru said.

"He is after all of us," Jiro said. "He thinks that we are the cause of his embarrassment. Plus he as a personal score to settle with me."

"What type of score," Minako asked.

"It has to do with his brother," Jiro said. "I believe that his name was Danburite or something to that effect. He was in the same unit as my brother Amer."

"Wasn't Amer the one that wanted to be my husband at that time," Minako asked. The name Danburite sparked some old memories of someone that she fell in love with. When she found out that he worked for the Dark Kingdom she could not bring herself to kill him.

"No that would have been my eldest brother Ferrion. And as far as I know he is still dead."

"Jiro I know that Amer also wanted to marry Minako-hime as well," Brad said.

"How did you find out about that," Jiro asked.

"Well it was during our training when Amer came to the Palace on the Moon. I could tell that he was in love with someone and when I asked him at first he denied it. As you know I can tell if someone is lying or not and I told him to tell me the truth. He did and that is how I found out that Amer also wanted to marry Minako-hime."

"I see. But as far as I am concerned that is just water under the bridge for right now."

"If it is Emercyte, then whose to say that he isn't acting out of revenge," Setsuna said.

"We have to stop him," Shane said. "One way or the other he has to be stopped. Let's transform and kick him into oblivion."

"We hear you," Brad said. "Let's get to it then."

As soon as it was decided what would be done, All of the Senshi produced their transformation pens and Shouted. . .

"Mercury Crystal Power. . ."

"Mars Crystal Power. . ."

"Jupiter Crystal Power. . ."

"Venus Crystal Power. . ."

"Saturn Planet Power. . ."

"Uranus Planet Power. . ."

"Neptune Planet Power. . ."

"Pluto Planet Power. . ."

Then all of them together yells. "MAKE UP!!!"

In eight blinding flashes of energy all of the women were transformed into their sailor fuku. As soon as all of the excess energy subsided Shane and the others could see the girls had transformed into their Senshi identity. Shane was visibly blushing at what he had just witnessed.

"Ladies you could have waited until we had left," Shane commented dryly. "I don't think that we needed a skin show."

"Are you saying that I am not beautiful," Makoto asked.

Shane was caught. He knew that if he said no then she would beat him senseless. Yet if he agreed then Rei would call him a pervert and also beat him senseless.

"I refuse to answer on the grounds of being hurt," Shane said.

Brad on the other hand was busy stuffing tissue in his nose to stop the nosebleed that he all of a sudden got. Jiro had mercifully turned around so he did not get caught looking.

"I think that we will wait over here as Usagi and Chibi-Usa transform," Jiro said as he drug the other two Guardians to another part of the courtyard.

Rei was furious. She couldn't believe that Shane and Brad would stoop to staring at them when they transformed.

"How dare they watch us transform," Rei fumed.

"Sailor Mars you need to calm down," Neptune said. "You have to understand that Shane and the others are only sixteen-year-old boys. I am sure that they are not as experienced with women yet. In fact by the way they were acting, it looks as if they weren't experienced at all."

All of the other Senshi with the exception of Uranus and Pluto looked as if they wanted to strangle Neptune for that remark.

"Anyway I still need to transform," Usagi said as she reached for her broach.

"Moon Eternal Make Up!!!!!"

In a flurry of energy and technicolor feathers Usagi was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

A few seconds later Chibi-Usa was reaching for her broach as well.

"Moon Crisis Make Up!!"

As soon as she said the phrase Chibi-Usa was bathed in pink energy as her fuku materialized around her. When the light cleared and the energy disappeared, Chibi-Usa was now Sailor Chibi Moon.

"We are waiting on you three now," Uranus said to Shane and the others.

"Right," Shane said. "JUPITER PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!"

The instant Shane said the key phrase, a ball of green energy formed in the palm of his hand. He then slammed it into the ground in front of him. There was a large explosion and a blinding green light. As the light started to clear, parts of it started to form armor. The armor pieces then attached themselves to Shane's arms legs, and torso. The largest bit of energy landed on his head and formed his helmet. Eventually the energy was completely absorbed into Shane and he was now Halo.

Jiro just nodded and then raised his head and yelled. "VENUS PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!!"

When Jiro finished his two sigil started to glow a dark blue. They then flared and Jiro was bathed in dark blue energy. The energy then fractured and started to form into Jiro's armor. The instant that the excess energy cleared Jiro could be seen in his armor. He was now Stratta through and through.

Finally, Brad hollered out, "MERCURY PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!"

To all that was watching they could see that Brad was submerged in a wall of water. The water then started to form ice and in the course of several minutes Brad was in his armor and his Trident was resting across his shoulders.

All the Senshi could do was stand and watch in amazed silence as they watched the three Guardian Senshi transform. Everyone was impressed especially Uranus and Neptune. They could not believe that those three has such flashy transformations. Pluto just smiled knowingly. She knew that it would be the Guardians that would have the extra effort that was needed to stop the new evil that had been released on the Earth.

"Let's go," Halo said as he started to sprint off in the direction of where the energy source was.

Emercyte was having the time of his life. He knew that if he started to destroy parts of the city, eventually the person that he wanted to kill would show up. He blamed Stratta for the death of his brother Danburite. More importantly he believes that all of the Silver Millennium was at fault. He would have never been corrupted by Beryl and Metallia if he had been allowed to stay and guard the palace.

However, his wanton destruction of the city had not gone unnoticed. Another man stepped in to stop him. He had shoulder length red-brown hair and was wearing a dark gray bodysuit.

"So what does the traitor Nephrite want with me," Emercyte asked.

"Emercyte I would suggest that you stop your destruction now," Nephrite said. "Don't you realize that this path will eventually get you killed."

"And if I don't," Emercyte said with a smirk.

"Then I feel sorry for you when the Senshi show up and destroy you."

"If they don't get killed themselves. Just to let you know Nephrite, Three of the Guardian Senshi are with them."

"I know I have seen them already. Quite frankly I am glad that they are back. I have no grudge against the Senshi or the Guardian Senshi."

"But Torrent may want to kill you for what you did all those years ago."

"I will talk to him when the time is right."

"You are too weak-willed."

"I see no need to banter with you, but as a warning for you the "Old Power" is taking an interest in us again."

"WHAT?! Y -you can't mean they are moving."

"That is exactly what I am talking about,"Nephrite said with a shiver. "It would seem that something about these last few years caught their attention. What's the matter Emercyte? Scared of them?"

"Of course not," Emercyte sneered. He was lying and he knew it. Who wouldn't be scared of this power. "The "Old Power" would only scare those that were superstitious enough to believe in it's existence."

"It would do you good to have a healthy respect for that kind of power. I have a new life and that does not include the likes of you or your associates."

With that said Nephrite disappeared from his spot on top of the Crown Game center.

The instant that Nephrite disappeared Emercyte started to get worried. He knew that things did not bode well now that he knew of this new power. Who they were or what they wanted he did not even know. All he knew from his study of the old records and the book that he found some time ago, they were more powerful than Metallia. He feared for his safety now more than ever. The "Old Power" was not something that he wished to cross. However if he could gain that kind of power, he would be able to achieve his goals with out the help of Metallia and those other fools. In regards to his current situation, Emercyte figured that he could destroy the Senshi and not really have to worry.

Usagi and the others arrived in the part of town that Jiro said was being destroyed. She could see people lying where they fell. All of their energy has been drained and they died slowly.

"Something needs to be done," Shane said. "As soon as we deal with Emercyte I want to try something."

"What is it Halo," Saturn asked.

"It will require your help along with Stratta's and Sailor Moon's as well," Halo said as he looked at the people lying on the ground.

"What do you want to do," Sailor Moon asked.

"As I mentioned between Stratta and myself we are capable of raising the dead. However, that is only one at a time. What I want to try to do is raise all of these people at once."

"I see," Saturn said. "Is that why you need the two of us to help as well?"

"Yes it is. I figure that between the four of us we can do it."

"Let's worry about that after we stop Emercyte," Haruka said.

Almost as if he was waiting for someone to say something, Emercyte materialized out of the shadows.

"Ah I see that all of the Senshi are here," Emercyte sneered.

"Why did you do this," Jiro asked. "What have they done to you?"

"I want revenge Solaris!!" Emercyte snarled. "Revenge on you and your entire family for allowing me to go on the suicide mission to earth."

"Solaris," Moon asked.

"It is Stratta's given name," Halo said. "Just like mine was Luminous and Torrent's was Selece."

"Oh I understand now," Moon said with a slight laugh.

"If you want to get to me then you must face my army," Emercyte said as he gestured and the streets were filled nine across with yoma.

"Oh lovely! It looks as if we are going to have a fight on our hands," Torrent commented.

"And we were surprised by this why," Halo asked as he pulled his Nodachi from the pocket space where he kept it. "Alright Torrent, Stratta here is the game plan. I want you to stay with your Princess and watch her back. If the others need help then help them. I will be having a hard enough time backing up Jupiter and making sure that nothing happens to Chibi-Moon."

"We can take care of ourselves," Mars yelled at Halo.

"Sailor Mars we are outnumbered at least 30 to 1 and you are whining about you can take care of yourself," Shane said. He had to refrain from skewering her for that comment. "We are doing it this way and that is it. Sailor Moon, I know you like to give speeches, but this is neither the time nor the place for it. We have to stop them as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

"Y- yes," Sailor Moon said nervously. This was the first time that she had actually been yelled at by Halo. He did not really yell at her, just told her not to give her usual speech.

"We got it Halo," Torrent said speaking for himself and for Stratta.

The instant that every thing was settled, all of the Senshi tore into the Yoma. It was no contest for the highly skilled and dedicated Senshi. Halo had got a head of steam and started to swing his sword in a wide arc clearing a path around him. He did not once call on any of his actual powers to bring these yoma down. He saw that not one yoma got near to Sailor Jupiter, Chibi-Moon, Neptune, and Uranus.

Jiro on the other hand was having fun filling the air with arrows. He knew that most of the yoma were stupid enough to forget to cover their heads, and because of that little fact Jiro managed to put five to six arrows in each yoma. He wanted to make sure that they were all dead. Like Halo he did not once call on any of his powers. It was his skill with a bow that allowed him to protect Sailor Venus, Mars, and Moon.

Brad too was enjoying himself. By some accounts perhaps way too much. He had managed to keep not only himself and Princess Mercury safe but Princess Saturn and Princess Pluto safe as well. This was an exercise in total skill for him and the other Guardians. Brad wondered how in the world they would have survived this before.

After three hours of fighting all thirteen Senshi had managed to get through the mob of yoma. All of them were exhausted and not in the best of moods. To top it off one more yoma appeared out of nowhere. This monstrosity towered over them and was a sickening green and brown.

"My name is Allobyte and I am here to destroy you," Allobyte said in a raspy hiss.

"This is your doing isn't it? Shane asked. "You are the one that is destroying the city."

"Exactly."

"How dare you destroy the lives of innocent people I will not forgive you. I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you," Sailor Moon said.

"And so will we," The other Inner Senshi said.

Halo was not even going to yell at her for it. Instead he added his introduction as well.

"This is an unforgivable crime that you have perpetrated on these people. Unforgivable. I am the warrior of the planet Jupiter. I will not allow this to continue. I am Halo. On behalf of Jupiter and the Moon I will make you pay."

Fortunately Torrent and Stratta did not need to introduce themselves. The figure that it was unnecessary.

"Enchanted by the New Age, Sailor Uranus, acting gorgeously!" Uranus said.

"The same for Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!" Neptune said.

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in space and time the soldier of revolution Sailor Pluto!!" Pluto said.

"My guardian deity is the planet of silence the soldier of death and rebirth Sailor Saturn," Saturn said.

In his mind, Shane was hitting his head on a very hard tree. Their introductions were not necessary or needed. He thought that Haruka and the others were more mature than that.

"Time to die," Allobyte said and gestured. One by one the Senshi were grabbed by an invisible force and were raised off of the ground.

"Let us go," Venus yelled.

"You will be the first one to die," Allobyte snarled and started to drain the energy out of Venus.

"Stop it!!" Stratta yelled.

"Enough!!" Halo yelled. "RAGING ELECTRO CYCLONE!!!!"

At that the force that was holding them disappeared and all fell to the ground.

All of the Senshi slowly got up off of the ground. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus decided to try to double team him.

"Supreme Thunder!!!" Jupiter yelled.

"Venus Love Me Chain!!" Venus Yelled.

Almost as if by instinct, Halo and Stratta Powered up for an attack. Some where in the back of Halo's mind he tried to catch Jupiter's attack on his sword and attack Allobyte.

"Supreme Thunder Sword STRIKE!!!!" Shane Yelled as he caught Jupiter's attack on his sword and then jumped straight up. As he came down, Halo's sword started to glow with a dark green aura. When he sliced Allobyte, Halo could see that the attack hurt him.

Stratta on the other hand had targeted the links of Venus' chain. He was hoping to slam the links into the Yoma.

"Ultra Arrow Storm!!!" Stratta said. With that The arrow that he had nocked in his bow split into twenty different arrows. The instant he let them go, they hit the links of the chain and both arrow and chain links impacted into Allobyte.

The Remaining Senshi launched their attacks at him and managed to weaken him. Once they had weakened him they all collapsed.

"Sailor Moon, now vaporize him," Halo said.

"Right," Sailor Moon said as she slowly got to her feet and produced her Eternal Moon Tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!"

In a blinding flash of white energy and feathers Allobyte was destroyed.

As soon as the light faded, Emercyte was no where to be found. As they were checking on each other, Neptune noticed that Mars was not standing where she was.

Shane was nervous. He had to find her. It was imperative that she be found. Leaving Torrent with the others, Halo and Stratta went to find Mars. After searching for a good hour they found her. She had collapsed in front of the game center and was not breathing.

"Jiro we have to save her," Shane said.

"I am on it, but I will need your help," Jiro said.

"I got it," Shane said as he started to lend his energy to Jiro.

The instant that Jiro felt the extra energy he started to use his most dangerous technique that he had.

"Life FORCE RENEWAL!!"

All of the energy that he had gathered then went into Sailor Mars. Slowly she started to wake up.

"Stratta thank you," Mars said.

"You are welcome Princess Mars," Jiro said. "Let's get you home so you can rest."

"True we all need to get home," Shane said. "Jiro you take her home and I will tell the others.

"OK and I will see you tomorrow," Jiro said as he helped Mars home.

Shane then went back to the others. He was not at all happy. He had almost lost Princess Mars to an unknown attacker.

"Well did you find her," Neptune asked.

"Yes I did and she was badly hurt," Shane said.

Brad knew that he was holding something back but did not say anything.

"That is good where is she now?"

"I had Stratta escort her home."

"What about the people that died?"

"It appears that when Allobyte was destroyed, the energy that he gathered returned to the people," Ami said.

"That is good," Shane said as he powered down. "Now I suggest that we all head home and then we can discuss this tomorrow."

With that all of the Senshi disbursed and went home.

To Be continued.

1The House of Solar is the family that Stratta was from during the Silver Millennium. Their line goes back to before the founding of the Alliance.

2Telsar is a rank of a blades master of the Jupitarian Military.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailormoon Guardians: Part 4

**THE TWIN ASPECTS BLAZE A TRAIL**

Rei was in one of her better moods today. For the first time in five months she was not being annoyed by Shane on some trivial matter. Then again the majority of what Shane was concerned about was trivial. Well at least in her mind what Shane was complaining about could be called trivial. She could not understand why in the world he would worry about something that is so minor such as who was the person that attacked her. She would find out on her own who did it. And when she did then they would understand what it meant to make her mad.

Also she had met two boys about her age. She had noticed that they were twins. Identical twins at that. It was not often that she had met twins, in fact this was the first time that Rei had actually met a pair of identical twins. She was flattered by all of the attention that they were giving her. Rei found out that they went to her school with her. Apparently she had never noticed them until now. Some of her friends at school told her that their names were Devon and Eric. It was funny though how whenever she would get so angry, it would bring either Devon or Eric to try to soothe her fragile nerves. They had invited her to a small restaurant. Which was a first for her since she had never been asked on a date by two young men at the same time. She was hoping that these two were her Guardians.

It was after their fight with Emercyte and his hoard of Yoma that she was glad to have the other Guardians around. She felt a sense of security with them around. Also, she was in Stratta's debt. After the fight with Allobyte, she was severely injured. She did not know who, or for that matter what attacked her though. It annoyed her that someone managed to get passed her acute senses. The other Senshi were hurt and were tended to by Stratta and Halo. Rei knew that if her two Guardians were with them then Emercyte would have been toasted. If only she knew who they were. All she knew was what she was told by Shane. Shane did tell her one piece of important information though. It was the fact that her Guardians were brothers. This was why she hoped against hope that these two were her Guardians. She had been cautioned by Selene not to read too much into the two that she had just met. It could be coincidence that they showed up when they did.

As she got ready to meet with Devon and Eric, she thought that she saw Diana run across the yard. Following the cat, Rei saw that it was not Diana at all. This cat was the same color, but had golden eyes. Also said cat was not a kitten, but a full grown cat. As she rounded the corner, she saw that the cat stopped at the feet of a girl in a sailor fuku. At first, Rei thought that the girl was Hotaru. Her fuku was similar to Saturn's but her bows were Navy blue and the skirt was black. She was carrying a large pole-arm with a wicked curve to the blade.

"Sa-Saturn," Rei asked.

"No, I am not Saturn-hime," The girl said with a small laugh. That alone sent shivers up her spine. It sounded to her like she was mocking her. And yet she would be assuming too much about someone that she had just met. "I am flattered that you think that I am her Princess Mars."

"Who are you," Rei asked. Now she was alarmed. She stuck her hand in her pocket and gripped her transformation pen tightly in here hand. Who was this strange Senshi that knew about her other life.

"You may call me Charron," The girl said with a slight smile. "Come along Cosmos."

"Of course Thanos-sama," The cat said and then followed the girl off of the shrine grounds.

Rei put that encounter out of her mind until their meeting that evening. As she finished getting ready, she wondered about how Devon and Eric would treat her. If they were anything like her two Guardians, then she would feel secure with them. Something about them was familiar, of that Rei knew for certain.

Shane was of the opinion that someone should go with her just to be certain that nothing happened to her. Rei protested loudly about Shane's idea. Her protests turned into a small shoving match between them. She could swear that he was being gentle with her simply because she was the Princess of Mars. It took Makoto, Usagi, Haruka, and Setsuna to pull them apart.

"I can't believe that Shane would do something like that," Rei fumed. "He will hear about it at the meeting tonight."

With that, Rei went off to her date.

******

Across town at the park, three young people were talking among themselves. The taller one of the three was pacing behind the bench that the others were sitting on. It was almost as if he was worried about something. From his body language alone told more about what was on his mind.

"I can't believe we survived that fight," Brad said.

"We owe you big time Jiro," Shane said as he walked around. This was the first time that he had ever considered what was going on.

"Well thanks, but that is just what I do," Jiro said with a shrug. He did not want any notoriety.

"I can't believe that we almost lost all of the Princesses," Shane said. "My fault, I almost lost them."

"Shane don't try to carry the weight of guilt on your shoulders," Jiro said. "Makoto-sama would be devastated to hear you go on like this."

"Ack, Jiro you always know how to cheer me up if not that," Shane said.

"Jiro-sama is right you know," Selene said as she flicked her tail agitatedly. "You are not capable of being everywhere at once."

"I know but I still feel responsible," Shane said.

"I know you do Shane, but that is in the past," Brad said as he turned to face his comrade and friend. "You are letting what happened in the past control you. That is not like you. But on another note, who of the Guardians are left?"

"Well let me see, there is WildFire, Inferno, HardRock, Thanos, Trition, and Chrono," Shane said. He knew that Brad was right, though he just needed to hear it from someone other than those that he was charged to protect. "I only wish I knew what happened to HardRock, Thanos, Trition, and Chrono."

"I am sure that those four will show up eventually," Jiro said. "When they do, then we will be ready to trounce the Wiseman."

"Jiro I would like to remind you that you have someone that is waiting for you," Shane said. "Or have you forgotten that you and Princess Venus are betrothed."

"Shane, what are you trying to say?" Jiro asked.

Brad regarded Shane with a look of concern. He had to wonder if he was going to give up on Makoto. Or was he saying that to get them all thinking about the people that they would leave behind should they die.

"I am just concerned that if we were to die then I know that Venus-sama will be depressed," Shane said. "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that," Brad said. He was hiding the fact that he wanted to tell Shane that he was not being truthful as he could be about how he was really feeling. "But when you said that someone should go with Rei-sama on her date, that was insane."

"I am still wary of those two guys that like Rei," Shane said. "Something about the way that they act bother me. It is as if they know her a little too well."

"Maybe they have been awakened earlier than us," Jiro pointed out. "It does stand to reason that could happen. Minako was awakened before the others if you recall,"

Shane to punctuate the point started humming a song that he heard in the Sailor V Anime.

"Saila V," Shane mumbled very out of tune.

"But can we be sure they are on our side," Brad asked. He wanted to make sure that those two could be trusted before they approached them.

"They can be trusted if that is what you are worried about," A feminine voice said.

Shane slowly looked around. He saw a woman standing next to a tree. She was wearing a sailor fuku and thigh-length boots. The skirt was a forest green trimmed in silver. The bows on the front and back were a sky blue trimmed in silver. She was wearing the trademark tiara of a sailor Senshi. She was carrying a staff that was similar to Pluto's. The exception being, the orb on top was amethyst in color. The most outstanding physical feature about her was her flowing flame red hair and lavender eyes.

"Who might you be," Shane asked.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me, Halo," The woman asked.

"Who are you," Shane asked defensively.

"Shane, she has the sign of Pluto and of Honor," Selene said.

"Then she would be Chrono then," Shane said.

"You are correct Halo," she said. "I am Chrono. It's about Time that you remembered."

"But how," Brad asked. "I thought that you died all of those years ago?"

"Torrent, I left long before Beryl attacked. I did not want my cousin to be killed," Chrono said. "I did return in order to take the others with me."

"So Thanos and the others," Shane asked.

"Are still alive," Chrono said finishing his thought for him. "I took them into the time stream and brought them to this time."

"And here I thought that you four were dead," Shane said.

"Halo, you need to understand, I was not about to let them die," Chrono said.

"Wait a minute," Shane said waving his hands frantically. "My name is Shane. Only address me as Halo when I have powered up."

"I am truly sorry Shane," Chrono said. "And do the others go by other names as well?"

"Torrent goes by the name of Brad, and Stratta goes by the name of Jiro," Shane said.

"I see," Chrono said. "Where is my cousin?"

"You might try at Infinity Academy," Brad said.

"I see," Chrono said with a half-smirk. "Are you in love with my Cousin?"

"Nope," Brad said.

"What about Ami-sama," Jiro asked.

"She's cute, but I would feel awkward, Brad said.

"Then who is it," Shane asked.

"Hotaru-sama," Brad said blushing.

"What!" everybody exclaimed.

"Yeah I have fallen for Hotaru-sama," Brad said. "Is there some law I broke that says that I can't be with the person that makes me happy?"

"Brad, we never said that there was anything wrong," Chrono said. "I was just curious as to your reasons that's all."

"So you like my Princess do you," A voice said from behind Brad.

"Thanos, stop it," Chrono said.

As soon as Brad turned around, he saw a girl standing there in a navy blue and black fuku.

"Thanos, is that you," Brad asked.

"Of course it is me Torrent," Thanos said with one of her mischievous smiles.

"Please, call me Brad," Brad said to Thanos.

"Ok Brad, why do you like Hotaru-sama," Thanos asked.

"Because I would feel awkward around Ami-sama. Besides there is something about Hotaru-sama that I like."

"And that is," Shane asked.

"I can't really put into words what I feel for her," Brad said. To those that were with him, they could hear the usually quiet and shy Guardian of Mercury starting to become passionate about how he feels about someone. "All I can say is that I love her very much. And I will be damned if I allow anyone to rob me of my happiness."

"Are you going to tell her that," Thanos asked. She was concerned that he was going to set Hotaru up for disappointment.

"I will," Brad said.

"When will you tell her," Shane asked.

"IF it tell her it will be tonight," Brad said with a sniff.

"We need to get going," Jiro said. "I promised Minako that we would do something."

"I know what you mean," Shane said with a resigned sigh. "Mako-chan wants us to double date with Usagi and Mamoru."

"Well Thanos, Chrono will we see you later," Brad asked.

"Yes, we will see you tonight," Chrono said and then, as mysteriously as she appeared, she vanished.

******

Shane arrived back at the Tsukino residence a few minutes after he left the park. He marveled at the increase in running speed that he had now. As he walked in the door he saw that Makoto and Mamoru were sitting in the living room talking to Ikuko and Kenji. Makoto felt at ease sitting there talking with the two of them, but to Shane's trained observation Mamoru looked like he was going to become sick. In the less than five months that he had been living with them he came to understand all of the various moods that Kenji and Ikuko could be in. Shane knew about Kenji's dislike for Usagi dating Mamoru. There was a point two months ago when he had defuse the situation with Kenji threatening Mamoru with a shotgun. He never found out if there was a gun, but that was enough to make him think of his relatives from North Carolina and the rabid devotion to their schools. Another time Shane had to explain, very carefully, that sometimes people find their true love in the strangest places. The carefully was mostly because he did not want to have to explain that their daughter was a reincarnation of a Princess from the past. Also because Shane was notorious for being blunt about things. He delicately told them that in Usagi's case, the one that she had fallen in love with was Mamoru. Something about Shane's argument caused Kenji to mellow out about Mamoru. Perhaps it was because he understood what Shane was talking about. He noticed that Ikuko actually liked Mamoru. That in itself was a miracle. For all of the things that Shane did, Usagi was grateful.

As he was walking upstairs he could hear Usagi running around like a small cyclone. Selene had already made it back before hand and was inconspicious for the time being. Cautiously walking down the hall, Shane managed to slip into his room and started getting ready to go out. He found his best pair of dress pants and a nice button up shirt. The pants were a pair of navy blue Dockers and the shirt was a black silk shirt. Both of them he had bought at J.C. Penny's two months before he came to Japan. Shane then noticed two green roses laying on his desk. He knew that they were not there before. As he picked them up, Shane's mind was flooded with images of his past life. It was only then did he recall where he had seen those roses before.

"Of course, these are my family's prized Emerald Roses. I took two before I left for the Moon," Shane said as he gingerly picked them both up. "I never got the chance to give one to Mako-chan then. I sure as hell will do it now."

Carefully wrapping them in a piece of tissue paper, Shane picked them up and walked down stairs. He was joined by Usagi, who was wearing a nice dress in her own right. It was conservative and was in a soft peach. Shane was amazed at how well the dress suited her. When the both walked in to the living room, not only Usagi's parents but also Makoto and Mamoru were impressed.

"Shane you look nice," Makoto said with a warm smile.

"You do too Usagi," Mamoru said as he swallowed hard. He had to refrain from using the pet name for her around her parents. Also he was still trying to keep the unexplained fear from crawling out of him as well

"Thanks," Shane and Usagi said at the same time. Both of them were startled when they said that at the same time. Then in typical teenager fashion they both started to laugh.

"When will you two be home," Kenji asked as he looked at the four of them in concern. He especially gave Mamoru a hard searching stare which made him all the more nervous.

"Before it get's too late," Shane said.

"We were also going to hang out with our friends as well so we will be back to change," Usagi said.

"Ok you two, but remember that you have school in the morning," Ikuko said.

"Thank you Ikuko-sama," Shane said with a small bow.

"See you two later," Kenji said.

With that the four of them left for their date.

******

Rei met with Devon and Eric at the restaurant. She could tell that they were being perfect gentlemen. It amazed her how much they were alike. The only thing that she could tell that was different about them was their mannerisms. Eric was more conscious of how he conducted himself in her presence, while Devon was just his usual self. Also it was apparent that they also both dressed differently as well. She also found the only way that she could tell them apart. Looking closely at Eric, she could tell that his eyes were a darker shade of brown than his brother Devon's eyes. However, Rei could also tell which was which even at a distance as well. Eric was just taller than his brother by about an inch or so.

"Um Rei-san, I want to apologize for both of us," Eric said.

"Why," Rei said. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That is not entirely true," Devon said.

"What do you mean," Rei asked cautiously. It bothered her that Eric would apologize for something that they did not do. At least she thought that they did not do anything wrong.

"What Devon is trying to say is that before we moved to Juban and started to go to school with you, we found something that we have yet to totally figure out," Eric said.

"And that is," Rei asked.

"We were told that when we were adopted we had always been wearing this bracelet. It had two marks on it. One is the symbol for Virtue. We found that out after we moved here. The other one we have no idea what it is," Eric said at length as he showed her the bracelet.

"Oh, why is yours white and your brother's Crimson red," Rei asked indicating the similar bracelet that was on Devon's arm.

"That I don't know," Eric said. "But anyway I still feel as if I have wronged you in some way."

"No you haven't," Rei said. "Now let's eat alright?"

"Sure," Eric said. He then looked at his brother and just nodded once. Then Devon just sat back and relaxed.

Rei was a bit nervous around them. Something about the way that they were acting was not right. She wondered how in the world that they had those bracelets in the first place. She did feel some part of her wake up. It was almost as if she could sense Devon and Eric's feelings. Putting it aside for the moment, Rei started to look at the menu to decide what she wanted to eat. When the waitress came to take their order Rei got a really bad feeling about the waitress. The evil that radiated from her was almost enough to make her throw up. In fact she almost did. Devon was the first to notice and motioned to Eric.

"Rei-san are you alright," Eric asked.

"I'll be fine in a minute," Rei said as she took a drink of her water.

When they finished ordering and the waitress left Rei felt better. It irritated her to no end that someone like this could be so evil.

"She must be new here," Devon commented acidly. "That person has no respect. I don't think that she will be getting a tip."

"You are right," Rei said. "But give her some time and I think that she will get better."

Before either Devon or Eric could answer, the kitchen exploded in a ball of flame. As the flames billowed out of the kitchen Eric tackled Rei to the ground and shielded her from all of the flying debris and the occasional pieces of food. Eric then motioned to Devon to transform.

"Rei-san are you alright," Eric asked.

"I am fine now," Rei said as she looked into his eyes. She could see that he was fighting something inside of him. "Go on I will be fine."

"Are you sure," Eric asked. He had a look in his eyes that said that he did not want to leave her alone.

"Yes I will be fine," Rei said.

"Don't get killed," Eric said and ran off to meet his brother.

The instant that Eric left Rei was able to do what she needed to.

"As much as I should call the others, this shouldn't be too tough," Rei said disgustedly. This time she had to admit that what Shane had to say made sense. "I have to transform."

With that she Yelled "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!"

In a flash of red energy, Rei was transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Hey you in the kitchen, I am sick and tired of you causing problems. On behalf of Mars I will chastize you."

Out of the kitchen walked a blond female wearing the attire of a Dark Kingdom General. Rei never saw this person before.

"You a pitiful girl punish me," The woman said mockingly. "You would never be able to defeat me Amber."

"Amber? Don't make me laugh," Rei said.

With that Rei charged at Amber and started to attack her.

******

Outside the restaurant Devon and Eric pulled out the other bracelet that was the matching one to what they were already wearing. Each one was troubled with their own thoughts.

"I really hated lying to her," Eric said as he looked back at the door.

"I know you did Bro, but we had to," Devon said. "But you know that Chrono insisted that we keep it secret."

"I know that she did, but we have to help her," Eric said as he shook his head to clear away all of the negative thoughts that were tying to fill his head.

"Yes let's," Devon said and raised his arms above his head. "MARS WILDFIRE GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!"

With that Devon dropped his arms to his side and in an instant he was engulfed in magma. When he broke out of it Devon was wearing his armor. It was crimson red and had a pair of Katana on his back.

"MARS INFERNO GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!" Eric yelled and then a large fire ball engulfed him and turned him white hot. When the light cleared Eric was in his armor. It was a pearl white with hits of yellow. He too was carrying twin Katana.

"Let's get in there and help out Princess Mars," Inferno said.

"I am one step behind you," WildFire said.

As soon as that was said the two of them were in the door one right after the other.

******

Rei was not having much effect on the woman. In fact, all she was doing was irritating her. It was not doing her much good since all of her attacks were reflected into near by walls. Rei was terrified that she was about to die. Just as Amber was about to close in for the kill, both Amber and Rei could hear some one yell.

"RAGING INFERNO STRIKE!!"

Rei saw, almost too late the attack. She had just seconds to dive out of the way. She saw person in the white armor throw a large bolt of fire in her general direction and since she had just moved out of the way she was safe. However, Amber was not. She took the blast full on. The poor gal did not even have time to defend herself. Rei was in shock to see this person die that quickly. The person that threw the attack walked in through the door a few seconds later. He was wearing white armor of a similar style that she knew that Shane, Brad, and Jiro wore. Not wanting to take any chances, Rei braced for any type of attack. What she saw instead was the person in the white armor walk over to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Greetings my Princess," the person in white said.

"Who are you," Rei asked.

"I am Inferno one of your sworn Guardians," Inferno said as he kept his eyes toward the floor.

"Inferno, thanks for the assist," Rei said. She actually found herself blushing. "Who is the other one?"

"My name is WildFire, and I am the other Guardian sworn to protect you," WildFire said.

"How long have you two been around," Rei asked.

"We have been around for about six months," Inferno said. "That has been since we both sensed his arrival back."

"Who's arrival," Rei asked.

"Sorry I can't say who it is," Inferno said with a shake of his head. "But we will show up when you and the others have another meeting."

"You mean you have been around all of this time and we could have used your help," Rei fumed. "You two are the worst. FIRE SOUL BIRD!!!"

At that Rei threw one of her wards and then ignited it with another attack. The ward then turned into a bird of fire. Both Inferno and WildFire dodged out of the way.

"Princess Stop it!!" WildFire yelled.

Inferno moved a bit faster than Rei was able to see. When she saw him again, he was standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Mars, please don't be mad at us," Inferno said. "We had nothing to do with this. I wanted to tell you sooner but we were forbidden to say anything. Will you forgive us?"

Rei could now understand all of Eric actions now. Everything that he did made sense now. Also Devon's actions made sense as well. Rei started to cry just a little bit.

"Yes I can forgive you," Rei said through tears of joy.

"Thank you Princess," WildFire said.

"We are having a meeting tonight and I want the others to know that you are around," Rei said.

"That is cool," Inferno said. "If you will allow us, we would like to escort you home."

"I would like that very much," Rei said and then powered down.

"Thanks," Inferno said and then also powered down. His brother followed suit as well.

As soon as they were ready, Devon, Eric, and Rei walked off to the Hikawa shrine. Rei was finally content to know that her Guardians were around to protect her now. These would be the only two that she would ever allow to treat her like fine China. She only wished that Shane could get that through his head that they could take care of themselves. Rei was still going to give Shane a piece of her mind for his suggestions. She did notice that Eric was walking next to her the entire way, while Devon was walking behind the two of them. She had to wonder why they did that. However, she figured that it had to do with the fact that there were two of them and they both had to protect her.

******

Shane and Makoto were sitting in the Crown Game Center snack shop. He had something important that he wanted to tell her. In fact it was something that he had to tell her.

"Mako-chan, there is something that I have been wanting to say to you for at least ten-thousand years," Shane said. He was nervous and it showed.

"What is it Shane," Makoto asked.

"Remember when I picked these two roses?"

"Yes Shane I remember, you said that if one was given to someone as a gesture of love that a bond would be formed between them that would last beyond death," Makoto said.

"That is what I wanted to tell you," Shane said. "Mako-chan I wanted to give you one as an expression of my undying devotion to you." Shane said as he handed one to her.

"Thank you Shane," Makoto said with tears of joy streaming down her face. "You do not know how happy you have made me."

"I think that I do know," Shane said as he hugged her tightly. "Now let's get going I need to change and then we need to get to the meeting.

"Yes that you do," Makoto said as she returned the hug. "Now let's go.

As soon as they untangled themselves from each other, the two of them walked back the Tsukino's so Shane could get changed.

******

Later that evening at the Hikawa shrine, everyone was there. Setsuna and her group was there. In fact, Setsuna had a calm expression on her face. It was almost as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. What had caused the change, she was not telling, but then again if she had spoken about it, most would think she was crazy.

Shane, Brad, and Jiro was there quietly talking among themselves. Of course Usagi and her group was there as well. Makoto had a look of pure bliss on her face. It seemed that even the ditzy Minako could recognize the face of true love when she saw it. Yet recently Minako and Jiro had been spending a great deal of time together. It was mostly because her parents wanted to meet him. In fact Jiro had said that he knew that they approved of him. The Three cats were curled up on the three Guardians' lap. Oddly enough Mamoru made an appearance as well.

"Has anyone seen Chibi-Usa lately," Usagi asked.

"Has something happened to Small Lady," Setsuna asked.

"Nope, I haven't seen her," Jiro said as he stroked Artemis.

"Shane what did you do to her," Usagi asked. She was irate with him. Usagi knew that Shane despised her. Why he did not say, but it was evident that they did not get along. She had to laugh at the expression on Shane's face when he found out that Chibi-Usa was her daughter. It was a look of resignation more than anything. If he hated her then she would not say anything. Yet she did not think that he would be capable of doing her any harm.

"He did nothing to her, I did," said a voice that the three Guardians recognized. All of the Senshi looked up and saw a woman about as old as Setsuna. Michiru had to dig her elbow into Haruka's side to keep her from staring too hard. The woman was wearing a sailor fuku. The two bows were sky blue trimmed in silver. Her skirt was a forest green in color. It too was also trimmed in silver. Her long flame red hair was neatly braided up. She was wearing thigh length forest green boots also trimmed in silver. In addition to that she was wearing a cloak made out of what appeared to be spun silver.

As she approached, she saw that all of the Senshi were assembled. She even saw that Mamoru was with them. It was at that realization that some form of respect should be given to them.

"Greetings and Salutations, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion," she said in the traditional greeting as she went down to one knee. "It is an honor and a privilege to be in your presence this time."

Setsuna just groaned at the woman's choice of words. It was apparent that she knew who this was.

"Who are you," Mamoru asked.

"I am Chrono, my liege," Chrono said. "I have returned from my self-imposed slumber to return to my post as Guardian of my cousin Pluto."

"Chrono, you may rise. I welcome you back into my court," Usagi said. "Now please, have the courtesy to transform back to normal and introduce yourself."

"At once my Princess," Chrono said.

At that Chrono released her powers and when the light cleared, those that were assembled saw a woman of about twenty-four. She still had the same flame red hair. Except this time the outfit that she was wearing was that of a School uniform from a reputable Private College.

"Usagi, My name as you see me is Melissa Andrew. I am Setsuna's cousin from England. My family decided to send me to School here in Japan," Melissa said.

"So you are the one that has been awakened," Shane asked.

"No, Shane I am not the one that was woken up. I have been awake for several years."

"So who is the Guardian that has been awakened," Hotaru asked.

"Well that would be us," said two voices.

Looking around Usagi saw two boys in jeans and T-shirts. Each of them was standing next to a tree. Each of them surveyed the scene in front of them as if they were watching and waiting for some kind of attack. This alone was enough to drive Usagi crazy.

"And you two are," Michiru asked. Something about the two boys made her feel a bit uneasy.

"I am Eric and this is my twin Devon," Eric said. "We are the twin Guardians of Princess Mars. I am Inferno and Devon is WildFire."

"Why two," Minako asked.

"Just as the planet Mars has two moons so should the crown princess have two people to make sure she never falls from throne," Selene said cryptically.

"Welcome back you two," Shane said as he got up to stretch. He cast a sideways look at his cat and wondered what was going through her mind.

"Thank you," Eric said. "I am glad to be back."

"Don't forget me," another voice said.

"How could we forget you Thanos," Melissa said.

"I don't know Melissa. But please call me Allyson," Thanos said.

"Thank you Allyson, so now if I see know all of us are here except for HardRock and Trition," Jiro said. "What has happened to them?"

"HardRock is in school with Haruka right now," Melissa said.

"So where is my brother now," Michiru asked.

"Coming home for the last race of his rookie year in F-1," Melissa said proudly. "You should be proud of him. If he wins this race it will put Sauber in first place for the constructor's cup. Not to mention will give him his first drivers championship."

"I don't follow you," Michiru said as she scratched her head.

"In the fullness of time you will understand," Melissa said with a smile.

"Melissa, that was a bad pun," Setsuna said.

"She's an F-1 junkie," Shane replied like it was something natural for him. "Highest paid race car drivers in the world."

"How much," Rei asked. The thought of money was enough to make her giddy.

"A Top end driver, the likes of Andretti, or Mansel could make around twenty million dollars," Shane recalled.

"Brad, it is time that you come clean about what is going on with you," Usagi said changing the subject.

"Ok fine Usagi I will come clean about it," Brad said as he walked over to stand beside Hotaru. "Hotaru-sama, there is something that I need to tell you. It is not going to be easy."

"What do you have to say to me," Hotaru asked.

Ami was sitting and waiting for Brad to say what he had to say. In fact she was waiting to see if her fears was correct or not.

"Hotaru-sama, well I guess I should say that I have fallen for you and I want us to have a relationship," Brad said rapidly.

"Woah, slow down, and repeat it slowly," Makoto said. She could sense that Brad was nervous about something.

"Hotaru-sama, I have fallen in love with you," Brad said this time much slower.

"Why me," Hotaru asked. She was reeling over the fact that someone was able to look beyond her strange side. In fact she could not believe what she just heard.

"B-Brad I thought that you were in love with Ami," Minako asked.

"At one time I was, but now I know that I have found someone that I can actually fall in love with, without feeling nervous," Brad said.

Shane could see that Ami's expression went from an expectant look to that of sadness. In fact she was crying. Shane went to comfort her. All of the other Senshi looked at Brad and gave him scathing looks. The one that hurt the worst was from Rei. Her expression was one of hatred and irritation. Brad took that as a sign to leave. And leave he did. In fact he ran out of the shrine grounds and off to catch his breath and reflect on what he just did.

******

When Brad stopped to catch his breath he noticed that he was in the park. All he could do was sit down underneath a tree and think. He really made a mess of things this time. In fact he wondered if Ami could understand why he said what he did. Something about what he said made him upset. Perhaps it was the fact that he had just dashed Ami's hopes of some form of relationship. Sometimes he could be so careless and for that matter callous. As he sighed, Brad could hear someone walking up behind the tree. Poking his head around the tree, Brad saw the one person that he did not really want to see. It was Nephrite. It seemed to him that Nephrite was trying to talk to someone. In fact that someone was Naru. The look on her face was that of terror. Brad could barely make out what she was saying, but what he did hear was her saying that she thought that he was dead and could not believe that he was still alive. Something about this whole set up smelled wrong to Brad. Since he found out that Nephrite was still alive, Brad came to an unobvious conclusion. That being Nephrite was still wanting to cause problems. He was Naru's closest friend. In fact he knew that Umino and her were in love and had been that way since junior high. This was wrong and he knew it.

Brad decided to go over and see what was going on.

******

Meanwhile at the Hikawa shrine, the other Senshi was still in shock over the revelation that Brad made to everyone. Ami was calmed down some what. In fact she was still clinging on to Shane for moral support. Shane on the other hand, was nervous to have Ami latched on to him like she was. He hoped that Makoto was not getting jealous about what Ami was doing. Rei was mad as a hornet. Even Eric and Devon could not get her to calm down. It was amazing that someone had managed to get her that mad. Eric was not really mad at Brad, just upset that Usagi made him tell her in front of everyone.

"What would posses him to say something like that," Rei fumed.

"Rei I think that he was serious about what he said," Setsuna said. "You see Brad at one time used to be in love with Princess Mercury. But there was someone that managed to catch his eye toward the end of the Silver Millennium. She was shy, quiet and was unsociable. He decided that he would try to make her feel comfortable. All he did was befriend her and treat her with respect."

"But, why did he not try continue to win Ami's heart," Minako asked.

"He decided long ago that he could not really feel comfortable sharing his heart with the person that he was sworn to protect," Setsuna said.

"I think that I understand now," Ami said. "I understand that my Guardian does not care about me."

With that Ami as well ran off from Rei's Temple. Usagi was distraught. She did not like to see her closest friend upset.

"Setsuna that was mean," Usagi said and followed Ami.

"I need to find Brad and talk to him, before he does something rash," Hotaru said and walked off. As Allyson went to follow her, Shane laid a hand on her arm. All he did was give her a look of "Let her deal with it." Allyson stopped and watched Hotaru walk off.

"Well I guess it is Time for me to go," Setsuna said which caused Melissa to groan.

"Cousin I thought that I had the bad puns," Melissa said.

"No even I tend to have a knack for things like that," Setsuna said and then mysteriously vanished.

******

Brad was in route to see what was going on when he noticed that Nephrite had caught sight of him. That was enough to allow Naru to leave. Brad was furious with what was he saw taking place. He was not known to lose his temper, but when he did most people wondered why he did in the first place.

"Damn it Nephrite why can't you leave well enough alone," Brad said with enough ire to scare even himself. "Can't you see that Naru-chan is happy now?"

"Do you have any idea who I am," Nephrite asked. "I would suggest that you turn around and walk away. This has nothing to do with you."

"Oh it has everything to do with me," Brad yelled. His voice was loud enough to be heard all the way to the entrance of the park. "Or have you forgotten the person that you **murdered** ten-thousand years ago?"

"I don't remember you," Nephrite said.

"Does the name Selece ring a bell," Brad snarled. "Or for that matter what about Torrent?"

Nephrite just sighed heavily. He now recognized the face of the Guardian Senshi know as Torrent. He also knew that is was insane to try to reason with him if he was provoked. In fact, Nephrite remember the beating that Emercyte took at the hands of Torrent when he tried to assault Princess Mercury. It reminded him that this person had an explosive temper. Even though all he had witnessed of Torrent was his quiet placid nature. However, he thought that maybe he could appeal to Torrent's reason and get him to calm down.

"Brad calm down, I just wanted to tell her that I was still alive," Nephrite said. "I accepted the fact that we could never be together."

"That doesn't matter, I want some satisfaction for what you did to me in the past," Brad growled.

"I wasn't in control of my actions then," Nephrite said.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Brad yelled. "Prepare yourself,"

"I don't want to fight you," Nephrite said.

"Too late for that," Brad snarled. "MERCURY PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!!"

With that Brad was encased in Ice and was transformed into Torrent.

"Now you die! Torrent Tsunami Downpour!!!" Brad growled.

All around him clouds started to form. The instant they were the right size, Torrent sent them to hover over Nephrite's head. Then all of the water fell on him in the form of rain and hail the size of golf balls.

******

Naru, who was standing behind a tree saw the whole exchange. She could not believe that the person that had been in her home room was actually allied with the rest of the Sailor Senshi. She did not what to see Nephrite hurt by someone that was supposed to be a good guy. She had to stop him.

"Torrent, please stop it," Naru pleaded.

"Why should I," Torrent asked.

"Because he is my friend and is not evil anymore," Naru said as she ran to Nephrite. The rain was soaking her through the dress that she was wearing and the hail was leaving bruises all over her. "If you are with the Sailor Senshi as you claim to be then leave him alone."

Brad just stood and waited for her to leave. When she did not leave, Brad wondered about what was motivating her to stay.

******

Hotaru, on a whim, went to the park to look for Brad there. She figured that he needed some place quiet to think. As she got to the entrance to the park, she heard someone yelling. She recognized the voice as Brad's. Deciding to risk it, Hotaru ran to where she thought she heard the voice come from. She could only get half way to the source when she started to get winded. It was another trade off for her ability to heal. Several minutes later after she caught her breath, Hotaru could see that clouds were forming around a part of the park that had some commotion going on. Walking over to a tree, she saw that Brad had transformed and was raining on Nephrite. She could also see that another person was trying to protect him from Brad.

"That is Brad-san's friend Naru," Hotaru said quietly to herself. "I have to stop him before he kills her and him for that matter."

Hotaru stepped out from behind the tree and stared directly at Torrent. Her lavender eyes were almost ablaze with anger.

"Torrent, I am ordering you to stop this immediately," Hotaru said in a tone that was not typical for her.

"Saturn-hime I am so sorry," Torrent said and then the rain fall and hail storm disappeared. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can Torrent," Hotaru said.

"As can we," Nephrite said. "Torrent, I will not do any harm to those that you call friend. I have renounced my evil ways and I am on your side."

"I understand," Torrent said as he walked off.

"Torrent, wait," Hotaru said and then followed him.

******

Usagi found Ami several minutes later at the Crown Game Center Malt Shop. Usagi could see that Ami had a double hot fudge sundae. She knew that Ami started eating those when her Guardian first appeared. Something about ice cream and chocolate managed to calm her nerves. Usagi cautiously walked over to her. Cocking her head to the side she started to count the glasses that were starting pile up next to her. She had to stop at four since this was most unlike her best friend.

"Ami-chan, you want to talk," Usagi asked.

"Yes I do," Ami said. "I can't believe that Brad doesn't want to spend his life with me."

"Ami-chan believe it or not I think that I know why he doesn't."

"Why do you think that he doesn't?"

"Well perhaps it has to do with the fact that your personalities don't really compliment each other."

"But surely that isn't the real reason."

"Yes Ami-chan I am afraid that it is. Ami-chan, if you didn't notice before, but Brad feels awkward around you. His personality is one of a very shy person. If you remember when we were still living on the moon, Selece was not that talkative. In fact, any special function that we were required to attend he had to be dragged to it. Mother was always gracious about his shortcomings, but I thought that his bashfulness was a bit embarrassing."

"I know he wasn't, but still I loved him."

"Ami-chan, I know that you did, but please it is time to move on. I know that it is hard to do it, but please try."

"I will try to."

"Ami-chan, don't give up hope, there is someone out there for you."

"Ok I will wait."

"Thank you Ami-chan. Now please talk to Brad, He feels real bad about all of what has happened."

"I will talk to him tomorrow after school."

"Well Ami-chan don't let too much time go by before you talk to him."

"I won't," Ami said as she finished her sundae and left.

******

Across town Setsuna had just returned to the mansion that she shared with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. She was half happy and half sad. Most of the reason that she was sad was because of what was happening between Ami and Brad.

"I just wish that they would understand that Ami and Brad are not meant to be together," Setsuna said. "Hotaru is his missing half. She always has been and always will be."

Setsuna then flew about the house with the speed of a tornado looking for something that had been bothering her.

It took everything that Haruka had to stay out of the way.

"I wonder what has her in a tizzy," Haruka mused.

"I don't know," Michiru said. "But I have to make sure that my Brother's room is ready for him when he returns tomorrow."

"Oh do you know when Hotaru will be home," Haruka asked as she got up to get her keys.

"Haruka, don't worry about her," Michiru said as she laid a hand on Haruka's. "She's in good hands with Brad. Besides Allyson is around to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Ok I will wait until it is nightfall and then I am going looking for her," Haruka said as she sat down.

"Thank you," Michiru said and sat back down.

Their evening passed with out much of hassle. In fact, between the two of them, they managed to get various things done. One of which was they managed to compose a beautiful piece of music together. Haruka on the Piano and Michiru on her violin.

******

Brad stopped his walk through the park near the bridge that crossed the lake. He then powered down and waited for Hotaru to catch up. He was an emotional wreck. His first thoughts were of the stupid mistake that he made with Naru and Nephrite. This was the first time that he had ever acted so rashly. Something about the way that Naru looked at him made his skin crawl. It was almost as if she knew about his double life. He only hoped that by talking to Hotaru, he did not make things between them worse. Twenty minutes later Brad could see Hotaru walking up the path to meet him. Brad decided to meet her half way at a bench.

As he closed the gap between them, Brad noticed that it looked as if Hotaru had been crying.

"Hotaru-sama, what's wrong," Brad asked. He knew that if he listened to his "Truth Sense" then he would start acting like he normally would and push her away. That was something that he really did not want to have happen. Not particularly with her. He loved her too much to have that happen. There was just too much at stake and he did not want to risk any of it.

"Nothing. . . I mean everything," Hotaru said. She caught herself before she hid the truth from him.

"Would you like to talk about it," Brad asked.

Hotaru nodded in agreement, "I want to know exactly why you have fallen in love with me," Hotaru asked as she fixed him with a stare that made him take two steps back. "And I don't want you to be shy about it. Tell me the truth. I mean every single detail. Don't leave anything out at all. I will not tell Ami-sama what I know. I promise."

"Hotaru-sama, the truth of the matter is I don't really feel nervous around you. In fact I feel as if I could bare my soul to you with out fear of being laughed at," Brad said. He felt really bad about pouring his heart out to her like he did. He knew that he had to. It was something that she expected of him after what happened earlier that night.

When he looked Hotaru in the eyes, he could see that she was hanging on every word that he said. Taking a deep breath, Brad continued to spill everything to her.

"There is more. Also the reason that I had fallen for you was I felt a kindred spirit in you. I mean let's face it, neither of us are much of sociable types. In fact the only reason that I was ever a Guardian Senshi was because of the fact that I wanted to repay Queen Serenity's kindness by becoming Princess Mercury's Guardian. But aside from that. I just love you for who you are and that is it."

"Even though I am strange," Hotaru asked.

"Define 'Strange' please," Brad asked.

"My ability to heal has made my peers in school call me a freak," Hotaru said nearly crying.

Brad took her into his arms and held her close. He did not like to see her upset. Then again the same went for Ami as well. Hotaru was shocked to find herself in Brad's loving embrace. She could tell that Brad was a gentle soul. In fact she did not want to move from where she was.

Finally he spoke.

"Hotaru-sama, you are not a freak," Brad said choosing his words carefully. "Your ability to heal is a beautiful gift that I am glad that you have."

"You are just saying that to make me feel better," Hotaru said as the tears started to flow.

"No I am not, Hotaru-sama," Brad said as he hugged her tightly. "I meant every word that I said. That is the pure truth."

Hotaru did not say much else she just clung to Brad and silently cried on his shoulder. The tears that she cried were mostly tears of joy. The others that she shed were of the pain that she could not even share with anyone.

It was a private pain that not even Setsuna could ease. It was almost as if Hotaru was waiting for a piece of her soul to return to her. She had become melancholy in the two months after Usagi had healed Galaxia. Something about having her soul forcibly ripped out of her body tended to make Hotaru a bit depressed. She started to feel better when she met Brad for the first time six months ago.

All that Brad could do was hold her and made her feel secure. He could sense that it was the sense of security that she really needed. Something felt right between them and he liked what he felt.

******

Brad did notice however that it was getting dark. He needed to be getting home and he was sure that someone was worried about Hotaru as well.

"Hotaru-sama, it is getting late and I think that I should take you home," Brad said.

"Do we have to leave," Hotaru asked.

"Yes we have to leave, I am so sorry," Brad said.

"Ok I understand, and you are right. I don't want Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama to be worried about me," Hotaru said as she started to walk toward home. She waited for Brad to catch up to her and then they walked together back to the house that she called home.

When they got to the door, Brad could see that Haruka was waiting at the door for her. All he did was hug her tightly and the left in a rush to get home. Hotaru was blushing deeply after he left. All she did was walk back into the house and went to sleep. Her mind was filled with images of Brad and of them together. Brad was the last thing on her mind as she drifted off into sleep.

******

The following morning Eric and Devon arrived at school forty-five minutes early. They wanted to do something special for Rei. In fact they got together with several people from their class and came up with something to give her. Between the two of them and with the help of Melissa, they were able to put together a scrap book of pictures of the three of them from the Silver Millennium.

Eric had asked some people in the art department to make the scrap book for him. He did not want anything too fancy, just enough to where they could put their own pictures in it. That was exactly what they did after they got the book. Devon did not have very many pictures to put in the book since he was content being in the background. It was Eric or as he was known back then "Allishar" that had the most pictures. Maybe it was because of the fact that he loved her so much.

On the last page of the book, Eric wrote a small poem. All it said was

For life and happiness I will stand beside you

Even until I am unable to go on I will be your strength.

You have been my life and my love

I will always be there for you. My love for you knows no bounds.

For you I lived my life and for you I will always be loyal.

Allishar

After he wrote that, Eric closed the book and then placed it in his school bag to wait for the proper time to give it to her. He knew that it would be during lunch when he would give it to her.

******

Elsewhere at Juban High, Ami had arrived at school at her usual time. That was forty minutes before everyone else did. Twenty minutes later Brad walked in and sat down. The expression on his face was of sadness and of pain. As Ami looked up from her book she saw that Brad was in the room. She could see that his expression mirrored the way that she was feeling inside. Ami had to talk to Brad now before he did not want to be seen with her.

"Brad, before you say anything I want you to listen to me," Ami said. "I understand your reasons for falling for Hotaru-chan, but I want to know what you think of me?"

"Ami, what I am about to tell you is the truth," Brad started. "Before I knew that I was Torrent, I had fallen in love you. I know that it sounds corny, but it is the truth. Now since I know who I am, I found that I still have deep feeling for you, that I will always have. But what I think we both need to realize is that personality wise, we would drive each other crazy."

"Why do you think that we would drive each other crazy," Ami asked.

"Ami, the truth of the matter is, you are smart and so sure of yourself while I am shy and nervous," Brad said.

"You are serious aren't you," Ami asked.

"Yes Ami I am. I will however, still protect you with my life," Brad said as he took her hand in his. It was warm and very soft, and he almost forgot himself for a moment. "I made that vow long ago and I am bound to it for as long I draw breath.

"What about the bond that we have," Ami asked. "Surely this will destroy it."

"No it will not, I asked Selene about this and she said as long as neither of us do anything serious such as betray the other, the Soul Bond will not be broken," Brad said.

"Thank you," Ami said as she hugged Brad. As she released Brad, the rest of the class walked in the room. Some ten minutes after the last person walked in the room the teacher came in and then the last two people came running in right behind Haruna-sensei. Of course those two were Shane and Usagi. As soon as they sat down class began.

******

It was lunch time at Rei's school. Rei had made plans to have lunch with Eric and Devon. When she got to their spot, all she saw was Eric sitting there.

"Where is Devon at," Rei asked. She was concerned about him.

"Devon had already made plans to eat lunch with Toshiro and Alec," Eric said. "I am sorry about that."

"It is alright, I understand," Rei said. "I heard around that you had a gift for me?"

"Yes Rei I do," Eric said. He was a bit antsy as he handed it to her. He was also wondering how she knew about it. He figured that Devon told her.

As she looked through it she could see that they were mostly picture of her during the time that they were living on Mars and on the Moon. The biggest picture that was in the book was of them walking in together for the grand ball on the night of Princess Serenity's coming of age. She then saw the poem that he wrote in the back. It was enough to bring her to tears.

"Do you mean what you wrote Allishar," Rei asked calling Eric by his Martian name.

"Of course I meant what I wrote," Eric said. "Now we can talk about that later, we need to eat and get back to class."

As soon as Rei put the book down, she opened her boxed lunch and started to eat. She also edged closer to Eric and they shared a comfortable silence while they ate. Eric was happy that Rei liked what she was given. He figured that he would confess to her at a later date.

******

Meanwhile in the newly reformed Dark Kingdom, Jadeite was fuming. He had just witnessed for the third time the death of his youngest sister Amber. His anger was beginning to boil. He knew that Amber was not even capable of handling one of the Senshi let alone two of the Guardian Senshi as well. He had cautioned her against that course of action. Now she was gone and those twins were to blame. He had been present on the Moon when the first five of the Guardian Senshi were introduced. He also watched as the second in command, Inferno managed to destroy several dozen minions of the Dark Kingdom. He knew that Inferno and WildFire together were a force to be reckoned with. Individually they were nothing, which was why he was able to kill WildFire so easily all of those years ago. Also they were in the way of the one person that he loved above all else. Princess Mars.

"The nerve of Inferno doing that to my sister," Jadeite fumed.

"Yes all of the Guardians fight that way," Another voice said.

Jadeite turned around and saw that the person that said that was none other than Emercyte.

"Emercyte, what do you care about them," Jadeite asked eyes narrowed in hatred. This person, was nothing like his comrades. He could sense a maliciousness about him that made his skin crawl. "The one called Inferno killed my sister."

Emercyte snorted. "These Guardians are not to be taken lightly. I have seen what their power is like."

"What would you know about them," another voice said. This one was from Kunzite. Jadeite allowed himself a small smile to see his leader stand up to this upstart.

"I know more than you do," Emercyte said.

"And you have failed on two separate occasions too," Kunzite pointed out. His coolness at hammering down Emercyte's pride was what made Kunzite the perfect leader of the Shitennoh. "You underestimate the strength that they have when they are together. If you separate them, their effectiveness is reduced considerably. Plus if you attack the Sailor Brats directly the Guardians will show up as well."

"All the more reason to attack them," Emercyte said with a wicked laugh. "They are not complete yet. So there is nothing really they can do to hurt us."

"Don't forget 'The Old Power' is awakening here," Wiseman said as he appeared in the room.

"What is this power you speak of," Zoisite asked.

"The Primal power that makes all unworthy," Wiseman said.

"You make no sense at all," Kunzite stated.

"What he meant was," Emercyte started. "Is that this kind of power could make anyone that could control it more power than any god around."

"For now we will concentrate on destroying the Senshi," Wiseman said. "I will consult with Metallia about this latest menace."

"Agreed," Kunzite said with an imperceptible nod. "The brats and their friends are our first concern."

Emercyte, on the other hand watched the sphere that was in the room. He was plotting ways to destroy them all. These generals could not even begin to grasp what he was talking about. The Old Power, was something that even he was not immune to.

"The crystal that is in my chest is proof of what I suspect," Emercyte mused with a chuckle. "I now have the kind of power I want to become the new ruler of this Dark Kingdom."

******

At the Infinity Academy, school was just being let out for the day. Hotaru was waiting at the gate for someone special. The someone that she was waiting for was Brad. Several of the kids in her class started to tease her. Their taunts were cruel and just down right mean. Hotaru was almost in tears. Even Allyson could not get them to leave her alone. Allyson was known to have a really bad temper when it came to kids teasing others for whatever reason.

"Hotaru the freak," One of the other kids taunted.

"Leave her alone!" Allyson yelled as she stepped in between Hotaru and the kid that was teasing her.

"Why should I leave her alone," The kid asked. "You are just like the other two that go to school here. They always stick up for her."

"Still you better leave her alone," Allyson snarled.

"And if I don't," The kid asked challengingly.

"IF you don't leave her alone then I am afraid that I will have to hurt you," Another voice said behind the kid that Allyson was glaring at. She recognized the other person as Brad. She had never seen him this mad before Also it felt like the temperature dropped ten degrees around the kids that were being obnoxious.

The other kid could see the anger in his eyes and decided that it would be better to leave him alone. He then ran off. Hotaru ran to Brad and embraced him.

"Brad-san I am glad that you are here," Hotaru said as she hugged him tightly.

"I am glad to see you too Hotaru-sama," Brad said. "I want to do something with you tonight if you have the time?"

"Well I would like to if Haruka-pappa and Michiru-mama says it is alright."

"Oh Brad can we get the other Guardians together we need to have a talk," Allyson asked.

"Sure I will ask Shane when I see him," Brad said. "However, it can't be tonight since I want to do something with Hotaru-sama."

"Brad-san, you don't have to be that formal with me," Hotaru said. "You may call me Hotaru-chan if you want, I don't mind.

"Are you sure about that," Brad asked.

"She just said you could," Allyson said.

"Yes it is alright," Hotaru said.

"Ok thank you Hotaru-chan," Brad said. He found it hard to actually be that familiar with her. "Well shall I walk you home?"

"Let's all three of us go," Allyson said. "I have some catching up to do with my good friend."

"Alright then let's go," Brad said and then waited for Allyson and Hotaru to catch up with him.

As soon as Hotaru stepped up beside Brad, she slipped her hand into his and they started to walk together. Allyson was walking on the other side of Brad. She could tell that Hotaru was as happy as she was back in the Silver Millennium. This was a first for her.

Allyson remembered how withdrawn Hotaru was before she came to the palace on Saturn. They were the best of friends. They always did things together. Until the day came when Hotaru was asked to become part of Princess Serenity's court. It would not be until three long years later that she would be reunited with her. Now Hotaru was happy and Allyson was happy for her. Yet she did not know what happened between Brad and Ami that caused him to not choose her instead.

As they walked they passed Usagi and Mamoru going into a small boutique. Allyson wondered what they could be doing in there. When she peaked in the window she saw that it was a women's clothing store. Mamoru was looking very nervous. In fact he was turning bright red as Usagi was showing him different items of clothing. She decided to let the two of them be and had to run to catch up with Brad and Hotaru. She could hear the two of them talking about something.

"Brad, I was wondering something," Hotaru asked.

"Yes Hotaru-chan," Brad said.

"If Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama let me do something with you tonight what would you like me to wear?"

"Something nice, I am planning on taking you to a nice restaurant."

"Ok I will wear something nice."

"Thanks."

The three of them arrived at the Mansion where Setsuna was talking with Melissa. Their conversation was quick and almost hushed. Allyson could almost pick out what was being said.

"Something is not right. Cousin, do you know anything about this," Setsuna asked

"I just feel a disturbance in the time flow," Melissa said with a shake of her head. She was nervous and only a couple of people caught it. Allyson and Brad noticed at the same time and each reacted differently to what they saw.

"I have never seen Meilssa this nervous before," Allyson said as she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"She's hiding something. That much is for sure," Brad stated.

"Well It would be better if we all found out together," Allyson said.

******

Soon after Melissa left, Setsuna started to worry about what she did not say. Setsuna understood that Melissa had certain things that she was not going to tell due to the nature of what she had to do. However, these things that she believed that Melissa was hiding could have a bearing on the work that was ahead of them. She had glanced into the river of time and discovered that this new Dark Kingdom had began to move faster that was anticipated.

'_Months we should have had_,' Setsuna thought with a shiver. '_Now I fear they will __start to move openly before we are ready to face them. The Guardians do not have what they need to face the new threat. And if Usagi becomes consumed with her new powers that she will receive, I am afraid that no one will be safe at all._'

However, she had to put all of what she was told out of her mind. Right now she had her own problems to deal with. Something about what she saw frightened her.

"What is wrong with me," Setsuna asked herself. "I can't believe that our Princess will be walking such a tenuous line."

Setsuna was starting to get worked into an emotional frenzy. As soon as she started to lose control, she could sense her Guardian and cousin appear behind her.

"Setsuna, what is wrong," Melissa asked as she walked up to her.

"I am scared Melissa," Setsuna said. "I am afraid that Usagi will allow her inherited power to consume her."

"How?"

"She wears her heart on her sleeve," Setsuna said as she tried to calm herself. "All it will take is one more time for her friends to die and she will loose it."

"That girl has more emotional fortitude that you will ever give her credit for," Melissa said grabbing Setsuna by the shoulders and nearly shaking her.

"Perhaps," Setsuna said. "But the new power could kill her."

"I will want to discuss this further with you, but not in front of everyone that is here."

"Then let's wait for then,"Setsuna said as she walked upstairs to rest. She had a trying day and needed some time to her self.

"Ok cousin I will wait for you," Melissa said. "I will be in our Mutual place of discussion."

With that Melissa did a small half-bow and then vanished.

******

Several hours later Hotaru, Brad, and Allyson were sitting at the kitchen table working on their homework. Fortunately, Hotaru and Allyson did not have to much trouble with their school work. That was mostly because Brad was able to explain things to them easily enough.

The silence was broken by the sound of the door opening and closing several minutes later. Brad looked up from his book and saw that the two people that walked in was Haruka and Michiru. Shrugging, Brad just went back to working on his school work. He also saw that Allyson's cat Cosmos was now sitting on her lap glaring at the three of them for walking off and forgetting him. Hotaru on the other hand noticed that Haruka and Michiru had walked in.

"Welcome home Haruka-papa and Michiru-momma," Hotaru said.

"Thank you Hotaru," Michiru said. "Ah I see we have guests!"

Brad got up and then gave the two of them a bow of respect. He knew that if he did not give them the respect that they were due he would feel really bad.

"Greetings and Salutations Michiru-sama and Haruka-sama," Brad said.

"Hello to you too Brad," Michiru said with a smile.

Allyson also got up as well and bowed politely. She knew better than to ignore them.

"I bid thee greetings Michiru-san, Haruka-san," Allyson said.

"Must you always be so formal with us," Haruka asked. She felt uneasy with the level of formality that Brad believed he had to be with her.

"I am sorry Haruka-sama but it would be rude if we were not polite," Brad said.

"I see," Michiru said. "But I insist that you not be so formal with us."

"Are you sure Michiru-sama," Brad asked as he gave he a searching stare.

"Yes I am sure," Michiru said trying not to look at Brad directly. Something about the way he would stare at her unnerved her. "And that goes for you too Allyson."

"I understand Michiru-san," Brad said.

"Michiru-mama, Brad-san want to take me out tonight. That is if it is ok with you," Hotaru asked.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be," Michiru said. "Brad I assume that you need to be taken home to get changed?"

"Yes I will need to do that Michiru-san," Brad stammered out. "I thank you for allowing me to take her out."

"I understand that you two love each other very much," Haruka asked.

"Yes we do," Brad said half embarrassed.

"It's alright," Michiru said warmly as her gaze fell on her partner and lover. "I know how you feel."

"Thank you Michiru-san," Brad said. "Now if I you would I need to get home so I can get ready."

"Won't your parent disapprove of you going out on a school night," Hotaru asked.

"My parents are in the States attending a conference," Brad said with an indifferent shrug. "Minako's parents look in on my siblings and I from time to time to make sure nothing has happened to me."

"OK I understand now," Haruka said as she picked up her keys. "Let's go. Michiru I will be back soon."

"Ok Haruka and don't scare him," Michiru said warmly.

"I'm not the one he should be worried about," Haruka said as she walked out of the door. "That brother yours he should worry about."

Brad followed behind her at a decent distance. He was intimidated by the Senshi of Uranus. Then again who would not be a trifle bit scared of her. He knew that Shane wasn't scared of many people. Haruka was no exception. As Brad got in the car, he could see that Haruka gave him an expectant smile. That was enough to make him worry. He did not know what she was up to, but he sat down in the back seat of the car. Brad even remembered to put on his seat belt. He really did not know how she drove, but he did not want to die before he had at least one date with the girl that he was madly in love with.

While they were driving, Brad started to think. He wondered what Haruka thought of him. He hoped that what she thought was nothing bad.

"Hey Brad, don't worry about it. Michiru and I are not going to hold anything against you," Haruka said. "Usagi told us that you were not in control of your actions."

"Thank you, Haruka-san," Brad said. He knew that she was lying. However, he would not bring that up to her. Something about the way that she acted as well as the way that it was said had the ring of lie to them. Brad really could not shake that feeling.

"However, I will suggest that you treat Hotaru with respect," Haruka said.

"I will, I am not lech," Brad said. That comment from Haruka was just plain rude of her and was really not needed. "Besides, I am only taking her to dinner and that is it."

"I see," Haruka mused. "Well I will wait until you get changed and then I shall escort you and Hotaru out on your date."

"Must you escort us," Brad asked as he got out of the car. He felt as if Haruka did not trust him. In fact that was what his senses were telling him.

"Yes I must," Haruka said.

"Why? Don't you trust me," Brad asked as he fixed her with a gaze that would make even Usagi squirm. He knew the answer long before Haruka's feeble attempt to lie to him ever took shape.

"Yes I trust you it is just. . ." Haruka started. She had a hard time thinking with the way that Brad was staring at her.

"And you forgot that I can tell if you are lying or not too," Brad said coldly. "And right now you are lying to me. Now tell me the truth."

"OK no I don't trust you, plus I have this feeling that you two will not be safe," Haruka said.

"Oh really," Brad said acidly as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"What is his problem," Haruka asked herself as she waited.

"Maybe his problem is that you think that you know him better than even himself," A male voice said.

As Haruka turned around she saw a man about as old as her wearing an outfit of the purest white. His hair was also white as snow and fell past his waist. He had deep blue eyes. He was wearing around his neck a Golden Crescent moon on a necklace of silver.

"Who are you," Haruka asked.

"Ok come now I am sure you haven't forgotten that I could do this could you," The man said. "It is me Artemis."

"Artemis, since when could you do this," Haruka asked stunned.

"Well I asked Usagi if she could make this a permanent addition to what I can do and she agreed. Luna can do the same thing as well. 'Course she doesn't use it much," Artemis said. "And you know I am right. Don't try to assume that you know more that he does. You may be a Princess, but he and his comrades all live by the eight points on which the Guardian Senshi were founded. His point is "Trust" and if he says that he will not do anything with Hotaru then he won't."

"I realize that Artemis, but something about the way he acts bothers me."

"Such as?"

"Well when we rescued him from Wiseman he and Ami disappeared for what seemed like twenty seconds. Yet when he returned it was almost as if a part of him was put back together. Him and Ami both."

"I don't really know what happened to them. Selene won't tell me and I can't get the information out of either Brad or Ami."

"So you think that I should just leave them be?"

"Of course you should leave them alone, but if you and Michiru were to go to the same place as well, then I don't see a problem with that."

"Thanks Artemis I needed that advice," Haruka said with a smile.

"You are welcome Haruka-san," Artemis said and then disappeared from Brad's house without a trace.

As soon as he was ready, Brad and Haruka drove back to the mansion where their respective others were eagerly awaiting their return.

******

The following day Jiro, Brad, Shane, Devon, Eric, Allyson, and Melissa were having a quiet picnic lunch in the park. This was the first time that all of the Guardians were together since they were reincarnated in this lifetime. The two cats were laying sprawled out in the sun asleep.

"Well what are we going to do now," Shane asked as he finished his glass of lemonade.

"What do you suggest that we do," Devon asked. "We could just attack them now."

"No Devon we are not ready to attack them," Jiro said. "Until Darren and Kyosuke return, we are not going to move against them."

"I am in agreement," Shane said. "We are not ready to move against them. We have to take an active roll against this threat to Usagi and the Princesses."

"You know what Haruka will say," Allyson pointed out as she nibbled on a sandwich. "She will say that it is the job of the Outers to stop this threat."

"I have no doubts they can," Eric said as he joined the discussion. "But what she needs to understand is that we are here to take that load from them."

"The day that Princess Uranus understands that," Melissa said with some bite in her tone. "Will be the day that those Red-Neck Hicks start turning right as well as left all of the time."

"Huh," Devon said as he did not get the reference at all.

"Never mind," Melissa said with wave of her hand. "The point is, she is too stubborn to want to change at all. I should know, I have watched her most of her life."

"Well, you are older than dirt," Jiro pointed out with a slight snicker.

Melissa just shook her head in mock disgust. She knew that they were having fun and did not want to ruin any of that for them.

"Seriously though," Allyson started. It was that small statement that made the hairs on the back of Melissa's neck stand on end. "I have discovered in the old records about something called 'Primal Elemental Power."

"What did it say," Melissa asked.

"Not quite sure yet," Allyson said with a shake of her head. "All I can decipher is the words 'six' and 'nine.' And those words show up throughout the book."

"One thing at a time," Shane cautioned. "If this can help us now then I am all for trying to figure it out. But if not then let's wait for a while."

"Well I hate to be timing out here," Melissa said to the sighs of her friends, "But I did promise Setsuna I would talk with her about somethings as well."

"Go," Devon said with a shooing motion. "If we talked about anything important after this then one of us will fill you in."

"Thanks," Melissa said, then blinked out to keep her promise.

******

Setsuna did not have to wait at the Time tunnel for long. Because as soon as she sat down her Cousin showed up.

"You said that you would be waiting for me," Setsuna said coldly.

"I am sorry cousin, but I had to talk with Shane and the others."

"What about?"

"Well it seems that Shane is of the opinion that we should become proactive against the Neo-Dark Kingdom."

"Did he give a reason for that?"

"Just something that makes sense for him to say."

"Oh?"

"That we are here to take the load off the rest of the Senshi so they can devote themselves to protecting the Princess."

"It's a nice idea, in a perfect world."

"True, and then Allyson, mentioned something that I thought you might find fascinating."

"What did she mention?"

"The Primal Power."

"That old legend. Cousin, there is no basis in fact for any of those tales."

"And what if at least one of those were true?"

"Which one are you referring to?"

"Where the Ginzuishou actually came from."

"Are you saying that Queen Tranquility was given that sacred treasure?"

"It is the only thing that makes sense. That crystal has power that even the princess herself doesn't know about."

"Melissa, what are you talking about?"

"Usagi has turned back time once before with it, you know."

"She shouldn't have done that."

"That my dear cousin was my doing. I allowed her to do that so the others could have an attempt at a normal life for a little while. They will always be harassed by enemies until the Crystal Millennium."

"Putting that aside for a moment, what are you trying to accomplish by saying what you did?

"Cousin, did I scare you?"

"Scare me? How could you scare me?"

"Well I mentioned that I always felt different."

"Huh, I do not think that I follow you."

"I said that since we have been raised together I have always felt as if I was an outsider.

"What? Was all of that about your past?"

"Yeah that is it. Did I scare you with it?"

"No it did not scare me, just made me think more about my own life and existence. It also showed me how alone I really am."

"Setsuna, you are not the only one that can corner the market on loneliness."

"Solan, that is not fair."

"Before you were even born I existed. Not as I am, but I was around."

"How? You were born three years before I was."

"I witnessed your birth and the rise and fall of Three Queens on the Moon."

"You could have known about them. They were alive before you were."

"Setsuna, do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Why is that?"

"Because I found out that I am the incarnation of Time itself!!"

Setsuna's jaw dropped wide open. She had never once imagined that her cousin was that powerful. In fact she always wondered why the Time Tunnel had responded to her as well. In fact Setsuna had witnessed Melissa deny access to something that could have made Pharaoh 90 cringe in pain.

"Melissa, I had no idea that you were that powerful," Setsuna said.

"As I am, no. I am no more powerful than you," Melissa said. "But I can draw from my true nature if I am hard pressed."

"Does anyone else know who you really are?"

"No, I don't think anyone else is aware of it."

"How have you hid this from Torrent?"

"Well it wasn't easy."

"Will you ever tell them?"

"No I will not."

"Why?"

"My past is my own."

"I have to know one thing though. Could you have stopped the fall of the Silver Millennium?"

"I could have prevented it for a while, but then I would have had to allow it to happen eventually. If not to fall to the Dark Kingdom then it would have fallen to Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90. Or it would have fallen to Galaxia."

"I see. And what if I tried to stop it?"

"I would have to intervene and stop you!"

"Melissa you are cruel."

"You asked. I will not allow anyone to interfere in the events of this history. I won't even interfere in our history."

"I know that I did. But still I don't like it."

"Cousin sometimes we do things that we don't like to and other times we have no choice."

"I know and I am needed else where. You took too long with the Guardians for one of our usual talks."

"I will see you late cousin."

With a mutual bow the cousins parted ways and left the Time Tunnel.

******

Hotaru was returning from a grocery store when she saw Setsuna walking down the street toward her. Hotaru brightened up a bit when she saw her.

"Setsuna-mama where are you going," Hotaru asked. She saw that Setsuna just brushed passed her and did not say anything. Hotaru was almost in tears as she saw Setsuna ignore her. A few minutes later, Brad walked out of the store right behind her.

"What's up with Setsuna-sama," Brad said as he watched Setsuna walk off.

"I don't know Brad," Hotaru said as she slipped her arms around his waist.

"Something is not right here," Brad said. "I think that something is going on here that we are not being told about."

******

Sitting on a lamp post observing the whole exchange was a man dressed in a grey uniform with reddish brown hair and Green eyes.

"Oh Selece, you should be careful what you wish for," he said. "Princess Saturn is madly in love with you as I once was in love with Princess Jupiter. Don't scorn her love and cause her to hate you. That could cause you more trouble that you would really want."

Nephrite just looked at the two of them walk off and sighed. He was happy that Princess Saturn had finally found someone to love, but he could not return to the one that initially caused him to betray the Dark Kingdom. He cared for Naru very much, but did not want to come between her and Umino at all.

"Where are you going Nephrite," A voice asked.

Looking around, Nephrite saw a person standing on top of the same light pole.

"I don't think I remember ever seeing you before," Nephrite said.

"My name is Chrono," she said. "I was wondering if you would mind telling me what you are doing here watching them?"

"I was waiting for someone," Nephrite said. "As far as I am concerned who I am waiting for is none of your business."

"It becomes my business if you intend on harming Shane or Makoto. I won't let you do it."

"I promised Torrent that I would not harm any of his friends. I do keep my promises," Nephrite said. "I just want to tell Shane how lucky he is to have her."

"Nephrite, he knows that he is, so please leave him be," Chrono said. "I am asking you."

"I will leave them alone, but let them know that we have a common enemy in the Neo-Dark Kingdom. The main threat from them is the person called Emercyte. He believes that his will is going to be the Law of his reign of Chaos."

"I see. How powerful is he?"

"He is powerful yes, but when the Guardians are together I believe that he can be banished for good."

"What about Kunzite, Zoicite, and Jadeite," Chrono asked.

"They have been brainwashed back into servitude to Metallia," Nephrite said in disgust. "They are not evil by their very nature."

"I will pass that information along to Shane and the others."

"Be careful he has been around for quite some time. In fact I would say that he is older than Sailor Moon."

"How old is he anyway?"

"Well when he was just a teenager Princess Venus's Grand Mother was a teenager."

"I see."

"Now run along and tell them what I told you."

Chrono left in a huff. She had never been talked to like that before. In fact she would tell them what she found out, but in her own time. Right now she had something more important to do. She felt compelled to delve into the past to determine what they would have to do to bring Nephrite's friends back to the side of the light once again.

******

Then next day after classes, the entire Senshi were headed up to Rei's for a meeting. They were supposed to meet Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka by the malt shop. As they neared the shop, they saw a quartet walking up. Three of them they all recognized, but the fourth was new even to them. The man that was walking next to Setsuna was rail thin, and looked like he could be blown over by a small gust of wind. From Jiro's perspective this stranger carried himself in such a way that made Haruka send him glares the would kill if they could. She obviously did not like him or for that matter trust him at all.

'_Something about him is familiar_,' Jiro thought as he studied the man. '_I know I have either seen him before in this life or in my past life. Just wish I could remember who he is_!'

When the four got close enough, the man reached up and kissed Setsuna on the cheek and quickly skittered down a side street. A collective silence fell across the gathered group as they watched him jog off.

'_Very gutsy_,' Jiro thought once the initial shock had worn off. '_I am surprised that Hotaru is not with them_.'

"Do I see something that I can help with," Usagi said with a wide grin creeping across her face.

"Drop it Usagi," Allyson growled as she jabbed Usagi in the ribs. "If she wanted our help, then she would ask."

"But Allyson," Usagi said as she started to whine in protest.

"It's quite alright both of you," Setsuna said in her customary whisper. "I am sure you mean well, but I want to try this for myself."

"You mean to tell us," Jiro started. He had figured out what she was trying to say from the few clues that he was given. Setsuna had never had any kind of a relationship at all. "That he is your first boyfriend?"

"I would not put it in that many words," Setsuna said trying not to blush. "Now we must not keep Rei waiting."

"Indeed," Brad said with a small snort. "We all know how grumpy she gets when we are late."

******

Jadeite was ready to exact his revenge. He would make them pay dearly. Even though he loved her dearly, he would have to hurt Rei as well.

"I am sick and tired of those brats always getting in my way," Jadeite fumed. "Inferno you are dead."

With that Jadeite vanished only to be replaced by Emercyte. He was in a foul mood. But what could be expected with all that was going on.

"Well it seems that the fool Jadeite is going to do my dirty work for me. However, I don't think that I should hope that he will kill Solaris for me. I will have to deal with him myself.

Then just as he appeared, Emercyte disappeared as well.

******

The following day after classes Rei, Devon, and Eric were all walking home together. The only reason that Devon and Eric had insisted on walking home with Rei was mainly because they wanted to practice some place that they felt secure. It seemed that someone was trying to kill them as well. Eric had an idea who it was, but he was not exactly for certain. Fortunately, Rei was happy to have the two of them use her place for practice. She did tell them that they were not to use their powers at all. Eric and Devon agreed mostly because they wanted to keep her happy. It was a good thing too since all they were going to do was practice their unarmed combat and their traditional sword routine.

When they arrived at the Shrine, Devon and Eric started their practice. It was almost a ballet. The way the two would move and strike at each other it was almost a beauty unto itself. Rei watched in amazement as the two brothers moved in such complete harmony. She was amazed when they were able to summon their swords from their armor and continued to spar. Rei saw that they were also in perfect tune with each form mirrored each other almost perfectly. They started back to back and then as if on an unspoken command they parted and started their most complex form. Each one moved with perfect grace that could only really come from either years of practice or from the two of them being raised together. Their display ended with them facing each other. The swords in their left hands were Facing in such a way that they were able to block any attack from the back. Their swords in their Right hand were positioned in such a way that they had a decent attack angle on both sides. All Rei could do was whistle in amazement. She had only heard about how good those two were and now she saw it first hand. Getting up from her seat on the porch she walked over to the two brothers.

"I am impressed by that display," Rei said as she approached.

"Thank you Rei-sama," they said together in their eerie twin-speak. That was enough to make Rei shiver.

"Please stop that," Rei said.

"We. . ." Devon started.

"Are. . ." Eric continued.

"Sorry. . ." Devon followed up.

"Rei. . ." Eric said.

"Sama." Devon finished.

Rei had put up with enough of everyone's silliness for one day. She doubled up her fist and punched first Devon and then Eric. She then stormed off into her house and could be heard going up the stairs.

******

Eric and Devon ended up at the Crown Game Center. This was their usual hangout. Eric could see that Usagi was sitting in front of a game trying to play it. Minako was there as well on a driving game. She was racing against Haruka. Devon could see that was a waist of time. He knew as well as the rest of them, that Haruka was an excellent driver. Devon also knew that no one has ever beat her on that game. He saw that Eric was now lost in the game that he was playing. Shrugging, Devon started to play a game that he was standing next to.

******

Michiru had just left home and was en route to pick up Hotaru and Haruka. She knew that Hotaru was studying with Brad at his place. She had felt that something was amiss. In fact it was as if she could feel the evil that was in the air. When she consulted her Deep Aqua Mirror, she saw vague images of the Hikawa Shrine in ruin and everyone there hurt. Yet she did not want to rain on the happiness that Hotaru had found. Michiru had to smile because she knew that for the fist time Hotaru was happy. However, she wondered how well Brad was taking this. She knew that with this type of commitment would come the want to always be beside her. It was like that back during the days of the Silver Millennium. In particular her brother Dallian. He was her Guardian and to be quite honest he would never leave her side no matter what happened. Fortunately he had the sense to not follow her into places where she wanted to be alone.

"Oh Dallian, you personified your point of Loyalty," Michiru said with a slight laugh. "Yet I would hope that you would understand that your loyalty will need to change just a bit."

As she continued to drive she wondered if the Guardians were really ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the ones that they were to protect. She came to the conclusion that Shane, Jiro, and Brad did not have the discipline to do what was necessary. Devon, Eric, Melissa, and Allyson she did not know much about them.

When she stopped in front of the house that Brad was living in, She noticed that it had a feel of home to it. Walking up to the door, she could sense that it was protected by a force that even she was unaware of. Knocking on the door, she noticed that it was answered by a person of about the same age as her. His hair came down to about mid back and was a steel gray. He was wearing a tan sweat suit. His eyes were a dark gold.

"Who are you," Michiru asked.

"I am Cosmos, Allyson's advisor," he said. "I will inform Saturn-hime that you are here."

With that Cosmos let Michiru in and then went to find Hotaru. Several minutes later Hotaru, Brad, and Allyson were walking to the door laughing like hyenas. Michiru could not understand what was so funny, but whatever it was had them laughing. All she could do was stare at them and wonder what was so funny.

Hotaru saw Michiru standing in the hall and stopped laughing.

"Michiru-mama, why are you here," Hotaru asked trying keep from laughing again.

"I fear that we are going to have trouble," Michiru said. "The seas are rough and turbulent."

"Let's go then," Brad said. "Come along Cosmos."

As soon as Cosmos returned to his cat form, they all piled into the car.

******

Jadeite was starting to loose his patients. He wanted exact his revenge on Rei and her two Guardians soon. Once he formulated his plans to strike he began the preparations. It would be an easy matter for him to draw out those individuals that were at fault for the death of his sister Amber. Since the last time he had been on the grounds of the shrine he had noticed that wards against evil had been placed around the grounds and at the main entrance. His initial strike would be to destroy all the wards. This way he knew he would bring Rei running. Once she was visible he would attack her directly. He would not kill her, that would be too easy. He wanted to savor the moment when he could make her suffer. His primary targets would be those twins that he knew were responsible for all of his pain. Jadeite wanted to draw them out and using her as bait was the easiest way to exact his revenge.

******

Inside the house Rei could feel the wards that she placed up fall. Getting up, Rei opened the door and walked out on the porch to look around. She remembered hearing a gentle breeze blowing outside and now it had stopped. Her crows had taken up roosting on the ridge of the roof and were watching the grounds.

"So we meet again Sailor Mars," A voice said. It was laced with evil and hatred.

"Show yourself you creep," Rei yelled.

"Why should I," The voice said.

All of a sudden Rei saw a beam of pure white energy coming straight for her. She did not have time to move or for that matter transform. The beam impacted in her chest and she was knocked to the ground. Before she passed out she saw the face of her attacker.

"Jadeite, Why," was all she said before she lost consciousness.

******

Across town at the arcade, Devon and Eric were in the middle of their favorite game when they both slumped over the controls. Haruka and Minako stopped their game and went to check on them. They were alive, but in a state of shock. Minako knew of the depths of the Soul Bond that was shared with all of them. This was the first time that she had ever seen the results.

"Are you alright," Minako asked Eric as she helped him to a sitting position.

"Rei-sama," The twins said in their eerie twin speak. "She is in danger."

As they pulled themselves to their feet, all they did was look at each other and nod once. All the others could do was follow them as they ran out the front door.

"Where's Jiro, Brad, Shane, and the others," Ami asked.

"They will come," Usagi said. "I pushed the panic button so they will show up."

"Good thinking Usagi-chan," Minako said.

As soon as they could all of them got out of the arcade and were running off in the direction of the Shrine.

******

Shane had just got out of the shower when his communicator started to scream. He and Makoto had been sparing and well he had to admit one thing. She could still throw a mean kick. He was on the receiving end of one of those only one other time. That was back during the time that he was escorting her to the Royal Palace in the capital city of Juno on Jupiter. He had almost offended her and she later kicked him. If he had not blocked the kick then he would have had three broken ribs.

Shane heard the tone that his communicator was putting out. As he opened it he saw that Usagi had pressed the panic button and left a short message. All it said was Rei in trouble. Sighing, Shane pulled on his shirt and socks and ran down the hall to the stairs. Once again he leapt from the top of them and landed at the bottom. This time he did not land on his rear, but landed with a grace that was natural for him. As he was pulling on his shoes he hollered out.

"Ikuko-sama, I will be back later I have something important to do."

"Be back before dark and tell Usagi that she has home work to do," Ikuko said as she saw Shane tear out of the front door.

"I wonder where he is going in such a rush," Ikuko mused.

******

Shane had never run this fast before. Even when he would do the early morning sprint to school, he never ran this fast. Maybe this time it was because someone was in trouble. He figured that he had better transform now to save him the trouble later. In mid sprint Shane yelled out

"JUPITER PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!"

In a blinding flash of light and energy Shane was in his armor and still en route to the shrine. He only hoped that the others felt his transformation and did the same.

******

Jiro and Makoto were also en route when they saw Shane transform and then picked up speed. All they did was nod and then they also transformed. Who or whatever attacked Princess Mars was going to pay dearly now.

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!!"

"VENUS PLANET POWER TRANSFORM!!!"

Stratta and Sailor Jupiter fell in behind Halo as he ran for Rei's Temple. They arrived to see her dazed on the ground just as the others arrived also powered up.

Inferno and WildFire were instantly at her side.

"Sailor Mars! Speak to us!" The other Senshi formed a rough circle around the three.

"You fools! you cant stand against me" More beams of white light lance out, and three more Senshi fall.

"Venus!" Sailor Moon cried and ran towards her.

Jadeite appeared and hammered away at the Senshi with such fierceness that they had no time to even retaliate.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!! You fools will pay for all your injustices done to me!"

"Jupiter Oak Evo. . . HALO!!"

Halo's brave attempt to save Sailor Jupiter served only to severely injure himself and he could only watch as Sailor Jupiter was cut down in the middle of trying to retaliate. The other Guardians finally got a chance to strike back. With the lose of Chrono and Stratta, their numbers were weakened, but they tried.

"RAGING INFERNO STRIKE!!!"

"FIRE FLARE!!!"

The heat of the attacks of the Twin Guardians was not even felt by Jadeite as he absorbed their attacks and sent them right back multiplied ten fold. Sailor Mercury and Torrent were also struck down in the blast.

One by one the remaining Senshi attacked and were brought down by Jadeite's beams or returning their own attacks. Soon, all that remained were Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto. Sailor Pluto stood in front of her future queen, ready to give her life if it meant saving all of them from the onslaught that she knew was about to begin.

******

Mamoru arrived on the scene the instant he felt Usagi's unconscious cry for help. Upon his initial survey he saw that all of them were falling much to easy to someone that several years ago only three of them had defeated.

'_Something about this does not feel right_,' Mamoru thought. '_Moon, Mercury, and Mars had no problem defeating him before. This should not be happening and yet it is_.'

By this point Pluto had stepped between Jadeite and Sailor Moon. He tried to project soothing thoughts toward her so she could focus and not give up. Thanos too was starting to rise to her feet as well. The only time he had ever seen a similar look on her face was thousands of years ago. From what was told to him recently about her was that she was nearly as powerful as her princess that she was tasked to protect. Now he knew it was time to act.

"Hold it right there Jadeite," He said as he dropped from a branch to face him. "Your reign of terror ends right here."

"Ends," Jadeite said in mock surprise. "Actually I think I will allow it to continue."

Mamoru watched in muted horror as Jadeite raised a hand and encased him and the remaining Senshi in earthen bonds up to their necks. It was only then did he see Saturn pulling herself to her feet albeit unsteadly.

"No Jadeite," Saturn said coldly. "It will end here."

Jadeite turned just as Saturn swung her glaive in a diagonal swipe that caught him from about the middle of the chest to his left shoulder ripping his uniform and leaving a deep gash.

"How dare you," Jadeite swore. "I will make you pay for that insult."

"I will silence you if I must," Saturn said as she fixed him with a cold withering stare.

"I will be back! you cant stop me forever!" with that he disappeared.

The earthen prisons retracted and all of the captives were free to attend to the injured.

"Sailor Moon," Saturn said as she leaned heavily on her glaive. "You have to heal us."

"Ok," Sailor Moon said as she held on to Mamoru to steady herself.

"Moon Healing...ESCALATION!"

Her magic worked. Slowly, painfully the downed Senshi rose to their feet. They looked each other over making sure none of them was hurt too bad. Halo worried over Sailor Jupiter. Torrent held Sailor Saturn in a big hug. Inferno helped a perturbed Rei to her feet while Wild Fire looked on. She was complaining about how she did not need any help. Sailor Moon clung to Tuxedo Kamen doing her best get her breath back. She was still weak in the knees after exerting all of that energy. He looked around after making sure she was alright. Observing the other he could tell that the rest were slowly starting to recover from their ordeal.

*******

Back at the Dark King's headquarters, Jadeite appeared and staggered off to his room. Emercyte saw him appear and grinned. He hid his amusement when he saw the long gash across his chest.

"So, he couldn't handle the Senshi after all, what a pathetic idiot!"

He threw his head back in laughter. Now he knew the full extent of the idiocy of Jadeite. Calming down, Emercyte started to process all of the information that he had gathered over the course of the last few weeks. He now knew what he must do in order to destroy them. Allowing a wicked smile to cross his face he disappeared to report to Metallia all that he had learned and how he was going to proceed. The time of the Dark Kingdom would soon be at hand.

To Be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailormoon Guardians: Part 5

**THE CALL OF THE GUARDIANS**

**DATE:** December 5, 1994

Winter came to Tokyo with a vengeance. This type of winter was unusual for that section of the country. It was supposed to be in a temperate region of Japan which meant average winters and the same for summers. This was anything but average at all. All over town the snow blanketed streets and sidewalks. At last count the snow was measured at well over three feet deep. In some places the drifts were near eight feet deep. The wind temperature was nothing to scoff at either. The air temperature was about fifteen zero and when the wind would gust it would reach about thirty-five below. In fact most businesses were not even open. The temperature outside was not fit for anyone to be out. The only things that were open were office buildings and the Stock Exchange.

Yet one brave soul did venture out and would have to be brave to venture out in the blowing snow. Some people would call him insane for walking in that kind of weather. He was wrapped from head to toe in anything that would keep him warm. He was walking toward a store, that happened to be open, to purchase something. It was something that he had to do in order to fulfill a promise that he made. He found that the store that he wanted to go into was open. It would have done no good had it not been. Walking in, the person was able to shake off the cold and get warmed up.

"Welcome," The clerk said. "What can I help you find?"

"I am looking for the perfect gift for my girlfriend," The person said as he unbundled himself. "Today is her birthday and I wanted what I bought for her to be special."

"I am sure that whatever you buy her will be special," the clerk said as she showed him several different items. As he looked at them, he saw something that caught his eye. It was a pendant that had a large Emerald surrounded by nine small diamonds. Something about that pendant was familiar, but he could not remember where he saw it last. It would come to him eventually.

"How much for the pendant," He asked. He hoped that it was not too much.

"It is 56,000 yen," The clerk said. She could not believe that this person would have even asked about it. "I think that you will like it. It has an interesting story behind it."

"Oh really," The person said.

"Yes the legend behind it was that along time ago a princess was given this pendant by a commoner that had managed to steal her heart. However, they were never meant to be together. For it was soon to be that she and others like her were to be wed to four Generals of some great importance," The clerk said.

"Really," the young man said as he tossed his black hair out of his face. "What was the commoner's name?"

"Well his name meant 'Circle of Light' in some ancient dialect that was used in this region a very long time ago," the clerk said.

"Hmm, I think that I have heard that name before," he said thoughtfully. Everything about that story screamed out old memories of his past. He would have to explore those when he had the time.

'Oh I know that name alright,' Shane thought with a slight smile. 'She just described me back when I was living on Jupiter.'

"Could I ask your name," The clerk asked.

"Sure my name is Shane Adams," Shane said. "I go to Juban Highschool. I am a second year student there."

"How do you know of that name," she asked him.

"It was in a legend that I read at the first of the year," Shane said. 'Legend, ha! That actually happened.' "It was about a time long before the world we knew existed. All of the planets had life on them and there was a great civilization on our moon. Sometime during that era, the planets were attacked by an evil sorceress that was cast out of the Earth. Everyone was killed and were reborn in modern day."

"That is interesting," the clerk said.

"Well I need to get this pendant," Shane said as he pulled out his wad of cash. He had just enough money to purchase the pendant and that was about it. As soon as he purchased the pendant and put it in a velvet box, he then bundled up again and trudged off through the snow and driving wind. He was determined to give it to her before he froze to death in the weather.

******

Makoto was sleeping in since school was called off for the day. It was a relief to not have to worry about the hustle of school for the time being. It also gave her time to get caught up on the work that she had to do around the house. The work that would not have been there if Usagi had not made a mess in her kitchen the night before. She did not mind it since she was making something for Mamoru. It was the first time that Usagi did something that did not make Makoto a bit jealous. Before she met Shane, she would be a bit envious of her friend. Mostly because of the fact that she had someone. Now Makoto could actually be happy for her from the bottom of her heart. In fact she enjoyed this one time that she could sleep in. She thought that she vaguely heard a knock on her door. Rolling over Makoto muttered something sleepily and then went back to sleep. The knocking that she thought she heard got louder. Whining about having to get out of her warm bed, Makoto threw back the covers and got up out of her bed and quickly walked to the door. When she opened the door, she saw that the person that was at the door was a snowman. She had to suppress a laugh as the snowman became a person. He was wearing what looked like ski pants and a heavy winter coat. His head was covered in a ski mask and a scarf. He was wearing mittens as well and leather boots that came up to his knees.

"Who are you," Makoto asked shivering at the cold. "And what are you doing at my apartment.

The person pulled off his ski mask and Makoto saw that it was Shane.

'_What is he doing out in this awful weather_,' Makoto thought. '_He could freeze to death in the cold_.'

"Who do you think it is, darling," Shane asked as he tried to hide a blush. "May I come in?"

"Of course you may," Makoto said as she stepped back to allow him to come in. She watched as Shane pulled off his boots and then unzipped the coat and pulled off all of the winter gear that he had on. Makoto saw that he was wearing his usual for winter. That entailed a long sleeve sweater and jeans.

"What brings you here in such bad weather," Makoto asked. "I would hope that it isn't a social call."

"Well Mako-chan, I bought you something special," Shane said as he fished around in his pockets and found the box. "Close your eyes first and hold out your hands."

Makoto, decided to humor him and did as he asked. Shane placed the small box in her outstretched hands.

"You may open your eyes now Mako-chan."

When she opened them, she saw a small black velvet box in her hands. Curious as to what was in it she opened it and saw the pendant that Shane had bought.

"Where did you find this," Makoto asked. "It is beautiful."

"Tanjobi Omedeto gozaimasu Makoto-hime (Happy Birthday Princess Makoto)," Shane said. "I didn't forget that today was your birthday."

Makoto looked at him with tears of joy streaming down her face. She was happy that her own Guardian and now boyfriend actually remembered her birthday.

"You don't know how much this means to me," Makoto said as she hugged him.

"I think that I kinda do," Shane said as he held her tightly. "I wanted to make this birthday of yours special. That was why I got the pendant for you."

"It is beautiful," Makoto said.

"Supposedly I gave it to you back during the Silver Millennium," Shane said.

"Did you," Makoto asked.

"No, I would remember if I gave you something this beautiful," Shane said. It was only then that he noticed that she was only in a shirt and that was about it. He had to do something about the less than virtuous thoughts bouncing around in his head.

"Um Mako-chan, could you please put something else on," Shane said. "I mean what you are wearing is a bit distracting."

"I am sorry Shane," Makoto said and then got up to change. She came back out with a pair of Emerald Green sweats on. "This better?"

"Much," Shane said as he started to hum a song.

"What are you humming," Makoto asked.

"It is a song that I sang only one time before and that was back while we were living on the moon."

"Really?"

"Yes I sang it for your parents on Jupiter when we went back for a visit."

"Would you sing it now? As a favor for me?"

Shane sighed heavily, "Of course Mako-chan I will sing it."

Shane then recalls the words and starts to sing with all of his skill that he possessed.

"Disappearing in the crowd, Waving towards the back shadow,

It's like a lie until yesterday.

Laughing so hard the tears run out of my eyes,

We hold hands, staring at each other, Your smell always makes my chest feel uncomfortable.

We fought meaningless fights, and lost our tempers,

Not knowing the day that we shall never meet again is coming soon.

We keep chasing the past, I reveal to you all my feelings, We will be surrounded by the wind and the sky.

If we can think more about tomorrow, we will feel better. And we can continue to move on.

Now I am alone by myself, At night I want so much to see you again,

But right now I cannot even deliver you my messages.

In the past I cannot forget the happiness we held on to.

Let me be somebody who likes myself a lot again.

I keep dreaming about the look on your eyes in the old days, I can never forget, The wind and the sky will always erase the sadness from me."

The instant that he finished the song Makoto was smiling. In fact she was radiating contentment and joy as well. Shane saw this and then held her in a loving embrace. For the first time in his life he knew that he had made a wise choice.

Makoto enjoyed the feeling that she got from Shane as he held her. In fact she just flowed into his embrace as they sat down on the couch. Aside from her last boyfriend that, in her mind took advantage of her kindness, Makoto felt complete with Shane. She saw Shane for who he was. That being a kind and gentle person. He would never take advantage of her or expect her to be what he wanted her to be. All he did was love her the way that she wanted to be. That was what she liked about him.

While they were together on the couch, the snow started to fall again and this time it was harder than it had been falling. Several hours later, Shane woke up from where he was on the couch. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it said that the time was 7:30 p.m. He noticed that Makoto was using him for a pillow and one of his arms was pinned under him. It was a feeling that he did not mind since he was in love with her. Yet he could not help but wonder what the others would say if they saw them like this. Gently nudging Makoto, Shane wondered if she would complain about being woke up. Fortunately she did not complain. All she did was move to allow him to get up. Walking over to the door, Shane found that he was unable to open it.

"Um Mako-chan it seems that we are sort of stuck in here," Shane said with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean," Makoto asked. "Can't you open the door?"

"That was what I meant," Shane said. "The door is stuck. I would venture a guess that snow has drifted up around the door."

"Well it would appear that you are staying here for a while," Makoto said.

"Yes it does," Shane said. "I need to call Ikuko-sama to tell her that I won't be home for a while."

"That is a good idea," Makoto said.

When Shane picked up the phone, he noticed that the line was dead.

"Well if that ain't just plain annoying," Shane growled as he hung up the phone. Then he remembered that he had his communicator with him. He punched the button that was keyed to Usagi's communicator.

"Shane what happened," Usagi asked. "Who attacked you?"

"Nobody attacked me," Shane said. He was trying not to laugh at Usagi's expression. "Find a way to tell your parents that I am slightly detained."

"Detained? How," Usagi asked. "Or do I want to know?"

"I am snowed in at Mako-chan's place. That is all," Shane said with a slight huff. "So please tell them that."

"Can't you call here?"

"I wish I could but the phone lines are down."

"Ok I will tell Mom your situation."

"Thanks Usagi-sama," Shane said as he shut down his communicator.

"Well I had Usagi tell her parents that I was here and snowed in," Shane said as he sat down next to her.

"That's good," Makoto said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "This is the first time that we have actually been alone together in a long time."

"I know it is," Shane said as he wrapped an arm around her. "This reminds me of the typical winters that we had back in Boston."

"Really?"

"Yeah there were times that we would get about five feet of snow on the ground. We would have drifts that sometimes would be as deep as twelve feet."

"Is that even possible?"

"In New England yes," Shane said. "Oh listen I am going to be going back to the states for Christmas and I would like you to come with me."

"You know how I am about planes," Makoto said. "I couldn't. I'm sorry."

"I understand and I can respect that," Shane said and held her tightly.

They just sat there in a comfortable silence that faded away into Shane falling asleep. Makoto unwrapped herself from him and allowed him to slide down onto the couch. She allowed herself a quick assessment of the person that she called her boyfriend. She saw that his face smoothed out into a carefree person. She had to stop and wonder exactly how their children would turn out. Yet she could also see the lines of grief and pain that he bore all on his own.

"What is going on within your mind," Makoto whispered as she ran a finger down the side of Shane's face. She could tell that it was smooth and with out any blemishes. "Are you hoping that we are to be together?"

"Princess Jupiter," A voice said.

As she turned around she did not see anyone. All that she heard was the deep rumblings of Shane snoring.

"Princess Jupiter, I can show you your future if you want me to," The voice said. "But I must warn you now, do not tell anyone what you saw. In fact do not tell Luminous at all."

"Who are you," Makoto asked.

"I am the one that guided the human race to the individual planets. I was there before all, I am constantly flowing," The voice said.

"Ok what ever, so you can show me my future," Makoto asked. "Fine then show me what is in store for me."

"As you wish," The voice said. "Walk into the portal ahead of you and you will see everything."

With that Makoto took one look at Shane's sleeping form on the couch and walked through the portal.

******

Shane found himself back on the Moon. He recognized the time period too. It was the night of the grand ball to celebrate Princess Serenity's coming of age. He found himself in his best outfit that he owned. It was a black outfit with silver trimming the cuffs of the sleeves. Queen Serenity told him that it was similar to what the palace guards wore. On the epaulettes, he could see the rank of Commander. Shane knew that he was given that rank to show that he was the leader of the 'Guardian Senshi.' That was the title that they as a group were given. It was more like 'Imperial Body Guards' than anything else. On his left breast he could see the two intertwined roses that denoted him a Telsar of the highest order. Something about this life had always added more skills that he did not know that he possessed. He would have to ask Selene whether or not if he was this good or not. Shane saw that he was standing next to Princess Jupiter in the processional to the main ball room. It was tradition for the Guardians to escort their Princesses. He only knew of two cases where that would not be proper. Those two were Solan and Charron. They were walking in with two of the Palace Guards and so were their Princesses. He was right behind Jiro and Minako. Jiro was wearing a similar uniform to his with the crest of Venus on it. Shane found out not too long after they were trained that Jiro and Minako were betrothed to each other. Jiro told him that it was by their own decision and not by their parents interfering with them. In fact all of the royal families from the various planets in the alliance were also in attendance as well. When the processional was finished all of the Princesses were allowed to visit with their respective families. As soon as Trition paid his respects to his family, he went to take up his post on the outer perimeter of the castle grounds.

The dance started and all of the people in attendance were dancing and talking. Then the Queen of the Moon could be seen. She was walking in front of her daughter. They were both dressed in similar gowns. They were the softest white and silver. They both had a bracelet of pearls on one arm. To say that they were anything but beautiful, would be lying. All of the attendees stopped and watched in reverence as they descended the stairs. Everyone bowed as the walked down the stairs. Some, on the other hand, dropped to one knee. Those that did that were those that were assigned to protect the princesses. She motioned to everyone to rise. It was then that Shane walked over to the Queen and offered his hand to her. She graciously accepted it and was lead onto the ball room floor. Princess Jupiter could not really get mad since it was tradition for him, as leader of the Guardians to do what he did. Shane, however could hear the whispering and commotion that the nobles from Uranus, Neptune, and those of Venus were making about the breach of proper etiquette. On several occasions Shane saw that Princess Serenity told them that what has happened was at the request of her mother. There was dancing all night, and Shane had danced with all of the Princesses at least once. Much to the grumbling of the upper nobles. Shane could care less about what they said. In fact, Queen Serenity actually approved of his mixing with the Princesses. However, he always found that Princess Jupiter wished to be with him at all times. Shane did not really mind that at all since he was in love with her and she with him. He only had one small problem. She was a Princess and he was just a commoner. Princess Mars made that clear every time he tried to look out for their best interests. He did notice on his princess the pendant. Shane could only wonder if this was his mind remembering what he just did or did he really give it to her back then. Perhaps his memories of that time were getting muddled with the memories of the present.

Then the alarms were sounded. It was obvious that it was Beryl that was attacking the moon. Shane saw that his dream then become the same scene that he had replayed in his mind seven months ago.

"Jupiter," Shane sobbed. "Jupiter how could they do this to you?"

That was all he was repeating over and over again.

******

Makoto emerged out of the portal and into somewhat familiar surroundings.

"This is Crystal Tokyo," Makoto said more to herself than to anyone. "Why am I here?"

"To show you your future as you asked, Princess," The voice said. "You will not be able to interact with this time frame."

"I understand," Makoto said. She made her way to the Crystal Palace that was at the center of the city. She could see herself in the courtyard standing next to a man that was just a bit taller than her. They were watching two small children playing in the shade of a tree.

"When is this?"

"This is the year 2886. You and your husband have been blessed with two children. The boy's name is Thian and the girl's name is Allyson."

"Who is my husband?"

That I can't tell you or let you find out about," the voice said. "I am sorry, but this is all I can show you."

With that Makoto was deposited back in her apartment.

******

Makoto thought that she heard the sound of someone crying. Looking through her apartment, she noticed that the only other person that was in it was Shane. As she walked over to the couch, she saw that Shane was tossing and turning in his sleep. In fact she heard him call out as if someone had died.

"Jupiter," He sobbed. "Jupiter, why did they do this to you? I am so sorry! It was my fault that you died."

Makoto saw the tears stream down his face, and she was genuinely concerned about him. If only she knew what it was that was making him cry like he was. For all that she knew it had to do with her. Exactly what it was, she did not even know.

"What is he dreaming about," Makoto asked herself. "Could it be what happened back on the Moon?"

Suddenly she heard Shane scream and then sit bolt upright on the couch. Makoto looked at him and saw that he was covered in sweat. He still had tear streaks on his face. His face was drained of all of its color. It was almost like he had a seen a ghost. Plus, her bond with him allowed her to experience the same emotions that he was feeling.

"Shane, are you alright," Makoto said as she took his hands in hers.

"Ju. . . er Mako-chan, I thought that you were dead," Shane said.

"What was that dream about that caused you to scream?"

"I was having a dream of the last several hours of my life on the Moon. I had found your lifeless body and I was grief-stricken," Shane said. "You will never understand how I felt when I lost you?"

"I think that I do understand now," Makoto said as she hugged him. "You would be surprised about how much I love you."

Shane returned the hug and did not want to let her go. It felt right that they were together. He hoped that nothing happened that would cause them to break up. As he held her, Shane could feel her concern as well.

"Mako-chan what is wrong," Shane asked.

"I am scared Shane," Makoto said.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that I may lose you."

"You won't. Mako-chan you remember the rose that I gave you back in October?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well that was a symbol of my total devotion to you. I will not betray that devotion."

"But," Makoto started.

Shane put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Mako-chan, don't. What matters is that we are together now. Let's not worry about what happened or what may be. Right now we have bigger things to worry about. Those being the Dark Kingdom. One thing that bothers me is who that stranger was that helped us back then."

"Well he's an ally that is all that I can say for now," Makoto said.

The two of them talked well into the night and eventually it ended up with Shane sleeping on the couch and Makoto returning to her room. As she was walking to her room, Makoto came to a decision.

'_Even though I hate planes, I will go with him to meet his family in the states_,' Makoto thought determinedly. '_It's the least that I can do for him_.'

The following day the snow had melted just enough to allow Shane to leave. He did not mind the day that he spent with Makoto. He did need to get home and get changed. School was still called off for at least another week. This was perfect and Shane liked it.

******

Rei was glad to see Eric. In fact she wondered if he would have ever found the courage to come back to the shrine. She noticed that Devon was not with him. She figured that he had other plans. With them she never knew what was going through their minds. It bothered her that she did not know what they were planning at all. She saw that Eric was in a really good mood. Why she did not know, but what ever it was she liked seeing him with a smile on his face. Seeing him like that also brought a smile to her face as well. It always did make her smile when Eric was happy. In fact Rei saw that he walked with a bit of a spring in his step. She wondered if he was in love with someone. She had her suspicions, but did not want to say anything about them just yet. In case she was mistaken about his choice.

"Greetings Rei-sama," Eric said as he gave her a small bow.

"Eric quit that," Rei said tartly. "You don't want Grandpa or Yuuichiro finding out that I am, well you know a Senshi."

"If they don't already know," Eric commented. "Plus with all of the Guardians and the Senshi being together, I think that we should move the meetings to Haruka and Michiru's mansion."

"Will they approve?"

"I am sure they will see the logic of this. That is, after what happened back in October."

"I was caught off guard that was all."

"Rei, I know that. Jadeite wasn't trying to be gentle either. He wanted to kill me. And was going to use you to get to me."

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It is about us."

"Ok I am listening."

"Rei, I am sure that you know about my feelings toward you?"

"I have suspected for a little while."

"Well Rei I wanted to tell you that I have fallen madly in love with you."

Rei was stunned. She had expected to hear this out of Devon, but not so bluntly from Eric. She was expecting Eric to be a bit more mushy about it. He was not and that was what surprised her the most. Rei wondered what was going on in his mind. She suspected that Eric had some feelings for her, but for him to outright say them to her was amazing.

"Eric why are you telling me this," Rei asked when she could speak again.

"Rei do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No. But I must know why?"

"I don't know how you feel about me, but I have been in love with you since I was assigned to the Martian Royal Family as a bodyguard for you."

"Eric, I am flattered, but why me? You could have fallen for anyone."

"Yes I could have and I didn't. You are special to me. In fact, strangely enough Devon feels the same way I do about you."

"So why isn't he here?"

"He decided long time ago that he was not cut out to be married. In fact he said that he was unworthy of you."

Rei started to get angry. If it was one thing that they did was to decide that one of them was not worthy of her. If it was one of Eric's insane ideas then she would kill him personally. She did notice that Eric was trying calm her down. It was satisfying to her to know that Eric was always kind to her. Yet the reasons that Eric said that Devon gave did not sit well with her.

"Did he say why?"

"Devon keeps his own council. I do not pry."

"I see," Rei said. She knew that Eric knew the truth and yet she did not want to press him to get the answers.

"Now Rei I must know what do you think of me?"

"Eric you are sweet guy, but I am afraid that if we start to see each other, then won't you lose your focus?"

"I won't lose my focus."

"I see. Well if that is the case, then I guess that it will work."

Eric then tentatively reached out his arm and placed it around her shoulders. Rei responded by moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around him as well. Eric was happy now. He had just confessed to the one person that he had been in love with for, now two lifetimes, that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He also knew about how hesitant she was about allowing a man to get close to her. That was frightening day in his past. He had witnessed Jadeite first cut down his brother and then when Rei refused to retaliate, Jedite killed her as well. Eric was going to kill Jadeite, but was intercepted by Kunzite and then was killed himself. However, that was in the past. What he was grateful for was the fact that she had accepted him, and that had made him happy. He only wondered if Devon was doing alright. Since they were both in love with her, it was hard for them both to try to win her affection. Devon decided early on that he would give up on trying to get her to notice him.

'_Devon don't give up. I am sure that you will find someone. I mean come on we will still be alive during the Crystal Millennium_,' Eric thought.

Rei noticed that Eric had a look of contentment on his face, and she herself was just as happy. Yet something bothered her. Why did Jadeite attack her and what was his motives for doing it?" All of these questions was making her head hurt.

*******

The rest of the week passed with out incident. The snow let up enough to have school start back up again. On Monday the following week, Brad invited Jiro, Devon, Eric and Shane over for a late night talk session. He planned to discuss all that had happened to them over the past six months. Fortunately his parents agreed and he went out and bought twenty two liters of Double Jolt Cola and several boxes of powdered doughnuts. Fortunately, he did not have to keep his younger siblings out of them since they all hated soda and doughnuts wasn't their favorite choice of junk food. He got the strangest looks from his mother when he walked in with the soda.

"Brad is there a reason for buying so much soda," His mother asked.

"Well I don't want to disturb anyone with trips to and from the refrigerator to get cans," Brad said.

"Ok, but remember you have school in the morning," his mother said. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Brad said assuring his mother.

"You better not," his eight-year-old brother David said. "Or I will punish you in the name of the moon."

Brad looked at David with an expression of 'Now you are going to get it!' and then walked off to put the soda in the refrigerator.

As soon as school was let out for the day the five of them returned to their own homes to work on homework and to bring other types of munchies to eat while they talked. Shane grabbed his stash of Pocky. In particular Chocolate and Coconut Pocky. He had got addicted to that after Usagi told him about it. Devon brought bags of chips. Eric got hold of some rice cakes and was bringing them as well. Jiro brought some rice balls as well as actual junk food.

All of them arrived at Brad's house after everyone had finished supper. Even Selene came as well. It was mostly because she did not want to be in the same house and Usagi's brother Shingo. If it came down to who was a bigger klutz, then Shingo would win hands down. He had stepped on her tail and paws one time to many. The last time he did that was while he was wearing his snow boots. That had hurt. Selene retaliated by swiping at his ankles with her claws bared. She did not hit, mostly because she saw Usagi glaring at her from behind her English book.

When they arrived, all of them took off their shoes and then quickly went upstairs to Brad's room to talk. It was kinda strange for the five of them to all talk this way. However, some would say that it was strange for the Senshi to have counterparts. But they all knew that they were chosen for specific reason that only the deceased Queen Serenity knew.

As soon as everyone got settled and the junk food was dumped on the table in Brad's room, they started to talk.

"This is going to be a bit weird of me to ask, but what has been going on in all of your lives since we were reborn," Brad asked.

Jiro looked at him with a strange look. "What do you mean what has been going on in our lives? Aside from trying to get through school with out going crazy."

"I think what he means is for us to just hit the highlights of what happened to us in this lifetime," Shane said as he took a long draw out of one of his two liters of Jolt. "Damn Brad, I see you like Jolt."

"I got it for all of us. There is four apiece," Brad said.

"Coolness," Shane said and then polished off about 1/4 of the two liter in one gulp.

Devon and Eric looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, the only thing that really happened to us was when we received our bracelets," Eric said.

"I don't remember giving them to you," Selene commented.

"You didn't because it was Cosmos that gave them to us," Devon said.

"Oh he did," Selene mused. "Must remember to have a talk with him."

"Ah, so how long were you two awake," Jiro asked.

"Since The Three Lights were in town," Eric said.

"That's been some time," Brad said. "I am surprised that you didn't step forward to help them out with what was going on."

"We were kept busy elsewhere," Devon said. "Galaxia had several minions looking Star Seeds."

"Don't remind me of that time," Shane grumbled acidly. "I don't particularly care to remember that time."

"Did something happen to you during that time," Eric asked. "I had no idea that anyone else had been awakened."

"I wasn't," Shane pointed out. "What woke up was my bond with Mako-chan. You can't begin to understand how irritating that made my life. "

"I don't understand how it would be irritating," Jiro said.

"Our Bonds allow us to feel and to a lesser extent experience what our Princesses are going through," Brad pointed out as he finished off his first two liter of Jolt.

"The way it used to work was that if they were to die we would as well," Eric said. "I believe that it was Princess Serenity that suggested lessening it."

"When Mako-chan died those two times I was rendered unconscious both times," Shane said uncomfortably. "Scared the hell out of my parents both times."

"I can imagine," Devon said as he polished off a doughnut. "My brother and I went through the exact same thing you did."

"At least I know that I wasn't alone," Shane said.

"I am relieved to know that we will not be hampered by the bonds that we made with them," Brad said trying to keep his mood positive. "But even the lessened bond could become a problem if we are not careful."

"Let's not even discuss the burden that I carry with the point of Life," Jiro said.

"It must be hard," Devon said as he shook his head. "I don't envy you at all.

"Well anyway, what else has happened to us," Eric asked.

"Not much," Shane said. "Aside from the fact that I rescued Selene from a pound."

"Really," Devon said.

"Yeah, she was almost ready to be put to sleep," Shane said. "I am glad that I rescued her when I did."

"You had better be glad," Selene said sniffily. "Otherwise you would never have been woken up."

"I get you point Selene," Shane said.

The rest of the night was spent talking and drinking the Jolt cola. By the next morning all five of them were hyper from all of the caffeine and sugar that was in their systems.

******

School that day was a mad house. Already the home room teacher needed to take a break. In particularly in Tomizawa-sensei's class. Minako and the others were actually trying to read the assigned chapters for class. She did not really see Jiro at all that day, so she wondered what happened to him. Pretty soon the door opened and she saw a two foot tall Jiro walk in. Minako had to take a second look to make sure that he was really the Jiro that she knew. She saw him walk in and then hop up on the desk.

"I am Addis king of Trout and ruler of its people," Jiro said in a high pitched voice.

Everyone in the room face faulted as he did that. Jiro, not getting the response that he wanted, ran out of the room and off to some where in town.

"Jiro what in the heck are you up to," Minako growled as she gripped her pencil too tightly causing it to break from the force. "This is not at all funny."

A few minutes later everyone in the school could hear the sounds of a train whistle. Minako, sighed heavily. The other people in the classroom peaked their heads out of the room and saw a train go speeding through the halls. All of the students watched with jaws agape as they saw their train in the halls. In fact they wondered if they were not imagining things. Minako was not at all happy. She wished she knew what was going on in Jiro's mind and for that matter what was he on that made him act this crazy.

"Jiro, what has gotten in to you," Minako said as she was getting angry.

When next period rolled around, Shane and Brad also started to act strange along with Jiro. Between the three of them they had managed to drive Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Minako totally insane. They had managed to send the teacher in to convulsive fits of laughter as well. Shane and Brad started by shrinking to two feet tall and then the started to walk around the room in small costumes of a penguin and seal. Shane hopped up on the desk, in his penguin costume, and then at the top of his very small lungs said

"Doobie doobie do!"

The whole room started to laugh. Then Brad jumped on the desk and stated to balance a ball on his nose. He then started to bark like a seal next and the sent everyone into stitches. Jiro was standing in front of the desk in a ringmasters outfit cracking a whip. Makoto and the others were getting angry with them.

"What has gotten into them," Makoto asked Usagi.

"I dunno Mako-chan," Usagi said.

"Jiro you idiot," Minako growled. "If last period wasn't bad enough. This is insane."

Shane then hopped down off the desk and waddled over to Usagi's desk and then handed her a can.

"Here have a cold one," Shane squawked.

When she looked at it is said Barques root beer. The people around her face faulted as they all thought that it was an actual beer.

"What, I am not that insane," Shane said rapidly.

"What are you on," Ami asked.

"Four," Brad said as he held up four fingers.

"Four what," Makoto asked.

"Four," Shane said as he hopped up on her desk and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Right," Usagi said.

"Honestly," Brad piped in. "Just Four."

******

Across town, Rei was also the recipient of some of the insanity that seemed to be spreading throughout the students. She saw that Devon and Eric had left their seats and was standing in front of the class. They too were also now about two foot tall. Devon was wearing a bunny suit with ears and a cotton tail, holding a hanger with an outfit on it. The entire front part of the class room was decorated in a dark grey and black. Eric was on his knees with a look of terror on his face.

"Nooo!!!!!," Eric yowled as he pointed at the out fit. "Don't make me wear that."

"But you must or you will never leave alive," Devon said as evil as he could get. "You must wear it."

"Never," Eric said as he pulled out a large mallet. Written on the mallet itself was the words 'Mass of the Planet.' Eric then began to chase Devon all over the stage trying to bash him over the head. Devon was running in terror. He left the stage and started to run all over the room.

Rei noticed the outfit that Devon was carrying looked like her Sailor fuku. In fact Rei thought that what Devon was carrying was her fuku. She was mad as a hornet. In fact she was starting to get so mad that even her friends started to back off.

"Damn him," Rei swore. "I won't forgive him for that."

The rest of the class was in shock to see this. They saw them return to the stage and then Eric knocked Devon over the head with the mallet.

"Devon I will not wear that fuku no matter what you do," Eric said as he leaned up against the desk.

The next thing that the class saw was a curtain drop from out of no where.

Rei was walking up to the front of the class. She was determined to beat them senseless. She saw that they had already taken their seats. As she went to sit back down she noticed that her desk and chair was missing. She then tripped over something that was in the spot where her desk was supposed to be. Rei picked it up and saw that it was a tiny model of her desk and chair. It had a post it note on it that said 1/10th scale. To call Rei angry right now was like calling the sky blue.

"DEVON, ERIC!!!" Rei yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU ON?"

"Four," They said together.

"QUIT THAT!!!"

"We. . ."

"Are. . ."

'Sorry. . ."

"Rei. . ."

"Sama."

Rei decided to ignore them and went to find another desk to sit in. As she turned around she saw a huge desk in the place of the one that was there to begin with. This time the post it note said that it was one-hundred times normal size.

The whole entire class room face-faulted. Rei was not happy and she made it known to those two by grabbing the same mallet that Eric chased Devon around the room with. Except in her hand it grew to about seven feet in length and instead of the words "Mass of the planet" written on it, it now read "Mass of the Planet Jupiter, +10 versus hyperactive idiots." Rei took that mallet and hit the two of them with it. They bounced around the room in their best imitation of ping-pong balls.

******

Emercyte was not in a good mood. He had been ordered by Metallia to listen to Wisman until she told him otherwise. It had annoyed him to know that he still needed to be subservient to a group of buffoons that could not put together a simple puzzle. He was debating whether or not to destroy all of those that he was working with and take on the Sailor Senshi and the Guardian Senshi. The internal debate ended due to the fact that he knew that the incompetence of the others would pave the way for his brilliance. He knew that the Guardians were weaklings by themselves. Yet he had one problem with them. They never fought alone. They usually fought in pairs. It was this tactic that would drive the Dark Kingdom insane. The two that they really had to fear was the twins. He knew that they always fought together. In fact when they co-ordinate with Sailor Mars they were the deadliest trio that was ever seen.

Zoisite appeared in his room to gloat.

"What is wrong Emercyte, Senshi trouble?"

"What else is new?"

"I know how to beat them and it easy to do when you attack their leader."

"Why in the world should I attack Halo? It is Solaris that I want."

"Because they only move on his orders and that is it."

"Listen you twisted loon that can't decide on what gender he wants to be, if you think that is the best way then you do it yourself."

"I will do just that," Zoisite said and then disappeared.

Emercyte snorted in contempt. He knew that Zoisite was doomed to fail at his attacks.

In fact Emercyte was determined that he would be the one to destroy the Guardians. He needed the one way to make sure that Zoisite failed.

"Zoisite you pathetic looser you will be sorry that you tried to attack them again," Emercyte laughed.

******

The mansion was quiet for a change. In fact Michiru like the quiet. She did not have to worry about Allyson or Cosmos being here unannounced. Though she did not mind them staying. In fact there was a room already decorated for her on the second floor. They could not stop Melissa from showing up however. To Michiru she knew that Melissa was a lot like her cousin Setsuna. Mysterious and enigmatic all at the same time. They knew better than to keep her out. Hotaru was a bit subdued for a change. This bothered Michiru. She wished that she could understand her. It was times like this that she was glad that she met Haruka when she did. Their personalities complimented each other quite well. While she was thinking, she wondered about her brother Dallian and his friend Larak. They were friends during the Silver Millennium while they were being trained. Larak would go on to become Uranus' Guardian HardRock. Michiru knew that her brother would become her Guardian Trition.

"When will I see him again," Michiru sighed.

Almost as if on cue she heard a cup clink on the cabinet top. Turning to face the sound, she saw a young man a few inches taller than she was with the same turquois green hair except that it was cropped short to make it easier to fit under a helmet. His face was fair, but it showed a wisdom far beyond his years. Michiru could see a small white scar over his left eyebrow. She knew that was from an old childhood accident.

"When did you get back," She said in shock.

"Well good morning to you too sis," he said dryly. "Not even a hug for your brother?"

"Alright," Michiru said and allowed her usual composure to drop as she ran to give him a hug. "It's good to have you home. Do I call you Dallian still?"

"Call me Kyosuke," he said with a smile.

"Well Kyosuke," Michiru began. "What brings you back to Tokyo? I thought you would be in Monaco resting up from your race season."

"You know I come home this time of the year for a while anyways," Kyosuke said and he went to get a second cup of coffee. "I am home longer this time."

"Why what's changed?"

"Chrono said you needed me. You know I will always come running if you need me."

"What about your career?"

"Well the last race didn't turn out too well and I got into a nasty wreck on the last lap. They sent me home to rest and recuperate."

"So are you back alone?"

"No, Darren is with me."

"Who is that?"

As if in answer to that question both siblings heard what sounded like a very large bear growling from one of the couches.

"Larak, Sis," Kyosuke said. "You know Haruka's Guardian."

"I had almost forgotten about him," Michiru said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Michiru, what is all of this noise," Haruka asked. When she walked around the corner she saw the young man that was standing with Michiru and from her perspective being a bit too familiar with her. Her loud speech was enough to wake the sleeping form on the couch

"For the love of all that's holy woman, could you keep it down," the young man said as he sat up on the couch. "I am still on Monaco time."

Haruka turned to face the speaker and a flash of recognition came across her face.

"It can't be," Haruka stammered out. "I thought that he was dead."

"Yes Uranus-hime it is me," He said as he turned to face her and half smirked. "You should know by know I am not that easy to kill."

"So what do we call you now," Haruka asked.

"Darren Mackenzie," he said standing and then shuffling into the kitchen to pour himself a much needed cup of coffee.

"Well we are all back together now," Chrono said as she appeared out of thin air. "I think that it is Time for us to get it together."

Kyosuke, groaned at Chrono's bad pun. He knew that she was full of them.

"I think that Shane said that we were getting together tomorrow to discuss our plan of attack," Chrono said as she scratched her head.

"What's the matter Chrono," Michiru asked.

"Shane was acting strange,"

"How strange or do I want to know," Haruka asked.

"He showed up on my doorstep as a two foot tall penguin. I asked him what he was on and he said four. The question is four what?"

"I think we will wait until tomorrow and see for ourselves," Michiru said.

******

The following day after school was let out, Usagi and the rest of the Inner Senshi met at Rei's temple for their usual meeting. They also knew that the others would be coming to this meeting as well. She only hoped that Shane and Brad were not acting silly like they were in home room. This time around Shane had dressed up like a sumo wrestler and was doing sumo exercises on the desks. Brad was covered in chalk dust and was walking around like a zombie. Minako told them that during the break Jiro had his shirt up over his head and started calling himself "the Great Cornholilo." Rei was mad. She told the others that Devon and Eric had turned lunch into a zoo. They were walking around looking like a horse and a various assortment of other animals as well.

"So it wasn't just one day of this," Ami mused. "I wonder how much longer this will go on for?"

"Who knows Ami," Makoto said. "Still it is kinda amusing to see them act like that."

"Amusing for you maybe," Rei said as she looked at her friend with a puzzled expression. "But what they did yesterday was just embarrassing."

"Oh," Minako asked. She almost did not want to hear what they were doing. In fact she hoped that it was not as insane as having a train go through the halls.

"They just put on a costume play right in the middle of class," Rei said fuming. "And the younger of the two had my fuku on a hanger trying to make Eric wear it."

The others just stared at her with their jaws hanging wide open. They could not believe that they would do something like that.

They arrived at the shrine to see that Yuuichiro and Rei's Grandfather were cooking sweet potatoes in a small campfire. Yuuichiro looked up and saw Rei walking over to them. He was happy to see the one person that he actually had feelings for. In the last few months, he did not know what he had to do in order to make Rei look at him.

"Hello Rei-san," Yuuichiro said as he picked up a sweet potato. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"No I did not, I was in the middle of a zoo," Rei said as she walked over to the fire. She picked up a potato and started eat it. She saw that the others had followed suit and were also eating potatoes as well. Rei could see that Yuuichiro was standing a bit closer to her than he usually did. Rei wondered if he knew of her commitment to Eric.

While she was thinking she saw the object of her thoughts walk up the stairs. She noticed that they were acting normal. This was a relief unto itself. The only question was for how long would that last. Rei hoped that they did not start up again with those crazy stunts like they did during school. She did not want that at all.

Jiro walked over to Minako and they started to talk quietly between each other. Shane and Makoto were talking and were getting rather close. Brad hoped that they were just talking. Brad was standing off by himself thinking about his girlfriend Hotaru. Devon and Eric were standing quite a ways away from Rei.

A few minutes later the four cats walked up the stairs into the shrine. They did not know what was about to befall them when they saw the five Guardians look at them. Then one by one the all shrank to two foot tall. Where Makoto was holding Shane, she was now holding him as a two foot tall person.

"Kitty!!" Shane piped at the top of his small lungs.

The other four followed suit and then they all pulled out large squeak mallets and started to chase them around the Shrine grounds. Artemis, Luna, Selene, and Cosmos stopped and stared wide eyed as the five of them shrank to that size and pulled out giant squeak mallets. They then decided to run since they were the targets of the mallets.

Minako saw the five guys start to chase them and as they got close try to wack them with the mallets. She was embarrassed that they would act that juvenile especially when Michiru said they had a surprise for them. Rei was just about ready to yell at them when she noticed that the fire flared out of control. She went to grab several fire extinguishers to put out the fire.

Devon, had stopped chasing the cats when he saw that Rei had brought out a new play toy. He was being sneaky by grabbing one and running off with it.

"Let me help," Devon said as he wheeled the fire extinguisher over to them. Everyone watched as Devon then sat down on top of it and picked up the hose and held it in one hand. They were not prepared for what happened next.

"GO!!!" Devon yelled as his foot pressed down on the lever that caused the contents to spray out. The fire extinguisher took off like a rocket with Devon on it. Rei face faulted and ended up spraying Usagi in the face with the fire extinguisher. As Devon flew back past them again, Rei took the now empty fire extinguisher and hit Devon with it. Devon wen flying off into the stratosphere.

Several hours later Usagi and company could see Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Melissa, Allyson, and two young men that she had never seen before in her entire life. By this time Yuuichiro and Rei's grandfather had discreetly left to attend to other things that required attention.

They four remaining Guardians stopped chasing the cats long enough to see the new comers. The expressions on the Outer Senshi's faces varied. Michiru found their antics amusing. Hotaru was embarrassed to see Brad acting this way. At least Minako was not alone in her thinking. Haruka was getting upset to the point that she wanted to beat them all. Setsuna just sighed when she saw them. Chrono just had to laugh because she knew that they did not have that much of a tolerance to caffeine. Thanos, was in the same boat as Hotaru. She was embarrassed by their antics. The two guys that were with them had looks of bewilderment cross their faces.

"I see that almost everyone is here," Setsuna said as she looked around. She noticed that the four that were there were at first two feet tall and then they grew back up to their normal size.

"I apologize for this Setsuna-sensei, but we are on four right now and trying to work through it," Shane said as he calmed down.

"Four what?" Makoto asked.

"Four two liters of double Jolt Cola," Shane said as he saw Devon walk up the stairs this time in his normal size.

"I take it one each," Michiru asked.

"Nope four each," Jiro said.

Everyone face faulted. They could not believe that they each drank four two liters of Jolt cola.

"And I suppose you five were pissing like a Russian race horse too," one of the guys asked.

"Slightly," Devon commented.

"So who are those two," Usagi asked.

"This is my older brother Kyosuke," Michiru said indicating the young man next to her. "And this is Darren."

"Greetings and Salutations, Serenity-sama," Kyosuke said with deep bow.

"Uh hi there," Usagi stammered back.

"If I could make a suggestion," Shane asked.

"What is it Shane," Michiru asked.

"Well since there are so many of us now I was wondering if we could start meeting at your place," Shane said.

"Why," Haruka asked.

"Let's just say that I am thinking that Yuuichiro-san and Rei's grandfather knows what is going on,"

"Are you accusing them of spying on us," Rei asked.

"You never know," Shane said. "Well Michiru could we use your place for the meetings?"

"I don't think that we can do that," Michiru said. "I would not want to take this honor from Rei."

"I understand," Shane said. "I thought that I would ask."

"I am glad that you did," Michiru said.

"Ahem," Selene said. "Now that the seventeen of you are finally together I can bestow on you Queen Serenity's final gift."

"I thought that it would be for the Guardians only," Usagi asked.

"No it was not to just be the Guardians, but all of the Senshi would have one final increase in power," Selene said.

"Why weren't we told of that," Luna asked.

"Because Luna this was to our contribution for Princess Serenity's court," Selene said.

"Ah I see," Luna said.

"That's what your eyes are for dear sister," Cosmos said.

With that Selene and Cosmos both perform a double back flip they produced out of sub-space seventeen new transformation items. Each one has the respective Sigil of each Senshi.

"These are your new transformation pens and your new improved powers that come with this. Use them wisely and with honor," Cosmos said.

"Thank you," Shane said. "But how do we activate our new powers?"

"For the Guardians raise your bracelets or what ever you have and add the phrase 'Crystal Guardian' to your transformation phrase," Cosmos said.

"Ok let me try," Kyosuke said. He then raised his arm and Yelled "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!!!"

In a blinding flash of light, Kyosuke was bathed in a sea green light. When the light cleared, he was in his armor. This time the armor looked as if it was made from a single piece of Aquamarine.

"For the Princesses hold your transformation wands up and add the word 'Eternal' to your phrase," Cosmos continues. "Princess Jupiter, you give it a try."

"Ok," Makoto said as she pick up her new transformation wand. She noticed that it was silver and green. On the handle was etched oak leaves and roses. She rose it into the air and yelled "JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!!"

In a blinding flash of light Makoto was transformed into her new costume. As everyone looked at her they could see that her costume was beautiful. The colors remained the same, but the style of the costume changed. Instead of her ankle-length boots that she wore before, she now was sporting knee length white boots with green trim. The tops of her boots were done up in a "V" shape with a little star where the two sides join. Her skirt had become a double layer affair.

The once normally elbow length glove are now extended well past her elbows and up to mid upper arm. On each wrist is a little green bracelet with a star on it. Around her waist can be found a small piece of green cloth with a star where the two pieces meet. The bow in front was now held by a star shaped clasp. The choker that she was wearing thinned out and also went into a "V" with a Star at the point. In place of her tiara the sigil of Jupiter shown brightly. The shoulder pads were replaced with rounded green and sugar pink shoulder covers.

Shane was shocked to see this transformation take place. In fact he was amazed as well. He had to now wonder what kind of power that they really had and did they all have what it took to not be consumed by it. Allowing himself to follow the new threads that started to form in the depths of his subconscious, Shane discovered that he was a vessel for power he had never known possible.

Shane knew that it would now be time to attack the Neo-Dark Kingdom. He could feel the new powers that were awakened in him and to be quite honest he was quite giddy with how much new power that he had. The fact of the matter was he needed to have some time alone. He was scared to say the least. Frightened that he would end up hurting the one person that he loved beyond life itself. Shane saw that the others were all gathered around him talking to him and asking all kinds of questions. He saw that Kyosuke was talking with Darren, Allyson, and Melissa.

Discreetly leaving the temple grounds, Shane went for a long walk. He needed time to think. However, him being alone was not to be. As it would turn out, Devon noticed that Shane left and nudged Eric and they followed him. Jiro and Brad also followed suit and went as well. They wanted to find out what was wrong and if they could help then they would do so.

When Shane got to the playground he could tell that the others were following him. He knew that they were concerned about him and wanted to help as much as they could.

"All right you four what do you want," Shane said as he flopped down on a swing.

"Are you alright," Eric asked. "I mean the way that you slipped out like that we were all worried about you."

"Look at it this way Eric," Shane started. "We now have our full powers. To be honest I am a trifle scared."

"Like the rest of us aren't," Brad asked. "There has got to be more to it than that."

"Yes Brad there is," Shane said. "I had the same dream that I had the night before my powers and memories were reawakened."

"That's impossible," Devon said. "I didn't think that any of us could remember what happened back then."

"No Devon it was not," Shane said. "It happened and I was scared."

The five of them were so busy talking that they did not sense the dark energy that was trying to sneak up on them.

******

Zoisite thought that it was too easy to sneak up on the five people that was sitting in the playground. He wondered if this was going to be a simple attack to destroy them or if he would be beaten back by them and humiliated once again. He decided to attack first and worry about it later. He started by throwing bolts of fire near them to spook them in to transforming and then he would have his revenge. Poor Zoisite was not ready for what was about to happen next.

******

Shane and the others were snapped out of their conversation by the massive bolt of fire that impacted right next to them. One by one they all shrank down to two foot tall and charged at where the fire came from. They were going to make who ever it was suffer for disturbing them like that.

Zoisite appeared when he saw the five people shrink and then run right at him.

"What are you," Zoisite stammered out. "Are you human at all?"

"Wai!!!" All of them yelled.

Shane stopped in front of Zoisite and then was wearing a cat suit.

"Meow," Shane said as he balled up his hand so it looked like a cat's paw.

The expression on Zoisite's face went from anger to the start of someone about ready to crack up with fits of hysterical laughter. He then saw a large stage curtain descend from what would be nowhere. It managed to block out his view of those five.

All he could do was breathe a sigh of relief. However, the relief was short lived. For when the curtain came back up Zoisite was looking at one person dressed up in a bunny suit and the rest dressed up as various animals. As they put on an impromptu circus act, Zoisite was finding it harder and harder to attack them. The scene changed and then the person that was the penguin was now dressed up in a frilly dress. One of the others was dressed up in a suit.

"But I am sorry I have given my heart to another," Shane said in his best female voice.

"Is there anything that I can say to make you change your mind," Jiro asked.

"No I am sorry," Shane said. "But I love him."

Once more the scene changed and we find Devon holding up four hangers with very skimpy pieces of lingerie on them. He has a look of pure devilry across his face.

"If you wish to leave here alive then you must wear these," Devon said.

"Never, we would rather die first," The other four said.

"Then for that you must be punished," Devon said as he pulled out a skin-tone pink Super soaker and started to pump it up. He then started to spray everyone including Zoisite with water.

Zoisite's expression was almost ready to crack any second.

"Now you will face our greatest technique of all," Shane said this time returning to normal height.

All of the others then returned to their normal height and then started to form a mountain.

"GUARDIAN PYRAMID OF DEATH!!!!" they all yelled. Then a large gout of fire erupted from behind them and their heads started to swell to the size of beach balls.

Zoisite could not hold it back any longer. He started to laugh hysterically and then disappeared.

"Wai!!!!!" they all yelled in joy.

******

Rei was the first to sense the dark energy that was coming from the playground. She knew that evil was afoot and had to be stopped.

"We have a problem," Rei said.

"Naw really," Darren said. "I thought that you always liked saying that."

"Stow it Darren," Makoto said. We have to stop who or what ever it was that is there."

"Then at least transform," Cosmos said.

"I guess that it is Time for us to deal with this on our own," Melissa said.

Setsuna just groaned and reached for her new transformation pen. It now silver in color and had a large garnet imbedded in the handle.

"Well I guess it's fuku time," Setsuna said.

Everyone just glared at Setsuna for making the worst joke that they had ever heard.

"Now will you all transform," Artemis asked.

Everyone nodded and then held up their respective transformation items.

"Moon Eternal . . ."

"Mercury Eternal Power. . ."

"Venus Eternal Power . . ."

"Mars Eternal Power . . ."

"Uranus Eternal Power. . ."

"Neptune Eternal Power. . ."

"Saturn Eternal Power . . ."

"Pluto Eternal Power. . ."

"MAKE UP!!!" They all yelled at the same time.

All of them were bathed in pure silver light and were transformed into their new costumes. They were similar to that of Jupiter's but in the respective colors of the other Senshi.

"OK now it is our turn," Darren said.

"Uranus Crystal Guardian Power. . ."

"Saturn Crystal Guardian Power. . ."

"Pluto Crystal Guardian Power. . ."

"TRANSFORM!!!" They yelled in unison.

All of them were bathed in columns of red-orange, Sky Blue, and Navy Blue as their new outfits materialized on them. As soon as they were ready, they all ran off to the playground to stop the newest enemy.

When they got to the playground they saw that the other five had already started to engage the enemy. They couldn't believe that it was Zoisite that came back for a rematch. What they could not understand was why in the world did they not transform. They then saw why. All five had shrank to two foot tall and was starting to torture Zoisite. The expressions ran the range of amused to down right angry.

All of them face faulted when they saw Devon pull out the hangers with what they had on them.

"How dare he," Mars said.

"I didn't know that you would want to wear something like that," Neptune said.

Uranus nodded in agreement.

Rei was turning beet red with indignation. She could not believe that they would go and do something like that again. This was the last straw in her eyes. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

When they saw Zoisite leave in a hysterical mess they all powered down and went to see if they were alright.

******

Emercyte just floated above the whole scene and watched with a half amused expression on his face. He did not expect to see those five acting like children. He could not believe that they were the ones that defeated him back in September after his hated foe was awakened. In fact he would not believe that those five would display powers the likes that he had never seen. Yet seeing Zoisite reduced to a hysterical idiot was humorous. It saved him from exposing himself to unwanted attacks by the Senshi and Guardians as well.

"Soon Solaris you will have to face me, and I will kill you then. It seemed that my initial plan to use the Dark Agency failed. I will find that person that used my brother against me and I will kill him as well."

Emercyte then disappeared to decide what he was going to do next. For the moment he had to think about the person that had tried to use his brother against him and where did that person get that sword that could have killed him?

******

A couple of days later, Shane appeared on Makoto's doorstep. He had a look of concern on his face. He was fighting himself on whether or not to ask her about several things that happened in her past. As he reached up to knock on her door, he saw that it opened and Makoto was standing there with an expression that mirrored Shane's soul. At first Shane thought that it was because of what he was feeling that she was looking the same way, but it did not seem that way.

"Come in Shane," Makoto said. She was not her usual energetic self. In fact she felt as if she was drained emotionally. Shane walked in behind her. It bothered him to see her like this. He wondered what was causing her to act like this.

"Mako-chan, is there something wrong," Shane asked.

"Shane I am scared," Makoto said as she clung to him with a force that Shane was unaware that she possessed.

"Mako-chan what has got you scared," Shane asked. He was nervous to see her this way. In fact he wished that he could actually read people's thoughts.

"The future has me scared," Makoto said as she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt. "I am afraid that we will not be together."

"Mako-chan, listen to me. The future is not set in stone. We are making our own future as we are going," Shane said. He was lying and he knew it. He had asked Chrono to show him a glimpse of the future and what it held for him. What he saw was interesting at best frightening at worst.

"But aren't you worried about us," Makoto asked.

"Mako-chan, we now have a bond that nothing will ever take away. Not even death. I treasure every moment that I am with you. I don't know what will happen in the future, but that is the future," Shane said. "Remember the oath that I swore to you the day that I became your Guardian?"

"A little," Makoto said.

"Well that oath was: 'I vow to protect you from all harm be it internal or external. No matter what it is I would gladly lay down my life to protect you.' I meant every single word of that."

"Still what if you are unable to do that?"

"Then I would have truly failed you and the trust that Serenity-sama had in me."

"I see," Makoto said.

"Mako-chan I had something that I wanted to talk to you about," Shane said as he tried to sit down.

"What about," she asked as she released the grip that she had on him.

"This will sound odd, but I had some strange things happen to me before my powers were awakened. I was wondering if you knew anything about them."

"When did they happen," Makoto asked as she sat down next to him.

"There were four separate incidents that happened. The first was during my first year in Junior high. I can't explain what happened, but what I do know is that I collapsed during phys ed class. The second was when I was a Freshman in Highschool. The third was also during that time. The last time was when I was a sophomore in highschool. I had collapsed at home and was in a coma for at least a week," Shane said.

"Well I died those times," Makoto said. "I did not know that it had an effect on you as well."

"My Soul bond woke up when you became Sailor Jupiter for the fist time in this lifetime," Shane said. "As far as I know that is what happened."

"Oh," Makoto said. "I didn't think that would happen."

"I know that you didn't," Shane said as he embraced her. He loved her too much. Now every thing made sense to him. Well at least the times that he collapsed did. It seemed that the times when he collapsed, happened the exact moment that she died. He needed to ask Luna about what happened. It bothered him the most to know that he was tied that closely to her. It would have a detrimental effect if she were to die in a fight and he could not continue.

Makoto could feel that Shane was concerned about her. Yet she still felt uneasy about everything that had happened. Something about all of this made her nervous and scared.

'_Do you really love him_,' She asked herself mentally. '_Let's face it, he was just a commoner then and you are still a princess_.'

Makoto shook that notion out of her head and decided to follow what was in her heart for a change. She separated from Shane's embrace and looked him straight in the eyes. Shane was at a loss. He had no idea what she was thinking. Those emerald green eyes of hers just glittered with mischief. In a sense this was a good thing since he would, more than likely object. Makoto reached up an started to kiss him on the lips. It was something that Shane was not expecting. To him it felt almost electrifying. Not really knowing what else to do Shane returned her kiss with the same amount of energy that she kissing him with. They held what would be Shane's first kiss for nearly three solid minutes. When they finally broke it, Shane was blushing and Makoto looked as if she was about to burst with joy. All that Shane could do was embrace her tightly and not let go.

******

Jiro was spending the day with Minako and her family. They wanted to get to know him better. He did not feel too out of place with them except when they almost insisted that he stop addressing them in the very polite form. Jiro had to refrain from referring to them with the "sama" honorific. It was hard for him to do that, since he had politeness drilled into him since he was a child. He did impress them by being able to speak almost perfect English.

"So Jiro, how have you two been getting along," Minako's mother Megumi, asked.

"We have been getting along fine," Jiro said. Something about this was not sitting well with him. It was if she was testing him. "Aino-san, pardon me for sounding blunt, but why are you curious about how Minako-sama and I are getting along?"

"Well Jiro, since you are both sixteen I thought that you would both be wanting to eventually get married," Minako's father Kensuke, said.

'_Married?! I haven't even gotten out of highschool yet_,' Jiro thought in shock. '_Can't I get through this hurdle first_?'

"True, but I mean we haven't graduated from highschool yet and I am sure that Minako-sama wants to go to a good college," Jiro said. "I think that was what we decided."

"You mean that you had already decided that," Megumi said.

"Basically," Jiro said.

"I am glad that you two have the responsibility to know when to wait," Megumi said. "I had thought that you two wanted to get married after you got out of highschool or something like that."

Jiro could swear that Minako got her ditziness from her mother. In fact Jiro was almost certain about that. There was no mistaking this. However, he did not want to voice his opinions of her Mother. Jiro could see that Artemis was trying to get his attention.

"If you will excuse me I think that I should let Artemis out," Jiro said as he got up.

Picking up Artemis, Jiro walked outside to talk to him.

"Ok Artemis, what did you want," Jiro asked.

"I haven't been able to get hold of the others all day," Artemis said. "I really don't think that our communicators are down, but this bothers me."

"Well is there something going on," Jiro asked. "I haven't felt all that great all day."

"I suppose that it's nothing, but I feel as if your powers will be put to the test sooner than expected."

"You care to explain that?"

"Let's just say if we are not ready to handle what is going to happen then I really don't think that we will have a chance."

"Artemis you silly cat, have some faith in us."

"If you had said that to me about two years ago I would have called you a fool for believing that."

"Oh Why?"

"Well because Usagi was still acting immature. . ."

"Like she's not now?"

"Jiro do you have any idea what happened earlier this year?"

"No I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

"Let's just say that all of the Senshi were killed by Galaxia. Now can you imagine what Usagi was going through when Galaxia showed her what she did to Mamoru?"

"I have no idea what she was going through."

"She felt as if a part of her died that day."

"Oh. I did not know."

"Now as I was saying they were still in Junior high two years ago and they were still acting immature. You should at least know that you were going to school with Minako at the time then."

"Oh yeah that's right I was in the same school as she was two years ago."

"Yes you were, but the person that you are facing is crafty and dangerous. For all of our sakes we need to be careful."

"It's alright Artemis, I am sure that nothing bad will happen."

"I only wish I could share your optimism."

As soon as their conversation was finished, both Jiro and Artemis walked back in the house. Minako could tell that Jiro was bothered by something. Perhaps it was the fact that he kept fiddling with his headband that he wore. Or perhaps it was the obviousness that he was starting to become pale. Whatever it was Jiro did not look good at all.

******

Rei was attending to the daily chores of the shrine. She had not seen Devon or Eric for two days now. This was starting to make her worry. In fact she wondered if she scared them off yesterday. She had confronted Devon on his reasons that he was not wanting to try to win her heart. His answer was something that she did not expect. He had told her that he did not think that he was her type. She had blown up in his face and yelled at him. Of course Shane was no help in that matter at all. He then blew up on her and told her that it was that same reaction that caused Devon to think that in the first place. She had calmed down considerably since yesterday.

'_Maybe it was for the best that Eric did not want to stay with me,_' Rei tried to rationalize to herself. She knew that this kind of thinking was almost crazy.

'_Yet what if you were the one that caused Eric to never want to be with you again_,' This was her heart talking and that she knew. Why was her heart telling her one thing and her head trying to tell her another? Rei came to the conclusion early on that this would always be the case when it came to affairs of the heart. In this regard she knew that it always happened when it came to dealing with boys.

Yet these two were not just regular boys, they were her two Guardian Senshi. She had to admit that sometimes they could be annoying, but in the long run they were very helpful. Helpful, more like she came to rely on them for a great deal of things. One being their friendship. Rei also had to admit to herself that she was madly in love with Eric. She knew as well that it was his influence that would have a calming effect on her. She liked it. She was lost in her own thoughts that she did not hear the person that was walking up behind her.

"Rei-san, is there something wrong," the person asked.

Rei was startled out of her thoughts. She was about to yell at who ever it was that startled her. As she turned around she saw that the person that spoke to her was none other than Yuuichiro. He had been living at her temple for nearly three years. In that time she came to look on him as a friend. She thought maybe someone that she could be close to, but that was not possible with the life that she lead.

"It's nothing," Rei said. She was trying to hide her pain from him and was failing miserably.

"Rei I have known you for too long to know that this is more than nothing," Yuuichiro said. "So what's wrong?"

Rei looked at him. She was almost in tears because it hurt that much. She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew that it was just not possible.

"I had a fight with Eric and I haven't seen him since yesterday," Rei said finally. All of the sadness that was bottled up almost overflowed in that instant.

"Rei, if he hasn't come back to apologize then I really think that he doesn't care for you as much as he claims to," Yuuichiro said. He hoped that by saying that he did not offend Rei. With Rei that was not hard to do. He had seen the twins irritate her on several occasions. Yet something about them did not sit well with him. He was not stupid to challenge either them. He learned his lesson from challenging Haruka over a year ago. They were not a force to be trifled with. At least together they were. He figured that separate they were not. Still he did not want to pick a fight with them.

"Listen to me I don't think that you should be judging Eric like that," Rei said. She was very protective of Eric. This was the first time that she was truly in love with some one. There was Jadeite back in the in the Silver Millennium. She could not bring herself to kill him. It was because of her hesitation that caused him to kill her. She did not even know that Eric, or Allishar as he was know as back then, loved her. "Besides, give Eric a chance. I think that he should be given some credit here."

"I don't know about him," Yuuichiro said. "I don't really think that I can trust him."

"Look don't you even think about doing what you did to Haruka," Rei fumed. "As much as I like you as a friend, I will not bail you out this time."

Yuuichiro was stunned. He could not believe that she would say something like that to him. Deciding that he should leave her alone, Yuuichiro walked off to another part of the shrine.

Rei was now upset. This was not like her at all. She wanted to get some answers from Eric. In fact she demanded some answers from him. She deserved to get more than what she got. She knew that Eric would not crawl back asking for forgiveness. That was not in him to do that. She knew that she had to swallow her pride and go to him. Getting frustrated, Rei continued to sweep the walk way that was in front of the house. It always calmed her mind when she did her chores. In fact any chores that she did had a way of keeping her from exploding on someone. For all of the control that she claimed to have, she could lose her temper at the drop of a hat. She wondered if this was the side effects of what happened to her at the hands of Galaxia.

When she finished her chores she went to attend to other matters. Her first bit of business would be to see what was causing her cousin Genre problems. It bothered her to no end that something was bothering Genre. She tried to do a fire reading to discern what was going on with him. All she got was static and could not understand what was happening. She feared that he had disappeared again and did not even tell her about it.

She then had to turn her attention to the fact that the Guardians were now together and well it scared her. How much more would she be forced to endure with them around. She only hoped that they would not have a repeat of their escapades with them on sugar any time soon. That would be a question for another time. Right now she needed to make up with Eric and get their relationship back on track.

******

Hotaru was outside of the mansion sitting on the swing that was installed. She was thinking about her life in the past. She remembered how lonely she was. She was the only child born to her mother Queen Rhea. It was not until the person that would be known as Thanos appeared in her life. She was friendly and cared a great deal for her. It was amazing that Hotaru could actually have a person that was willing to look beyond what she was. In fact Hotaru remembered before she was given her powers the Princesses of Neptune and of Uranus had tried to make sure that she would never get her powers. They cited that if she were to come into them she could be the destroyer of the Silver Millennium. When Thanos pointed out that the two Previous Senshi of Saturn were alive they did not bring about the end of their time. Princess Uranus relented and Hotaru was allowed to take the Mantle of the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. She owed her position to Thanos. Since then they were inseparable. On top of which they always did things together. Until the day that she was asked to go to the Moon. Thanos was distraught, but grudgingly got over the fact that she left. It was in that time that Thanos delved deeper into history and all of its mysteries.

Hotaru then remembered how lonely she was on the Moon. She cried for several days after she arrived. This was the first time that she had ever been so far away from her friends and family. It was during that time that she met him. Hotaru felt as if she was looking at her other half when she saw him for the first time. She could tell that he was a bit nervous to be around her. In fact she could tell that he would not even approach her. It was like that for several days. Until one day he finally did approach her and they started to talk.

Hotaru was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of her puppy Lexas barking. He was wanting to go for a walk. She could see that he was a happy pup and she was glad for that special gift that Brad gave her.

"Ok Lexas, we'll go," Hotaru said with a small giggle. She got up and went to a pantry to get his leash. She had hoped that Brad was coming by sometime. She was having problems with her home work and he was the best tutor that she had. Well there was Ami and Shane, but she found their explanations to be a bit confusing. Brad was the only person that she could truly understand. As she got the leash out of the pantry she could hear someone at the other end of the hall. Attaching the leash to Lexas' collar, Hotaru then walked her puppy down the hall to see who it was. As luck would have it, the person that was talking was none other than Brad. Squealing in delight, Hotaru ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Lexas was at their feet yipping.

"Where were you off to Hotaru-chan," Brad asked.

"I was going to take Lexas for a walk," Hotaru said. "Would you like to join me?"

Something about the smile on her face would always cause him to forget his bad moods and agree with her. That was one thing that he liked about her. All he did was nod and she giggled with glee. As soon as they had their shoes on they were out on their walk.

They ended up at the park. Some how with them they always ended up at that park. Brad knew that there was something about it that he like and yet he could not even put a finger on it.

"This place is beautiful," Brad said. "Kind of reminds me of when I went with you back to Saturn."

"Yes it does," Hotaru said. "You know Mother was not that trusting of you at first."

"I know she wasn't," Brad said. "She thought that I would be better suited for Princess Mercury."

"That's true she did," Hotaru said. "But she found out that I was happiest with you and did not complain. I think that she actually started to like you."

"Yes, that is so true," Brad said. "But I have to know something."

"Ok what is it," Hotaru asked.

"What are we going to do when school is finally done for the two of us," Brad asked.

"Well we are going to go on with our dreams or so I would hope," Hotaru said. "Don't you have any dreams?"

"Not really," Brad said. "I just wanted to get through school and get a job."

"So you have no grand plans for the future," Hotaru asked. "Why?"

"Hotaru, I have never really given it any thought. I am not sure of much anymore," Brad said. "The only thing that I am sure of is the two of us."

"That's nice," Hotaru said. "But you need to have something to call your own. I insist. I am planning to be a nurse."

"Ok, I will try," Brad said. He could not believe that Hotaru would say something like that to him. Yet he knew that she was right and he had to do something with his life before he graduated from school. Brad figured that he could always try his hand at business. Fortunately he was good at some things and he was going to capitalize on them soon.

"That was all I wanted to know," Hotaru said. "Now shall we go play with Lexas for a while?"

"Sure why not," Brad said as he extended his hand to Hotaru.

As she took it she could tell that Brad had a look of contentment on his face. It was always there when they were together. It gave her a feeling that she was not a freak that her classmates thought that she was. Hotaru wondered if he still loved her like he did all of those years ago. If he did not and was just playing with her heart, then she would make him pay dearly for it. More often than not Hotaru saw guys his age lead other girls along and then when they break up she could see the tears start to fall.

Most of the people in her class thought that she was to creepy to be around and because of that she was alone and friendless for so many years. Then about a year ago she met Chibi-usa and they became good friends. It was because of this friendship that she was able to beat the darkness that had consumed her. That was also the time that she became Sailor Saturn for the first time in this life.

'_I can't help it if I am like this_,' Hotaru thought in the days after she was restored from the attack on Galaxia. '_It was because of this power that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mamma wanted to kill me. Could I ever succumb to that darkness again_?'

Thinking about that chapter in her life made her shudder in fright. Then she found out that it was because of Galaxia that she was reborn. She thought that the reason for that was because of Usagi's intervention and allowed her to have a second chance at living. Then almost a week after that happened the Guardians started to show up. Only now can she remember that her own Guardian was in her class and tried to become her friend again. She had to wonder why Galaxia did not take the Guardian's star seeds as well. Perhaps she did not see them as a threat. Or perhaps she could not find them. Hotaru came to the conclusion that the reasons for that had to be Chrono's doing.

When Brad showed up she was surprised to see him. It was almost a month after Shane had arrived on the scene. Her first impression of Shane was of awe and respect. She had just witnessed him plow through a small hoard of minor youma and then in an act of characteristic kindness stood and defended Usagi and the others. She knew that he was doing this to buy them time so they could recover and counter attack. Brad on the other hand was kind and gentle all of the time. She liked what she felt with him. It was almost as if they were inseparable. Which most of the time they were.

Brad on the other hand was in a state of pure bliss. He was with the one person that he could actually be himself around and not feel awkward. Well, he amended, the only other female aside from Thanos and Chrono. Usagi was his friend and that did not count. So were the other Princesses. He had become friends with all of the Princesses that were closest to Usagi. The only two that he absolutely could not get along with no matter how he tried were Haruka and Michiru. They always tried to make sure that he was not going to betray them.

"Brad," Hotaru said snapping him back into reality. "I want to know something."

"Sure Hotaru-chan what is it," Brad asked.

"Do you still have the same feelings for me like you did back in the Silver Millennium," Hotaru asked.

'Well she doesn't beat around the bush about it,' Brad thought in shock. "Yes Hotaru I still do. Those feelings will never die no matter what happens."

"I am glad of that," Hotaru said as she hugged him tightly.

Brad knew that he still loved her as much as he did the very first day that he met her. Why would he not? Her charming smile was enough to get his attention.

******

Devon and Eric were at their usual hangout which was the Crown Game Center. Both of them were trying to be interested in the game that they were playing, but it was not working. It seemed that their hearts were not into it.

"Damn it," Devon swore. "How in the hell are we supposed to concentrate when our Princess is upset?"

"You're asking me," Eric asked. "She did not need to overreact to what we did. We didn't mean any harm by it."

"Maybe, but she doesn't see it that way," Devon said. "Besides how in the world can you want to still have a relationship with her? She practically threw you out of her house yesterday."

"I know that Devon and to be honest with you she was having a bad day," Eric said. "Even I have a bad day once in a while. You know that! Heck, you live under the same roof as I do."

"Still, I think that she hates you," Devon said.

"Now why in the world would you say that," Eric asked.

"She tried to beat the tar out of you for crying out loud," Devon said. "And you refused to do anything about it."

"Devon you know that I won't lay a hand on her," Eric said. He was about ready to strangle him for thinking that way. This was no way for him to be thinking and he knew it. Granted that Rei had been a bit upset with him and that was to be expected. But there was no way that he would ever strike her.

'Course I have seen Shane wanting to belt her for some of the stupid things that she may have said,' Eric thought.

"Why won't you," Devon asked.

"You know the reason that I won't," Eric snarled. "Besides if Rei wants to make up for what she did then I know that she will come to me. She may be proud, but she knows that I won't come crawling back to her."

"Well what if she expects you to do just that," Devon asked. He knew that Eric was bull-headed when it came to romance. Especially when it was with Rei.

"Then I will know that she really did not love me as much as she claimed. Besides the chances of that happening are almost nil," Eric said.

"I don't think so," Devon said.

"Now why in the world do you think that," Eric asked fixing his twin with a stare that had scared even Haruka on a number of occasions. They did have their twin bond and if he really wanted to he could find out that way. Yet actually hearing what Devon had to say, communicated that he trusted him completely.

"Well she has that mean streak in her, and well you know how she is," Devon said stumbling over his words.

"Yes Devon I know how she is and that is what I like about her," Eric said. "Now chill out about it. When the time is right I am sure that we will be back together."

"Ok fine I will calm down," Devon said with a huff. "I just don't like the fact that she is taking your devotion to her for granted. She didn't even know that we existed back during the Silver Millennium. You know as well as I do she was hung up on that Jadeite dude."

"Yes I know that," Eric said. "But we have to look at the other side to that coin."

"And that was," Devon prompted.

"That in the end it was her undying love for him that caused her to hesitate in killing him. It was because of that incident that she did not let anyone get close to her," Eric said. "Have you forgotten what happened after we made contact with Rei?"

"No I didn't forget," Devon spat. "That bastard Jadeite nearly killed her."

"You think that I don't know that," Eric said. "I was there I saw what he tried to do. You think that I like being helpless like that?"

"No I don't think that you do," Devon said. "So why are we arguing with each other?"

"Perhaps it's because we both are in love with her," Eric said. "Yet we decided so long ago that only one of us would be suited for her."

"Yes we did at that. Eric it's going to be hard getting over her," Devon said. Eric could see that his admission caused signs of guilt to flash across his face.

"I know that," Eric said. "But I figure that you will find someone."

"Let's hope so," Devon said. "I would hate to have to call my own brother a liar.

"I know that," Eric said. "Besides she did want to be associated with us while we were kids."

"I don't follow you," Devon said.

"Well if you would think about the time that we 'faced' that rock on Mars," Eric said.

Devon had to think for a bit and then he remembered what he was talking about.

"OH that," Devon said with a laugh. "How could I forget that. Whose idea was that in the first place?"

"That idea was mine," Eric said. "Rei agreed to it and you came along because you did not have anything better to do at the time."

"You mean anything safer to do," Devon said.

"Oh yeah," Eric said with a groan. "Devon no hentai!!"

"Hey I wasn't going to do any such thing," Devon said in indignation.

"What ever," Eric said.

******

Elsewhere in the Crown game center Usagi and Mamoru were sitting at a booth enjoying a chocolate milkshake.

"Mamo-chan, I am worried about what is going on," Usagi said.

"What do you mean Usako," Mamoru asked. He was concerned about how she was taking all of what was going on.

"Well with the Guardians all together, I am worried that the Neo-Dark Kingdom will attack in full force," Usagi said.

"I realize that Usako," Mamoru said. "But with the Guardians back you are well protected."

"But still what about the fact that Jadeite tried to kill all of us back in October," Usagi asked. "He has gotten so powerful this time. I don't think that we can beat him."

"Have faith in our abilities," Mamoru said. "We have beaten him before and I am sure that we can do it again."

"But Mamo-chan what if we can't," Usagi said.

"Usako, calm down," Mamoru said. "Why don't we talk to Melissa and hope that she can shed some light on this. This is hard I know, but we will get through it."

"Thank you Mamo-chan. I always know that you will be beside me," Usagi said as she gave him one of her sweet smiles.

******

The recent events had managed to disturb Setsuna. Some how all access to the present time were cut off to her. This frightened her more that ever. She had hoped that he cousin was not being silly and closed time to her. As she thought about it, Setsuna knew that Melissa would not do something like that. In fact it would go against everything that she had been taught. No, she amended, that was not at all right. Nothing about her cousin was normal. She had found out that Melissa was not as she remembered. In fact she was more than human. It was too much for her to comprehend that her Guardian and cousin was the incarnation of Time itself. Even now some two months later she had a hard time believing that all of that power was contained in one person. Still it did make sense why she did not have the limitations that she did on her abilities. But something about her overall attitude bothered her. She would take the position of 'Hands off' when it would come to stopping major catastrophes.

'I still don't like her reasons for not stopping Beryl and Metallia that first time,' Setsuna thought with a sniff. 'What is she really hiding?'

******

Allyson returned from her trip into the distant past. She had requested of Chrono to go back before the reign of Queen Serenity to record those events. Not much was known about what happened then and she wanted to see for herself what transpired. If only for the historical aspect. In that excursion, she was able to get an accurate description of Queen Patience and that of Queen Tranquility. From those she was working on drawings of the two Queens. She was of the mind to then do a portrait of all four Queens as a gift to Usagi when she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity. Among other things, she had been curious as to the reasons that Emercyte hated Stratta and Minako so much. It was evident that Emercyte was angry about what happened to him during the time of Venus' grandmother. Then when Venus' Mother ordered him to help with the defense of Earth he died in the assault by Beryl and the Dark Kingdom.

'_I had never seen so much hatred in one person before_,' Allyson thought. '_He was not corrupted, but joined Metallia of his own free will_.'

It did not sit too well with her that some one would do that of his own accord. She heard of rumors that were flying on Saturn at the time that people actually sided with Metallia and Beryl to destroy all of the kingdoms. Then again she could tell that Setsuna held a deep secret of her past on Pluto that she was not telling anyone. Not even her own cousin knew it. And they were supposed to be close.

'_Too many secrets going around for my taste_,' she thought. 'I_ don't like it one bit_.'

******

Chrono was in a foul mood. This did not happen often. When it did she was usually by herself and calmed down quite easily. This time it would not be so easy. She had recalled something that she hoped would never be brought up again. It was in regard to a cousin that was stricken from the royal line of Pluto in the years before the fall of the Silver Millennium. The reasons for that were still shrouded in secrecy. She however, knew who it was and how he was exiled. Also for that matter the reasons that he did what he did. He wanted something that no male child could ever get with in the measure of the law. That was the throne of Pluto.

******

Time: 995 SM

Place: Ellysian Palace, Ellysium

"You stand before us accused of the acts of high treason against Senshi Pluto," the Queen said. "How do you plead Shamshel?"

"I am innocent of the crime that you think that I did," Shamshel said with an air of arrogance to his tone.

"Queen Daenera," A new voice said. If I may say something."

"Your wisdom and sense of the truth is always welcome here in this court, Selece," Daenera said.

"Thank you," Selece said with a polite nod. "Now Shamshel I would remind you that to lie to me is the stupidest thing that you could do."

"What would you know about what went on in this palace," Shamshel spat. "Go back to the Moon where you belong."

"Now why did you attack Senshi Pluto," Selece asked.

"I had my reasons," Shamshel said. "Those of which you could not understand."

"Jealousy is at the forefront I would imagine," Selece said. "I witnessed you callously attack her with the intent of killing her."

"I did no such thing," Shamshel shrieked. "You are lying."

"Shamshel I don't lie," Selece said. "You, on the other hand, are lying."

"Enough," Queen Daenera said. "You have been accused of the crime and I sentence you to two years of hard labor in the mines of our moon."

"How could you do this to your own son," Shamshel said.

"You may be a prince, but you are not above the laws of my kingdom," Daenera said. "Guards, escort him to the shuttle."

"You will all pay for this," Shamshel swore. "I will make sure that you live to regret this."

******

Chrono could not forget what happened the following year. He was approached by one of Prince Endymion's top generals. It was General Kunzite. He approached him and convinced Shamshel to join Metallia's cause. At first she thought that Kunzite had betrayed the rest of the Alliance. Then some how she could sense the evil energy that Metallia infused in him. He and a set of twins by the name of Asmodia and Dromida were instrumental in the downfall of Pluto. At the time she wished that she could have stopped it. Now that she knew who she really was, She knew that she could have stopped it.

"If I never see them again it won't be too soon," Chrono spat. "When I see them again they will wish that they died in the Silver Millennium. If I have to kill them myself then I will."

******

One the few free moments that Ami had she spent at her Computer playing "Chess Master 2000." This was the only way that she could relax and unwind. This time however, Ami could not even concentrate on her game. Her mind kept wandering back to what Brad said in September. 'Hotaru-sama, I have fallen in love with you.' How could he say what he did knowing that she would have been hurt by it? He did say it and now she has to live with the fact that he is in love with Hotaru. She could not really be jealous of her since he was right about the fact that they would drive each other crazy. The only question that she could not answer was when would she finally find someone that she could truly love. Maybe it would be soon.

"I will be the only one with out someone to love," Ami said sadly. "It doesn't seem at all fair that I am the only one that is alone."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ami-chan," a new voice chimed in.

Looking around Ami saw that the speaker was one of their cats. This was Selene that was talking to her.

"Why shouldn't I be," Ami asked.

"Well I think that you will find someone," Selene said as she hopped into Ami's lap. "Have you tried to look for someone?"

"No I haven't," Ami said. "It's hard."

"There is always Uwara-kun," Selene pointed out.

"I know it," Ami said. "But surely there is someone else besides him."

"Perhaps, and I did not want to suggest any of the other Guardians either," Selene said.

"True and I don't really care for Devon, Darren, or Kyosuke," Ami said. "Don't get me wrong I do like them as friends, but they seem to be caught up in their own affairs."

"Ami you need to stop being so picky," Selene chided. "I think that you will find someone."

"When," Ami asked.

"To quote dear Solan, 'When time flows as it does,'" Selene said.

"Selene you are too much sometimes," Ami said laughing.

"I try," Selene said.

******

In a lavish mansion the sounds of a piano and violin could be heard echoing through the now empty house. Two of its five occupants were still there. One was playing the violin. In the middle of their playing, the one on the piano stopped.

"Michiru, something is not at all right," Haruka said. "I have been feeling it all day."

"Yes so have I," Michiru said. "Even the Deep Aqua Mirror shows the signs of trouble."

"What's going to happen," Haruka asked as she got up from in front of the piano.

"I am not at all for certain," Michiru said as she placed her violin back in its case. "But what ever it may be will be a test for all of us."

"We know that the Neo-Dark kingdom will strike," Haruka said. "The only question is who and where?"

"Should we get involved with this," Michiru asked.

"That will depend on how Usagi and the others handle it," Haruka pointed out. "Besides with the Guardians back we might not be needed anymore."

"How could you say something like that," Michiru asked tersely. "We will always be needed. Now we will have help in our job."

"But will HardRock and Trition support our decisions," Haruka asked.

"My brother is loyal to me, that I do know," Michiru said. "However, I don't think that he will agree with our methods."

"Why shouldn't he," Haruka asked.

"I think it is because of the fact that he lives by the code that brought the Guardians together," Michiru said. "Besides, Larak won't stand for it either."

"Michiru, that's not fair," Haruka said. "How can you say that he won't? You barely know him."

"And yet I know how all of the Guardians think."

"How?"

"Haruka, my brother is one of them and we talk."

"Just talk? Or do you have some secret crush on him?"

"Haruka that is my brother we are talking about!"

"In that life time yes."

"Well if you were paying attention he said that we are related in this time as well."

"Sorry about that."

"Well you better be or we are sleeping in separate rooms tonight."

Haruka blanched at that prospect and then just laughed. Sometime she knew that Michiru could get so serious. In this case, she was dangerously serious.

******

Half way across town Kyosuke and his friend Darren were sitting in a couple of swings in a playground. The expressions on their faces were grim. It was almost as if they were trying to piece together what was going on for themselves.

"Darren what do you think in going on," Kyosuke asked. "It is strange that our communicators are not working."

"Now why do you say that some thing is going on," Darren asked. "Yes it is strange that we haven't been able to get hold of Shane, but that's to be expected. He has a life that he is leading now. I really don't think that we should bother him."

"Darren, how can you say that," Kyosuke asked in shock. "Shane is our leader after all."

"I know that he is," Darren said. "I am quite worried that's all. Something about all of this does not seem right. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"So what is it then," Kyosuke prompted.

"It's as if we are being separated and then we will be picked off one by one," Darren said. "I don't like this at all."

"Well then let's find the others and tell them what we suspect is going on," Kyosuke said.

"Fine, just where do you suggest that we start looking for them," Darren asked.

"Well I know the twins usually hang out at the arcade," Kyosuke said. "Shane is more than likely with Makoto-sama. Brad and Hotaru-sama are probably together. I saw Jiro walking with Minako-sama. Allyson is some where and that goes for Melissa."

"What about the other Princesses," Darren asked.

"Well Usagi-sama is with Mamoru-sama, Rei-san is at home and so is Ami-sama. My sister and Haruka-san are at home. Besides I think that is a matter for us to deal with," Kyosuke said. "We need to deal with this as Guardian Senshi."

"Good point," Darren pointed out. "Let's find Shane and tell him what we suspect."

"Good now let's go," Kyosuke said.

******

Jiro had just left Minako's house when he ran across Kyosuke and Darren. He could tell that something was bothering them. The information that Artemis told him bothered him. Something was going on and he did not like where it was going either. If only he could figure out what was going on.

"Ah Jiro, are we glad to finally find you," Kyosuke said.

"What's going on," Jiro asked. "I've been trying to get in touch with at least one of us for the last couple of hours with no effect."

"Same here," Darren said. "However, let's talk at the Crown snack shop."

"Good idea, I was going there myself," Jiro said and headed in that direction.

When the three of them walked in they saw that both Usagi and Mamoru were there as well. Jiro blinked in surprise when he noticed that they were spending their time together there of all places. Jiro came to the conclusion that all of the Princesses, with the exception of those of the outer system, hung out at snack shop together. From the way that Allyson talked, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru chose to ignore the rest of them.

When they finally sat down, the questions started to fly.

"So what in the world is going on," Darren asked.

"Artemis said that our abilities are about to be tested," Jiro said as he was looking over the menu. "By what I have no idea."

"What's that supposed to mean," Kyosuke asked.

"I don't have the foggiest on that," Jiro said. "All that I know is that I have not felt good at all."

"Yeah you do look kinda pale," Darren said. "This will sound stupid, but why is that?"

"It's not stupid Darren," Jiro said. He knew that not many of the other Guardians understood what it meant to have the powers that he did. "My second point is Life. Which means that I am closely attuned to all life on this planet."

"Ok that explains that," Kyosuke said. "The main problem is that we can't get hold of the others."

"You too huh," Jiro mused. "I see. I wasn't able to contact anyone either."

"So have you three finally decided on anything," A new voice said. Looking around, Jiro noticed that the voice belonged to Unazuki Futahara. She was the little sister of Motoki who works in the arcade.

"Yeah I think that I have," Jiro said. "Large strawberry sundae."

"Like hell you will have that," Kyosuke said. "We don't need you acting like an idiot."

"Fine I will take a Cheese Burger," Jiro said with a sniff.

"OK and what about you two," She said to the others.

"Well I think that I will have a piece of blueberry cheesecake," Kyosuke said.

"I think that I will have some onion rings," Darren said.

"Thanks," Unazuki said. "Hey I saw a couple of your friends in the Arcade. I will have big brother send them this way."

"Two friends of ours," Kyosuke said aloud trying to figure out who she was talking about.

"OK thanks," Jiro said as he glared at Kyosuke.

When she walked away, Jiro fixed Kyosuke with a stern look.

"One sundae would not have done that to me," Jiro said. "And the two that are in the Arcade are Devon and Eric."

"Oh right," Kyosuke said. "I was so caught up in what you were saying that I forgot."

"Anyway," Darren said. "Kyosuke and I believe that we as the Guardians should deal with what ever is out there."

"And not involve the others," Jiro asked perplexed. "You know that won't sit well with the others?"

"Where is the problem," Kyosuke asked. "I mean, it seems that we are just second fiddle to Usagi."

"Why do you say that," Darren asked.

"I just want to know why it is that we are never the ones that are destroying the bad guys?"

"Is bad guys a technical term," Jiro asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Kyosuke said. "It's our turn to send them packing for a change."

"Perhaps," Jiro said. Looking up he saw that the twins were making their way over to the booth where they were sitting.

"Hey guys," Devon said. "Motoki said that you three were here."

"So what's going on," Eric asked when he saw Jiro's corpse-like pallor. "Jiro are you feeling alright? You look awful."

"No, I am not at all fine," Jiro said.

"I take it that something big is about to happen," Devon asked as he was sitting down. Eric followed suit and sat down as well.

"Yeah that is what we think," Darren said. "The only thing is we have no idea when or where."

"So when do we let the others know," Eric asked.

"We as the Guardians will deal with this one for a change," Kyosuke said.

"Hold on there," Eric said. "I don't know what's going on, but I think that we should have the others help us out."

"Reason," Darren said as he glared at Eric.

"I just believe that we could use the help," Eric said. "Is it wrong to want to ask for help?"

"No it is not wrong," Kyosuke said. "We should handle this ourselves. That is all."

Near the front counter Unazuki cried out, "What is that?"

As one the five of them looked out of the window and saw what she looking at. They saw a large ball of blinding white light engulfing the entire city. When it got to the snack shop not a single person in the entire place could see. As the light faded, the rest of the patrons could see that seven people had vanished with out a trace.

******

As soon as he was able to see again, Devon realized that he was not in the Crown Snack Shop. The surroundings felt foreign to him. In fact he could not move. Something had pinned him to the ground. Looking around he noticed that the something was none other than Usagi. She was unconscious however. He was not at all for certain if she was alright or not. Gently lifting her off of him, Devon got up and looked around at his surroundings. It was a room no larger that a small broom closet. Each wall was about two feet apart. Sitting down, he waited for Usagi to wake up. Thirty minutes later, Usagi woke up.

"Where are we," Usagi asked as she sat up.

"I wish that I knew," Devon said as he examined the walls. "The last thing that I remember was talking with Kyosuke and the others. Then the blinding light enveloped the snack shop."

"Welcome Senshi Brats," a voice said. "I am glad that you enjoy your surroundings."

"Who are you and what do you want with us," Devon demanded.

"What I want is the Ginzuishou," the voice said.

"You can't have it!" Usagi yelled. "I'll die before I give it up."

"If that's what you want then I will kill you then," The voice said.

'Shit! I had better get her out of here,' Devon thought as he pulled out his other bracelet and put it on. "The hell you will kill her!" Devon snarled. "MARS WILDFIRE CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!"

Usagi had to back herself into a corner to allow Devon the room to transform. She could see that his increase in power also caused his transformation to also increase in intensity as well. The fire that engulfed him grew tall enough to lick at the roof of the room. When it died down she could see that his armor looked as if it were made out of a single red ruby. Devon's expression was also that of shock. He did not expect to see such a drastic change in his powers.

"Bring it on you voice in the dark," Devon said as he pulled out his two katana. "Usagi you had better transform as well.

All that Usagi could do was nod in agreement and the shouted out, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!!!"

Then in a flash of light and feathers Usagi was transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Now I shall kill you and take what will be mine," The voice said.

At that the walls started to close in on the two of them. Devon knew that he had to get them out before they died. All that he could do was start to draw in all of the heat in the room. As he did that, his armor started to glow a bright red.

"Sailor Moon, stand back," Devon said.

"It's kinda hard," She said.

"Good point," Devon said as his armor was now the brightest that he had ever got it. "FLAME STRIKE!!!!!"

When he said that, Devon released all of the heat in one big ball of fire at one of the walls. The two of them could see that it could not resist the intense heat for too much longer and it buckled.

"Come on let's get moving and try to find the others," Devon said as he grabbed Sailor Moon by the hand and then ran out of the opening and into the dark.

******

When Shane was able to see again he noticed that he was not in Makoto's apartment. Where he was at was in a featureless void. Shane thought that he had been dumped in Limbo. He would not have minded it except for the fact that he was with Princess Mars.

'_Of all of the Princesses I could get stuck with it would have to be her_,' Shane thought tersely. '_Why me? I would take being stuck with Little Shit over her_.'

Several minutes later Rei woke up. From the looks of things she was not in the best of moods either.

"Where are we," she asked.

"Beats the hell out of me. I am just as in the dark as you are," Shane said with a shrug.

"So why in the world did I end up with you," Rei snorted.

"I guess that it was fate that stuck us together like this," Shane said as he walked around.

"Well I don't like this one bit," Rei said in a huff as she got to her feet.

"Whether you like it or don't like it, deal," Shane growled. "Until we get out of here we are going to have to work together."

"What ever," Rei said, every word dripping with the contempt that she had for him. "Just remember I can take care of myself."

"Like hell I am accepting that attitude now," Shane said this time right in her face. "I am not going to tolerate your Childish attitude while we are where ever the hell we are."

"How dare you talk that way to me," Rei shrieked. "I am a Princess of Mars and of the Future Crystal Tokyo . . ."

"Well hello Ms. Fancy pants," Shane said. "I have news for you Missy, you are Princess of two things right now. Jack and Shit. And Jack left town."

"Why, you are an insolent commoner," Rei said after she realized what he said. "You have no right to talk to me like that."

"I believe that I just did," Shane said. "Now shut up!!"

In the middle of their verbal sparing a figure in the tell-tale uniform of a Dark Kingdom General appeared. That being a dark gray body suit that had on each shoulder three twelve-point stars that formed a triangle on a field of sea green. His long blood red hair fell down to between his shoulders. His Blue-Gray eyes were that of a trained military man. As he watched the argument take place all that he could do was laugh.

Shane was the first to hear the laugh and turned around to face the person.

"What do you want," Shane asked.

"Just to let you know that some one close to you is going to be hurt if not killed soon," the man said. "If you don't want that to happen then I suggest that you surrender yourselves to the Neo-Dark Kingdom now."

"When hell freezes over and pigs fly," Shane said.

"Pity, I had hoped that you would have cooperated with me, but it seems that I was wrong," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Time to die."

"I don't think so," Shane said in defiance. "JUPITER CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!!!"

At that Shane was encased in a large Emerald. When it shattered Shane was wearing his traditional Emerald Green armor.

Rei, not wanting to be out done pulled out her transformation wand and yelled out; "Mars Eternal Power Make up!!" She too was transformed into her new Sailor Fuku.

Then the man raised his hand in front of him and a ball of purplish-black energy started to form. When it reached the relative size of a basket ball, the man released it at Halo and Mars.

Halo leapt forward to put himself between the blast and Princess Mars. Even though she was not his Princess, he felt that he had to take that blast instead of her. The blast then impacted in his mid-section causing him to fly past Mars.

"Arrogant fool," the man said. "Now they will die for sure!"

And with that the man disappeared.

******

Rei powered down and ran over to Halo. She could not believe that he would be so stupid to take that blast.

"Halo are you alright," Rei asked.

"Would you be if you got hit by a ball of energy," Shane asked acidly.

"No need to be nasty to me," Rei said with a huff. "Especially when I was concerned about you."

"Save your concern for those that deserve it," Shane said as he got up. "I am worried about who he meant."

As soon as that was said, Shane was off and running. To where Rei did not know. All that she knew was that Shane was determined to get to Makoto. She herself was worried about the well being of her two Guardians. In particular Eric. She could only wonder who he was with in this strange parings. Something about all of this smelled bad. What was going on? She wish that she knew.

******

Makoto was rudely woke up by a searing pain that was pounding in her skull. She knew that something had happened to Shane. The only question was what? She knew that Shane was alive. If it were otherwise, she would know. It bothered her to know that someone had interrupted a tender moment between them. All that was happening was they were sharing a romantic time together. She would make them pay for that. Looking at her surroundings, Makoto saw that the room looked too much like her room in the Jupitarian Palace. The walls were a red granite . The windows were framed in light green curtains. Everything was as she remembered it. In too frightening detail. She only hoped that whoever did this, did not recreate her arrogant brother Malak. During the year before she was invited to the moon she lived in fear of him. She could not even leave the palace with out his watchful eye on her. She could remember the meeting between her and Nephrite. At first she was entranced by his looks and his charms. However, his fascination for the stars and how they ruled the lives of people scared her. It was her father that noticed that she was terrified of him. When her mother asked her who she wanted to marry, Makoto remembered telling her that she wanted to marry Luminous. Her Mother was partially outraged with what she said. Malak was infuriated with her to the point of trying to hurt her. Yet what she did not know was Luminous was delivering some of their prize roses. She remembered seeing him stride over to Malak and grab him by the arm and then shoved him away.

She could hear the sounds of someone else waking up. Looking around she could see the turquoise green hair of Kyosuke Kaioh.

"Ow where am I," Kyosuke asked.

"Well this is not home," Makoto said. "You alright?"

"Kinda," Kyosuke said. "I hit my chin on the table at the Crown."

"Ah," Makoto said. "Well it seems that we are here together. Where ever here is."

"I say that we should try to look for the others and get out of here," Kyosuke suggested.

"Good idea," Makoto said. "Now shall we get going?"

"Yes let's,"Kyosuke said as he got up off of the floor.

Makoto saw that he made a face at the decorations. She could not blame him for it though. She really did not like the way that they looked either.

As they were running off to find the others, Makoto was struck by something heavy from behind. It was enough to have her pitch forward and into Kyosuke's back.

"Makoto-sama, what happened," Kyosuke asked as he tried to support her.

"The person that did this was me," said another voice. "I am so tired of you pathetic skittering about."

"So who are you," Kyosuke asked.

"The last person that you will ever see," the voice said. Then from the darkness lanced out and impacted Kyosuke in the side causing him to fall to the ground with Makoto on top of him. Gently laying her on the ground, Kyosuke then stood back up. He was mad that someone would want to kill her. He was quite fond of Makoto and did not want to see anything happen to her.

"Now you will pay for that," Kyosuke seethed. "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!!"

With that Kyosuke was bathed in a turquoise green light. As it faded he was clad in is armor. The armor was Aquamarine in color with gold trim. It was almost an exact duplicate of Torrent's, but it did not have the close range combat claws on the backs of the forearms. Instead he was carrying a metal-shod staff.

"OK who ever you are come out," Kyosuke said.

"What? So you can shoot me," the voice asked.

"More or less," Kyosuke mused. "You have dared to harm someone that was with me. She had no part of this at all."

"And you expect me to believe that," the voice said. "I know full well who she is. She is the Senshi of Jupiter and my sister."

"No," he heard Makoto say. "Malak is dead."

"Not this time dear sister," Malak said as he walked out of the darkness. "I am very much alive."

"Not for long you won't," Kyosuke said. "Deep Aqua Rhapsody!!"

From the tip of his staff a ball of water started to form. It started to grow in size. When it reached the size of a small watermelon, he released it and then in mid flight it splintered into spheres of water about the size of baseballs. As it approached Malak, the balls of water went right through him and impacted on the wall behind him.

"It's a cursed illusion," Trition swore.

"So you have figured it out," Another voice said. "It was meant to kill Princess Jupiter."

"No way will I let that happen," Trition said. "I will not allow you to harm her."

"Too late for that I would suppose," the voice said. "I will kill her and you can't do anything about it."

This time Trition could see the speaker. It was someone that he recognized.

"Sapharite," Trition swore. You who tried to take my spot as Guardian Senshi of my sister."

"It was my right as captain of the guard," Sapharite snarled. "No wet behind the ears Prince should have been chosen. "BLACK FIRE!!!!"

It was all that Trition could do to shield Makoto from the blast. He took that attack in full force. All that he could do was choke back the blinding pain as he felt the fire penetrate his armor. Trition would not give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

"Not even a single scream," Sapharite asked with a hint of displeasure in his voice. "The fire will not stop burning you until I get my scream."

"FUCK YOU!!!!!!!" Trition said as he dropped his staff. "I won't give you that satisfaction."

"I must have it," Sapharite said as he increased the intensity of the flames. "I will have it."

"Makoto-sama, take my staff and get out of here," Trition said. "Find the others."

"I am not going to leave you hear to die," Makoto said nearly crying. She did not want to see him in the agony that he was in. The only problem was that she could not transform and help him. Her ankle felt as if it had been broken when she was hit.

"Some sacrifices must be made," Triton said through gritted teeth. "And you are not the one. NOW GO!"

"No," Makoto said as she hobbled over to Trition. "We leave together or not at all."

"Fine then stay back," Trition said. "I am going to try to use one of my sisters attacks. I don't know if I can or not."

"What ever will get him to leave," Makoto said.

"Deep Submerge!!!" Trition said as he raised his hands over his head and as the waters began to gather into a ball about the size of a small beach ball, he concentrated on hitting Sapharite with it. The instant that it was the right size he threw it at Sapharite and this time it impacted with such force that it caused Sapharite to fly through the wall and vanish from sight. Triton, on the other hand, dropped to the ground motionless. Makoto was able to crawl over to him. She could tell that he was still alive and breathing.

"Kyosuke are you alright," Makoto asked.

"Well I am never going to try that again," Kyosuke said through ragged breaths. "I can see why my sister is better at using that attack than I am. Takes a lot out of me."

"At least that you are alive," Makoto said. "Why did you do what you did?"

"I wouldn't be able to face Shane if something happened to you," Kyosuke said managing a smile. "Besides I can tell how much he really loves you."

"Yes I know," Makoto said.

"Can you walk at all," Kyosuke asked.

"I think my ankle is broken," Makoto said.

"Let me see," Kyosuke said as he gently took her ankle in his hands. He could tell that it was not broken since he could not see any swelling. Though he did not want to take any chances until he could find either Jiro or Thanos. They could actually help better than he ever could.

"Well how bad is it," Makoto asked.

"I don't think that it is broken," Kyosuke said. "But I could be wrong. Can you move your foot at all?"

"Yeah but it hurts," she said.

"Well it would seem that I will have to carry you to find the others," Kyosuke said.

"Well if you must then you must," Makoto said.

At that Kyosuke then carefully picked her up and carried her to look for the others. He still could not understand why Sapharite was where ever they were. He thought that he was killed when Neptune fell back in the last days of the Silver Millennium. It did not seem to make sense to him at all. What was driving him to act the way that he was. As he thought about it he knew exactly what it was that was controlling him. It would have to be Metallia. No one else could be that powerful. Unless somehow the Legendary Sailor Senshi was turned to evil. On Neptune he was raised on stories of how she was able to bring peace to the universe in the years prior to the start of the Silver Millennium. He enjoyed the stories and when he was old enough he then ventured into the royal libraries to find out more about his birth planet's past and the past of the solar system that he called home.

Yet at that moment his thought were on finding the others and then getting out of this nightmare land.

******

Elsewhere in the where ever they were at Brad was in a fight for his life. He was being besieged by what appeared to be droids. Who in the world was doing it he did not know. Although he had a sick suspicion. This looked like Sapharite's work. He recognized it from when he was turned away from the Guardians several months ago.1 That would account for the lack of taste in villains. From the talks that he had with Luna over the last few months he found out that droids were the standard critter that the Dark Moon clans used back in 1992. He could see that the person that was with him was none other than Haruka. She was the last person that he really wanted to be teamed up with. She did not trust him. Something about being tainted by Metallia.

'She's one to talk,' Brad thought dryly. 'She willingly joined whoever that Galaxia person was. She was not coerced or anything of the kind.'

"I need more help," Torrent swore under his breath. "WATERY DOUBLE!!"

On those words being uttered, a form of water oozed off of Torrent's body and then coalesced into an exact duplicate of him. Right down to the trident and everything. The droids that were surrounding him stopped and stared as they watched a second person form in their midst.

'Now while they are distracted,' he thought quickly. "WATER WAVE SMASHER!!!!"

With that said, water started to form on the tips of both Torrent and his double's Trident. When it reached the right size, it exploded from the tridents and impacted on the droids that surrounded them. Once they were dispatched the double reattached itself to Torrent.

"What in the world was that," Haruka asked.

"A technique that I willed into being due to a need," Torrent said. "No more the such as some of your attacks."

"Still it was a waist of energy," Haruka said coldly.

"So I couldn't have counted on your help then," Torrent asked.

"Exactly," Haruka said. "Sacrifices were needed if we are to survive."

"Oh yeah that's right," Torrent drawled. "That is the high and mighty code of the Outer Senshi isn't it? And I quote 'To accomplish our objectives we have to make sacrifices. Even if they are the ones that we consider allies and fellow Senshi.' So am I right?"

"Exactly," Haruka said. "You should have been destroyed when we had the chance. How can I be certain that you won't endanger Serenity?"

"I won't," Torrent said. "I have been reminded of the reasons that we were brought together. My position and my point of the Code of Eight. That being Trust. Something that you seem to lack."

"You were the enemy and needed to be destroyed," Haruka countered. "I have no faith in you and will not trust you."

"You are one to talk," Torrent said this time getting right in Haruka's face. He knew that he was courting death by doing that, but this had to be said. "You willingly joined that Galaxia person and did her bidding. You betrayed everything that Queen Serenity placed in you. If anyone should have a lack of faith in someone, it should be me having no faith in you!"

"How dare you start with me," Haruka fumed. "You have any idea what I could do to you?"

"Oh I have a good idea what you are capable of," Torrent said slowly. "Now we have to find Usagi and the others then get out of where ever we are."

With that Torrent ran off into the blackness to look for the others. Haruka stood and gloated for a while then ran off to catch up with him. She was mad. In particularly with Torrent. He had no right to bring up what happened earlier in the year. They did what they had to in order to Protect Sailor Moon. Besides everything worked out in the end. Which was how she liked it.

******

Chrono and Mercury had just left two specters of her past and were running for their lives. It would seem that who ever was causing all of the chaos had managed to use the three people that she hated above all others. The three betrayers from so long ago. They had just managed to dodge one of Shamshel's most lethal attack. Something that he called "Time corruption." It had sent Chrono into minor convolutions when he used it. It was with that attack that he sent twin bolts of black-green fire at them. If Ami had not used her Diamond Blizzard they would not have been able to escape. Now they were running and trying to find the others.

'I swear that I will find this person that is doing all of this and I will kill him,' Chrono swore mentally.

"Chrono, did you notice that when I attacked him the energy just went right through him," Ami asked.

"So all of those things are just illusions," Chrono asked.

"It looked like it. Although I don't understand why this person would use illusions," Ami said as she looked over her data.

"If that is all that it is then I will deal with them quickly," Chrono said tersely. "Amethyst Spray!"

When she spoke those words, the orb at the top of her staff started to glow brightly. Chrono then slowly started to swing her staff in a figure eight motion. The two of them could see that something fell down smoking and writhing in pain. She could see that the person that made the illusions walked out holding his left arm in pain.

"Very smart Time Keeper," he said. "You managed to find me in the dark. I am really impressed by your skills."

"Sapharite, why don't you crawl back in the hole that you came out of," Chrono spat in defiance. "You betrayed you world and your Queen."

"I was given a better offer," Sapharite said with a smug grin on his face. "The Interplanetary Alliance was becoming stagnant, Metallia wanted to rebuild it."

"You lie," Mercury yelled. "Metallia wanted to destroy the Alliance. And she did one planet at a time."

"I will not hear of this from a brat princess," Sapharite said and then disappeared.

"We have to find the others and fast," Mercury said. "I fear that he may try to take the Ginzuishou from Usagi."

"Agreed," Chrono said.

Once their course of action was decided, the two of them ran off into the darkness hoping to find the others.

******

Eric found himself in a swirling mass of gray ooze. He could tell that the person that he was with was none other than Princess Saturn. He did not mind being in her company. He only admitted to himself that she was a bit on the dark side. Some of the things that she was capable of doing frightened him. He thought that having the power to destroy the entire world was too much for one person to be allowed to have. In a sense he understood Haruka's reluctance to allow her to take the powers. But he did not approve of Haruka's strong arm tactics against a helpless two-month-old infant either. He was glad that Brad actually said something to her about how he felt about Hotaru. Even though what he said made Ami sad. He knew that Brad was not suited to be with Ami. He could tell that their personalities clashed.

Right now he needed to figure a way out of where they were. Before they were attacked like his brother and Princess were. He could sense the tension that was present in his brother's mind.

'Funny how that twin link works,' Inferno thought with a slight laugh.

"Eric-san, where are we," He heard Saturn ask.

"Off hand I don't have a clue," Eric said. "But we need to get moving."

"Agreed," Saturn said. "The only question that I have is why are we split up the way that we are?"

"I think that this was intentional," Eric said. "Who ever did this wanted to separate us into groups that won't work well together."

"So then we prove them wrong right," Saturn asked.

"More or less," Eric said. "Now I think that we should try to find the others."

Just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by something that looked as if it crawled out of Eric's worst nightmares. It was twelve foot tall and was engulfed in flames. Rising off of the beast's shoulders were two large bat wings. Hanging from what he could only call a belt was a many headed whip. In one of it's massive hands was held a bolt of Lightning. It's face was enough to give him nightmares for the next week.

"What- what is that thing," Saturn asked in fright.

"Well I would not want to face it that is for certain," Eric said. "But it looks as if we have to in order to get out of here."

As they went to advance on it, they noticed that it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ok so it was not at all real," Eric said with a snort.

"Looks that way," Saturn said. "Let's find the others."

As soon as they ran off, the person that placed them in the void appeared. He did not have the patience to deal with that Princess. In fact she was the one that he feared the most.

"I will just deal with you when you are with the others," Sapharite mused.

Then as quickly as he appeared, he vanished. This time he was going to torment the one person that he had been waiting to find. That being Princess Neptune.

******

If things could go from worse to even worse then that was what it did for Princess Venus and Thanos. They had to run from just about everything that was chasing them. It ranged from small white bunny rabbits with sharp teeth2 to a small fluffy ball of hair with big soft eyes. And each one was sent by the one person that Minako did not want to see. It was Ferrion, her beloved Solaris' eldest brother. He seemed to have some kind of fixation on her. If only she could understand why.

"Venus-sama, what in the world is going on here," Thanos asked when they managed to stop.

"That was Ferrion," Venus said in shock. "He is Stratta's oldest brother."

"Is his family dysfunctional or something," Thanos asked. "This is the second time that he has tried to kill you."

"Yes I know it is," Venus said. "Except why is he trying to use those things this time?"

"I don't know and right now I think that we should worry about that when we have the time," Thanos said. "Now let's go."

As they ran off the came across a very large creature that looked like a demented centaur. This creature had a feline body and head. It also looked as if a human torso had been attached right between the front forelegs on its back. The human torso had small leathery wing protruding from the shoulders. In one hand he was carrying a large sword. Overall this thing had a silvery tinge to its fur and skin.3 Not to mention he was blocking the door

"Let's hope that it won't notice us," Minako said.

"And pray that this is an illusion," Thanos said.

"Foolish mortals," It bellowed. "I will not let you leave this world alive."

"Oh hell," Thanos swore. "It speaks."

"Well then," Minako said getting serious. "I guess that we have to destroy that thing in order to get out."

"That seems to be the half of it," Thanos said as she summoned her Chrono Glaive. "So let's get this thing destroyed and get out of here."

Before they could do anything toward it, the beast disappeared in a puff of noxious green smoke. Once it disappeared, they could see that it was blocking what could only be the way out. Deciding that maybe they should take it before another beast shows up, the two of them run through the door.

******

If Jiro thought that the day was starting off bad before, then he was certain of it now. He had been tossed end over end into a place that had no shape or substance to it. To further frustrate him even more, his soul bond with Minako was also interrupted. This frightened him. At first he feared that something had happened to her. It was a justifiable fear since he was used to having the gentlest of touches in the back of his mind that reminded him that she was there.

"Don't worry about it," Came the quiet whisper of Setsuna Meioh. "Princess Venus is fine."

"And you know this I hope," Jiro asked. His face echoed the concern that was pounding in his heart. "Because if this is some sick joke then I am not in the mood."

"It's no joke," Setsuna said. "She is not dead."

"Oh yeah! That's right," Jiro said. "You have knowledge of the immediate future and can freely tell us that."

"Correct," Setsuna said. "Now let's find the others and get out of here."

"Good plan," Stratta said. "I don't like being at the mercy of someone else. Gets on my nerves."

******

When Darren could see again, he noticed that he was in a frilly room that was in the colors of the sea. He knew from the descriptions that Kyosuke gave him that it had to be Michiru's room. The only question that came across his mind was why in the world was he now in it. He heard the sounds of someone or something waking up behind him. Turning around slowly, Darren saw that the person was none other than Michiru herself.

"Michiru-san, are you alright," Darren asked as he went to help her up.

"I have had worse," Michiru said as she slowly got up and walked around. "Where are we?"

"I think that we ended up in your room," Darren said. "Of course I could only wonder why we ended up here."

"Well maybe they are trying to say something about us," Michiru said.

Darren blushed. He was in no way interested in Michiru. Besides he knew that she did not favor guys at all. She was devoted Haruka and that was it. Fortunately he was neither interested in having any kind of relationship with anyone at the moment, nor did he want one. His primary concern was his duty to back up Haruka when she needed it.

"No Michiru," Darren started. "I don't think that is it at all."

"Then what do you think that they are trying to say," Michiru asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Darren said.

"Which is exactly what you will be," A voice said from the dark.

Both of them slowly turned around and was witness to the most horrid sight that they had ever seen. It looked to be a hoard of about forty zombie-like creatures. All of them were being controlled by someone that Michiru recognized.

"Sapharite," Michiru snarled. "What are you doing still alive?"

"Oh come now," Sapharite drawled. "Surely you haven't forgotten me? I was the Captain of the royal guard."

"And a very inept one at that," Michiru said. She was not at all happy with him and it showed.

"I have found your sniveling brother. And I was happy to kill him," Sapharite said.

"You lie," Darren said. He knew that Trition would not go down that easily.

"Do I," Sapharite asked.

That was enough to make Darren angry. He transformed and was ready to take on Sapharite and his goons by himself.

Sapharite was smart enough to stay well enough away from them. If there was one thing that he knew, it was never try to attack the two of them. Something about the two of them together reminded him of the way that Uranus and Neptune would work together.

"If you think that I will get close to allow you to harm me then you are stupider than you look."

With that being said, Sapharite disappeared in a column of smoke.

******

Once Sapharite was done toying with the group he wanted to confront all of them together. He still wanted the Ginzuishou from that brat Sailor Moon. He knew that if he had that item, then he could take over and depose of the others. However, the only way that he could take it was by killing the Senshi. This time he would not hold back in his attempts to destroy them. Also it would be the last time that he would be able to try this action. He knew that Wiseman had a plan and he was waiting for the right moment.

******

Once the Senshi were back together they found out that they had a mutual enemy. Each one of them had a touching reunion with their respective Princesses. Well those that had romantic feelings toward them. Torrent and Saturn held a tight embrace for several seconds. Shane was fussing over Makoto when he found out that she had sprained her ankle.

"Shane it's not that bad," Makoto said getting embarrassed.

"I am just concerned for you that's all," Shane said. "Besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I weren't?"

Makoto started to blush when he openly admitted that they were seeing each other. She could see that the others were looking at them as if they were growing horns and tails. It would seem that they had never actually heard Halo admit that before now.

"I am sorry if I embarrassed you," Halo said.

"No, it's not that," Jupiter said. "I'm happy that you acknowledged it."

All that Halo did was smile and the summoned up his healing technique to heal her sprained ankle. That did not come a moment too soon. For when he finished the were assaulted by the same person that was causing all of them problems. It was Sapharite. Those that were not in their powered forms only had the time that it took to transform before he attacked.

"Who are you and what do you want," Halo yelled as he put himself between the newcomer and Sailor Moon.

"I am Sapharite, and what I want is the Ginzuishou," Sapharite said as he advanced on the group.

"You will have to get through us to get it," Mercury said as she joined Halo.

"Very well if that is what I have to do then so be it," Sapharite said. He then started to cause the void that they were in to collapse. "When this room collapses you will all be dead."

"Sailor Moon, Get the other Senshi out of here," Halo said. "Leave him to us."

"It's my duty to . . ." Sailor Moon started.

"DO IT!!!" Halo yelled. "This is what we are supposed to do."

"But we are supposed to destroy him," Mars said.

"It's time that we earn our place among the court," Chrono said. "Now go. Protect Serenity-sama."

"Halo," Uranus said. "Perhaps I misjudged you after all."

"Worry about that later," Halo said. "Go! We'll be fine."

With that the nine Princesses Linked hands and teleported out of the void.

"How dare you do that," Sapharite yowled.

"We did so deal," Devon said.

"Guardians," Halo said. "Link up."

At that order the eight Guardians grasped hands and then as one they moved their hands in front of them. When they did that they started to glow with a white light.

"Wheel of eight," They said in unison.

"Forged through time and space," Chrono added to the litany.

"Powers drawn from the human spirit," Thanos added.

"We call forth the power of the eight that are," Trition says as his armor starts to glow.

"The Code of Eight," The group said in unison as they cross their arms in front of themselves and stand back to back.

"Virtue," the twins shout out together.

"Trust," Torrent yells out.

"Life," Jiro said as his armor begins to pulse.

"Serenity," Thanos said.

"Honor," Chrono said.

"Justice," HardRock yelled out.

"Loyalty," Trition said as he began to focus on the up coming task.

"WISDOM!!" Halo belts out as he raised his arms in such a way that they formed two mirrored "L's" on either side of his head. In the palms of his hands all of the energy started to collect.

Sapharite did not know what hit him when he saw the white globe of energy form and impact him. Once it did that, the globe emitted a blinding white light. When it cleared, the Guardians could see that they had arrived in the court yard of the Hikawa shrine. Standing around them watching was none other than the rest of the Princesses.

"Did we win," Usagi asked.

"I would believe so," Halo said as he powered down. "If he survived then I think that he won't be up and around any time soon."

"What did you do to him," Michiru asked.

"When we combine our powers," Jiro started. "We produced a blast of energy that would rival a Neutron Bomb."

"I still don't follow you," Ami said.

"In other words," Allyson said. "We threw the power of our secondary aspects at him."

Everyone watched as Setsuna lost her composure. It was a comical sign.

"You used that against him," Setsuna said when she realized that she was stared at.

"Yes Setsuna-sensei we had to," Shane said. "That was the only way that I could think of to stop him."

"Well the important thing is that he is gone," Makoto said.

"True," Kyosuke said. "I would hate to have to face him again any time soon."

******

The following week after everything had returned to some semblance of normalcy, Shane received a call from Makoto. It would turn out that she wanted to talk to him about Christmas Break.

"So what do you want to know about it," Shane asked when he met her at the Crown Snack Shop.

"I want to go with you," Makoto said.

"But I thought that you said that you hated airplanes," Shane asked.

"I will be fine if I am with you," Makoto said.

"Ok Mako-chan if you really want to go, the I guess that you can," Shane said.

"Thank you, Makoto said. "Now we have to get to our meeting at Rei's."

"Ok we will go," Shane said as they got up and walked out.

When they got to the temple , Shane saw that the Outer Senshi were there as well. He only could wonder what in the world they were up to.

"So what brings you four here," Shane asked.

"I was concerned about our future," Haruka said.

"What about it," Usagi asked.

"I will just say it plainly," Haruka said. "The Guardians are no longer needed."

"WHAT!!" Minako and Halo said in unison.

"I am serious about this," Haruka said. "They are a relic of the past."

"Get your head out of your ass Haruka," Shane said as he stalked over to her. "You are just mad that we do our job and protect the future Queen!"

"You have no right to say that," Rei said hotly.

"Back off Rei," Eric said. "Let Shane have his say. It is not your place."

"How dare you say that to me," Rei said.

"Live with it," Devon said tersely.

"I speak the truth," Haruka retorted. "You Guardians have served your purpose. Leave us in peace."

"Or you will do what," Shane asked archly.

"I will not be held responsible if you are hurt," Haruka snapped.

Shane would hear no more of it. He had always figured that until Usagi decided other wise then they would be needed. What this individual suggested was intolerable.

"Haruka, I don't take to kindly to threats," Shane seethed. "If you want that head of yours to remain attached, I suggest that you shut yer bone box berk!"

This time with out a second thought, Haruka clenched her hand into a fist and struck Shane with it. Instead of crumpling to the ground like other people would have, Shane was pushed back several feet. That was her mistake and she knew it. The others could see it as well. Shane just snarled something unintelligent and charged at Haruka. Each and every one could see that fists were flying between them. Hotaru saw that each of them were landing very telling punches that would have injured a normal person.

'But are any of us really normal,' Hotaru asked herself. She especially was not really "normal." She had abilities that scared her. She wondered if what she was capable of scared the one person that loved her for who she was. Then again she saw what the Neo-Dark Kingdom did to Torrent and that scared her more than ever becoming Mistress 9 again.

After twenty minutes, Mamoru, Makoto, Setsuna, and Melissa managed to pull the two of them apart. Both combatants were still quite mad at the other. The one thing that kept the two of them from lunging at the other was the fact that Usagi was about ready to explode. And explode she did.

"Just what in the world were you two thinking," Usagi yelled. "We are on the same side!"

"I realize that," Shane said meekly. "I just don't like being threatened."

"Stow the pride," Usagi snapped. That caused all around her to blink in surprise. "Haruka, you don't have the say to dissolve the Guardians. I do!"

"But they are no longer needed," Haruka spat. "And this commoner that struck me is proof of that."

"How dare you say that to me," Shane snarled as he tried to wrench loose of those that grabbed him. He could feel the grip on his arms tighten as both Setsuna and Makoto would not let him loose.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" Usagi yelled. "Now this is what I will tell both of you and don't forget it. The Guardians stay until I say other wise."

"OF course, Usagi," Shane said.

"I don't like it, but I accept," Haruka said.

"Good, now we can finish our meeting and go for some much needed snackage," Usagi said.

"Snackage," Kyosuke asked skeptically. "Is that a technical term?"

"I guess so," Usagi said.

Once the two of them were released the meeting continued with out a hitch.

******

**Date**: December 23, 1994

"So will the two of you be all right," Usagi asked Makoto and Shane at the airport.

"We should be," Shane said as he took Makoto's hand in his. "I think that I can stomach the flight home for Christmas."

"You had better," Came the remark from Eric who was also at the airport with Usagi. "I would hate to take your place as leader."

"Well you should be fine," Mamoru said.

"True," Makoto said. She was still nervous about flying.

"As long as they don't show 'Airport 75,' or some jazz like that," Shane said tersely.

"Last call for flight 2023 to Boston," The voice over the PA system said.

"Well that's our flight," Shane said as he grabbed his carry on bag. "See you on the 28th."

With that the two of them walked through the gate and onto the plane.

"I am still worried about them Mamo-chan," Usagi said.

"They will be fine Usako," Mamoru said as he embraced her. "Have a little faith in them."

"I will," Usagi said.

"Well since it's close to Christmas I think that I will treat you to some place real nice," Mamoru said.

"Time out," Eric said as he made the gestures for a time out. "How about I treat the two of you and we make it a double date."

"Can we Mamo-chan," Usagi asked, her eyes shining brightly.

"I guess that it is all right," Mamoru said.

"Well then," Eric said. "Let's go get Rei-sama and we can be off."

And with that said the three of them left the airport for their double date.

The End for Now –

1See the story Rise of the Raging Torrent for more details.

2Yes it is a vorpal bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail

3This is Omega Weapon from Final Fantasy VIII. Yes he is quite frightening.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon Guardians: Chapter 6

The Cries of the Innocent

Date: January 5, 1995

It had been a typical morning at school for seven people that shared the same home room. Typical being long and boring to some. Fun and entertaining to others. Tomizawa-sensei had given them a free period to get caught up on their school work. And from the looks of some of the students they desperately needed it. Other just used the time to get ahead on their studies. Brad had spent the morning reading the next section in his Japanese literature book. He liked the next story that they were going to read. The story was about the Demon at Rashomen.1 He had been looking forward to it all year. Some of his friend could swear that he was counting the pages until it came up. He remembered seeing an adaptation of it in an episode of an Anime that he liked. Now he wanted to read how the story really happened. Granted he did think that adaptation was quite funny.

Jiro was finishing up his English assignment. Shane was helping him with that. Jiro was still having a hard time with the language. It still bothered him that he was behind the others in understanding English. Well, he amended, Shane and Brad were native speakers of the language. Devon and Eric spoke Japanese and English the same. All that Jiro did was apply himself all that harder to the assignments. He did not like being left out in conversations where English was spoken exclusively. His mother, who was also their home room teacher this year, knew that it was hard for him to keep up with English conversations. She had thought about trying to help him with English, but she herself was not that good in the language. She was glad that Shane and Brad were helping him out.

Shane had just finished helping Jiro with a tricky part of his English assignment. To him it always felt good to help out his friends. Fortunately for him, he could speak Japanese as well as English. He liked being bilingual. Well if he wanted to be technical, he was trilingual. He could also speak the language that was spoken on Jupiter during the time that he was living there. Now he had the time to think about what had just happened to them last month. Who in the world was this Sapharite in the first place. When he would ask Kyosuke all that he would say was that he did not want to talk about it. Michiru was also acting the same way. Did they know something about him and they were not telling him? If he was going to be a problem for the rest of the Princesses, then he had a right to know what was going on and how he was connected to Michiru. He could accept the secrecy from Michiru, but from Kyosuke that was not right. They were still the best of friends even now. Did he not trust him enough to tell him who this person was?

As he looked around at the class he could see Ami studying away on what looked like College level Algebra. That girl should stop studying so much and live a little. Minako was asleep at her desk. Shane thought about scaring her during the break. Apparently she must not think that her school work was important enough to work on. Also this gave Shane time to reflect on his actions from that time as well. He found out from Mako-chan that he was acting like a penguin from a Bud Ice commercial. Now he felt really embarrassed for acting like that. But as he had told her on the plane, he did not remember any of what happened. Usagi was also studying for a change. He had expected to see her sleeping as well. Maybe it was because of what Ikuko-sama said to her. Something to the effect of 'No more dates with Mamoru if you get below a 70%.' Granted that was a bit much, but he knew that she could make those grades if she applied herself. Her new-found work ethic was enough to make Tomizawa-sensei wonder if Usagi was sick or not.

Then he got to his Angel, Makoto. She was sitting in the seat right in front of him. In some instances that was a bad thing. He still could not get over the fact that she marveled at everything that she saw while they were in Boston over Christmas. She was like a kid in a candy store. His parents treated her as one of the family. Shane could see that Makoto felt nervous with all of that treatment. He could not blame her really she had been without her parents for some time. From what little he did get from her on that subject, she lost her parents when she was a young child. He could also understand why she was scared of flying. Her parents were killed in a plane crash. However, his little sister Mandy had been quite rude to them before they had left. That alone was the only dark spot on their holiday that they spent together. They had opted to stay home by themselves while his parents and sister went to visit family in the next county. It was the first time since they got there that they had been alone. Well if he really wanted to count the Eric Clapton Concert that Mandy gave him the tickets for. As it would turn out it also had Back Stage passes with it. That was treat for him to meet in person the one person that he had wanted to meet. As it would turn out he was the only one that had the passes. So he and Makoto got spend two hours talking to him. He even autographed one of his posters and the cover of his "unplugged" album. That was enough to make him happy.

But during that last time that they were alone all that they did was curl up in front of the fireplace and watched "It's a Wonderful Life." The two of them also had managed to fall asleep together on the couch. Not that he minded at all. It was just that Mandy misunderstood the way that they were asleep on the couch. From that misunderstanding, she then asked them in front of his parent if they did it. Of course she was not at all subtle about it either.

'So did you two end up Screwing on the couch,' Mandy asked them. The expression on his parent's face was that of shock. Makoto was blushing deeply and Shane was ready to strangle her for even suggesting that. Even now that still made him angry. Before too much longer the bell sounded calling an end to the school day. Once he was clear of the school grounds, Shane was of the opinion to head straight home and study by himself. Or for that matter head to the Photon Center and play a few rounds. That however, was not going to happen. He could see that Usagi was walking up to him.

"Hey Shane," Usagi said.

"Yeah," Shane said as he unbuttoned the collar of his uniform.

"We are going to Rei-chan's to study," Usagi said. "Do you want to come?"

"Is this a multiple choice question," Shane asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"We need a native English speaker to help us with the English assignment," Minako said.

"And why didn't you grab Brad for this one," Shane asked.

"Because he disappeared as soon as class was over for the day," Ami said.

'How do you do it,' Shane thought. 'Brad you have got to tech me that trick.'

Shane saw that Ami was still hurt that Brad was not in love with her. It pained him to see her that way. But he knew that Brad did not have the same feelings for her that she had for him.

"So that left me right," Shane asked. He still did not like the idea of studying with them.

"I will fail that exam in a week and then I can't see Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she started to whine.

All that Shane did was screw his face up into a contorted mess and then acted like he was going to strangle her.

"Please help us," Makoto said as she gave him one of her sweetest smiles to date. That was enough to make him wilt.

"Okay I will help you this time," Shane said. 'Just so I don't have to hear Odango atama whine and cry!'

******

To call Rei Hino's room a study session could be considered a whole load of horse hockey. That room was anything but a den of educational work. It was more like a place of goofing off for two-thirds of the people. On one end of the table Minako and Usagi were looking at some magazine and chittering like a pair chitter bugs. Shane could have easily tuned that out with out a problem. He had gotten some practice at that when Mandy and her friends would do that at home. Then there was Ami who was acting like a taskmaster barking out 'Study, study, study!' Then Rei was shrieking at both Usagi and Minako for not taking things seriously. Makoto was trying her hardest to understand the assignment. It was all that Shane could do to help her. Thirty minutes later Shane had finally had enough. Slamming his fists down on the table and summarily breaking it at the same time Shane stood up. He could see that Luna and Artemis were acting like they were hiding underneath the covers on Rei's bed. Ami jumped out of her seat a few feet. She did not expect this to happen right under her feet. Rei's face mirrored the shock that was on Makoto's face. It would seem that Usagi and Minako did not even notice at all. Well that ended when Shane started to yell.

"ENOUGH!!" Shane bellowed. That alone was enough to bring tears to Ami's eyes. In his current mood he could have cared less. "I have had enough of your antics."

"Shane, please calm down," Makoto said. "There is really no need to yell at them."

"Not until I say a few things about the inmates from Arkham,2" Shane said seething.

"What did we do," Rei asked, stopping in mid spate.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Shane said as he turned his attention to Minako and Usagi. "Now for you two. I can't believe you two. Usagi, you want to pass this test and yet you are goggling over a tinnie-boper magazine. Do you want to fail it?"

Shane could see that she just shook her head in the negative.

"Okay then," Shane said as he took the magazine from them. When he looked at the cover, he noticed that it had a picture of the recent J-Pop idol on it. "And you Minako, why can't you be more responsible for a change?"

All that she did was shrug. Shane had to wonder if she really did care about graduating or not. Shane sighed heavily and tossed the magazine into a corner of the room. "You two sound like a pair of ducks. Quack, Quack, quack!"

From out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Ami hold up their English book. When he turned to face her all that she said was "Study!"

"Now you," Shane said through clenched teeth. "I have had it with your constant harping about studying!"

"But the Exam is in a few days and we all need to get passing grades on it," Ami said.

"Hello," Shane said as he waved his hands in front of her face. "Last time I checked in Boston they spoke English! I'm not from Pango Pango! Now I don't really need to study my English that much. I have spoken it since I was able to talk some fifteen years ago. Quit clucking like a damned hen! I am afraid that you will lay an egg when you sit down again."

Shane saw that Ami looked as if she was about to cry. But he was too mad to care at the moment.

"Now you, Miss Banshee," Shane said as he glared daggers at Rei. "You think that all of your shrieking is doing any good? Do you?! Well the only good that it is doing is giving me a good sized headache. Why don't you breathe for a change and stop all of the shrieking that is going on and actually study for a change."

"How dare you," Rei yelled.

"This place is not a Shinto shrine," Shane said as he was leaving her room. "This is Arkham Asylum. And you Rei are the Joker3 come to life."

With that Shane stormed out of her room and slammed her door and left the shrine grounds.

******

Once Shane left Artemis and Luna came out from "hiding." Needless to say they were cross with the lot of them.

"I can't believe you," Artemis said. "What were you thinking? Or for that matter were you thinking at all?"

"Now why are you getting on us for," Ami asked.

"Because of your attitudes," Artemis said in a scolding tone.

"And you Usagi," Luna added in. "You really did not help matters much. Shane was already beginning to trust the lot of you. And now this."

"But Luna," Usagi started to whine. "I didn't know."

"Well you should pay attention more," Luna chided.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said as she started to whine.

"Usagi, would you be quiet," Rei said. "This is your fault."

"No," Makoto said quietly. "This is all of you guy's fault."

"Mako-chan," Minako said. "How could you be so mean?"

"I am just speaking the truth," Makoto said evenly.

"Rei-san," Came the voice of Yuuichiro. "You have a couple of visitors."

"Is it Devon and Eric," Rei asked, he mood changing slightly.

"No it is a young man and woman," Yuuichiro said. Their names are Toshiro and Shiori."

"Ok," Rei said. "Go ahead and let them come back."

When the two people walked back to Rei's room she could see that they were about the same height as Eric. The girl had flame red hair that fell to past her waist. She also had deep blue eyes. To the others looking on they could see that they had a wisdom about them that made them appear to be older. Luna and Artemis also saw something strange about the two of them. Unbeknownst to the others they could see two symbols glowing on their foreheads. One was the symbol for Mars. And the other was that of Virtue. The boy that was there also had red hair. It was neatly trimmed and cut in such a way that it made him look older than he really was.

"Greeting and Salutations Princesses," Shiori said with a curtsey.

"Greetings to you to Mother," Toshiro said as he bowed toward Rei.

All five girls and the two cats face faulted into the remains of the table.

******

Across town in an elegant mansion, a woman was laying in bed feeling very ill. This was a first for her since she had never been sick before in her life.

"Oh man," Melissa moaned. "Why did this happen to me?"

Just that complaint alone was enough to make her start coughing and hacking. She had to wonder if being human was all it was cracked up to be.

'If it means getting sick like this, then I don't want it,' Melissa thought tersely.

She had forbid Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna from playing nurse to her. She did that mostly out of concern for them. She did not want them to catch what she had. And she threatened Minako with her very existence if she came over and tried to help. She had heard about what happened when she tried to help the Princesses closest to Princess Serenity. She made royal messes of all of it.4 But she got hers when it was all said and done. She could only hope that nothing terrible happened while she was sick.

******

"What do you mean 'Mother,'" Rei shrieked. Clearly if this was some joke perpetrated by Devon and Eric then she was not amused. "I am not your Mother!"

"But you are," Shiori said as she sat down.

"Did someone piss off Elder Halo," Toshiro asked as he too sat down.

"Elder Halo," Usagi asked in shock. "When are you from?"

"We are from the year 700 CM," Shiori said. "Or by your knowledge of time 2900 AD."

"That's during the time of Crystal Tokyo," Ami replied when she got her composure.

"You are as smart as ever Ami-sensei," Shiori said.

"Yes we know that you can talk Luna," Toshiro said with a smile creeping across his face.

"So who is your father," Luna asked.

"What's it look like," Toshiro said as he showed her the matching white bracelets on his arms.

"Eric is," Minako asked excitedly.

All that Shiori did was nod. "He is my father as well."

"So did you succeed Rei as Princess of Mars," Makoto asked.

"No," Shiori said softly. "That fell to our older sister Miaka. I took up Uncle Devon's role."

"But I never even thought about getting married," Rei stammered out. This was making no sense to her at all.

"It looks like you did," Usagi pointed out. "And to that hunky Eric no doubt."

"That's jut not possible," Rei said nearly shrieking. "I mean I have never even kissed him yet."

"Well this looks like a job for Usagi the match maker," Usagi said conspiratorially.

"No you don't Usagi," Rei said.

"She never changes," Shiori said to Toshiro. All that he did was nod.

"And I don't think being a Queen has done wonders for her eating habits," Toshiro said with a groan.

"Don't remind me," Shiori said. She could see that Rei and Usagi were ignoring them. That did not surprise them in the slightest.

"So," Ami said trying to draw the conversation away from the two arguing parties. "What are you two doing here?"

"Honestly," Toshiro said. "We have no idea."

"One minute we were with Thian and Amy, then the next minute we were here," Shiori said.

"Who are they," Minako asked.

"The new Halo and Chrono," Shiori said. "All of us younger Guardian hang out together. Strength in numbers."

"I hear that," Makoto said.

"So what are we going to do about these two," Artemis said.

"Well Artemis-kun," Shiori said with one of her endearing smiles. "We can pass ourselves off as Rei's cousins."

"No you will not," Rei said.

"Do you want us to call you Mother instead," Toshiro asked.

"Ok, you are my cousins," Rei said with a sigh. She did not like the prospect of having two kids that were her age call her Mother in public. Then she went back to arguing with Usagi about something.

"Now, since that is settled," Ami said. "Can we get back to studying?"

"Ami right now is not the time for studying," Usagi said ignoring Rei. That just made Rei even more mad. "We have to find out why these two from the future are here."

"Agreed," Luna said. "Now find the Guardians and tell them that there is a meeting."

"I think I know where Shane is going," Usagi said as she got up.

"Oh do tell," Makoto said.

"He is heading home," Usagi said. "And that's were I am going. See you in a bit."

"Later," Makoto said.

"Have fun with your kids Rei," Usagi said as she was leaving. She thought that she could hear Rei start to shriek yet again. Now that she thought about it, Shane was right. Rei did sound like a banshee.

******

Shane was about half way back to the Tsukino's when he heard the sounds of someone running up behind him. Turning around to see who it was, Shane saw that it was Usagi. She was the last person that he wanted to see at the moment.

"Shane wait up," Usagi said through winded breaths.

"What do you want," Shane said tersely.

"We have a meeting and the Guardians are required to be there," Usagi said.

"The meeting can go to hell right now," Shane said coldly. "I am not going to be any where near The Banshee anytime soon."

"So you are not going to come to the meeting," Usagi asked as she followed him toward her house.

"No I am. . . Oh shit what are you doing here," Shane said as he saw the person standing in the open door. It was his little sister Mandy.

"Hey Brother," Mandy said with a sugary sweet smile. If he was not in such a foul mood he might have died from a sugar overdose. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Does the phrase 'Hell no' have any meaning to you," Shane said sourly.

"Hey Shane," Usagi asked. "Who's that?"

"That spawn of hell is my sister Mandy," Shane said.

"Ah Shane why do you say those mean things about me," Mandy said in a mock hurt tone.

"Really Shane," Usagi said. "She is not that bad."

"She makes Chibi-Usa look like a saint by comparison," Shane said quietly to Usagi.

"I'll have to be the judge of that myself," Usagi said.

"Now that I think about it," Shane said as he gave his sister a scathing glare. "I think that I will go after all."

"Oh where are you going and can I come," Mandy asked.

"To answer your questions in order," Shane said as he walked passed her. "I am going to a friend's house with Usagi to discuss School stuff and no you can't come."

Once he had his shoes off he announced that he was home. He could see that Ikuko walked around the corner to greet him.

"Shane, your sister is here and will also be going to school here as well," Ikuko said.

Glaring back at the door and turning back to Ikuko, Shane smiled a forced smile.

"I, uh, noticed," Shane said flatly "Usagi and our friends are going to go do some things and will be back by supper time."

Ok, have fun," Ikuko said. "Mandy-chan, I have some cookies for you."

That was enough to get her to run past Shane quite fast. Shaking his head in disgust, Shane walked upstairs to get changed into some jeans and a sweater. Also he wanted to collect Selene and take her as well. He did notice that Usagi was also eating cookies and talking to Mandy. He knew that she would find out soon enough how much of a terror she really was. When he got to his room he saw a terrified Selene slowly crawl out from underneath his bed. She looked as if someone had tried to drown her in a puddle of water.

"Is it gone," Selene asked.

Looking out of his door and hearing his sister laughing, he just shook his head.

"No, the Cambion5 is not gone," Shane said. "What did she do to you?"

"She tried to give me a bath in the tub," Selene said in indignation. "You know I only will tolerate a wet wash cloth and that's it."

"Yeah I do," Shane said. It was then that he noticed the sleeping form on his bed. She had brown hair that fell down to her back. If he did not know better then he would swear that it was Makoto. Except for one small detail. This person was much taller. She was wearing a long flowing green gown that was trimmed in silver.

"Who in the world is this," Shane asked Selene. "And how did she get here?"

"I have no idea on either question," Selene said.

A few minutes later the girl of about sixteen started to stir. As she opened her eyes he could see that they were the darkest shade of blue like his were.

"Oh Thian," she said. "When did you get home? Mother and Father will be cross with you when they hear that you were out all night with Derrick and Erica."

"Who's Thian," Shane asked.

"You are," she said with a laugh.

"Excuse me for a minute," Shane said as he walked out of his door. Once he got to the top of the stairs, Shane took in a deep breath and the yelled at the top of his lungs "USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Several seconds later Usagi was at the bottom of the stairs looking like she was about ready to start crying any minute.

"What," Usagi said, her mouth around a cookie.

"Come here," Shane said as he motioned her to come upstairs.

When she was upstairs she had calmed down quite a bit. Also a bit annoyed that Shane had just yelled for her.

"What was so important that you had to yell for me like I did something wrong," Usagi asked.

"Explain this," Shane said as he pointed into his room.

When she took a look at what he was talking about she reacted with typical Usagi style. She shrieked in surprise. What came next shocked even Shane.

"Greetings and Salutations, Neo-Queen Serenity," the girl said politely.

This time Shane and Usagi both face faulted quite hard.

******

Elsewhere, in the Neo-Dark Kingdom, Sapharite was not happy that his carefully laid schemes were thwarted. He could not believe that those Guardians were capable of generating such power.

"Where are they getting such power," Sapharite growled as he gingerly rubbed the burns on his arms.

"From their Aspects you simpleton," Said the voice of Emercyte as he materialized in the room. "Haven't you realized that they draw more power from their stupid 'Code of Eight' than we can draw from the Negative Universe?"

"What they draw from can't have that much power," Sapharite said. "Why didn't they use it on you then?"

"Because they are not stupid," Kunzite said as he walked in. "Their leader Halo has started to come back into his full powers. In fact all of them are like that now."

"Why now," Emercyte said with a snarl.

"Because they are starting to form a cohesive fighting force," Kunzite said. "If all of them were to attack us right now then we are done for."

"Patience Kunzite," Wiseman said as he joined the assembly. "The one known as Chrono will not be a threat to us at the moment. She is ill and is unconsciously causing problems with the space-time continuum."

"So how does that help us," Emercyte asked.

"We can use the chaos to attack at Halo's one weakness," Wiseman said.

"He has no weaknesses," Sapharite said. "I tried to use the one that I saw with him and Princess Mars."

"You should have looked deeper than that," Wiseman said. "His weakness is his loyalty to his family. Capture his family and we can make him tell us where the Aspect stones are located."

"What are these stones anyway," Sapharite asked.

"They are physical manifestations of the 'Code of Eight,' another person said as he appeared in the room. "And my cousin should know where they are as she would have control of the stone of Honor."

"Who are you," Emercyte said his hands crackling with energy.

"I would not do that if I were you," a voice cooed in his ear. "Not if you would live."

"Yes listen to her," Another person said as she appeared with a broad sword strapped across her back. "Your life rests in our hands now."

"Who are these three insects," Emercyte asked as he fixed Kunzite, Sapharite and Wiseman with a penetrating glare.

"These three are from Pluto," Wiseman said. "Meet Prince Shamshel, Asmodia, and Dromida."

"And they are three of my best recruits," Kunzite said proudly.

Emercyte growled and stormed off. "Have it your way Wiseman," he snarled. "I have my own plan to get rid of the Senshi and get my revenge on Venus and Solaris."

"You do that," Sapharite said with a snort.

All that Emercyte did was growl and disappear.

******

When Usagi managed to regain her composure, she saw that this girl sitting on Shane's bed quietly stroking Selene's fur. Then Usagi beckoned Shane to come in the room and shut the door. Once the door was closed, Usagi was all business.

"Now would you be so kind as to give us your name," Usagi asked.

"Of course, Serenity-sama," she said politely. "I am Princess Danielle Susan Kino-Adams."

"Now I have heard everything," Shane said as he slid down his closed door in shock. "So she is Mako-chan's daughter."

"And yours as well," Selene said.

"Oh no," Danielle said. "I am not Thian's daughter. My father's name is Luminous."

"That would be me," Shane said as he raised his hand. "My name is also Luminous."

"Oh, I am so sorry father," Danielle said as she looked at her lap. "I thought that you were Thian."

"Don't worry about it Danielle," Shane said as he pulled himself up off of the floor. "I won't hold it against you."

"Thanks," Danielle said. "Should I call you Dad?"

"It would be awkward if you did," Shane said. "Just call me Shane for now."

"Ok, Shane," Danielle said slowly.

"Now how are we going to get you out of here with out arousing suspicion," Shane said.

"The window," Usagi ventured.

"After I have changed first," Danielle said. "I don't want to destroy this dress."

"Okie, So what do you suggest," Usagi asked.

"How about if I borrow some of your stuff," Danielle suggested.

"I don't know if any of them will fit," Usagi said.

"Well at least I can try," Danielle said.

Shane and Usagi both stepped out of the room and then Usagi walked across to her room and grabbed a sweater. She noticed that it was one of Mamoru's that she borrowed on New Years day. Walking over to Shane's door she opened it and handed the sweater to Danielle.

When it was said and done, Danielle was wearing the sweater and a pair of Shane's jeans that she managed to squeeze into. She could not believe that her own father was that slim.

"Well what do you think," Danielle asked.

"I did not think that you would wear my jeans," Shane said in shock.

"Well it was a struggle but I managed," Danielle said. "Now out the window I go and I will meet you at Rei-sama's."

And with that, she jumped out of the window.

******

Thirty-minutes later, all of the Guardians showed up. With the exception of Melissa. Shane could see another set of twins that were setting next Rei. He assumed that they knew Danielle since they exchanged pleasantries with each other.

"Where's Melissa," Shane asked.

"Hotaru said that she is sick," Allyson said. "And she doesn't want anyone to worry about her."

"Ok," Shane said with a sigh. "Now I don't know if any one else has had a strange encounter, but I have."

"Define strange please," Kyosuke said.

"Well I have just met my daughter," Shane said.

"What," Brad said. "You are crazy."

"No he's not crazy Selece," A voice said that Shane recognized.

"Welcome Danielle," Shane said as he saw his daughter walk in the room.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down between Shane and Makoto.

"Well," Brad said. "I guess then you won't think that I am crazy then."

"Oh," Jiro asked.

"It would seem that I have met my child too," Brad said.

"How old was he or she," Darren asked.

"He was just an infant," Brad said. "Currently Hotaru is taking care of him."

"So what did you need all of us for," Devon asked. He was a bit upset that he was interrupted in the middle of eating.

"Because I too have seen my children from the future," Rei said.

Eric's jaw dropped wide open. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"Now what are we going to do about it," Eric asked when he picked up his jaw.

"Why are they here," Allyson asked.

"I have no idea," Danielle said. "I was shopping with some friends and was at home waiting for Thian to come home when I found myself in Shane's room."

"Well," Cosmos said as he walked around them. "It would seem that we have four of them here now. And a fifth with Hotaru. The question is what happened in the future to warrant their coming to the past?"

"So Danielle," Makoto said. "Who is your mother, if Shane is your father?"

"I don't want to say any more than I already have," Danielle said. "I don't want her to not marry my father and then I won't be born."

"Ok I will respect your silence," Makoto said.

"Did anyone hear what I said," Cosmos yelled.

"I heard you," Shane said. "Danielle did something happen to Crystal Tokyo?"

"No," Danielle said. "Although we had to face a spawn of Metallia."

"And we kicked it's tail," Toshiro said with confidence.

"Ok that's out," Luna said thoughtfully. "So what in the world could have brought them here?"

"Well for now I think that it would be a good idea if they stayed out of site for the time being," Shane said. "Especially you Danielle."

"Why me," Danielle asked.

"My sister's here and I am afraid that she may get the wrong idea and blab it back to my parents," Shane said with a resigned sigh.

"Not Mandy," Makoto said with a groan.

"Shane I didn't know that you had a sister," Devon said.

"She's twelve Devon," Shane said sharply. "And she is a spawn from the Abyss."

"So she's twelve," Rei said. "She can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah she's bad," Shane said. "I would rather have Small Lady back than my sister. I can ignore her."

"So why can't you ignore your sister," Usagi asked.

"Well let's just say she likes to torment me," Shane said.

Glancing up at the clock, Shane noticed that it was getting close to dinner time at the Tsukino's.

"Usagi we had better get going," Shane said. "I told your mother that we would be home by supper."

Sighing, Usagi got up and walked down the corridor toward the exit. She did not know what to make of their current situation. Several seconds later their two cats were following them as well.

"Shane what are we going to do," Usagi asked him. "We have to help these children."

"I know that Usagi," Shane said. "But we don't know what has happened to bring them here."

"We have to find out," Usagi said this time nearly crying. "We just have to."

"Ok," Shane said. "I'll see what I can do."

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Neither of them noticed Mamoru pulling up next to them.

"Hey why the long faces," Mamoru asked as he stepped in front of Usagi.

As per usual she walked right into him. Shane, on the other hand, kept walking on toward home.

"Mamo-chan, we have to help them," Usagi said in a full blown wail.

"Usako," Mamoru said as he dried her tears filled eyes. "Who do we need to help?"

"Children from the future," Usagi said as she looked up at Mamoru.

"Well we can talk about that tomorrow," Mamoru said. "You have to get home and eat. I will drive you home."

"Thank you Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she latched on to his arm with a vise-like grip.

******

Shane walked into the front door and kicked off his shoes. His mind was still off thinking about the kids that were now in this time. Also the fact that Melissa was ill.

"I'm home," Shane said only loud enough to be heard in the living room. Normally he would belt it out so everyone would hear him. Not this time however. Walking toward the bathroom, Shane was still thinking. He did not even see his sister trying to get his attention.

Several seconds later, Shane heard Usagi thunder in the house. In his mind she was back to her cheery self.

"I'M BACK!!!!" Usagi yelled loud enough to wake any sleeping cat up.

"Welcome home," Ikuko said. "Where's Shane?"

That was punctuated with the shutting of the bathroom door.

"Oh I didn't hear him come in," Ikuko said.

"And he ignored me," Mandy said as she pouted a bit. "Time for some retribution."

With that she marched upstairs and into Shane's room. When she did come down several minutes later she could see that everyone else was waiting for her at the table.

"About time that you joined us," Shane said flatly.

"I had to put something up," Mandy said.

"Right," Shane said. He did not believe her in the slightest.

"Itadakimasu!!!" everyone said in unison with the exception of Mandy. Then they started to eat.

"Shane," Ikuko said. "You didn't have to help with the groceries."

"I wanted to," Shane said. "I wanted to do my part while I am staying here. Besides, I would never forgive myself if I didn't."

"Still it was your hard earned money," Kenji said. "You shouldn't be so liberal with it."

"Where are you working," Usagi asked.

"Bobson6's ice-cream parlor. They needed someone else to work there, so I volunteered on a part-time basis," Shane said.

"So why didn't you say something before," Mandy said as she fumbled with her chopsticks.

"Because Mandy it was none of your business," Shane fired back. "Oh Ikuko-sama, I may be coming home late I promised a friend that I would show her around the town."

"How late," Ikuko said. "I am planning on fixing sukiyaki tomorrow, since you bought enough groceries for the month."

"I will be home by supper time," Shane said.

Usagi looked at Shane with a sideways stare. All that he did was wave off what she was thinking.

For the rest of the meal Shane ate in silence. He did not have anything more to say to anyone.

"That was delicious," Shane said as he placed his chopsticks across his rice bowl. "May I be excused?"

"You may," Ikuko said.

All that Shane did was get up and take his dishes into the kitchen and then walked slowly up to his room.

"Has he always been like that," Mandy asked.

"No he hasn't," Shingo said when he swallowed his mouthful of rice. "He's usually more vocal. I wonder what happened?"

"Well let's leave him in peace," Kenji said. "If he wants to talk about it then he will come to us."

Around seven-thirty that evening, Shane walked down the stairs and into the living room. He had a mission and he wanted to get approval before he did it.

"Ikuko-sama, may I make a phone call," Shane asked.

"To who," Ikuko asked. Although she had a very good idea.

"I would like to call home so I can speak to my parents," Shane said. "I won't be on very long."

"Sure you may," Kenji said. "Take the cordless and talk in your room if you want."

"Thanks, Kenji-sama," Shane said as he grabbed the cordless and walked up to his room. Once he had the number dialed he waited until someone picked up. He knew that it was about nine in the morning in Boston.

"Adams residence," a female voice said.

"Mom," Shane said expectantly.

"Shane is so good to hear from you," she said. "You sound terrible. Are you feeling well?"

"Physically I am fine," Shane said. "But emotionally I am not feeling well at all."

"Did you and your girlfriend have a fight," she asked.

"No Mother it's not that," Shane said. "I just miss you and Dad that's all."

"I understand," she said. "But if you can get through the rest of this year and the next one you can come home."

"Ok fine I can live with that," Shane said. "But why in the world did you send Mandy here?"

"She wanted to have the same education that you are getting," his mother said.

"Mother, look I am having a hard enough time keeping up with my own studies," Shane said. "I won't have the time to help Mandy as well. And in case you haven't figured out I have a better grasp on the language than she does."

"Well then you had better start teaching her," she said.

"No way Mother," Shane said. "I am buying her a plane ticket and sending her back home as soon as I save up the money to do so."

"Why," Shane's father said as he picked up the other line.

"Because Dad, she is going to drive me postal here," Shane said. "And if you haven't noticed on CNN Juban is not the safest place to leave a twelve-year-old."

"Now why do you say that," his father asked.

"Dad, listen to me for once," Shane started. "You have always never believed those reports about Sailor V! Well they are the truth over here. I have seen the things that they deal with and it is not safe for Mandy at all."

"What about you," his mother asked. "Surely it wouldn't be safe for you then either."

"Mother I can take care of myself," Shane said. "Now I have to get off the phone. I love you both and I will see you over the Summer break."

"Good bye Shane," his parents said as they hung up.

Walking back down the stairs he was met half way by Mandy. She was trying to be civil toward him.

"So what did Mom have to say," Mandy asked.

"She's of the opinion that I help you overcome the language barrier so you can function here," Shane said.

"She's right," Mandy said.

"Listen to me and listen good," Shane said at a near growl. "I don't know what the real reason that you are here for, but I will say this much, if you get into my business then I won't be held responsible for you. And another thing, as soon as I get the money saved up, you are going back to Boston."

"Why," Mandy asked.

"Because it's dangerous here," Shane said. "And that's all I am going to say about that."

And with that, Shane walked back to his room and went to sleep.

******

The next morning Shane was up and moving like a hurricane. He could not believe that he slept till eight in the morning. Thundering down the stairs, Shane was half way out of the door when Ikuko stopped him.

"Shane where are you off to so early," Ikuko asked.

"I am late for school," Shane said as he was pulling on his shoes.

"It's only seven-thirty," Ikuko said as she showed him the clock.

"So I was running around for nothing huh," Shane said as he took off his shoes. "That means that Mandy set my clock ahead! When I get my hands on her. . ."

"I won't have you two fighting in my house," Ikuko said sternly. "I don't let Usagi and Shingo fight, and I am not going to let you two fight."

"Of course Ikuko-sama," Shane said as he walked back to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sitting down at the table, Shane slowly ate his breakfast and then made sure that he had all of his homework done. He did notice that the last thing that he had to do was some of his Algebra homework. Fortunately he had time to get to school and work on it in peace. It was then that he heard Mandy walking down the stairs. Shane could see that she had a smug look on her face.

"Morning brother," Mandy said. "Glad to see that you are up on time for a change."

All that Shane did was give her a cold scathing look as he got up from the table and took his dishes to the kitchen. Once he was ready, Shane collected his lunch and then started to put his shoes on.

"I am off to school," Shane said as he walked out the door.

"Have a nice day," Ikuko said.

Once he was out of the house, Shane started to think about yesterday. He did not have time to think about it much as he was nearly ran over by a girl on roller blades. She was wearing a white red and black school uniform with a white hat. Dangling off of her school bag he saw a long bag that had a name on it. It read "Sakura."7

'Too weird,' Shane thought as he continued to walk. He was met by Makoto half way to school.

"Shane, what's wrong," Makoto asked. "You're depressed aren't you?"

All that Shane did was nod. He knew that he could not hide any of it from Makoto.

"Yeah I am," Shane said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "I am still trying to figure out what Danielle is doing here. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I know so am I," Makoto said. "It bothers me that she won't tell me who her mother is."

"Well I know who it is," Shane said. "And I am talking to her."

"Me," Makoto said in shock. "I thought that we would only have one child."

"Huh," Shane asked. She had managed to confuse him.

"Someone or something showed me my future in Crystal Tokyo. All that I saw was our son.8 I had no idea that we also had a daughter as well."

"Well it would seem that we do have a daughter as well," Shane said. "Do you think this will change anything between us?"

"No I don't think that it will," Makoto said as she took one of his hands in hers. "Now let's get to school."

******

Emercyte watched the drama play out with curiosity. He could finally see what Wiseman was talking about.

"So Luminous," Emercyte said with a snort. "You do have a weakness. And I shall let those insects deal with them. All that I want is Solaris and that witch Venus."

He then disappeared and went to watch his favorite subjects so he could know their routine. He found them walking together and laughing about something. Emercyte knew that to attack them now would not be the best thing to do. Mostly because of the fact that he had spotted two of the Guardians at that school. Also he saw three of the Princesses there as well. He would wait and bide his time.

******

As Emercyte was watching his quarry, two people were carefully moving about Juban. They did not want to attract any unwanted attention. All though with the way that they were dressed that made it rather hard. Each one stood the same height. Each one was wearing a low cut single piece white skirt with matching boots. They had shoulder length red hair and eyes that looked like emeralds. To the passers by, it would appear that they were mirror images of each other. The only thing that could be seen that was different was the star-like pattern around one of the two's eyes. They had already hurt several people for trying to get in their way.

"Sister," one of them said. "Why is Wiseman having us look for these people?"

"Because Dromida," the other one said. "Wiseman said that we could use these people to get the Aspect Stones from the Guardians."

"Asmodia, you are too trusting of him," Dromida said with a sneer. "He will kill us if we fail him you know that."

"You are too fearful of him," Asmodia said. "The three of us can destroy Wiseman."

"What about this Emercyte person," Dromida asked.

"I think that Shamshel has his number," Asmodia said with some confidence. "Besides who among them can stand up to the three of us? I know that we can defeat any of them."

"Well if you say that we can," Dromida said. "And I think that I have found one of our targets."

"You are right Sister," Asmodia said as they centered in on their unsuspecting target. That target being Danielle Kino-Adams.

******

Danielle did not mind staying with Makoto, in fact she relished in the fact that she was staying with her mother while she was here. As she walked around the decent sized apartment, Danielle noticed that Makoto had photo's of her and Shane together. The most recent one was from Christmas. She remembered her mother telling her about the time that she was in Boston. Next to that picture was one that was dated 09/14/94. It looked like a class trip. She recognized the area. It was the city of Yohomachi.9 She had been there once on a family trip. She really like the country side there. Also for some reason she felt like she was being followed. Every that she would turn around she found a man in a Navy-blue trench coat and a black hat, the type of which she had never seen before. Who was this strange guy and why was he following her around? Occasionally he would say some nonsensical rhyme that made absolutely no sense.

Now she would not leave the apartment. It would seem that she saw two women watching her every move. This frightened her more than anything. When she walked into the kitchen to get some juice to drink she heard the sounds of the door being blown off of it's hinges. Grabbing a mirror she used it to see who it was that was in the apartment. Now she regretted doing that. It turned out that it was one of those women that was watching the place. This one was the one that had the pattern around her eye. In fact, as far as she could tell that was the only difference between them.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," She said menacingly.

Danielle sometimes curses the fact that Shane is her father. This time she steps out from behind the wall to confront this person.

"Yo, She bitch," Danielle said as she hefted her mother's favorite meat cleaver. "Let's go!!"

"So the girl has spunk," She said. "And is too much like her father. I guess I will have to silence that mouth of yours."

Growling, Danielle threw the knife at the intruder. She nearly yelled in rage when this person moved out of the way. Since she did not have the enhanced perception that Thian had, she did not realize what was happening until it was too late. Danielle felt something hard hit her in the back of the head. As she was losing consciousness, she heard this person say something.

"All to easy," the person said as Danielle faded in to blackness.

******

School for Shane was just another long endless day. They had been studying for the Mock exams for six months now and he was getting really tired of looking over the same material day in and day out. He had to take a break or he would get a bad headache. How in the world Ami could study constantly was beyond him. He did not have the heart to tell his mother that he was no coming back after he had graduated from highschool. However he did know that he was going to tell her over Summer break. He had to tell her the truth. Otherwise he could not live with himself. Shane had planned to stay in Juban and go to a college there. He was thinking about taking the entrance exam to go to the college that was affiliated with Juban Highschool.

This was his day to clean the class room so he took to that task with the usual enthusiasm that he did every task. Once he finished that task he was ready to leave school for the day. He was looking forward to spending time with Makoto and Danielle. He wanted to make a good impression on his daughter. That way she would be able to have good memories of him. Meeting up with Makoto outside the classroom, Shane was glad to see her.

"Well are you ready to go," Makoto said.

"Sure thing Mako-chan," Shane said as he fell in step beside her. Makoto then grabbed Shane's arm and walked with him toward her apartment.

When they got there they found that the door was blown off of its hinges. They could see that the wood around the door was burned and charred. Yet what they saw on the back wall was enough to make them shudder. Someone had written a note, no more like burned a note into the wall.

Guardians –

We have the girl. If you want to see her alive then bring us the Eight Aspect Stones. If you don't then she will die.

Wiseman

Shane was furious. He had now lost his daughter to the Neo-Dark Kingdom. He had witnessed what Wiseman could do to one of Guardians. But this was his daughter for crying out loud.

"Mako-chan, why did he take her," Shane asked her.

"They want the Aspect Stones," Makoto said. "I have no idea what they are though."

"Neither do I," Shane said. "What ever the cause he have to get her back."

Before they could do much more Shane's communicator started to whine. When he answered it, he could see that it was Usagi that pressed the call button.

"What happened Usagi," Makoto asked.

"Shane, Mandy is also missing as well," Usagi said. "Mom said that she did not come home from school and hasn't been seen since she was walking to school."

"My day is just getting better," Shane grumbled. "Get everyone together at Rei's house. NOW!!"

"Right," Usagi said as she closed the connection. Once she closed the connection Shane looked at Makoto with a pained look on his face.

"They took Mandy as well," Shane said.

"This is turning out to be a really bad day for the both of us," Makoto said. Now let's get to Rei's place and make our plans."

"Ok," Shane said.

******

Once everyone was at Rei's questions started to fly. Even Chrono who was sick managed to make an appearance. All of the Outer Senshi were in attendance as well. Jiro could see that Hotaru's face was crossed with worry. He could also see that Shane's face had the same expression. He was also worried as well. It would seem that someone had abducted their two kids that had appeared.

"Melissa how are you feeling," Jiro asked.

"I've felt better," Melissa said and then started to cough.

"I could help you," Allyson said.

"No I will be fine," Melissa said as she waved off her suggestion.

"Now why in the world are all of here," Michiru asked.

"It would seem that Wiseman is getting desperate," Shane said. He was fighting back the rage that was starting to boil in him. "He has stooped to kidnaping my sister Mandy and Danielle."

"Who is this Danielle," Setsuna asked.

"It would seem that she is my daughter from the future," Shane said.

Jiro watched as the outer Senshi gawked at this revelation.

"So she's his daughter from the future," Jiro said flatly. "I am sorry, but I know that you knew about Small Lady. So what's the problem?"

"How is that possible," Setsuna said when she regained her composure. "I did not grant them access to the Time Tunnel."

"So what do they want in return for them," Ami asked.

"Something called the Aspect Stones," Makoto said. "I have never heard of such things."

"I have," Melissa said. "Individually, they are not as powerful as the Ginzuishou. Yet each one can accomplish things that would require Usagi to forfeit her life. Especially the attributes of the Life Stone and the Serenity Stone. Although they are linked to the people that would become the Guardian Senshi."

"Ok so where are they," Rei asked.

"That I don't know," Melissa said. "However, I will find out where they are. Also, only the Guardians may use them."

"Why is that," Usagi asked.

"Because we each live by 'The Code of Eight.' That would seem to be the only reason that we are allowed to use them," Kyosuke ventured a suggestion.

"Ok if we don't know where they are," Ami started. "How can we give them to Wiseman? For that matter should we give them to him?"

"Then we don't," Brad said. "I don't care about the Stones. I just want to rescue those children and that's all."

"Let's face it," Allyson said. "Even if we did give them the stones, Wiseman would still kill them out of pure spite."

"So what do we do," Shane asked everyone.

"You might as well consider them already dead," Haruka said. "Especially since Emercyte is working with them. He will kill the two that I saw with Minako, just to get her mad."

Jiro saw that Shane was getting up from where he was sitting next to Makoto. He knew that Haruka had just made a grave mistake. If anything from the time when the lived back during the Silver Millennium was the same about Shane, then Jiro knew that he was protective of his family. Jiro could also see that Shane's face was as calm as a pool of water. This frightened him. He had no idea what was going on with him.

"Haruka," Shane said slowly. "That is my family you are talking about. I would not make that assumption at all."

"You should not even think about trying to save them," Haruka said as she got up and went to face him. "Admit it they are goners."

"Haruka," Shane seethed. "I am warning you for the first and last time, don't make that assumption that they are dead."

"Why," Haruka said with an air of challenge to her. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to take my left foot and hit you upside your face if you insist on your actions," Shane growled out.

"Haruka, Shane, quit it," Usagi said. "This is not helping them at all. I believe Shane. They are still alive. They have to be."

"I know that," Brad said. "Now the question is how are we going to get them back."

"That is going to be harder than we expected," Kyosuke said as he tried to think of a plan.

"Well we could always wait until they show up and then attack," Rei suggested.

"But we can't risk the innocents," Ami pointed out.

"Perhaps I can help," a voice said that caused everyone to jump in fright.

Looking around Jiro saw the source of the voice. It was none other than Nephrite. Brad had to stop himself from attacking him. Even though he did say he would not harm them, he still did not know what to make of him.

"Ok Nephrite," Shane said. "I am listening."

"I can get in and rescue them," Nephrite said.

"So what's the catch," Darren said.

"You need to draw all of them out," Nephrite said.

"How many are we talking about," Devon said.

"Nine," Nephrite said.

"And that would be," Eric prompted.

"Emercyte, Kunzite, Wiseman, Sapharite, Jadeite, Zoicite, plus three individuals that goes by the names of Shamshel, Asmodia and. . ."

"Dromida," Melissa growled. "They are still alive?"

"So you know them," Nephrite asked.

"To my displeasure," Chrono said with a snort. "I want them dead!"

That was enough to get Setsuna, and Shane looking at her oddly. This was the first time that they had ever seen her this mad.

"Why," Usagi asked.

"They are traitors," Melissa said. "And traitors deserve death."

Brad immediately got up and went to sit beside Usagi. He did not like the way that Melissa was acting. He could see that Haruka and Michiru also started to move from where they were sitting.

"Now Melissa are you sure about that," Shane asked her.

"Yes I am sure about that," Melissa said tartly.

Jiro was nervous, and it showed. He started to squirm in his seat. He really did not like the way that Melissa was acting at the moment.

"What did they do," Eric asked.

"Shamshel tried to kill my mother," Melissa said with enough venom in her voice to poison a snake. "And the other two bitches, they helped in the fall of the Plutonian Kingdom."

"I see," Allyson said. "Now please tell us that your views don't include anyone here."

"I can think of two people that should deserve death for their callous and stupid actions last year," Melissa said as she glared at Haruka and Michiru. "You two endangered the well being of Usagi by doing what you did."

"I don't need to explain my actions to you," Haruka said.

"Yes you do," Melissa said as she walked over to where Haruka was sitting.

"You are just a Guardian Senshi and not a Princess," Haruka said with a snort.

"That's where you are wrong," Melissa said. "I was raised by Setsuna's Aunt. So that makes me royalty."

"And your point being," Haruka said.

"My point is this, if you ever decided to endanger the lives of the rest of the royal court with your stupid actions, I will make sure that you never were chosen for the Mantle of Senshi Uranus," Melissa said coldly.

"But it's forbidden to do that," Setsuna said.

All that Melissa did was give her cousin a cold stare before sitting back down.

"Now Michiru, I know that I can talk to you like a civilized individual right," Melissa asked.

"Yes you can," Michiru said with a small smile creasing her lips. "My only reasons for doing what I did was this: The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or the one."

"Spoken like a Vulcan," Shane said with a groan.

"That is how I believe," Michiru said.

"Nephrite," Brad said slowly. "Do what you must to get them back. I know that I am going over Shane's head here, but I think that is what he would want you to do."

"Got that right," Shane said. "Nephrite rescue them."

"Ok I will," Nephrite said and then vanished.

"Now how in the world are we going to draw all of them out," Ami asked.

"Let us have an all night talk session," Devon suggested.

"NO!!" all of the princesses and the Outer Guardians said in unison.

"Well it was a thought," Devon said with a shrug.

"And a very bad one at that," Rei said with a sniff.

"Ok that is right out," Shane said. "Need another idea."

"Well we could say that we have the stones," Allyson suggested.

"Thank goodness that none of us have the point of Honesty or we would all be screwed," Darren said.

"So what happens when they ask us for them," Kyosuke asked.

"We open a very large can of 'Whoop Ass' on them," Shane said.

"Is that a technical term," Eric asked.

"Yup it is," Shane said.

"Well let's get started with this," Brad said.

"Good idea," Jiro said and the seventeen of them started to plan how they were going to fool the Neo-Dark Kingdom.

******

"What's so special about these two," Asmodia asked as he looked over the two that Wiseman had captured. "They are just ordinary Teenagers."

"You are a fool to believe that," Wiseman said. "These two are the children of the Princess of Venus."

"So what's your point," Shamshel asked. "All that we want are the Aspect Stones."

"Haven't you realized yet," Wiseman said. "We use these ordinary kids as bargaining tools to get them. And when we have what we want, we use the kids against them."

"You are insane," Dromida said. "You tried that before and look where that got you!"

"Never forget your place," Wiseman said as he slammed Dromida against a wall. "I was the one that released you from the exile that Sailor Moon placed on the Dark Kingdom. "Your life is in my hands."

"Now we must be ready to move when they have the stones," Wiseman said.

"What about Emercyte," Asmodia asked.

"I will deal with him when the time is right," Wiseman said. "His treachery will not go unpunished."

"You, little man, will not punish me," Emercyte said as he appeared. "I have not survived some twenty-thousand years to be destroyed by a pitiful excuse for a leader."

"You survive because. . ." Wiseman started but was cut off as he found himself being lifted up in the air by an unseen force.

"I am the one that is controlling the Neo-Dark Kingdom and not you!" Emercyte thundered. "I answer only to Metallia and no one else."

"Hold fast," Kunzite said as he appeared holding energy boomerangs in each hand. "Emercyte you are going to put him down."

"I will not," Emercyte snarled. "This insect will be taught manners."

"You will do no such thing," Kunzite said as he threw one of his boomerangs at Emercyte. To Kunzite's horror, he watched as it bounced right off of a energy field that was surrounding Emercyte.

Smiling wickedly, Emercyte drained half of Wiseman's energy and left him for dead. Then he decided to turn his attention toward Kunzite.

"Listen worm," Emercyte snarled. "I am in charge here. You are small potatoes when it comes to me. Go away!"

"You haven't heard the last of this," Kunzite said as he left to ponder what this was all about.

******

Brad was glad that their plan was finally finished. He admitted to himself that he did not think that it would work. However, this was the best chance that they had of getting them back. He saw that Ami was also worried about it as well.

"Brad," Ami said. "We need to talk."

"What about," Brad asked as he turned and faced her.

"You," Ami said. "I want to know where you stand with the rest of us."

"By your side as always," Brad said. "Why would you doubt me?"

"Because of what happened to you," Ami said. "I don't know if you will turn on us or not."

"Ami," Brad said as he looked in her eyes. "Just because I don't have any feelings for you anymore doesn't mean that I will betray the Royal Court."

"How do I know that," Ami asked.

"You will have to have faith in me," Brad said. "And trust my oath when I said that I will never allow any harm to come to you."

"I hope that you are right," Ami said.

"Brad are you sure about this," Eric asked him.

"Yes Eric I am sure about this," Brad said. "If we all stick to the plan then I am sure that we can lure them out."

"I have the glass gems for you to use," Melissa said before she started to cough.

"Now you get yourself home and back into bed," Brad said. "We don't want you to get sicker than you already are."

"You don't need to mother me," Melissa said with a snort. "I am not a child."

"We wouldn't be your friends if we weren't concerned about you," Shane said. "Now you head home."

"Like hell I will," Melissa said. "I want a shot at those traitors."

"I know that you do," Shane said. "But you need to get better."

"I am not leaving and that's final," Melissa said tersely.

"Alright then," Shane said. "Brad and Eric, I need you two to get with Jiro and set the 'Stones' in an obvious place. Have Devon, Kyosuke, and Darren keep surveillance. I want to know when they make their move."

"What about the rest of us," Brad asked.

"That would be Allyson, Melissa, and myself," Shane said. "Well I will leave Allyson and Melissa to their own devices."

"What about you," Melissa asked.

"I will be the bait," Shane said. "Now before the rest of you go off like Rei over there. I am not asking you to do anything that I would not do myself."

"Geez thanks," Eric said.

******

Once everyone was in place, and ready to go Shane walked into the area where they were going to make the "Exchange." He really didn't like to make this kind of deception, but he knew that it was crucial if they were to get their future children away from the Neo-Dark Kingdom.

"Ok slime balls," Shane said. "I have them."

One cue all of the people that they needed to distract showed up. Even Zoicite was there. However, he could not do much since he was in a straight jacket.

"Give us the Stones," Emercyte said.

"You are the last person I would think to want these," Halo said. "Now how do I know that you won't just kill them after I give these to you?"

"You can't," Kunzite said. "Now hand them over."

"Okie," Shane said as he tossed them the bag with them in it. "Here you go!"

"You are just giving them to us like that," Sapharite said. "I thought that we would have to take them from you by force."

"Now why in the world would you want to do that," Shane said. "Besides if we did that then we would have to open a can of 'Whoop Ass' on you and I don't think that we want to get ourselves all hot and sweaty."

"You are not making sense," Dromida said. "Talk straight!"

"Oh I am," Shane said. He was hoping this would by Nephrite enough time to rescue all of them. "Besides it is not in our contract to fight all of you at once like this. It states and I quote; 'We, that's the good guys, are not allowed to fight the evil forces when the named ones, that's you guys, have appeared in groups of two or more.' So in other words GET LOST!!!!!!!!"

"Insolent worm," Emercyte snarled. "I will kill you."

"Come get some," Shane said as he was moving into a ready position.

It was then that he noticed that Brad was giving him the all green sign. It would seem that Nephrite's plan worked. Now he would not hold back. He also noticed that Sapharite was opening the bag that contained the "Stones." As Sapharite pulled out the large ruby that was supposed to be the Stone of Virtue, he noticed that he was not feeling the effects of the stone.

"These are fakes," Sapharite yelled as he threw the bag on the ground.

"You just now noticed that," Shane said. "You are a bunch of idiots."

"Where are the real ones," Shamshel asked.

"If we knew that would we give them to you," Shane said.

With that Shane ducked out of sight as he watched the Members of the Neo-Dark Kingdom start to squabble among themselves.

******

Once the captives were safe and sound Shane had to think of something to make sure they would stay that way. Fortunately for him Mandy was returned to the Tsukino house.

"Ok," Shane started. "Now that we have rescued them, What now?"

"Good question," Darren said.

"I want to help you father," Danielle said as she walked out of Rei's room.

"I know that you do," Shane said as he turned to face her. "But right now let us handle this."

"What does Usagi have to say about this," Danielle asked him.

"This is something that we as the Guardians have to do," Brad said. "I know that you want the Sailor Senshi to help us out, but we have to do this on our own."

"Elder Torrent, I respect you in all, but this time I think that you are wrong," Danielle said addressing him by his Mercurian name.

"No I know that this is what we must do," Brad said. "Jiro is making all of the arrangements with Melissa and Allyson as we speak."

"And what about the others," Shane asked.

"Kyosuke, Darren, The twins, and I are trying to convince the Princesses that we should handle it," Brad said.

"So who is complaining about it," Shane asked as he sat down.

"The usual suspects," Brad said. "I had left the room when Rei started to shriek. How did you stand being in that study group?"

"I didn't," Shane said. "After thirty minutes of listening to them, I chewed them all out, except Mako-chan and left."

"Ah," Brad said.

"So who are the usual suspects that you are talking about," Danielle asked.

"Haruka and Rei," Shane said. "Also to a lesser extent Michiru."

"Why are they complaining," Danielle asked.

"Well Rei likes to hear herself shriek," Shane said. "Haruka is trying to say that she and the outer Senshi should deal with them."

"And how does Michiru fit in to this," Danielle asked.

"She is also trying to make her point about they should deal with them," Brad added. "It's an Outer Senshi thing. It has to be."

******

Metallia was upset with the Wiseman. He had fallen for a child's prank. His usefulness was now at an end. She now knew what needed to be done.

"Emercyte," she said. "Appear before me."

At once Emercyte appeared before the large ominous cloud that was Metallia.

"Yes my Queen," Emercyte said as he bowed out of respect.

"Wiseman has served his purpose," Metallia said. "He is to be killed."

"At once my Queen," Emercyte said and then he disappeared.

******

Elsewhere in the Neo-Dark Kingdom Wiseman was finishing his next set of plans to find the eight Aspect stones. Before he could get too much further into his plans, Wiseman saw a sheet of paper float down and into his lap. Picking it up he saw that it was pink in color. On it were the words "YOU ARE FIRED!!!"

"Whoever did this," Wiseman snarled. "They will pay dearly for this."

"Are you going to make me pay," Emercyte said as he stormed into the room. "Metallia is displeased with you. And I am now your executioner."

"How can this be," Wiseman said. "I have not done anything to make her mad."

"You have not been following her plan," Emercyte said. "You were ordered to destroy the Senshi and the Guardians. And you have failed to do both."

"I have been. . ." Wiseman started.

"Doing nothing except trying to manipulate them into joining us," Emercyte snarled as he advanced on him. "We don't need them!"

"Now surely we can come to some agreement," Wiseman said. He knew that to try to bargain with Emercyte was futile.

"Never," Emercyte snarled. "I have been sent to destroy you and that I will do."

Wiseman could feel his energy slowly being leached from him. He knew who it was that was doing it and was powerless to fight it. However, in his last ditch effort to stave off the effects he conjured up three of the pseudo Sailors to deal with him.

"Destroy him Sailor Leaguer, Sailor Conductor, and Sailor Chef,"10 Wiseman said as he slowly faded away into nothingness.

Emercyte looked at the three supposed Sailor Senshi that were in front of him. Each one of them were poised and ready to strike at him.

"How pathetic," Emercyte said with a snort. "These things aren't even real Sailor Senshi."

However, Sailor Chef managed to throw a meat cleaver and successfully sliced Emercyte's face open.

"Don't write us off," Chef said. "We are more than a match for you."

"You lie," Emercyte said and with a gesture dispelled the three false Sailors. He could not believe that Wiseman would stoop to using such weak minions to attack him. Now that this task was complete, he could get his revenge on those Guardians that played him for a fool. He was of a mind to attack them while they were trying to decide what needed to be done about them.

******

None of the Guardians saw the incoming attack. All that they did notice was pain. When they regain consciousness, they saw that standing among them was Emercyte.

"You think I am going to allow you to get the better of me twice," Emercyte said. "I planned well enough in advance to be aware of your powers."

"You are an animal," Melissa spat.

"Thank you dear Melissa," Emercyte said. "I shall put that on your tombstone."

"When hell freezes over," a pair of voices said.

As Emercyte turned around he saw two people in armor bearing two katana.

"Who are you two," Emercyte asked.

"Born of an age yet to come," the one in red said.

"We revolve around our planet of origin," the one in white said.

"We are the twin stars of Fire," They said in unison

"Inferno," the one in white said

"WildFire," the one in red said.

"Will destroy you," They said in unison.

"I thought that I captured all of you," Emercyte said in indignation. He looked at his captives and saw that the two that were Inferno and WildFire were among those in his bonds. So who in the world were these two?

"Raging Storm," The second WildFire said as a sheet of fire started to impact him.

"Insolent whelp," Emercyte said. "You think that fire will hurt me?"

"It was a thought," WildFire said. She could see that her brother was busy dispelling the barrier that surrounded the other Guardians.

Once they were free, she could see that they were in the process of transforming. The instant that they finished, WildFire stepped back to allow her father and the others to do their work.

"Deep Aqua Rhapsody!!" Trition's voice rang out. The baseball sized balls of water started to pound Emercyte with the force of a hurricane.

"Earth Scatter Shot!!" HardRock cried out as a globe of orange energy formed in his hand. When it grew to the size of a medium sized ball he slammed it into the ground. He then willed it to split into four smaller balls and hit Emercyte from all four sides.

"You will pay for that Guardians," Emercyte snarled as he recovered. "Final Destruction!!"

With that Emercyte let loose a wave of energy that swarmed over all of the Guardians. Each one felt as if their armor or fuku was crushing them. In some instances it was. In particularly the Armor of Stratta was doing just that. Emercyte wanted to destroy Stratta the most.

He could not do much more since he also sensed the arrival of the rest of the Senshi.

"Come now Senshi," Emercyte said. "Come to your doom."

"Enough of this Emercyte," Mars said as she appeared. "Leave us alone and take your kind elsewhere."

"As Halo was so fond of pointing out," Emercyte said with a sneer. "It's not in our contract."

"Well then, I guess we will have to make you pay for this intrusion," Neptune said as she appeared behind him. "You have hurt someone that I care for. Now you must pay."

"Oh I am scared," Emercyte said as he swiped at her.

"You should be," Uranus said as she held her Space Sword at a ready position. "Because you will not leave here alive."

"Spare me the threats Princess," Emercyte said in a sarcastic tone. "You always have been a disgrace to the Uranian Royal court. Falling in love with another Princess! Fah! How disgusting!!"

"So you and Shamshel must be gay lovers then," Darren said in retort. "If Uranus-hime wants to fall in love with Neptune-hime then that is her choice."

"I don't care," Emercyte snarled. "All of you will die!"

With that Emercyte called up all of the dark energy that he could safely channel through his form. He then released it in a wave that impacted all of them. Those that were already injured by his first assault were the first to be hit.

"Some one help me," Thanos said as she was writhing in pain. "It feels like I am about to be ripped apart from the inside."

With one final shriek of pain, Thanos lost consciousness. Saturn went to check on her and found that she was still alive. Then the tears started to well up in her eyes. She could not understand why Thanos was hurt this bad.

"Damn you," Saturn said. "Why? Why did you have to hurt her?"

"The same reason that I will hurt you," Emercyte said as he threw a bolt of pure dark energy at her.

"Silent Wall," Saturn said as she held her Glaive in front of her.

"Impressive," Emercyte said. "Most impressive. Then it would seem that I must take from you the only other person that means anything to you."

"Torrent, run," Saturn cried.

Before Torrent could even move he too was stuck down by the excruciating pain that the bolt of energy was producing.

One by one each of the Guardians fell to the onslaught. With the exception of Stratta. Emercyte wanted him to watch as he made the Princesses suffer.

"What do you think that you are doing," Stratta said.

"I want you to suffer as I had to," Emercyte said.

"You still think that it is my fault for the actions of my parents," Stratta said in indignation. "You need a reality check. And I don't mean Rowdy Roddy Piper."

"It is your fault," Emercyte said as he struck down Uranus with a casual gesture. "Your family was responsible for my death. If they had let me stay on Venus then I would not have been converted."

"You changed sides of your own free will," Venus snapped. "Don't blame Solaris' family for your own choices!"

"And you," Emercyte snarled. "You little bitch. I especially give you my refined hatred. It was your grandmother that had me banished from Venus all of those years ago."

"You brought that on yourself," Venus said. "You knew the price for trying to force yourself upon her. She was being nice to you by just banishing you. It could have been much worse."

"You lie," Emercyte said. And to prove his point he caused Sailor Moon to go down next. He knew that her Ginzuishou was the only thing that could really hurt him. "I was forced to work for Metallia."

"Cry me a river," Mars said. "You chose to go to her side."

"Shut up!" Emercyte said as he brought her to her knees as well. "You know nothing about me."

Before he could cause any more damage, he felt something impact into him. Looking down at his chest he saw a single red rose. He knew exactly who it was that threw it. Looking on a branch of a tree he saw the person that threw it.

"So cape boy has finally arrived," Emercyte said with a sneer. "Well you are too late this time."

"You won't get away with this," Tuxedo Kamen said as he pulled out a fist full of roses. "I won't allow this to go unpunished."

"Bring it on Cape Boy," Emercyte said as he dropped Mercury in a bloody heap. She was still alive, however that remained to be seen if she would stay that way for too much longer.

"Mercury," Stratta yelled as he ran to her side.

Above them Tuxedo Kamen and Emercyte attacked and counter attacked each other at lightning quick speeds. Then Mamoru fell to the ground as well hurt, but not unconscious. As Emercyte was about to make the killing strike, He found himself on the receiving end of five arrows in his chest.

"So Solaris you are still being a pest," Emercyte said as he turned his attention away from his prey.

"You better believe it," Stratta said. "Venus, let's make him pay."

"Ok," Venus said as she wiped away her tears and began to charge up one of her attacks.

Stratta had one arrow ready in his bow. He was waiting for his Princess to throw her attack first and he would catch it on his arrow.

"Venus Love Me Chain," Venus said as she engaged her attack.

Stratta knew what had to be done. As he let the arrow go he Called out; "Ultra Arrow Storm!!"

This time Emercyte could not run. He was assaulted by twenty arrows that had took the links of the chain and made them into razor sharp projectiles. It was all that he could do to escape with his life.

As soon as he left Stratta started to attend to all of those that were injured. He still could not understand why he would go on about something that was well in the past. Both for him and for Venus. It made no sense what so ever.

Once they were deemed ok, Stratta decided to take a long walk by himself. He made that abundantly clear to all of them.

******

As Jiro walked along the river he had to clear his head. This was starting to get on his nerves more than ever now. It would seem that nothing was going right for him. He had been told about Minako's less than stellar behavior during their study group by Artemis of all people. That bothered him that she would go and alienate Shane from the rest of them. He tried to talk to her about it, but all of what she said went in one ear and out the other. That was so typical for her. It made him scream. Not to mention he was trying to figure out why in the world Emercyte wanted him dead. Why in the world was he still hung up on the past? There were times that he wished that his abilities as Stratta were still asleep. This was the one time that he wished that. He did not deserve all of the stuff that he was going through because of it. He hated hiding all of it from his mother. But he knew that he had to in order to protect her. At least he thought that he had to protect her. The only question that he had was did she already know about his other life? He had to think that maybe she did. After all she was a parent and they knew more than they let on. At least he would like to think that was the case.

"Damn it," Jiro swore. "Why do I have to be the moody one?"

"Maybe it's because of the weight that you carry," a voice said from behind him.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to be alone," Jiro snarled as he turned around to face whoever it was that spoke. Surprisingly it was his mother that was the speaker. "Mother, I am sorry about speaking to you like that."

"You want to talk about it," his mother Yukari asked.

"I really can't," Jiro said.

"It's about your other life isn't it," Yukari asked.

"How did you know," Jiro asked in shock.

"I noticed how the one called Stratta drew his bow and I knew that it was you," Yukari said. "Why didn't you tell me that you were one of them?"

"Mother, I really couldn't," Jiro said. "You see what I have to face almost regularly."

"I know that you do," Yukari said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "But why must you keep it a secret?"

"Mother, if I didn't then I would have to explain everything and I really don't know if you would believe any of it. I sometimes don't believe it."

"Well when ever you are ready to tell me I will be here to listen," Yukari said.

"I know Mother," Jiro said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Yukari said. "Now come on I am making your favorite for dinner."

"Really," Jiro said promptly forgetting his problems and becoming once again a typical teenager.

"Yes," Yukari said. "Would you like to help me with it?"

"Of course I would," Jiro said as he took some of the bags that his mother was carrying. Then the two of them walked off for home.

"I promise that I will try to be a better mother to you," Yukari said. "Since your father died when you were ten, I had to raise you all by myself. It wasn't easy."

"I know," Jiro said. "I am just glad that you are my mother. At least in this life time."

"Why," Yukari asked. "Was your mother in you last life terrible?"

"No," Jiro said. "I was just the youngest of fourteen kids."

"How could she afford to feed all of you," Yukari asked in shock.

"Well at that time we were well off and she could afford it," Jiro said trying to make sense of all of his memories. "That is as best as I can figure it out."

"Well you turned out alright," Yukari said. "I am glad for that. And that I hope that you will always talk to me when you have problems."

"I will Mother," Jiro said.

"Now let's hurry home," Yukari said with a smile on her face.

And the two of them started to walk toward home.

******

The following day Shane was out walking down the street where the car dealerships were located. He had stopped in at the Honda, Mitsubishi, Mazda, and Toyota Dealers to see if they had a car that caught his attention. While he looked around the lot at the Mazda dealership he saw several cars that caught his attention. Most of them were cars that he knew that he could get back home. Shaking his head in disgust he walked toward the Mitsubishi dealership.

When he walked into the lot he could see that Devon and Eric were there getting cars as well. He knew from talking to Ikuko that the legal driving age in Japan was eighteen, but in his case he had his International Drivers Licence for some time. He did not want to disturb them so he continued on down the street. He saw the same kinds of cars that he could get back home at both the Honda and Toyota dealership.

Sighing, Shane walked down the street to the Nissan Dealership. As he looked around, Shane saw similar cars to what he could find at home.

"Geez do all they have here are the bloody 240SX," Shane grumbled as he walked down the rows of the car that he knew inside and out. He was looking for a specific car. Walking past the several dozen rows of the 300Z Shane knew that it would be hopeless to find what he wanted. Just as he was about to settle on a black 240SX, Shane saw the object of his search down at the far end on the rows. Breaking into a sprint, Shane ran the distance to make sure that he was not seeing things. When he got down to the end of the row, Shane saw the car that he wanted. As he stood and almost drooled over it he could hear the sounds of footsteps behind him. Quickly turning around Shane saw that it was a young man in his early twenties. Shane could tell that he had an air about him that screamed street racer.

"You chose a good car," The man said to him. "I see that you have succumbed to the temptation of the 'R'"

"Thanks," Shane said. "I read about this car back home."

"I am Takeshi Nakazato," He said as he extended his hand.

"A pleasure Nakazato-san," Shane said as he shook his hand. "The name's Shane Adams."

"Well Shane would you like to see what an 'R' can do," Nakazato asked him.

"What do you mean exactly," Shane asked him.

"My car is over there," Nakazato said pointing to the parking spot at the end of the rows of cars. "Why don't I take you to where I race and show you what this car can really do."

All that Shane could do was shrug and nod in agreement. Putting off his car buying for at least a couple of hours, Shane went with Nakazato to see what he meant.

When Shane returned from his excursion, he was even more determined to buy a Skyline. Once he was able to get the attention of a sales rep, Shane finally made a deal that he could live with. He now had his own car and was going to set about tuning it out so he could start his own run at street racing.

The End For Now

1Culture note: Yes there is such a story in Japanese Literature. I did the research on it.

2Arkham is from DC Comics Batman

3The Joker is also from DC Comics Batman

4See episode # 78 of Sailor Moon for more details

5Cambion is a reference to a critter in Planescape, an AD&D game system.

6Bobson's is from Marmalade Boy

7This is Kinomoto Sakura from Card Captor Sakura by Studio CLAMP

8See Sailor Moon G Chapter 5: Call of the Guardians for more details

9Another Maison Ikkoku reference. This is Godai's home town.

10These three Phage Sailors are from Sailor Stars.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING!!!!! This Chapter is quite dark in parts. Please be advised of excess violence and some harsher language

Sailor Moon Guardians: Chapter 7

**The Senshi's Darkest Hour**

**Date**: January 8, 1995

It had only been a day since the Senshi had their fight with Emercyte. A fight that not a single person came out of with out some kind of injuries. It was anyone's guess how they had survived the fight with out loss of life. Even the Outer Senshi, who by their own admission could handle more punishment than the others, had taken their fare share of injuries during the course of that battle. Usagi was still a bit tender after suffering the worst assault of them all. Fortunately she was able to hide it well. Even with those people of both the Senshi and the Guardians that could heal, she still had the bruises and scrapes to show that she had been in a fight.

Usagi was not at all happy that she and the others were jumped and nearly killed for their problems. She did not like having her friends die on her, and she had witnessed that happen on two separate occasions. Some how she always felt responsible for that happening. Now she was beginning to wonder if all of the hassle that she was going through was worth it or not.

Getting up off of her bed, Usagi walked across the hall to Shane's room. She needed to talk to him. In fact, she knew that Shane was taking what had happened the hardest of them all. Though she thought that it was selfish of him to put the entire blame for what had just happened on himself.

Although, she knew that Shane was hiding what he was feeling from everyone. That was what bothered her the most about him. Of all of her friends, Usagi had never known anyone to do the sort of things that he was doing at the moment. She had to wonder if he was going to be alright. To her it did not seem right that he was holding in his emotions the way that he was. It made her wonder if this was the sort of thing that he would do even before he had came to live with them last June. The only person that she could confirm his actions with was his sister Mandy. At the moment his sister was no where to be found.

Usagi knew that all of those years ago on the moon, her mother, Queen Serenity, would talk to Shane when she had problems. She knew that she had more problems that she had years of life. Problems that a girl of sixteen should not even have. Something about his way of listening to problems without judgement would always set her mind at ease. With Mamoru busy with his job, she needed a sympathetic ear and, if necessary, a shoulder to cry on. Lightly knocking on it, she waited for someone to answer it. Several seconds later the door slowly opened and Usagi peeked her head in.

"Shane are you in here," Usagi asked. She saw that Shane was sitting on the floor with only his desk light on. She also heard the lonely sound of a saxophone coming from the his CD player. It invoked feelings of sadness and regret. Also some feelings of loss as well. Something was bothering him. That much was obvious from the kind of music that he was listening to. The only question that she wanted to know was what it was. "What's wrong? And is there anything that I can do to help?"

"It's nothing really," Shane said as he turned on the room light. He was obviously lying and Usagi knew it. "So what do you want?"

"I really need to talk to you about what's going on," Usagi said. She could tell that he was hiding something from her. If only she could figure it out then she could help him better.

"Ok," Shane said as he shut off the music and then closed the door.

"Shane I am worried about what is going on around here," Usagi blurted out. She got to the point, but did not want to tell him the way that she just did.

"I understand," Shane said. Usagi thought that she could see the mask that Shane was wearing to hide his feelings was stating to crack. She still could not understand why he would refuse to talk to her about what he was feeling. That was the only part about Shane that bothered her. She would have to ask Mandy if he was like that before he came to Tokyo. Though she seemed to doubt that was the case. "It would seem that Emercyte is getting bolder. The only question is why though."

"Do you think that it has something to do with the Aspect Stones," Usagi asked.

'_Please open up to me_,' Usagi thought. '_I want to help you with what you are going through, but you are shutting me out! Why must you shut out someone that really wants to help_?'

"I think that is the reason," Shane said. "We used a power that I didn't know that we as Guardians possessed. I think that it is similar to when the five of you use your Sailor Planet attack."

"Could be at that," Selene said as she woke up. "I asked Melissa about the stones and she said that she has found the locations of them."

"And where would they be," Usagi asked.

"On Venus, Jupiter, and Pluto," Selene said.

"Ok that accounts for three of them," Shane said. "So where are the other five?"

"You don't understand," Selene said as she stretched. "Three are on Venus, three are on Jupiter, and the last two are on Pluto."

"And I don't think that the Neo-Dark Kingdom can survive the pressures of Jupiter right now," Shane said thoughtfully. "Which is good for us."

"And neither can we for that matter," Usagi pointed out.

"In the areas where the capital is and my parents' farm, yes," Shane said.

"Correct on that," Selene said.

"So why don't we just get the stones and beat them back," Usagi asked. "If that is what we must do, then let's do it."

"Honestly I don't think that it will be that easy," Shane said. "If we know where they are you can bet that the Neo-Dark Kingdom knows where they are at as well. I also don't think that the Stones are going to be out in the open for anyone to grab them. Also they can't be distinguished from normal gems either. Only those that are attuned to the proper Aspect can even hope of finding the Stone that we are looking for. Besides, Usagi you and the others have shouldered the defense of the planet for almost three years now. Let the Guardians take that load from you and do that which we were formed to do. That being protect you and the Royal Court."

"You are asking me to sit back and do nothing while my friends and family are getting attacked," Usagi asked. "I can't do it. I won't do it!"

"In the matter of Emercyte and the three traitors," Shane began. "Let us handle it."

"I am sorry," Usagi said with a shake of her head. "I can't let you do this on your own. We are a team and we work together. You said that yourself."

"Touche," Shane said with a shake of his head. "You are right of course."

"Thank you," Usagi said. "Now how about if you take me to get some Ice-cream."

"Girl all you think about is eating don't you," Shane said as he got up off of his bed. He could see that she was nodding at near mach one. Reaching over for his coat and car keys, Shane just looked at Selene and smiled. "Does kitty want to come as well?"

"Don't patronize me," Selene said with a sniff. "Yes I am going to come with you. I want to get away from that hell spawn."

"You mean Shingo," Usagi asked.

"No, the other one," Selene said as she hopped into Shane's arms. "Shingo I can stand."

"What other one," Usagi asked.

"Mandy," Shane said matter-of-factly as he was opening his door. He then felt it hit something solid on the other side.

"Hey watch it," a voice yelled out. "You could hurt someone."

As Shane looked for the voice he found that it belonged to Mandy. Shane could see that she had a nice red mark on her forehead from where the door had hit her. Served her right for eavesdropping on his conversation.

"And what were you doing outside my door brat," Shane said tersely.

"Nothing," Mandy said innocently. "So are you and Usagi dating now?"

"No!" the two of them said in unison. They then looked at each other and started to laugh.

"She had some things on her mind and wanted to talk about them," Shane said. "Privately!"

"What ever," Mandy said, acting like she could care less about what was being said. "So where are you two going now?"

"I have offered to buy her ice-cream," Shane said as he walked off. "And yes you may come."

******

Mandy stopped cold in her tracks. Did those people that kidnaped her last month do something with her moody brother? This did not seem like him and she was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. Why in the world had he asked her to come along? It was a foregone conclusion that he did not want anything to do with her no matter the provocation. She wondered if what she had heard was the truth. What was her brother really up to? She had heard references to something called Guardians. Could that be the people that she had heard about from Shingo?

She knew, from Shingo and the other kids her age had told her, that the Guardians were the good guys. They would always help out the Sailor Senshi when they needed it.

Now she suspected that he own brother was one of them. This was too much even for her. But it would account for his recently strange behavior lately. She never knew that her brother would be capable of doing some of the things that she had witnessed him doing. Mandy had to wonder if her brother was really as strong as she thought. Though something told her that what she saw was the truth about him. At first she thought that Shane was sick. However, as she watched him, Mandy could see that he had become something more than her brother that she knew. It was like she was living under the same roof as someone that only looked like her brother, yet his actions were not that of the Shane that she was used to. Something was different about him, of that she could not argue. What exactly it was, she did not know. She did want to find out though. If there was one thing that she did not care for it was an unsolved mystery. Mandy had yet to find a way to ask Shane about what she had witnessed. She did not want to seem like she was being nosey, but she felt that she had a right to know what was happening to her brother.

'_Well I will see how he acts_,' Mandy thought evenly. '_I am curious to see if my suspicions are true. If they are then I should be able to find out more about him. I am worried about him though. So is Mom and Dad. He would not act this depressed unless something was bothering him. I wish that I knew what it was. I_ _have treated him badly that's for certain. I wish that he knew that I didn't mean any of it_.'

Mandy then managed to catch up to the two of them. She still did not like the fact that Shane did not want her around. She understood his reluctance now. At first it did not make sense, but now she understood why he was acting like he did. After she was abducted by those people, she knew that Shane was looking out for her safety. Yet it still did not excuse the fact the treated her like she was lower than pond scum. She did see that Shane and Usagi were carrying on an animated conversation about something. If only she could understand the language better, then maybe she could actually get involved in that conversation with them. Shane's cat Selene was staring at her warily. Half of the time she wondered if that cat could understand what she was saying. She was also convinced that Selene did not like her at all.

"So where are we going," Mandy asked as she caught up to them.

"Bobson's," Shane said. "I have to pick up my pay while we are there."

"Oh," Mandy said. "You sure that you aren't going to meet your new girlfriend?"

"Listen Mandy," Shane said with a snarl. "I am totally devoted to Mako-chan. I wouldn't cheat on her no matter the cause. And don't you even dare spread that rumor, because Usagi also has a boyfriend!"

"Are you sure about that," Mandy asked. "I have seen you talking with other girls."

"Which happens to be our friends that we hang out with," Shane said as he tried to ignore his sister. "Isn't that right Usagi?"

"Of course," Usagi said with a quick nod of her head. "So back off of him."

"Oh so you are taking his side," Mandy said.

"No I am not taking his side," Usagi said. "I just want you to stop making assumptions about what Shane does with his life."

"Give me one good reason that I should," Mandy said as she got right in Usagi's face.

"I'd, I'd," Usagi stammered.

"Ladies please," Shane said as he stepped in between them. "Why don't we just calm down."

"Creep," Mandy said as she walked ahead of them.

"Brat," Usagi said curtly.

"Usagi please," Shane said as he tried to calm his friend down.

"You are right about one thing," Usagi said with a sniff. "Mandy is a brat."

"I told you," Shane said flatly. "Now let's go before she causes me problems."

"Good point," Usagi said. And with that they ran off to find Mandy before she caused them any problems.

******

Minako was having a hard time with her choices of outfits. She was invited over to Jiro's for dinner. It was also hard on her since his mother was one of her teachers. Fortunately she left her teacher persona at school. Otherwise she would be boring to be around. She also knew that his mother was the kind to try to help out as much as needed if one of her students was having problems. In Minako's case to say that she was having problems would be an understatement. She was barely passing her second year in school. Her parents knew that she could do better. They just wanted her to pass. Nothing more than that.

While she was walking from her house to the train station she could tell that something was not at all right in the air. It had a heavy feel to it. Almost as if it could be cut with a knife. She was so wrapped up in thought that she either did not notice the two people that was following her or did not care.

******

Asmodia could not believe how flighty this person was. She totally ignored her and her sister Dromida. Was she so wrapped up in her own little world that she could not even pay attention to her surroundings? All that they did was exchange glances with each other and then they moved above their intended target. They knew that this would make Emercyte upset, but quite frankly they did not care. Asmodia was doing this on orders of Shamshel. And she would do anything for Shamshel. Even if it meant doing something against her nature.

"Golden Shower," Asmodia said loud enough to be heard by her twin. The golden energy started to form into a long beam.

"Silver Rain," Dromida said. She knew what Asmodia was planning and it was right up her alley to follow suit to make this Princess suffer as much as they had suffered all of those years living in the shadows of the Plutonian Royalty.

The two beams of energy converged and the resulting beam of energy impacted their intended target with such a force that it managed to crack and shatter the pavement around her.

******

Across town Jiro was helping his mother prepare the evening meal. It seemed to be a normal day. He had finished his homework and was working in the kitchen with his mother. He could feel in the back of his mind the flurry of emotions that were bouncing around in Minako's head. He had to smile because she would tend to broadcast those emotions over their link whenever she was excited or nervous about something. This time her nervousness was about meeting his mother outside of school. Jiro had to shake his head in wonderment because he knew that Minako could be so scatterbrained at times. But that was what he liked about her. She was always so spontaneous. In some cases that could be good. He could only hope that she would not act that way this time around. Right now, Jiro did not want her to space off this evening and act like she would normally do. He hoped that Minako could exhibit some intelligence for at least the rest of the evening. Jiro wanted this evening to be perfect between the three of them. While he was attending to the pot of boiling water Jiro started to feel light headed. He had never really felt this way since the time that Emercyte had started to kill off the city one district at a time. By the time that twenty minutes had elapsed, Jiro had the beginnings of a migraine headache. He never really got migraine headaches before he awoke to his powers. He could see that the room was spinning and every time that he tried to focus on his task he would see about five different pots. Then ten minutes later, Jiro collapsed to the hard unforgiving tile on the kitchen floor.

When he came to his senses he could see that he was in his room. He did not remember going to his room. Maybe it was his mother that took him there. That had to be the only reason that he could think of. The room was spinning and he felt as if a part of him had died. It was a sick nauseating feeling that made him nearly want to bring his lunch back up the way that it went down. As he tried to rise from his bed, his head swam with pain and the room started to spin along its vertical axis.

"What's wrong with me," Jiro moaned as he covered his head with his blankets. The pain was to the point that it brought tears to his eyes. At this point the nausea had abated and he felt a little bit better, but not at his peak when he started the day.

Once his head stopped spinning, Jiro noticed a faint blue glow that was coming from the top of his dresser. Carefully getting out of his bed, he noticed that the glow was coming from his headband that he usually wore. Also he noticed that his secondary aspect was starting to glow as well.

"So someone was killed," Jiro said as he gripped the sides of the dresser trying to keep his balance. All of the time Jiro was willing the room to stop pitching and rolling all around the place. 'The price of having the point of Life. I will always sense when someone had been killed. Fortunately, other deaths will not have this bad of an effect on me.'

"Jiro-kun," his mother Yukari said. "You feeling better?"

"Not really," Jiro said. He had no reason to lie to his mother. She knew everything about him. The everything included his other identity as well. Even about when he fell in love with Minako. "Mother something has happened. I don't know exactly what it is yet. I need to find out what it is."

"Go," Yukari said. "I can make sure that nothing happens to dinner while you are gone. And you can also help Minako find the apartment as well."

All that Jiro did was nod as he put his head band on. He figured that he would need it if something had indeed happened. Right now he could only guess what was going on since he collapsed. The only thought that raced through his mind was the point if the person that died was his beloved Minako. It would make sense considering all that has happened and the fact that he collapsed when the feeling of death hit him.

******

Brad and Hotaru were spending the day together. As it would turn out Brad had forgotten her birthday and she demanded that he spend all day with her. In her mind it was a sort of payment for his forgetfulness. He really did not mind it since his younger brother Abel had hockey practice to go to. He was lucky enough to be going to a junior high that had a hockey club. Brad never saw the point of hockey, but from the talk that Abel had with Shane it was something that he knew that Abel wanted to do with the rest of his life. Though he would watch a game with Abel if only to spend some quality time with his bother. Brad was happy that Abel actually wanted to play sports.

'_It's amazing that Toryo Junior High actually had a hockey club_,' Brad thought. ' _I know that Toryo is a tennis school. This is a bit of a shock. Then again I would not be surprised at anything anymore in this city. I have to wonder if Abel wants to be the next Jaromir Jagr or something_?'

Brad knew that it would be a lofty goal for Abel if he were to actually become as good as Jagr. Brad had played Street Hockey with his siblings and he did not like when it was his turn to be net minder. Abel had a mean shot that half of the time he could only hear and not see. It was during that time that Brad also got his first broken bone. He had broken his hand while being the goalie. He had tried to stop one of his brother's slap shots with his bare hand and he paid the price.

His sister Vanessa was trying to talk a friend of hers into spending the night at her place and was failing miserably. The brother that was ten-years-old, his name was Vance, had been spending time with the Godai's1 child playing and having a good time. Brad remembered that the Godai child's name was Haruka. Brad knew that she was now about Vance's age. He even wondered if Vance was actually interested in her. That was enough to make him shiver a bit. Now he knew two people with the same name. It would not be too hard for him to mistake one for the other. Brad liked the Godai's very much. In fact he too would spend time with them talking about things that he knew that would not be right to talk to his parents about. Mostly he was concerned about not passing the College Entrance Exam. He remembered that Haruka's father telling him that he had that problem when he was eighteen and that was how he ended up meeting his wife. Mrs. Godai was also quite supportive of Brad as well since she seemed to think that Vance would be a good influence on their daughter. Also she would occasionally ask Brad to babysit for her when they wanted to go out on the town. Although Brad knew that they did have strange taste in friends. Something about the two that were still living at that apartment made his skin crawl. The people that lived in Room One were not too bad. Brad just thought that the kid's Mother that lived there drank too much. The one person that lived there that made his skin crawl was the person that lived in room four. That man had nearly made Brad angry on two separate occasions. It was not easy to make him upset or angry. Most of the bullies found out to their dismay when they could not even get a rise out of him.

Brad's remaining four siblings were still at home. The youngest was still in diapers. Fortunately for him he was almost a year old.

Thinking about his younger siblings got him to thinking that Hotaru did not even have an older brother or a sister. The first few times that he came by the Tomoe residence he did not see her mother at all. He assumed that she had divorced him and moved out. He found out through Setsuna that her mother was killed while she was still quite young. If what Setsuna told him was the truth, though he had no doubts that she was telling him the truth, then Hotaru's mother died when she was only eight-years-old. In his mind that was quite sad, since she did not have the time to get to know her own mother that well. In fact, it was at that time when her own father was possessed and started their quest to look for the sacred cup. After that Setsuna took Hotaru from her father because he needed time to recover from what had happened.

"Brad," Hotaru said snapping him out of his morbid thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was wondering about how our child will turn out," Brad said. He was obviously lying. He did not want to make her worry about him. His current line of thought would be enough to make anyone worry. In a sense he was happy that he did not have a similar bond with her that he had with his own Princess.

"He should be very healthy and have the best of both of us," Hotaru said as she snuggled up next to him. "Brad you worry too much. Sometimes I think that you are too much like Ami."

"Well didn't Cosmos say that he could go either way as a Guardian," Brad asked.

"I think so," Hotaru said. "Though I could be mistaken. It has been several days since I remembered it. Now do you have a gift for me?"

"Actually I thought that we could go to a place that I know about and I would let you pick out your gift. I will buy it for you," Brad said.

"Thank you," Hotaru said as she squeezed him tightly. "Now shall we get going?"

Brad nodded and as the two of them got up off of the couch they could see that Setsuna was walking through the living room carrying the little bundle that was their child. Brad could not believe that he actually had the chance to see his son before he was even born. The only person that his future son did not seem to care for was Haruka Ten'oh. That did not surprise him at all.

Hotaru knew that right now she was unable to care for her future son. At the current moment she needed to graduate from highschool and go on to college so she could have a good job. However, when she was much older then she knew that she would be able to care for her children properly. As she looked at Brad she saw in him the same thing that she remembered seeing all of those years ago when they were living on the Moon. She saw his sensitive, caring, and compassionate side. Also it was his quiet and gentle aspect that made her smile. Never once did she ever feel fear from him. She actually felt at peace when she was with him. Occasionally she would have to remind herself that she was one of the Outer Senshi and that they had a job to do protecting the system form all threats that could harm Princess Serenity. Somewhere in all of that Hotaru knew that some day she would end up at odds with Brad and that would be the biggest test that their relationship would ever have to endure. But for some reason she knew that Brad would never let things devolve that far. He seemed to be the peace maker that would do his best to keep Haruka from carrying out some of her threats. She trusted him implicitly and she knew that he would never do anything that would cause harm to either one of them.

******

Darren was enjoying his Sunday afternoon by playing the F-1 racer game that was in the Crown Game Center. He was trying to beat Haruka's best time while hoping to get better in the process. Darren was not the best at playing Video racing games, but in this he wanted to be at least somewhat decent as his Princess. He was also trying to make some sense out of what was going on as well. Something about playing driving games would allow him to think clearly. Darren knew that he could have taken his car out and went for a drive, but he was broke and could not afford the gas for his car. He knew that Emercyte was playing at some kind of game. The type of which he could only fathom. At this point, Darren was not for certain that he wanted to know what was going through the mind of Emercyte. Too many memories of what he had done in the past would resurface. In fact some had once he had gotten a good look at Emercyte. Most of which centered around the records of the time before the Reign of Queen Serenity. Even before the time of Serenity's Mother Queen Tranquility. He had heard of the stories that centered around a man that was the suitor for Princess Venus' grandmother. Some how and that was where the stories did not make sense, this man was banished from the Venusian Kingdom and then returned some twenty-thousand years later.

'_The only way that could have happened would be if Solan were to have allowed him access to the Time Tunnel_,' Darren thought with a shrug. '_Though I don't see that happening at all. Melissa may not have any feeling about Emercyte one way or the other, but I know her well enough to know that she would never allow something like that. Now eliminating that possibility, that only leaves one thing that I only thought was a myth left. One of the six Drakes could have moved him ahead in time_.'

Darren did not want to think any more about that since he would end up getting a headache for his troubles.

It would also seem that Halo did not know what Emercyte was playing at either. Darren was also bothered by Kyosuke's lack of trust when it came to Sapharite. What was he really hiding when it came to this person. Did he not really trust them that much. Michiru was also being very secretive about what she knew as well. This did not bode well for them at all. Darren had to wonder how in the world Usagi and the others could work with a group that did not seem like a very trusting lot. He never really had that high opinion of the Outer Senshi to begin with. He had to chalk that up to his own skepticism about the true motivations of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. The only one that he did not have to wonder about was Hotaru. Something about her reminded him of his sister that died last year. Darren knew that Shane could order the information out of Kyosuke, but he would never do that. He knew that Shane had the utmost respect for Kyosuke which was why he would never order the information out of him. But in this case he knew that it might be needed. Darren wanted some answers as much as the rest of them. Although he did not think that he would like the answers that he would get.

When he could no longer concentrate on his game, Darren got up and started to go for a walk to clear his head. Something about what was going on was starting to bother him. He could not really put a finger on what it was that bothered him, but the fact still remained that the whole situation did not sit too well him. Not much really bothered him except when things that he knew made sense did not. That was the case with what was going on. One thing that he did know about the Neo-Dark Kingdom and the other enemies that they fought was that they always worked toward a given end. In the case of Beryl, she wanted the Ginzuishou, The Dark Moon Clan wanted Chibi-Usa, The Death Busters wanted the Sacred Chalice, The Dead Moon Circus wanted the Golden Dream Crystal, and then Galaxia want everyone's Star Seed. The only group that he did not quite understand was Ail and Ann. He had no idea what it was that motivated them. Now the way that the Neo-Dark Kingdom was acting did not make sense at all. He knew that the Neo-Dark Kingdom now wanted something called the Aspect Stones. He understood that they were directly connected to their secondary aspects, but he never thought that someone else would want them as well. Darren had to wonder if the Neo-Dark Kingdom understood the fact that the stones could only be used by the people that they were attuned to. Where in the world were those stones to begin with? All that he knew was that they were beyond the reach of all of them. Also he hoped that they were beyond the Neo-Dark Kingdom as well. Certain things should not be in their hands. Those stones being one of those things. Now all he needed to do was hope that the others would be up to an impromptu meeting. Darren had to air out what he suspected about the Neo-Dark Kingdom's next move before it was too late for them to do anything about it. Fishing out the communicator that he had in his pocket, Darren marveled that it was in the symbol of Uranus. Once he had it out, he pressed the call button. The first person that he got hold of was Eric.

"What's going on," Eric asked.

"We as Guardians need to have a meeting," Darren said. "If you could find the others and tell them."

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Eric said. "Something about what is going on does not add up. Where do you suggest that we meet at?"

"Let's meet at Michiru and Haruka's," Darren said.

"You know that Michiru will have kittens over all of us meeting there," Eric pointed out.

"I don't want Melissa out any more than she has to be," Darren said evenly. "You know that she is still sick?"

"Good point," Eric said. "I will get hold of the others and find Devon and we will meet there in two hours."

"Good," Darren said as he closed down the connection. As he continued to walk he heard the sound of a woman scream. Breaking into a full sprint, Darren tried to get to whoever it was that screamed. As he rounded a corner he saw that the person that screamed was Minako. She did not even see the attack coming at all.

'_Ah hell_,' Darren swore mentally. He was not kidding himself when he saw them. He knew that he could not attack the two of them by himself. '_That's Asmodia and Dromida out there. Yet why in the world did they attack Minako of all people? Something about this does not feel right_!'

A few seconds later they vanished leaving Minako in the center of a massive crater. It would seem that the people around the blast area did not notice the attack or the large hole in the middle of the sidewalk. Spouting out a few choice words that would make a sailor blush, Darren quickly ran over to where Minako lay. Looking in the crater he saw three small items that were laying next to her body. Now he knew that he was seeing things. Minako's body was starting to disappear into what looked like bubbles of energy. In the hole he saw an eight sided diamond broken along the short axis, a mirror that was shattered and a sixteen pointed star that was shattered into a million pieces. Now he really wished that he was old enough to consume alcohol, because he really needed a very stiff drink. He had to wonder how Jiro would take the new that Minako was dead. Though Darren had a feeling that Jiro already knew well enough in advance. All that Darren could do was run as fast as his legs could carry him toward Michiru's Mansion. This was starting to become the worst day that he has ever had. He could only hope that it was not going to become worse. Though it was possible that things could become quite deadly.

******

Haruka was trying to get through the day, by playing the piano. However, something did not seem right to her. She knew that Michiru had sensed something ominous in the air. Yet she did not know what it was yet. She could only wonder if it was the Neo-Dark Kingdom or something else entirely. From what Michiru told her, it was not Galaxia. Even though she was now healed from the Chaos that was sealed in her, Haruka did not want to have her anywhere on this planet. Though she knew that she could not stop her from returning even if she tried. Something about having that person near by did not sit well with her. If she could only understand what was really motivating Galaxia then she could have a way to defend against it.

She had hoped to talk to Darren about what she was feeling, but he had left for parts unknown and she did not know when he would be back. For that matter she did not know if he would be back at all before dark. That was the same with Michiru. Sometimes Michiru's calming demeanor had a way of helping her to focus. Where in the world was she in the first place? Haruka knew that she was never this late. If she was going to be late, then she would at least call. Haruka had not received a call all day.

Haruka had to allow herself some time to think about the things that had happened in her life. Sometimes she had to wonder if her life would have been any different if she was not so devoted to Michiru. She knew that Darren had always been there for her. However, Haruka never once regretted her decision to be devoted to Michiru. Though she suspected that Darren wanted to have a place in her life other than just her friend and Guardian.

******

It seemed like a typical day for Michiru. She had finished helping out at the children's center teaching a group of eight to ten-year-olds, painting and other crafts. She knew that Brad's younger siblings were in this class and for the most part was happy that someone in his family had taken an interest in the Fine Arts. In her mind Brad was a decent sort, but the way that he could get so severe when someone would accuse him of not wanting to trust someone made her shiver a bit. She had to wonder if his personality was shaped by the point of the Guardian Code that he had. If that was the case then she knew that it would be pointless for her to try to talk him out of his actions. She knew that he did not care for what they had done when they tried to stop Galaxia. She had heard the way that Melissa would carry on about what she thought of those that turned traitor. That alone would be enough to make anyone that she knew nervous. Putting that out of her mind for the moment, Michiru went to clean up the paintbrushes and the rest of the supplies that needed it.

Once she was finished with that task she could enjoy her favorite activities. That happened to be swimming. She usually swam to allow herself the time that she wanted to think about the world in general. Currently her thoughts were troubled by the current action of the Neo-Dark Kingdom. She knew that they were up to something, but did not know exactly what it was. Nobody really knew what they were up to. This bothered her as well as the others. How could they keep their activities so hidden from everyone else? She needed to talk to the Guardians to see if they would be willing to help the Outer Senshi try to figure out what was going on so they did not have to bother Usagi and the others.

Once she finished her swim, Michiru always would meet her brother, Kyosuke and they would get a smoothie at the local health food store. Her talks with her brother were the highlight of her day since the two of them hardly had much time to do more than say good morning to one another or other small pleasantries before heading off to school or to do what ever they each wanted to do. It was at those times of the day that she could actually bare her soul to someone. She trusted Haruka with her life, but in this case sometimes a brotherly ear would only do for what bothered her. She was glad that at least one member of her family would still talk to her. She remembered how the rest of her family had refused to talk to her when they found out that she had fallen for another woman. It was only Kyosuke that would stand beside her as she felt the sting of her family's disapproval hammering at her. She knew that no matter what happened, Kyosuke would always be there to support her. Their grand parents had willed them the mansion that they were now living in. With her regular teaching job, plus the money that Kyosuke received from his rather lucrative racing career, and the money that their grand parents left her , Michiru was able to easily take care of the day to day things that went wrong with their house. She knew that she and her brother were rich and she would not let it go to her head. Taking the train to the part of town where the pool was Michiru had time to dwell on what she had sensed while she was teaching the kids. It felt as if a large power source was used in town. And in a concentrated area at that. What was going on? She had checked her Deep Aqua Mirror to see if it showed her anything. All that she got was three faces. All of them were unfamiliar to her. She could only wonder if they were the ones that Melissa had said that she wanted to execute. Michiru could not believe that she had so much animosity within her. The way that Melissa would act actually frighten her. She knew that Melissa was by far the most powerful out of all of them. Even Usagi did not have the kind of power that she had surmised that Melissa carried within her. Setsuna did tell Michiru once that Melissa did have a finer control over the Time Gate than she did. That disturbed Michiru to know that about someone that was their ally.

Michiru could only hope that Melissa did not try to have her and Haruka executed at dawn or something crazy like that. Though deep in her heart she knew that they deserved it for what they did. Yet she also knew that it had to be done in order to protect Usagi.

Once she got off the train, Michiru walked the five short blocks to the pool. The whole time that she walked the distance, Michiru felt like she was being followed. If she knew that she was being followed, then she did not even let on. She wanted to make sure this person was going to deal with her on her terms and not on theirs. Stepping into the elevator, Michiru took it up to the top floor to where the pool was at. While she was in the elevator Michiru began to think about what was going on as well. She knew that Sapharite was now in circulation with the Neo-Dark Kingdom. The only question was why? She knew that he tried to take her brother's place as her Guardian on at least two different occasions.

'I will have to explain this to Shane and the others eventually,' Michiru thought as she walked through the now open door. 'I have no choice in this matter. We need the information so we can hurt him if it is needed.'

Walking down the hall to the women's changing room, Michiru noticed that the other people were starting to give her a wide berth as she walked by them. As she walked by a hall mirror it whirled and started to become liquid metal. Michiru only had seconds to act before she was engulfed by the metal. Looking around she saw that the people around her were not paying her any attention at all.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!!!" Michiru shouted as she produced her transformation wand. As the power flowed around her she knew that this thing was what was following her. Once the thing became solid, Michiru saw who it was that was following her. It was Sapharite after all.

"So Sapharite using parlor tricks to get to me," Neptune said evenly.

"Hardly dear Princess," Sapharite said. "I just wanted to get you alone so I could destroy you."

"You had your chance when you had us trapped in your little void," Neptune said. She knew what had to be done. It was the only thing that had to be done.

Neptune slowly circled around Sapharite trying to get him into the right position so she could do something about him. This would have to be an all or nothing strike. She figured that she could try to use some of her new attacks that came with this new power up.

"What are you planning Neptune," Sapharite drawled.

"Only this," Neptune said as she brought her hands up in front of her and started to concentrate on drawing the ambient moisture from the air. "Tsunami Shot!"

All of a sudden a ball of water about the size of a watermelon started to form in her hands. Once it fully formed Neptune dropped it in front of her and then it started to grow into a wall of water. As is started to impact on Sapharite she saw him casually bat it away from him as if it were nothing more than a mild annoyance.

"Impossible," Neptune said in shock.

"Now it is my turn," Sapharite said as he advanced toward her. His arms were starting to crackle with black energy.

'This is my last chance to stop him,' Michiru thought as she was slowly backing up. "Deep Submerge!!!"

This time as she threw this attack at him she noticed that he reflected it back at her. As it hit, Neptune could feel it start to bite into her skin. This had never happened before.

"Blade storm," Sapharite said quietly as some of the black energy lanced into the ball of water and formed into very sharp straight blades. Each blade started to slice away at Neptune as the ball impacted on her. For the next thirty long seconds the blades slashed mercilessly at her. Then fortunately for her she fell to the ground and did not move.

Sapharite walked over to her and picked her up by her hair. He was not about to let those Guardians that could heal bring her back. He then used his free hand to extract first her Heart Crystal, then her Star Seed and finally her Dream Mirror.

"I will destroy all of your precious dreams Princess Neptune," Sapharite said as he smashed the mirror in his fists. Sapharite could see the light go out of her eyes as the mirror shattered.

"Now you who claim to have a pure heart shall not have one at all," He continued as he took the Heart Crystal and crushed it in his hand. He then saw that she started to grow a sickly gray. Quite frankly he did not care.

"Now your Star Seed," Sapharite said with a snort. "This I shall keep as a trophy of conquest of the mighty Sailor Neptune."

With that he left the cold and dying form of Sailor Neptune lying on the floor outside of the pool.

******

Haruka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being slammed shut. Getting up from her piano, Haruka walked into the entry way and saw that the person that slammed the door was Darren. She could see that his face was drained of all of its color. Something had scared him. The only question was what was it? Haruka knew that there was not much that could scare him. Who or for that matter what was powerful enough to scare him? She had to find out that much at least. She also had to wonder if it would be a threat to the safety of their Princess.

"Darren what's wrong," Haruka asked. She could see that Darren was white as a sheet as he sat down. This sent up all kinds of red flags in her mind as to the nature of what had happened.

"Something has happened to Minako," Darren said in a rush as he took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen for something to drink.

"What was it," Haruka asked.

"Two people attacked her and when I went to see if she was alright I noticed three objects laying next to her," Darren said as he rifled around in the refrigerator. "One was an eight sided diamond, the other was a mirror, and the last one was a sixteen pointed star."

"So Galaxia and the Death Busters are back," Haruka said more to herself. "Who took those items?"

"No one took them," Darren said. "All three were smashed and destroyed."

"Destroyed," Haruka said in shock.

"That was what I said," Darren said before he took a drink of what he found in the refrigerator. "They were destroyed. I wish that I knew how in the hell they did that."

"Have you seen Michiru," Haruka asked.

"Yeah she said that she was going swimming after she was done teaching," Darren said as he stood up holding the bottle of Sake in one hand and a piece of summer sausage in the other.

"Now why are you drinking," Haruka asked as she tried to take the bottle from him.

"If you saw what I did then you would want to drink as well," Darren said. "So don't start with your rhetoric on me. I don't want to hear it! And I will bust you in the mouth if you start any crap with me."

Before Haruka could come back with a retort she had to realize that Darren and the other Outer Guardians were not reborn in this life time. They were the only survivors of the Silver Millennium. She heard Allyson telling Michiru that they were trying to save those that they could. She really could not come down on them because of that.

"I can't say anything about that," Haruka said quietly. "But I don't like the way you are going on. She died protecting Usagi."

"No she didn't," Darren snapped. The fire in his eyes was enough to make Haruka take a step back. Darren was starting to scare her a little bit. That alone was not easy. "She didn't even see it coming. She was caught unaware!"

Haruka had to blink back a hard comment that was forming in her mind. However, her training as one of the Outer Senshi kicked in and she said what was on her mind.

"Some sacrifices had to be made," Haruka said.

"But not her," Darren said as he took a long pull off of the bottle of Sake. "Yuck, this shit tastes like kerosene!"

"So why are you here in the first place," Haruka asked.

"Well the Guardians are going to meet here," Darren said. "And I also live here!! Or did you forget about that?"

"Like hell they are," Haruka said.

"You really want Melissa to get even more sick," Darren said.

"Well no," Haruka said. "But why here?"

"It's as I said," Darren said as he got up to walk around. "I don't want Melissa to get any worse than she already is."

"Oh," was all that Haruka could say. "So where are the lot of you going to meet?"

"Upstairs in Allyson's room," Darren said.

"Ok," Haruka said with a resigned sigh. "If things get out of hand all of you are leaving."

"Oh as if," Darren said with a snort. "Haruka-chan, you know me better than that."

Haruka could not believe that Darren would use that honorific with her. She knew that he knew that one always made her squirm. Now he went and used it and it bothered her.

"Did you have to call me that," Haruka asked as she tried to hide her now red face.

"Would you have preferred I call you what I did back on Uranus," Darren asked.

Haruka paled, because she knew that what Darren had in mind was something that would embarrass her. "Don't you even."

"Ok then," Darren said. "Now I will be upstairs talking with Allyson. And avoiding baby detail for the moment."

Haruka then watched Darren walk up the flight of stairs and down the hall to Allyson's door. She now understood what it was that was going on. Someone had destroyed Minako's Heart Crystal and her Star Seed. She had been told about what the Mirror was. It was called a Dream Mirror. She knew that if that was shattered then the person would die. The question being who in the world had the kind of power to extract all three from one person?

******

Elsewhere, Emercyte had just learned that Princess Venus was killed. He would have been happy about it, but the fact remained that he was not the one that did it. That alone was enough to make him boil with rage. He found Sapharite admiring something in his hand.

"What is that Sapharite," Emercyte snarled.

"Oh this," Sapharite said cooly. Too cooly for Emercyte's taste. It was if he was mocking him and daring him to try something against him. "This is Princess Neptune's Star Seed. Isn't it pretty? I kinda like the way the light would glint off of the facets of it. A shame though, I wanted all of the Princesses Star Seeds for my collection. Especially the one that belongs to the Legendary Sailor Senshi. I am sure that it will also glow just as brightly when I have it in my collection."

"You are sick," Emercyte said as he realized who it was that he was talking about. "Galaxia would turn you to powder if you tried to take her Star Seed."

"Oh you think that I am," Sapharite said as he gave Emercyte a wicked grin. "Galaxia may be powerful, but she can be beaten. And once she is beaten I will have her Star Seed. Then my collection will be complete."

"So who was it that killed Venus," Emercyte said. Something about Sapharite's demeanor made him take a moment of pause. He had to admit one thing about Sapharite: He was insane as anything that he has ever seen.

"It was Asmodia and Dromida," Sapharite said off handedly.

"Those two huh," Emercyte said more to himself as he stormed off to find the two that did that deed. He wanted to make sure that those two paid for their insolence by denying him of his right to kill Venus and gain some measure of revenge.

As he left Sapharite had to laugh. He could believe that how stupid Emercyte was. For some one who was had been around since before the Silver Millennium, he was quite stupid. Though Sapharite was not stupid enough to challenge him directly. Unfortunately for Emercyte, the two that he was looking for just happened to be in the company of Shamshel. He had witnessed the three of them destroy three legions of troops that were stationed on Pluto.

'Maybe I should get some popcorn and watch how this all plays out,' Sapharite thought with a slight laugh.

******

Emercyte found the two offending parties with the other person that had appeared with them. It would seem to him that they were not all that powerful by themselves. He was not about to find out how powerful they were when they were together. But for the moment he had no choice in the matter.

"How dare you two kill my target," Emercyte thundered. "It was MY right to kill her."

"And who do you think you are," Shamshel asked him. The expression that crossed Shamshel's face was a cool one. "Oh yes I forgot, you are the one that has survived twenty-thousand years on your own. Big deal!"

"Insolent whelp," Emercyte snarled. "Feel my wrath!"

Emercyte lashed out with a beam of energy toward Shamshel. At the last minute the beam was deflected by a wall that appeared out of nowhere.

"Impressive," Dromida purred. "Most impressive, but that cannot go unpunished."

"And what are the two of you going to do to me," Emercyte asked.

"Only make you learn your place," Asmodia said curtly. "Golden Shower!!"

Emercyte could see that this was one of Asmodia's base attacks. He thought nothing of it. That would essentially be his downfall.

"Silver Rain," Dromida said as her bolt of energy mingled with that of Asmodia's.

Now Emercyte was starting to get a bit worried. He knew that this attack was quite dangerous to it's opponents. He was not ready for what was to happen next.

"Apocalyptic Destruction," Shamshel called out as a gout of fire mixed with the energy of the other two and exploded right on him.

When the smoke cleared Emercyte was crumpled to the deck writhing in pain. He knew now that to challenge the three of them together was the biggest mistake that he has ever made. One that he will not repeat again. As he picked himself up off of the ground, he could hear the sounds of hysterical laughter. As he looked to see who it was that was laughing, he saw that it was Sapharite. Storming over to him, Emercyte was fuming.

"You knew that they were together," Emercyte said as he dumped the popcorn that he had over his head and slammed the empty box on his head down to about his ears.

"You never asked about that," Sapharite said around his fits of laughter.

"And why didn't you tell me that they could do that," Emercyte seethed.

"Because I wanted to see the mighty Emercyte humbled by the three that you called insects," Sapharite said, with a snort. "And now I have seen everything."

"This isn't over," Emercyte snarled as he disappeared.

******

Thirty minutes later all of the Guardians were sitting in Allyson's room. Each of them was wondering what in the world was going on. For that matter why in the world had Darren called the meeting. Devon was annoyed that he was called out of a sanctioned Photon match against some twit team from the States. It would seem that they had the unmitigated gall to challenge a group of children no older than ten to a game. Some how they thought that they would all get their pins off of them. Devon did not like the fact that a bunch of kids his age would stoop to picking on a bunch of youngsters. Devon was in the middle of his best game to date. He went in there on his own to challenge the entire team. He knew that the other team would have to clear off of his base and that he would have easy targets of all of the others. Before he got called away he was working on a score of over 1400 points. If he kept it up then he would have been able to get his Gamma Pin with ease. Eric was hoping that Devon would actually get the pin this time. The call came in at the worst time. He would have to speak to Darren about his timing.

Kyosuke could not understand what was going on since he must have missed his sister at their usual meeting spot. This was not like her at all. She was always so punctual, but this was most definitely not like her.

"Darren what's going on," Shane asked. He was not really upset, just concerned that something bad had happened and they were only just now hearing about it.

"It would seem that Asmodia and Dromida has decided to bring the fight to us," Darren said. "They have some how learned the trick of the Senshi's old enemies."

"Has anyone seen Minako," Jiro asked. He could seed that Darren started to become pale.

"Jiro, the person that they attacked was Minako," Darren said bluntly. He had no other way to explain what he had witnessed. "I am sorry to tell you this."

"No!!!" Jiro wailed and the tears started to stream down his face like two waterfalls. "Why did she have to be the first to die?"

Allyson reached over and wrapped Jiro in a reassuring hug. She knew how close the two of them were. Now she was gone and it was tearing Jiro apart. She felt Jiro clinging to her and started to cry. All that Allyson could do was try to comfort him as best as she could. Though she knew that there was nothing that she could do to ease his pain. Allyson had witnessed all of the destruction that was on the moon in the past and had become numb to any kind of death that went on around her. She hated that feeling so much. But in her mind that was the cost of having the same Element of Influence that her Princess had.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door. Kyosuke opened it and saw that it was Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Setsuna was carrying the infant that she was caring for in her arms.

"I hope we are not intruding," Hotaru said as she sat down next to Brad and wrapped her arms around him.

"No you are not Hotaru-sama," Shane said. "We should have brought you in on this as well. My mistake!"

"What's wrong with Jiro," Setsuna asked.

"Minako is gone," Jiro said through tears. "She was killed by Asmodia and Dromida."

The sound of Jiro crying was enough to cause the infant that Setsuna was holding to cry as well.

"Do the others know about this," Setsuna asked as she was trying to quiet the child down. She also was trying to keep her own rage from boiling out of control as well.

"We haven't talked to the others yet," Eric said. "I will tell Rei about what happened.

"I think that Brad should inform Ami," Shane said. "I will break the news to Usagi and Mako-chan."

"Has anyone seen my sister," Kyosuke asked. "I waited for her at the usual place for several hours and she did not even show up."

"Where was that," Melissa asked.

"The health food store across the street from the pool," Kyosuke said.

"Well why don't Ruru-chan, Kyosuke, and I go look for her," Darren said as he started to get up.

"Who," Brad asked with a puzzled look on his face.

All that Darren did was point at Haruka who was starting to blush a deep crimson. He saw that she could not take it any more and went to try to strangle him.

"Children would you please stop that," Allyson said with a snort of contempt. "Why don't all of you go look for her. I'll stay here with Jiro."

"Good idea," Shane said. "That way if we see those two we can deal with them. Melissa I want you to stay here!"

"You know I won't do that," Melissa said. She was about ready to scream at Shane any minute. "Not when they are out causing these problems."

"I am making this an order," Shane said calmly. "You are not thinking rationally at all. I don't want you to get yourself killed."

"Who said that I am not thinking rationally," Melissa asked. "Is it wrong to want them dead?"

"No I didn't say that," Shane said. "But right now, your actions are saying that you are not thinking rationally at all. So that's why you are staying here. End of discussion."

"But," Melissa started and was met with a penetrating glare from Shane. She knew that he was serious about her staying behind. Quite frankly Shane did not blame her for wanting find and kill the two that ended Minako's life the way that they did. Asmodia and Dromida did not deserve any kind of compassion what so ever. That much Shane understood, but for her to want to act like a vigalante was not something that Shane wanted to see from someone that he knew that he could call a close ally.

******

Melissa then watched everyone but Jiro and Allyson file out of the room. It bothered her to see Jiro so upset. In a sense she envied Jiro just a little for having someone that he could call his girlfriend. Melissa never really had found anyone after the end of the Silver Millennium. She had given her heart and more to a the youngest son of a noble in the Plutonian Court. When he died during that era, her heart went with him as well.

If there was one thing that agitated Melissa the most, it would have to be inactivity. She hated the times when she had to be idle. To her it meant the fact that she could work herself into state that really bothered her. She really needed to do something. All that she could do was return to her room and think.

'_That won't do any good at all_,' Melissa thought with some agitation creeping into her thoughts. '_I need to go shopping_!'

Turning around Melissa walked out of the house to catch a train that went into Akihabara. She figured that if she were to go shopping then maybe she would feel better. She had to turn her mood around and shopping was the only way that she could think of to feel better. Something about spending a ton of money usually did that for her. She really did not know why that was, but Melissa did not really care.

******

Once the others left the mansion, Devon took the time to speak up. To say that Devon was upset would be stating the obvious. The way that Shane had handled himself did not go over too well at all. He could not believe what Shane said to Melissa. Granted she was acting without thinking things through, but that did not excuse what he did. Even though he was technically their leader, that did not give him the right to treat someone like they were a child.

"Why in the hell did you do that to her, Shane," Devon asked him. "Melissa could have been a big help with what he have to do right now."

"For the same reason that I could have you stay behind," Shane commented dryly. "You are not thinking rationally either."

"Oh like you are," Devon said. He did not like the way that Shane was inferring that he was getting emotional. Nor did he like the fact that Shane was acting so calm when it was obvious that everything was starting to go down hill for them. Devon wished that Shane would at least talk to one of them about what he was feeling.

"Right now my feelings are not the issue," Shane said dispassionately. "The issue is finding out what has happened to Michiru."

"So you are saying that what happened to Minako is not important," Eric added. Eric too could not understand where Shane was coming from. What was going through his mind at the moment?

"I never said that," Shane said letting some ire creep into his voice. "We know that she was attacked by Asmodia and Dromida. Also we know that they left right afterwards."

"And," Brad added.

"And nothing," Shane snarled. "Let's face it, Minako died with out being able to defend herself. Now we have to find Michiru."

"Still you didn't have to say what you did to Melissa," Devon said archly.

"My prerogative," Shane said. "Now here is what we are going to do; we will break up into teams of two. Kyosuke and I will check out the pool itself. Brad and Devon will look around the area to see if they might have missed each other by chance, and Eric and Darren will check the place where she usually teaches. If any of you find anything, press the call button on the communicators."

"Will do," Brad said.

"Understood," Eric said. "Although I still don't like your reasons for what you are doing."

The groups then broke up and went to look for Michiru, each one hoping that she did not suffer the same fate that Minako did.

******

Makoto had finished showing her future daughter how to make her special meatloaf. She knew that Shane loved that the best of all that she cooked for him. She had to step back and take a good look at Danielle. This girl who came from their future and admitted that Shane was her father, was a mystery to her at first. Now she had finally admitted to her that she was her daughter. She was still confused about how this girl could make her feel so protective of her. She barely knew her, and yet she felt as if she had always been a part of her life. Makoto could tell that Danielle had her eyes, hair, and her figure. Over all Makoto could tell that Danielle could be mistaken for her at any kind of distance. Makoto could also tell that Danielle was also her father's daughter. She had Shane's personality and demeanor. Also She had his taste in music as well. That she did not really mind since it was a decent change over what was being played on the radio.

"Mother what are you thinking about," Danielle asked her.

"I was thinking about how you seem to be a lot like both Shane and myself," Makoto said. "And to be quite honest I don't mind that at all."

"Well I didn't want you to know about that," Danielle said. "But it would seem that Dad must have told you anyway."

"Yeah he did," Makoto said as she was washing the dishes. "Shane-kun, never hides anything from me and I don't from him. You could've trusted me. We knew about Chibi-Usa when she came back in 1993."

"I was told by something that you were not supposed to know," Danielle said. "Can you forgive your stupid daughter?"

Drying her hands off Makoto walked over to the daughter that she knew she will have and wrapped her in a motherly hug. She hated to see her like this.

"Danielle, you are not stupid," Makoto said. "And you should know that no matter what you do I will always love you."

"Do you really mean that," Danielle asked as the tears started to flow freely from her eyes.

"Of course I do," Makoto said as she wiped away Danielle's tears. "You are my daughter and I can't bring myself to be cruel to you."

"I know you can't," Danielle said. "But I was deceitful with you."

"Only because you were afraid that I would not marry Shane," Makoto said. "Even if you did not show up here I would still marry Shane. I love him very much and no matter what happens between him and I, I will still love him very much."

"Even after the two of you went to that Mötley Crüe concert," Danielle asked.

"Yes even after that," Makoto said with a sigh. "I just did not want to admit that I went to the concert with him."

"Well I do feel better about things now," Danielle said. "Thank you Mother."

"I will always be here for you if you want to talk," Makoto said with a smile. "Now how about you giving me a hand with these dishes?"

"Of course," Danielle said as she got up and went to help with the dishes."

******

Brad and Devon were searching the shops and boutiques that were around the health food store for any signs that Michiru was there. Brad still did not like the way Shane was taking the news that Minako was killed. Perhaps he did not want to express his feelings to anyone. He thought that he could see in his eyes that he was hurting inside over what had happened to her. If that were the case, then Brad could understand why he started to shut out his feelings. It gave him a bit of headache to see someone that he called a friend do this to himself. He overheard Devon asking questions if Michiru had been in lately. The answer that he got was sadly in the negative. Brad walked outside and stood with his back to the shop and allowed a heavy sigh to escape his lips.

"Michiru-sama," Brad muttered to himself. "Where in the world are you?"

Several seconds later Devon walked out of the shop. He was not at all happy.

"Where in the world could she be," Devon asked.

"I can't really say," Brad said with a shrug.

"Can't or won't say," Devon said. "Are you starting to think like Shane now?"

"Devon quit jumping to the wrong conclusions," Brad said nearly getting into Devon's face. Brad never really got angry, but with the way that Devon was acting almost made him loose the iron grip that he usually had on his temper. "I don't know where she is either. And if I did, you think that I would be standing here talking about it?"

"Well no," Devon said.

"Ok then," Brad said as he calmed down a bit. "Now we still need to find out where in the world she is at."

"True," Devon said. "But I don't like this one bit."

"And you think that I do," Brad retorted. "Now let's get going we still have several more places to look."

******

Eric and Darren were also not having very good luck either. The other teachers told them that Michiru had left well over two hours ago and had not been seen since. This was not sitting well with either of them. Darren was about to get upset. It bothered him that she had turned up missing. This was not like Michiru to do something like this. He knew her too well to assume that she would not at least tell her brother where she was going.

Eric on the other hand had not betrayed one single emotion during the entire search. From what he knew about Michiru, she would not disappear like this unless she had a good reason too. Normally they would not start looking unless she had been gone for what would be longer than normal for her. In the case of swimming that would be about three hours. Eric knew Michiru's routine like he knew his own. He made it his business to know what the other Princesses did in case he was needed to help them out as well. Some times he wished that he and Kyosuke were Guardians for each other's Princess. However, with the recent information that Darren told them at the meeting, Eric knew that Shane was right about going out to look for her. If the Neo-Dark Kingdom had started attacking to kill like this, then even being gone over their regular time would be cause for alarm. Eric still did not like Shane's treatment of Melissa though. But the one thing that he did have to admit to was that it was his call to do things that way. He was their leader after all. Also Eric surmised that he did not want Melissa having a relapse of her illness.

"So now where do we go with this," Darren asked as he walked out of the building.

"I have no idea at all," Eric said with a resigned sigh. "This is really starting to bother me."

"I know what you mean," Darren said. "This is not like Michiru at all to make all of us worry like this."

"True," Eric said as he tried to think about this whole situation with a calm head. "I just wonder how Kyosuke is dealing with this."

"Well he seems to be doing better than the rest of us," Darren said. "I mean look at what poor Jiro is going through."

"I know," Agreed Eric. "I have to sympathize with him. I would be the same way if something like that happened to Rei. I know Shane would also take it hard if Makoto-san died."

"Would Brad be that way about Ami," Darren asked.

"No," Eric said evenly. "Brad is in love with Hotaru-san, but I know that he would be worried about Ami all the same."

"Right," Darren said. "So what about Allyson and the others."

"That I really don't know," Eric said.

Before much more could be said, Eric heard his communicator shrieking. Fishing it out of his pocket, Eric saw that the person that pushed the button was Shane.

"Talk to me," Eric said.

"Get over to the pool now," Shane said. "I think that I have found Michiru."

"On our way," Darren said and was already in mid sprint before Eric could catch up with him.

******

Shane and Kyosuke had arrived at the building where the pool was located All of the things that were going on here did not make sense to him. Kyosuke had asked the patrons if they had seen his sister and they did see her enter the building, but did not even see her leave. Kyosuke did not like that at all. Neither did Shane. He had to wonder how in the world someone could not be seen walking into the sports complex when the reception desk was looking out of the front door.

"Shane I am going to look around down here," Kyosuke volunteered. "Why don't you head up to the pool area and see if you can find Michiru?"

"Ok that I can do," Shane said. "I will call you if I find something."

"Right," Kyosuke said as he started to search around the outside of the building.

As Shane watched Kyosuke look around, he had to wonder what he would find when he took the elevator up to the top floor. It was only at this stage that he allowed his feelings to seep back into being. The magnitude of what he had been told was enough to shock his feelings into hiding. Finally, and without any major production at all, one lone tear crept down Shane's cheek.

Once the car stopped on the top floor, Shane walked out of it and down the corridor. He saw several people walking toward him. This was the only place that he could think of to start asking people about the location of Michiru.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a young woman with long turquoise hair come through here," Shane asked one of the people in the corridor.

"Not today," One girl said. Shane noticed that she had short blue hair and blue eyes. She was also walking with a boy about his age with short brown hair. She also sounded familiar as well. It was almost as if he was talking to Ami. "Say Ginta, did you see this person?"

"Sorry Arimi I didn't," Ginta managed to stutter out.

"Thanks all the same," Shane said as he watched them walk off. As he started to take a step, Shane heard the sound of what sounded like glass being crushed under something heavy. Part of the glass pierced up through the bottom of his shoe and stuck him in the foot. Squatting down, Shane saw what it was that he crushed. It was a shard of a mirror. What was broken glass doing in the middle of a pool area in the first place? Someone could get hurt with all of this glass on the deck. Also the broken crystal would cause problems as well.

'Wait a sec,' Shane thought. 'Broken crystal?! What in the hell is going on here?'

As Shane looked up from where he was squatting on the deck, he saw a sight that he did not want to see. It was Michiru, well he thought that it was. Her entire complexion had turned a sickly gray. Something was definitely wrong with her. The only question that Shane had on his mind at the moment was what did that to her? What stood out about this scene was the fact that Michiru had time to transform and was able to defend herself.

'_Which was more than Minako was able to do. The others need to see this_,' Shane thought. Reaching for his communicator, Shane punched the call button. The first people to answer were Brad and Eric.

"Get over to the pool now," Shane said. "I think that I may have found Michiru."

"On our way," Shane heard Darren say.

"What do you mean you think," Brad asked.

"Brad this is not the time for discussion," Shane said tersely. He was fighting back the urge to yell at Brad. "Just get here now!"

"Roger that," Brad said as he closed down the link.

Now all that Shane could do was wait. He knew that Kyosuke would be coming up the elevator first so he knew that he would have another distraught comrade to deal with. Except in this instance this was his sister.

This time the first person to arrive was Haruka. From the expression on her face she was looking for a fight. In fact she was ready to fight. Shane noticed that she had her transformation wand concealed in her left hand. Shane met her half way across the corridor.

"Where is she," Haruka asked as she tried to brush passed Shane. She found that he was restraining her from advancing.

"Don't," Was all that Shane said. For once in her life Haruka took the hint and stopped in her tracks. She must have heard the unspoken emotion that was in Shane's voice.

"What happened to her," Haruka asked as she looked Shane in the eyes. She was by far the tallest of the Senshi, not including the Guardians and Prince Endymion, so it was a small stretch for her to look him in the eyes.

"I found these next to her," Shane said as he held up a piece of the crystal that he found and a shard of the mirror that he found.

"That's her Heart Crystal," Haruka said through a choked breath. "Is that mirror fragment part of her Talisman?"

"No it is not the Deep Aqua Mirror," Shane said with a shake of his head. "It was part of a mirror that was about as big as both of my hands."

"That would be her Dream Mirror," Haruka said as she slid down a wall and just sat there. Any emotion that was in her face at the time promptly drained out. She could not even think of doing much else.

"Haruka are you going to be alright," Shane asked.

"Michiru, you said that we would always be together," Haruka said quietly as she slid down the wall.

"The question that I still can't figure out is who did this to her," Shane said as he waited for the others. He saw Kyosuke running in and had to stop him before he saw what had happened.

"Darren said that you found her," Kyosuke said. "Where is she?"

"She's dead," Haruka said flatly.

"Nice one Haruka," Shane said.

"Well it's the truth," Haruka said. "And sometimes the truth hurts."

"Now we have lost another one," Kyosuke said as he sank to his knees.

"Who did this to her," Shane asked him. "Can you think of anyone who would want to kill your sister?"

"Just Sapharite and that's all," Kyosuke said.

"Why," Shane asked. All that he got was silence from Kyosuke. Did he not trust him enough to tell him the reasons for what he was doing?

Twenty minutes later the other four arrived and saw the same sight that Shane did. Their reactions were mixed. Eric could not believe what he saw. Devon was about ready to explode in an angry rage. He would have if his brother had not laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. Darren shook his head sadly and tried to find some solace in watching the water of the pool. Brad was silently trying to figure out who the next person would be to die and do their best to protect them.

'_Why have they only been attacking the Princesses_,' Brad thought as he walked back over to Shane. '_This makes no sense. And Shane isn't making things any easier for us either. Shane, you also forgot one other part about me. I am a very strong Empath. And right now I wish that you would please stop what you are doing to yourself_.'

"Shane do you know who did this," Brad asked as he was going over in his mind who had the power to cause that kind of destruction.

"Well Kyosuke said that Sapharite could be the one," Shane said. His face was a jumble of emotions.

"Did he say why," Brad asked.

"No," Shane said. "He is being quiet about it."

"Kyosuke that is enough," Brad said. "We need to know what in the hell is going on here. If you think that Sapharite is at the center of it then please explain why he has such a grudge against you an your sister."

"I can't," Kyosuke said. "It's too awful to discuss."

"Can't talk about it," Devon shot back. "Or won't talk about it."

"Button it Devon," Eric said as elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"We need to know," Shane said nearly exploding. "Damn it I have given you the benefit of the doubt for long enough, now your sister is dead and I want some answers!"

"Shane, you don't know what you are asking of me," Kyosuke said with a look of pain in his eyes.

"Yes I know what I am asking and it is called answers," Shane said with a near snarl. That was enough to cause Brad to jump in fright. "If he is coming after you next then I want to know what to expect from him."

'_Sapharite is capable of this_,' Brad thought as he stopped and looked at the carnage. '_I thought that he was only capable of deception and trickery? Well this will teach me to be so short sighted about him_.'

"Let him be," Darren said. "If he doesn't want to talk about it then don't make him."

"Primary rule I live by," Shane said. "Lack of information can kill. Information can save a life."

"Coming from you I would expect that," Devon said with a snort. "I say that we find Sapharite and destroy him before he strikes again."

"And then you would end up dead as well," Eric said. "I agree with Shane on this. We need to find out more about him. And it would seem that Kyosuke knows about him."

"Alright," Kyosuke said wilting under the pressure. "But once everyone is together and I mean every one including the remaining Princesses."

"Let's get to Rei's now," Shane said. "I will meet you there I have to rescue Usagi from a spawn from hell."

"Is it from the Dark Kingdom," Haruka asked. Shane could tell that Haruka was looking for a fight. It was like she was wanting to join Michiru in death.

"No, they would throw her back for fear of her taking over," Shane said. "It's my sister that I am talking about."

"Oh," was all that Brad said as the others walked out of the pool area.

Shane followed a few minutes later after he saw that Michiru's body disappeared into bubbles of energy.

'_I swear it I will find those that did this and destroy them_,' Shane thought tersely. It was only then that Shane walked out of the pool and headed toward Bobson's to collect Usagi and send Mandy home.

******

Rei was in the middle of a fire reading to determined the reasons that the younger generation of Guardians were in the past. She did not quite understand the reasons that they were here. Something about their attitude she did not quite understand. Especially the two that claimed to be her children. They were both temperamental and yet they could be so reserved as well.

'_They can't really be my children_,' Rei thought. '_They act more like Eric_!'

None of what had happened in the past few days made any sense to her. She still could not divine what it was that caused them to return to the past.

Before she could center her concentration back on her meditations, Rei could hear the sounds of people talking. It sounded like Ami and the others. She did notice that there were two obvious missing voices among them. Those two voices being Minako's and Usagi's. She also thought that she heard the Guardians among them as well. She knew that Devon and Eric were called away to a Guardians only meeting, but now they were back with the others. What was going on?

'_Wait a minute_,' Rei thought quickly. '_What's got Jiro so upset_?'

This was beginning to get her worried. She also heard the voices of Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna as well. So where in the world was Michiru? She had sensed two large sources of power at the same time and in different sections of town. If only she had Michiru's experience with that kind of thing, then maybe she could understand what was going on at the moment. She also noticed that Minako's voice was missing from the chaos of talking outside as well. At first she thought that Minako was late, but the way that Jiro was acting, she had the suspicion that something else had happened.

"Rei-chan you had better get out here," came the voice of Eric. "There is something that you have to know about."

"I'm coming," Rei said as she gathered her thoughts. When she got outside she noticed that Jiro's complexion was near ashen.

"Jiro what happened to you," Rei asked. She did not know exactly how connected the Guardians were to their respective Aspects, but from the way that Jiro looked she would have to guess that their connection ran quite deep.

"She's gone," Jiro said as he took a ragged breath. "Those two bitches took her from me!"

"Who did what," Rei asked. She was obviously confused as to what it was that Jiro spoke about.

"Rei you had better sit down for this," Eric said as he walked over to her.

Sitting down slowly, Rei watched as Eric sat down next to her and then as he took a deep breath to speak, She heard a loud wailing coming from the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the temple itself. Rei recognized it as Usagi

"NO!!!!!!" Usagi wailed. "Not Minako-chan. Why?"

"Eric-kun," Rei said to Eric as she fixed him with a sharp gaze. It was all that she could do to keep from losing what little control she had on her emotions. "What happened to Minako?"

"They killed her," Jiro said with an audible sob. He could not hold back his emotions any longer. Jiro started to cry long and hard. He was unable to be consoled at all by even Allyson.

All of the color drained from Rei's face as the realization hit her. She tried to fight off the torrent of emotion that was starting to build with in her, but to no avail. All that Rei could do was collapse into Eric's arms and started to cry. Rei could feel that Eric had wrapped his arms around her and was doing his best to console her. She could not understand that Minako was dead. Granted they have died before. Twice in fact. The first was when they were going to face Beryl. That was back in the winter of 1992. Then for some reason that was where her memories get jumbled up. She remembered the fight with the Neo-Dark Kingdom and the fights with Ail and Ann. Also the fight that same year with the Black Moon Family. The second time that she died was at the hands of Galaxia. That was the worst thing that she had ever had happen to her. Now she wanted to know who it was that killed her? Though she had a good idea as to who it was.

"Eric," Rei said through sobs. "Was it Emercyte that did this to her?"

"No it wasn't," Eric said as he stroked her hair with his free hand. "It was Asmodia and Dromida that killed her."

Even with that admission, Rei still continued to cry at the loss of one of her close and dear friends. She did not even hear Usagi walking up the stairs at all.

******

Shane could hear the sounds of someone crying at the Shrine. He had left Usagi in the capable hands of Mamoru, who coincidently had found them not too long after they had left the Tsukino's. Shane had insisted that Mandy stay there while they went to meet with their friends. Even though she screamed and threatened to tell everyone his secret, Shane did not give in. In fact he told her that if she continued on this way he would ship her back to their parents by UPS. That was enough to get her to stop her screaming. He would not carry out that threat, but it was a good way to keep her quiet.

When he got up to the top of the stairs, Shane saw that the person that was crying was Rei. The atmosphere that permeated the temple grounds was very subdued and depressing. It was all that he could do to keep himself from crying himself. That was not what everyone needed. Shane had to be a pillar of strength for the rest of the Guardians. The part of him that was their leader had been reawakened when he saw what Sapharite was capable of doing. His bond with Makoto told him that she was hurting and very sad as well.

Once he saw that everyone was in attendance, Shane knew what had to be done. Inside he hated to do this, but it had to be done.

"Ok Kyosuke please tell all of us who this Sapharite character is and what he is capable of doing," Shane said.

"You are still insistent on having him tell us," Devon spat.

"Stuff it Devon," Brad said beating Shane to the punch. "All of need to know what is going on. And your constant smart ass comments are not helping."

"Ok," Kyosuke said as he took a ragged breath and stood up. "I will tell you about him. But know this, some of what I will say even I don't like to recall. It is too painful."

"I think that we all understand that," Shane said. "But we really need to know everything that you know about him."

"Thanks everyone," Kyosuke said as he started to pace the length of the porch. "Back before I became part of the Guardians I, as you all know am the eldest Prince of Neptune. I was content with the fact that I would not ever wield the power of the Throne of Neptune. The only two ways that I knew of to do that was well do what Setsuna's brother did, or find some way for mother to change the tradition that was long standing. Personally I did not care for the first way. That was not my nature. And the second way, I knew that it would be a cold day in hell before Mother changed that tradition. I never really wanted the position as heir to the planet anyways. My sister was better suited to that in the first place. All that I wanted to do was find some way to serve my sister. Kinda like what the Great four Generals were to Endymion. Mother appointed me as her bodyguard when she went on matters of State. You see the Neptunian Royal family was not well like anywhere in the IPA. The Martian Royalty believed that we were decadent. Queen Daenera treated us with kindness that bordered on patronizing. I am sorry if I have offended anyone here, but I must finish."

Shane saw that the others nodded in agreement. He had no idea that the Neptunian Royalty was treated like that. It bothered him to know that even the Nobility could be treated like they were lower than pond scum. He had to wonder why Princess Mars's parents considered them so decadent.

"Two years before Luminous came to Schalshae, Mother appointed a new Captain of the guard," Kyosuke said as he stopped next to Ami. "You know him now as Sapharite. I knew him as Zareel. He was one of about twenty people that had survived Johannes Erichsson's boot camp on Mars. I still have nightmares about that man. Now mind you that Sapharite is a subtle individual. He thrives on trickery and deceit. He would never do anything as overt as what Shamshel did. That was not in his nature. And he had the abilities to do all of that in spades. He used those abilities to take the form of Princess Uranus and forced himself upon my sister. Even then I was starting to come into part of my abilities that I would eventually get as the Guardian Senshi of Loyalty. Some how I could see through the illusion that he was using to fool her. When I went to confront him he turned on me and attacked me. Not in that way mind you, but physically and with his illusions. He wanted me to believe that I had failed to protect my sister. He even had the other guards fooled as well. He could not however, fool Mother. She used the Deep Aqua Mirror to see through his treachery. Mother banished him to beyond Pluto where we believed that he died. That is not the case however."

"What happened to him," Ami asked when Kyosuke stopped to take a breath.

"He came back in the year 995 SM to try to get revenge on me for what I did," Kyosuke said as he started to pace yet again. "Once I became part of the Guardians, Sapharite believed that I was a weakling and tried to kill me. Twice even. It took all of my training to keep from getting killed."

"So that is what your silence is all about," Allyson asked.

"Stupid isn't it," Kyosuke asked.

"Anything but," Shane said. "It is understandable that you did not want to talk about him when you knew all of this. In any other instance I would not have asked you about it, but we needed to know what he was capable of doing. Also why he was after you."

"I haven't told you everything," Kyosuke said as he took a deep breath. It was almost as if he was expecting the weight of the world to come crashing down on him at any minute. "As you know the next year The Neptunian Kingdom fell to Beryl and Metallia. At the time nobody knew why though. I did. It was Sapharite that orchestrated it all. Mother and Father were not on the planet at the time, They were taking refuge on the Moon since Sapharite sowed lies about our family. More to the point he brought up the fact that my sister was in love with the Princess of Uranus. The other nobles started to demand that Michiru be declared unfit to rule and put me on the throne. Thus breaking the nearly ten Millennia tradition of Queens ruling Neptune. They said things like; 'How can the love between the two Princesses produce an heir to the throne?' or 'Dallian would be a better choice since he is willing to love a woman and hope for an heir.'

"Did you have some one that you were in love with then," Allyson asked. In all of the years that she knew Kyosuke, never once did he mention the fact that he had fallen in love with someone.

"Yeah I did," Kyosuke said. "But she was an off-worlder and it was forbidden for a Prince to marry someone from another planet in the IPA. Commoners and lower nobility it was not a problem. But the Royal family it was forbidden. I think that it was said that it would cause a conflict in loyalty."

"So who was it," Usagi asked.

"Solan," Kyosuke said as he dug his toe into the ground.

Shane saw that Melissa looked at Kyosuke with an expression that he had only seen on one other person, and he had been dead for nearly twelve millennia now. That person was his father from his first life.

"Dallian, I had no idea that you felt that way about me," Melissa said as she walked toward him.

"Don't Melissa," Kyosuke said as he held up a hand. "That was over eleven thousand years ago. I have made my peace with it. It won't work. You and I both know that."

'_Yes I do know that and I don't really care_,' Melissa sobbed mentally. '_Is it wrong for me to want happiness even if it is for just a little while in my long and endless life?_'

"Sapharite can do things that I thought only those enemies you fought before could do," Kyosuke said as he walked far away from Melissa. "He is capable of pulling Heart Crystals like the Death Busters were capable of. He can also pull the Dream Mirror just like those from the Dead Moon Circus can. And finally he can steal Star Seeds the way that Galaxia did last year. Not to mention he is immune to water based attacks. In other words mine, Torrent, and Ami's powers are useless against him."

"So what can hurt him," Darren asked.

"Lightning and attacks that Venus could throw," Kyosuke said.

"But she is no longer with us," Makoto said as she was wiping away tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Then I will give my life in exchange for hers," Jiro said.

"No you don't Jiro," Shane said curtly.

"Now I know why that they killed Venus first," Brad said.

"Oh why," Ami asked. She was curious as to what Brad thought was the reasons.

"The Holy Sword," Brad said. "The Holy Sword of the Moon."

"I don't follow you," Shane said.

"Oh but you do, and that's the problem," Devon said tersely.

Shane looked at him and arched an eyebrow at him. He was not in the mood to put up with Devon's nonsense.

"I'll get back to you," Shane said as he shook a finger at him. "Now Brad could you explain the sword to me?"

"It is one of the treasures that was forged back during the time of Queen Patience," Brad said as he recalled his history. "It was forged on Jupiter at the request of Queen Dallianna. She wanted it to be given as a gift to the leader of the next generation of the Senshi. That sword is poison to anyone from the Dark Kingdom. And now anyone that has been tainted by their power."

"Does that include you," Shane asked.

"Honestly I don't really know anymore," Brad said. "I think that when I finally came into my full power I was cleansed of that influence. But the only person that can use it is Princess Venus."

"Kinda convenient don't you think," Allyson said. "That they would kill the one person that can royally screw them over."

"True," Darren said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"How about all of you die," A new voice said startling everyone. As they turned around they saw that the person that spoke was Jadeite.

"So you have come back for more," Eric said as he tried to keep himself between Jadeite and Rei. He could see that Devon was right beside him as well.

"More likely to gloat and then kill you," Jadeite said with a smirk.

"So why don't you go bother someone else," Darren said. "Or don't you have anything better to do?"

"Because little Guardian I want the pleasure of destroying the ones that killed my sister," Jadeite said.

"You should have never sent her in the first place," Devon said angrily. "That was your fault."

"Enough!" Jadeite bellowed. "All of you die!!"

All that Jadeite did was gesture and several bolts of energy fanned out from his outstretched hand. All that the bolts did was kick up enough dust to cause everyone to cough and choke. However, when the dust settled, one person was powered up and ready to take on Jadeite. That person being Mamoru. He did not go for his Tuxedo Kamen abilities. He was clad in the armor of the Prince of Earth. Around his neck on a chain made of the purest gold and silver hung a crystal that glowed with an inner gold light.

"Your betrayal ends here Jadeite," Endymion said as he pulled his sword from it's sheath. "I cannot accept it any longer. I will punish you myself."

"Come then to your doom," Jadeite said as he beckoned Endymion forward.

"Let's use this time to transform and help him out," Shane said to the others.

"Yes," Haruka said as she produced her Transformation wand. "Uranus Eternal power Make up!!"

One by one the others followed suit and transformed as well.

"Now Jadeite," WildFire said as he pulled his swords from their sheaths. "We shall have the reckoning that I swore that we would have!"

"And you think that I came here alone," Jadeite said. "Sapharite this is your game. I want Rei."

"Then we shall begin our little dance anew," Sapharite said as he materialized into view. "Kyosuke I have come for you and your Star Seed."

"Die foul wretch," Haruka snarled as she pulled her Space Sword out of the pocket space where it was kept. "Space Sword Blaster!!"

Haruka then swung her sword in an arc in front of her which caused a golden crescent shaped beams of energy to shoot out and hit Sapharite dead in the center of his torso.

Halo looked at Jupiter and nodded once to her. Then in unison the two of them brought their hands together in what looked like a prayer. From the tiara that was on Jupiter's forehead a small antenna rose up and started to summon lightning to it.

"Sparkling, Wide Pressure!!" Jupiter yelled out as she then side arm pitched a ball of lightning right at Sapharite. Before Sapharite could move much farther, he heard a voice from behind him yell

"Electro Hurricane!" Halo yelled out as he too pitched a ball of lightning at Sapharite.

Between Uranus, Jupiter, and Halo the three of them managed to cause Sapharite to fall to the ground in pain. All of his hair stood up all over his head.

'_He looks like Don King_,' Shane thought with a bit of a laugh.

"Now why don't you go crawl back in the hole that you slithered out of and die," Shane said.

Some how Sapharite managed to disappear. That was the smartest thing that he did to date. Shane knew that if Sapharite did not, then he would be breathing through his neck. Now all that left was Jadeite and he was trying to kill Mars. Halo and the others had managed to get to Mars before Jadeite lashed out again.

"Guardians hit him hard," Halo said as he started to power up to attack.

"Chromatic Silence," Thanos said as a thick lavender smoke wafted out of the tip of her glaive and floated toward Jadeite. Everyone then slowly backed away from him as he started to choke and gasp for air.

"Curse you," Jadeite said as he tried to stop coughing. "I will kill all of you. Starting with Inferno."

With that Jadeite summons up a ball of energy and released it toward Inferno.

"Inferno, watch it," Mars screamed out as she pushed him out of the way and took the energy full force.

"Princess," Inferno screamed out as he scrambled over to her. He could see that she was badly burned from that attack. "Hold on, we'll get this taken care of I promise."

"No, don't worry about me," Mars said. "I can feel that energy ball draining my life force from me."

"We can save you," Inferno said through a choked sob.

"Please don't cry for me Allishar," Rei said as she let her own tears flow freely. "This is my job to protect Usagi. You above all should know that."

"Princess I," Inferno said as he felt her heart stop and he nearly collapsed with her.

All that Shane could do was look away and blink back the forming tears. This was not the time for him to go to pieces on them. They did not need that right at the moment. He did hear the cry of rage that found its way out of the mouth of WildFire. He also heard the sounds of Usagi wailing as well.

"Jadeite you will pay for this," Inferno said as he laid the now cold body of his Princess on the ground. Shane saw that the expression on Eric's face was like chiseled stone. It was enough to make him take a step back. He had never seen Eric like the before in his entire life. "I swear that you will not leave this Shrine alive when I get done with you."

All that Inferno did was look at his brother and nod once. WildFire stated to build up a ball of fire in his hands. When it grew to about the size of an orange, WildFire slammed it into the ground.

"Fire Storm!!" Then the ball of fire erupted underneath of Jadeite and started to burn him.

Jadeite decided that he was not going to stand around and become a piece of Charcoal. His sense of survival was too great to be a punching bag to two of the Guardians.

"You will not leave here alive," Inferno said as he raised his hands toward the sky. "Mars Celestial Fires!!"

What everyone saw next was a column of fire roughly two meters in diameter descend onto Jadeite and reduced him to a pile of ash no more that two foot in height.

Only then once Jadeite was destroyed could Inferno and WildFire truly grieve for the loss of their shared true love. The two of them watched with tears flowing freely down their faces as Rei's body turned into red hued bubbles and floated away on what would appear to be a current of air.

Halo watched this and then powered down and started to walk off from the rest of them. Something about seeing someone that he was close to die did not sit well with him.

******

Makoto saw that Shane was walking off and started to follow him. She was stopped by, of all people Hotaru.

"Please Makoto-san don't bother him right now," Hotaru said with tears of her own fresh in her eyes. "He doesn't want anyone else to see him right now."

"Why," Makoto asked.

"He thinks that the deaths of Minako-san, Rei-san, and Michiru-mama were his fault," Hotaru said. "He needs time to be alone."

"But," Makoto started.

"It's best if you let him be," Brad said quietly. "He is taking this rather hard right now. You can talk to him in School in the morning."

All that Makoto did was nod and walked off toward her apartment so she could get ready for school in the morning. Maybe then she could try to cheer Shane up. Yet something about the way that he was acting did manage to bother her. This was one of the times that she hated not knowing what was going on in his mind. She cared for Shane deeply, but in this instance, she did not know what she could do to make him feel better.

******

The following morning Shane was up well before the sun came up. He could not even think about sleeping another hour. Every time that he closed his eyes he could see Rei, Minako, and Michiru dying. He saw that Selene had tried to do her best to make him feel better. She was sleeping on the pillow next to his head. Reaching over and gently stroking her fur, Shane pulled the blankets up around her to make sure that she was warm and comfortable. Walking over to his desk and turning on the desk lamp, Shane pulled out his journal that he had started since the first day that he had came to Juban. He had drawn roses on the front of it with a green ink pen and then carefully added the symbol for Jupiter and his secondary point of wisdom all over the front cover. In some cases intertwining the two to show his devotion that he had for Makoto. He loved her too much. There were times that he had to wonder if he could ever see himself with out her. The only way that would ever happen would be if he had never been woken up to his powers. Sometimes he wish that were the case. Shane then leafed through the pages to an open one and started to write. As he wrote, Shane had to blink back forming tears.

January 9, 1995

I have lost three friends to those bastards! Minako, Rei, and Michiru. Why in the hell did they have to kill them for? I know that this is a war with the Neo-Dark Kingdom, and people die in war, but I am too damned young to be fighting in a war. No that is not really true. This is a war to protect the next generation and to secure the future for those like Danielle, Toshiro, Shiori, and of course Chibi-Usa.

I also know what they want from us. They want the Aspect Stones. I wish I knew how it was I was supposed to get them if all of us should die at their hands. Maybe I should try to find this Galaxia person and get her to help us out?

Once Shane finished that entry he noticed that Selene was sitting on the desk next to his open journal and was watching the expression on his face.

"Shane, you know that Usagi will try to talk to you about how you are feeling," Selene pointed out.

"I know that," Shane said as he stroked her fur. "I really don't want to talk to her about it since I know that she will try to tell me that it was not my fault."

"She'll be right you know that," Selene pointed out.

"Too true," Shane said as he put his pencil down. "I just don't want to unload my problems on her. The girl has got enough problems right now. How in the world could I even think of giving her my problems as well?"

"I know that you don't," Selene said. "But she will want to know what is going on in your mind."

"I want to tell her," Shane said. "But how do I tell her that seeing them die is tearing my heart apart?"

"She is also having a hard time as well," Selene said. "Usagi was really close to Rei and Minako. They were her best friends since 1992."

"Could the Aspect Stones bring them back," Shane asked.

"I think that they can," Selene said as she started to walk across his desk.

"Well I don't want to think about that now," Shane said as he put his journal away. "Right now I want to get through this damned day with out losing my composure. And losing my mind. Selene I am scared to death that we can't bring them back."

"Well take your flute with you and play it if you are feeling down," Selene said as she butted her head up against his hand.

"I will," Shane said as he reached over to grab his flute case. It was then that he noticed that it was close to sunrise. He did decide to make breakfast for the entire house. That way Usagi would have to get up out of bed. This time it would also give Ikuko-sama a break for a change. Since he bought enough groceries for them to last about six months he decided that he would fix them a filling breakfast. Also he would set to work on making himself some lunch while he was at it. He really hated to impose on Makoto for lunch. He knew that she did not mind sharing her rather large lunch with him at all. This time, Shane knew that he wanted to be alone to think about what was going on. Walking into the kitchen Shane started making his mother's biscuits and sausage gravy. He wanted to make sure that all of them were well fed.

The first one to walk down the stairs was Ikuko. She was pleasantly surprised to see Shane up so early.

"Shane I didn't think that I would see you up so early," Ikuko said. "You are usually the last one up."

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to do something for everyone," Shane said as he was minding the gravy. Even though he had been up for the better part of two hours, he did not feel like being too friendly to anyone at the moment. His manners was so ingrained into him, which was why he could not be rude to Ikuko at all.

"Is there anything that I can do to help," Ikuko asked.

"Thank you Ikuko-sama," Shane said with a smile. He knew that it was forced and he had a clue that so did Ikuko. He had to chalk that up to being a parent.

"Something wrong," Ikuko asked.

"It's nothing," Shane said.

"Shane there is something the matter with you I can see it in your face," Ikuko said. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Ikuko-sama, as much as I want to tell you about it I can't with out getting depressed," Shane said as he went to check on the biscuits. 'She must know about what happened! That is the only way that I can figure out why she is asking me. Then again she may think that I had problems with Mako-chan. Who knows!'

"Well you know that I am here to listen if you want to talk about it," Ikuko said as she help Shane pull the biscuits out of the oven.

At 7:30 Shane could hear the sounds of his sister Mandy walking down the stairs to eat breakfast. Even though it was early, Mandy was still to energetic for her own good. Something about having too much energy that early in the morning did not sit too well with Shane. Right behind her was Shingo and then a bit later Usagi walked down the stairs.

"Aw man," Usagi said through a yawn. "I was having a great dream where I was in a land that had chocolate pudding rivers and mountains of cake topped with ice-cream."

"Usagi, those kind of dreams will rot your brain," Shane said with a snort.

"You're mean," Usagi said at a near whine. "It was a beautiful dream where Mamo-chan and I were ruling it all."

"Spare us your deluded fantasies," Mandy grumbled. "I don't need those kind of images in my mind this early."

The rest of breakfast was ate in silence with the exception of the quiet chattering between Mandy and Shingo. All that Shane could do was shake his head as he was eating his breakfast. He could tell that something was starting to brew between them. In a sense he hoped that a relationship would be the best thing for her. Maybe it would force her to act her age and not like a spoiled brat. All of the time that Usagi was around Shane kept a neutral face. Shane did not want her to know that he was being ripped apart emotionally by what was going on. Before he could go to the kitchen to clean up the mess, he saw that Ikuko was already in there doing just that.

"Go get ready for school. I will worry about clean up," Ikuko said. "You have done more than enough."

"Thank you Ikuko-sama," Shane said as he walked up the stairs to his room. He still had to finish the last bit of his homework before he ran off to school.

******

At School that day Shane and Brad talked quietly while Haruna-sensei talked with the other students about the loss of one of their classmates. He saw that Jiro was sitting at his desk doing his best to go on with his life knowing that a part of him has been killed. Shane could see that even Naru and Umino were upset when they found out about what had happened to Minako. Shane saw that Ami was trying to bury herself in her book that she was reading. Everyone in their class was taking the news differently.

"So do you know who they might be after next," Brad asked.

"No I don't," Shane said flatly. "This is not at all good at all. They have taken out three of the Princesses. I think that I know who Sapharite will target next."

"Yes, that much is obvious," Brad said. "He will be after Kyosuke if I don't miss my guess."

"If what Kyosuke said is true then I do agree," Shane said with an imperceptible nod. "Sapharite seems to have a bone to pick with them. I only wish that he would have told us before everything went to hell."

"Agreed," Brad said. "But we must deal with it now. Honestly, I don't think that we will fair very well if we don't work as a team."

"You are right about that," Shane said. "Brad I need a favor from you."

"Ok what," Brad said evenly.

"I need you to make sure that Devon and Eric don't do anything stupid. I know that they will be in shock after what happened to Rei," Shane said visibly trying to keep from losing his fine control on his emotions. "I don' think that I could stand it if we lost them as well."

"That I can do," Brad said.

Class ended early when Haruna-sensei was overcome with emotion. At lunch Shane walked out underneath a Cherry tree and pulled out his flute and started to play. He had to do something that would get his mind off of what had happened. Once he finished his song he started to sing as well. That was the final thing that he could do to release all of the emotion. Something about music was the best way for him to release the stress that he felt. As Shane sang the last note of his song, he noticed that he had attracted a crowd of people. That alone was enough to make Shane uneasy.

'Oh hell!' Shane thought as he dropped his head into his hands. 'Not again!'

"When did you know how to sing," Usagi asked.

"You never asked," Shane said flatly.

"That's a beautiful song," another voice said. Shane heard the speaker then say the exact same thing in English.

Turning around, Shane noticed that the speaker was female. She had beautiful gray eyes that lit up when she saw Shane for the first time. Shane noticed that She also had natural Gray hair that matched her eyes. Shane did not think it was too out of place since he was around people that had naturally Turquoise green hair. This was not at all a shock for him. She was wearing the winter uniform of Juban High.

"And you are," Shane said.

"Katagiri Ayako," she said. "I transferred here when I heard about the university that is associated with this school's music program."

"Well Ayako-sama," Shane said. "Welcome to Juban High."

"Thank you," Ayako said. "I am a second year student and I think that I am in Tomizawa-sensei's home room."

"Ah that would be Class four," Shane said as he heard the bell ring that drew the lunch period to a close. "Well Ayako-sama, It's time to get back to class."

And with that Shane gave her a formal half-bow and then watched her walk back to class. He was feeling better now that he had a chance to talk to someone else about things other than what had happened. Being around Makoto was a stark reminder of what was going on. Shane wanted to get away from everyone that was a reminder of the war with the Neo-Dark Kingdom for at least a little while. He was finally at his emotional ends. There was not much more that he could do to keep from exploding. Finally at his limits, Shane just doubled up a fist and imbedded it into a tree. As he was walking back into the building he heard that tree crash to the ground. He also heard the sounds of other students running out to see what caused the racket.

Once he sat back down in his desk he allowed himself the time to get absorbed into the lectures for the rest of the day. For the longest time he did not once deviate from what was being said during that day. Once school was done for the day, Shane went to his club and concentrated on his tasks that his club had for him to do. Once club was over for the day Shane walked along the river bank to clear his head. Stopping at a spot that he would frequent since his sister arrived earlier in the month, Shane sat down and started to play his flute again. This time he allowed himself to pull one of his songs that dated back to the time that he was living on Jupiter. The song had a tearful melody to it and it took all of Shane's will to keep him from breaking into tears.

Once he finished the song, Shane placed his flute back in its case and started to walk home. He did not get to far when he was met by Makoto. Her expression was saddened and she looked as if she had been crying. Shane could see the tear streaks on her cheeks. Her expression was enough to make him cry as well. Shane knew the reasons why she was like this. She walked numbly toward him almost as if she was a board.

"Shane," Makoto said as she burst out crying again. "What's going on?"

"We are being picked off like flies," Shane said as he embraced her. "And I don't know what in the hell is going on."

"We are losing our friends one at a time," Makoto said through heart rending sobs. "I don't want to lose any more. Especially you."

"I'll be damned if I die at their hands," Shane said as he tried to fight the urge to also cry. "What we need right now is to hold it together long enough so we can get those Stones and send the Neo-Dark Kingdom packing for good this time."

"That was what we thought happened over three years ago," Makoto said. "And they came back. They always come back!"

"Not if we do things right this time," Shane said. "This time I think that we can seal them away for good."

"Now where did your heart go," Makoto asked him as she wiped away her tears. "I didn't think that you could be so cold."

"Right now my feelings have to come second to my duty," Shane said evenly. "I am sorry if I am coming off cold, but I can't crack while everyone needs me to be strong."

"You said that you would not do this after you confessed to me your feelings," Makoto said.

"I don't want to think with my heart right now," Shane said.

"I realize that," Makoto said. "But surely you can at least be a bit open with me."

"I want to," Shane said as he turned away from her. "But right now is not the time."

"When will it be the time," Makoto asked. "Answer me!"

All that Shane could do was walk off toward the Tsukino's and hope that maybe he could find solace in his homework. He did even turn around when he heard Makoto start to cry. As much as it pained him to do it, he knew that if he were to break now then all of the respect that he gained would be lost. Once he got in the house, Shane went up to his room and started to read one of his 'X' manga. That was the only way that he knew that he could get his mind off of what was going on. Shane knew what he did was the dumbest thing to do. How in the would could he live with himself after what he just did to the one person that actually care about him?

******

Usagi was on her way home when she saw Makoto sitting by the river with her head in her hands. She knew that something must have happened. The only question was what? Walking down the incline to where she was sitting, Usagi noticed that she was crying. Squatting down in front of her Usagi wanted to know what made her so upset.

"Mako-chan," Usagi said as she tried to get her attention. "What's the matter?"

"Oh Usagi," Makoto said as she looked at her. "Shane wouldn't even open up to me and I know that he is hurting inside."

"Is that the reasons that he did this to you," Usagi asked. She did not appreciate what he did to her. "Cheer up Mako-chan! I am sure that he will open up to you when he is ready."

"You think so," Makoto asked as she wiped away her tears. "Well I will give him until the end of the month then it is over between us."

"Don't be so hasty," Usagi said. "Shane needs his space."

"Well he is acting like he has to bear the blame for it all on his own," Makoto said. "He shouldn't do that to himself."

"He is going through a tough time right now," Usagi said as she tried to cheer up one of her best friends. "We all are under a great deal of stress right now."

"Thank you Usagi-chan," Makoto said as she tried to wipe away the tears. "Maybe I will give him the space that he needs and see what happens from there."

With that Makoto got up and walked toward her apartment. Usagi, on the other hand was going to give Shane a piece of her mind. He had no call to treat Makoto like that. In a sense she understood what he was going through, but even she tried to confide in someone. Even when Galaxia took all of her friends from her she tried to confided in the Starlights. Of the three the only one that listened to her was Star Fighter. Of course he or she, Usagi did not know which Seiya was, did have a crush on her. Once Usagi got in the house, she stormed up the stairs and toward Shane's room. She was not in the best of moods now. Usagi was standing outside of his door and was trying to figure out Shane's motivation. It did not take her very long to get a headache trying to figure out what was going through Shane's mind.

Slamming the door open, Usagi stormed over to Shane and grabbed the manga that Shane was reading and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing," Shane asked when he saw Usagi glaring at him. "I was reading that!"

"Shane," Usagi said tersely. "What do you think that you are doing?"

"About," Shane asked as he sat up.

"How you are treating Mako-chan!" Usagi said nearly yelling at him.

"Oh that," Shane said as he tried to grab the manga from Usagi's hand. "I have my reasons for doing what I am doing."

"Then tell me," Usagi said.

"Look," Shane said as he got up and closed his door. "I am doing this so I don't think with my heart."

"But why must you suffer alone," Usagi asked.

"Fine," Shane said with a sigh. "Because I feel that I am responsible for what has happened."

"Why," Usagi asked.

"Look, Rei and I may growl and hiss at each other, but I would never wish her death," Shane said as he stared out of his window. "Also Minako is dead, She could not even defend herself. Plus Michiru is dead thanks to Sapharite."

"Shane please," Usagi said as she went to try to take one of his hands in hers.

"I don't really need your sympathy right now," Shane said as he flinched away from Usagi. "Who's going to be the next one to fall? You? Ami? Torrent? Who?"

"I don't know," Usagi said. "But Shane don't shut us out!"

"I am only doing this because I don't want to fail you again," Shane said as he gazed out of the window. He was trying to keep from letting the flood of emotion out. The only problem that he had was trying to hide this from Usagi and from Makoto.

"You asked me to let you take some of the burden that we are carrying," Usagi said. "Now I am asking you to let Mako-chan and I take some of what you are carrying."

"I can't," Shane said as he turned and looked at Usagi. She could see that Shane's eyes betrayed no emotion at all. It was almost like she was looking at herself when she went to face Beryl and Metallia for the fist time three years ago. "This is a failure that I must endure alone."

"Shane I," Usagi started, but then quit and ran out of the house. She had to think. She did not even tell him about what Makoto had said to her. When she stopped running she found herself in front of the Fruit Parlor Crown. Well if she wanted to think then this was the place for it. Walking in she saw that Eric and Jiro were sitting in what would be her usual booth and were each sipping on a Chocolate shake. She had to talk to someone and she figured that those two were the best ones to talk to right now.

"Usagi-sama," Eric said. "Please have a seat."

"Thanks, Eric," Usagi said as she sat down. "Would you two mind if I spill my problems on you?"

"Depends on what they are," Jiro said quietly.

"Shane," Was all that Usagi needed to say.

"Yes, we too have noticed his attitude changing," Eric said. His voice did not betray what his heart was telling him. "It is as if he is shutting down his emotions."

"Why," Usagi asked.

"I think that he doesn't want to get hurt anymore," Jiro said as he took a drink of his shake.

"But he is hurting Mako-chan," Usagi said.

Before any of them could reply Unazuki came bouncing over to their table.

"Usagi-chan," Unazuki said. "What can I get for you?"

"Large chocolate sundae," Usagi said.

"Ok, and what about for the two of you," Unazuki asked.

"Another chocolate shake for me," Jiro said.

"Chocolate malt for me," Eric said.

"Coming up," Unazuki said as she almost bounced off.

"Now about that," Eric said. "Granted what Shane is doing is crazy. But I think that what we need to understand is that Shane still blames himself for what happened all those years ago. This is just reenforcing it."

"He should know that it is not his fault," Usagi said.

"He does," Jiro said. "Yet some how I think he wants to shoulder this burden all on his own. Luminous has always been this stubborn for as long as I can remember. I wish that I understood what was going through his mind."

"Still why does he have to be so stubborn about this," Usagi said this time nearly crying. "Doesn't he know that we care about him?"

"He does, but I think that he is too numb right now to notice," Eric said as he laid a hand on Usagi's. "Usagi we all are. I watched Rei-chan die in my arms. That cut me to the bone and I don't think that I will be the same for some time to come."

"I am the same way," Jiro said. "Minako-chan was everything to me. I wish that I could have done something for her before they took her from me."

"So who do you think they will attack next," Eric asked. He left that question unanswered as Unazuki walked over with their shakes and sundaes.

Once she had left Jiro was the first to speak.

"I wish that I knew about that," Jiro said. "But for right now let's try to be prepared for anything."

"Still what should we do in the mean time," Usagi asked as she took a bite of her sundae.

"Well I think that we should return to our homes and worry about it when things happen," Eric said. "I have to find Devon before he does something crazy."

"What could he do," Usagi asked.

"Just about anything," Eric said. "Thing is Devon was also deeply in love with Rei. Same as I am. I am afraid that he will try to attack the Neo-Dark Kingdom while he is still distraught."

"You should go find him," Jiro said. "I think that we shouldn't do anything to drastic yet."

"Good point," Eric said as he power drank the rest of his malt and walked out of the snack shop.

"Jiro-kun are you going to be alright," Usagi asked him.

"I will survive yes," Jiro said. "But I won't be alright until Minako is returned to us. Until then I think that I will live. Usagi this hurts me the most. You know the reasons why too."

"I know how you feel," Usagi said. "I feel the same way too."

"Well I need to work off some stress," Jiro said as he drank down the last bite of his shake and walked out. "We won't be caught off guard again."

With that Jiro walked out of the snack shop leaving Usagi alone with her thoughts. She counted the glasses that each of them had and she noticed that Jiro had six shakes and Eric had five malts. She was expecting them to be hyperactive from all of the sugar, but she noticed that they were fine.

******

Brad had left Hotaru and was going to pick up his brother Abel from Hockey practice. He knew that Abel would be wanting to spend some time with him, which he did not mind since he had rarely spent time with Abel at all since everything started to go down hill. As he was getting on the train he noticed that Devon was stalking down the street toward the edge of town. Brad knew that Devon was upset and he did not know what he was going to do. He could only hope that Eric would try to calm him down. Although he did need to attend to that favor that Shane had asked of him before things got too ugly.

As Brad sat down in his seat, he could only wonder what it was that Abel wanted to do. He figured that maybe he would want to catch a movie or something. Once the train stopped at the station, Brad walked out of the station and down the ten short blocks to Toryo Junior High. It was right across the street from the highschool that was affiliated with it. As he waited for his brother to come out from club he noticed a wide eyed kid walking out of the highschool. His long blonde locks were flapping in the cold winter wind. Just his luck this kid walked across the street in the middle of traffic to talk to him.

"Hello," the kid said. "What are you doing in this part of Tokyo?"

"Waiting for my kid brother to finish with hockey club," Brad said. "My name is Brad Evans."

"Michael Grant," the kid said as he grasped Brad's hand and started to shake it.

"That's nice," Brad said as he pulled his hand free. "So Michael, what brings you to Tokyo?"

"Foreign Exchange program," Michael said. "I am staying with the Matsura's and the Koshikawa's."

"Wait a minute," Brad said as he gave Michael a curious stare. "You mean to tell me that you are staying with two families?"

"Yeah and they are living together," Michael said.

Brad's jaw dropped wide open as he heard what Michael had to say. If what he was saying was true, the he was in a weird situation.

"As in under the same roof," Brad asked him. He wanted to make sure that he was not hearing things.

"Yes under the same roof," Michael said. "Look there's Miki! Hey Miki! Come here!"

Brad saw a brown haired girl carefully walk across the street to where they were at. She was not at all happy that she was interrupted.

"Michael, I was talking to Meiko when you bothered me," Miki said as she gave him a scathing glare.

"I wanted you tell Brad here that your families are living under the same roof," Michael said.

"You didn't tell him," Miki asked.

"Yeah he told me," Brad said. "I am sorry if he embarrassed you."

"Well I wish that he would not have told you," Miki said. "It's quite embarrassing actually."

"Ah there you are Brad," another voice said. As he turned around to see who call to him, he noticed that it was his brother Abel. He was wearing his usual jersey when he played hockey Also it had his number on it. That being number 66. Brad breathed a sigh of relief because he knew that he would not be subjected to anymore of Michael's strangeness.

"Guys, it's been real, but I need to go," Brad said. "Later."

Once he got away from those two he started to feel much better. At least that bit of excitement got his mind off of what was going on.

"Hey Brad," Abel said. "You look distracted."

"It's really nothing," Brad said. "I was thinking about what Michael was telling me."

"Well be that as it may," Abel said. "I think that we should go do something Sir Selece."

"What are you driving at Abel," Brad asked him.

"I think that we should go play some Photon," Abel said as he pulled out his pink ID Card. Brad saw that he had a silver and a bronze pin pinned to the card. "Because I Lord Windam want to play."

"Good, because I wanted to go in the first place," Brad said as they walked off in that direction. "That Michael character is quite mad."

"Crazy is more the operative word for it," Abel said. "He had the nerve to say that hockey sucked."

"Come on you little rug rat," Brad said as they headed down the street together talking about things.

******

Once Makoto left Usagi, she had to think about what she had told her. She could not believe that she wanted to call off the relationship that she had with Shane. However, with the way that he was acting she knew that their relationship could not last. If only she could understand what he was going through, then perhaps she could help him. As she walked into her apartment, she saw that Danielle was curled up asleep with what looked like one of her stuffed animals. It made her smile to see this girl that she knew was her daughter acting like a girl of her age should. Now the only thing that she had to worry about was what was making Shane upset. Fortunately for her she could concentrate on school work before anything else started to happen to them.

******

Ami was completing her database on her small computer of all of the Photon players from The USA and from Japan. With all of the players accounted for she had close to fifty teams. The three teams that called the Juban Center home were The Guardians, of which she was a member. At first she did not like to play, but when Brad convinced her to start, she actually liked it. It disturbed her that Shane and the others would use their Guardian names for their Log in ID's. Of course she was no better than they were since she would use the name 'Mercury' for hers. She also knew of two other teams that used this facility as well. The second team were called the Urusians. Each one of them had the name of a character from that TV Show. She thought that it was just too silly. The final team, that she knew of, was called the Ronin's. In her mind that team name made sense. There were other teams that used the arena as well. Though they had not joined the league yet. Teams like; The Dominators, Sentai Force, The Slayers, and The Force. Over in Shinjuku she had the names of two of the teams. The Dragons and the Phazers. Those two teams were the loudest that she had ever heard. Shinjuku also had a bunch of teams that were not part of the league as well. Teams like; The Saints, Party Animals, The Girl Commandoes2, and the Combat Cheerleaders3. Ami had to wonder why in the world they would call their team something like that. She knew that both teams were all female with the exception of the lone male that was on the Cheerleaders team. But if there was one thing that Ami had to admire about each team was their willingness to play with honor. Even the three league level teams that were in Juban played with honor as well. It was times like those that she was glad that she befriended Usagi when she did. It was through Usagi that she met the others. She was honest with herself that she did not mind having friends like Shane and Brad. And it was Brad that was the cause of her emotional torment. She had actually developed feelings for him before he found out that he was Torrent. Now Ami discovered that he was in love with Hotaru. That hurt her more than any beam of energy that the Dark Kingdom could fire at her.

As Ami stretched she watched a member of her team walk by. This person was her height and had dark brown hair. Also he was wearing a black shirt that had the number 66 on the back and a large penguin head on the front. She recognized the person as Abel Evans, Brad's younger brother. She knew that Abel was into hockey about as much as he was into Photon. That much showed when he got his silver pin. Abel was so happy that he kissed her full on the mouth with out even realizing it. That was enough to get Ami to blush a dark shade of red. Never mind what that did to poor Abel. She could swear that he was blushing deeper than she was. She had to wonder if Abel actually had any feelings for her. Ami knew that Abel and Brad were going to play against each other for the full time. She could tell that Brad had a lot on his mind. Quite frankly she did not blame him for being so distracted by it. She was also trying to figure out what was going to happen next. None of what was going on made any sense to her. Then again nothing made any sense when the Guardians started showing up in the first place. Even her concept of the Silver Millennium was skewed. For the longest time she believed that it was just the nine of them. Now she found out that there were others that had similar duties to what she had.

Once she finished what she was typing, Ami walked out onto the observation deck to watch Brad and Abel play. She noticed there were other people that were playing with them. To her it looked liked there were members of all of the Japanese teams playing on each side. She recognized two members of the Ronin's that were on opposing teams. Also among them she saw the person that went by the ID Tag of Oniboshi-Rei. He was on the Red team and was part of the Urusians. This guy played like his namesake. He was an aggressive player and did not like to give much ground in a sanctioned match. In fact he was the one that Jiro would race after to get to the high point of the course. She also saw the one lone female player of the Red Team. She was a part of the Phazers. Her Log In name was H. Khan. That was enough to tell her that she watched too much Gundam for her taste. She knew her real name as well. It was Miyuki Kobikawa. She was a part of the Juuban Pom Pom Squad. Also she thought that she saw a little brown-haired girl in here. She was wearing a all black uniform with white and red highlights on it. The girl that was with her was carrying around what looked like a small video recorder. Well, she thought, kids of all ages could get into this game.

Turning her attention back to the game, Ami watched as Brad methodically went after members of the Red Team. Each time that he brought the opposing players equipment down he would stay on them. He would tag them three times and then clear on another Red player that was running by. She also saw that the player was acquiring a substantially negative score. Glancing at the ID, Ami noticed that the person had the name of Anubis. When the game was all said and done, Ami noticed that Brad had scored enough points to get his silver pin. She was happy for him. Abel on the other hand was 1200 points shy of getting the gold pin. The person that had the name of Anubis was at -1250. Now that she was satisfied with what she saw, Ami went to get drinks for the two players. She knew that they both drank vegetable drinks since they both did not like to drink soda by the case when they got thirsty.

"Well did you two enjoy yourselves," Ami asked as they sat down in the booth with her.

"Oh yeah I did," Abel said. "I will get my Mega pin eventually."

"Well brother you should remember to keep your head low when playing," Brad said.

"I think that I shall," Abel said. "If you two will excuse me I am going to go get into this next game. I hear that it is going to be sanctioned."

"Get going," Brad said as he gave his brother a playful shove. "And remember what I told you."

Once Abel was gone, Ami got serious on Brad. Her expression mirrored what she was feeling at the moment.

"Brad I am scared," Ami blurted out. "I am scared that we are the next targets."

"I know what you mean," Brad said as he nodded in the affirmative. "This is not going all that well for us. I can't make any rhyme or reason out of these attacks."

"True," Ami said thoughtfully. "And I am worried about Jiro. He is not looking too good at the moment. I think that he may do something crazy."

"Of that there is no doubt," Brad said. "No Ami, he would not do something crazy. You have to realize that he is more in shock than anything at the moment. He just lost the person that he is in love with. Not to mention the fact that the bond that he has with her is also tearing him apart emotionally. Also I noticed that Haruka is acting like she wants to join Michiru in death. I think that I would do the same if something happened to Hotaru."

"What about me," Ami asked. She was obviously hurt by the fact that he did not say that about her.

"Ami-chan," Brad said slowly. "We are joined by our Soul Bond. I know that if something were to happen to you I would die on the inside and then slowly die on the outside. That much can't be changed. Besides I thought that we discussed this already?"

"We did, but that does not make up for the fact that it hurts me every time," Ami said.

"Ami," Brad said evenly. "Please don't talk that way. You know how I hate to see you upset."

"I know that you do," Ami said. "And this does not make things easier for either of us. Well how are the others taking all of the news?"

"Shane is being hard-headed," Brad began with a shake of his head. "I guess you could say that it was par for the course for him. I wish that Shane would not do this to himself or to the rest of us. As I have figured out over the years, you can't really talk to that boy when he gets stubborn like this. Devon and Eric are handling this differently. I am trying to deal with this as best as I can. Allyson is doing her best to be there for Jiro. Though I fear that isn't enough. Allyson sometimes doesn't have a caring bone in her body I think. Darren is being Darren. Kyosuke is just plain numb. He lost his sister to that shit for brains Sapharite. And Melissa is outraged at Shane."

"What for," Ami asked.

"He told her to stay behind when we went to look for Michiru," Brad said. "I can see his point though. She was acting quite emotional. Yet he could have told her with a bit mor tact than he did."

"Did something happen to Kaioh-sensei," a voice from the next booth asked them. Ami saw that it was a child of only ten-years-old.

"Michiru-san is on a long trip right now and won't be back for a while," Ami said tactfully.

"You mean that she's dead," The kid said curtly. It was only then that Brad recognized the voice. It was his younger brother Vance. Brad had to sigh when he heard Vance's less than tactful response. But he knew that Vance had been listening to numerous of his conversations over the past six months. He had to wonder would believe the word of a ten-year-old that his brother had 'super powers?' By his count not a single person aside from his mother. "I heard my big brother talking about it to someone on the phone."

"And who would your brother be," Ami asked as she saw that Brad was trying to slouch down in his seat.

"Brad," Vance said. "And I know that he is in the booth with you."

"Oh hell," Brad said as he sat up in his seat and looked at Vance. "Vance, what in the name of sanity are you doing here?"

"Vanessa and Kentaro brought me," Vance said.

"Now why does that name sound familiar," Brad asked himself.

"Because he lives at the Ikkoku," Vance said.

"Ah Kentaro Ichinose," Ami said. "I have met him once. Also his mother as well."

"Now Vance you stop listening to our conversations now," Brad said as he turned around and faced Ami.

"Well now that we have our eavesdroppers taken care of," Ami said. "I can understand why Melissa would be upset. Let's face it, two people that sold out her entire family has not sat well with her. And when she found out about her cousin nearly killing her mother I don't blame her for going crazy."

"True," Brad said. "The only question is what do we do now?"

Before much more could be said, Ami and Brad watched Abel walk back into the concession area and then over to the operator's station. When he came back Abel was smiling as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"So why are you so happy," Brad asked.

"Just this," Abel said as he dropped a gold pin on the table and sat down next to Ami.

"Congratulations to you," Brad said. "You finally got your Mega pin."

"Now all that you have to do is try to get a pin in Oklahoma City," Ami said.

"Why there," Abel asked.

"Well as of today there are only about twenty or so with the Bronze pin. Only about twelve that has the silver. And nobody has ever gotten a Gold from that place," Ami said as she ran a query on her palmtop. "And the last person that got his Silver pin carries the ID of Deathstalker."

"Oh I see," Abel said with a nod. "I guess that means I have to do better from now on."

"True," Ami said as she was adding the information to her Database.

The rest of the time at the center was filled with talking and game playing.

******

Across town a pair of brothers did their best at consoling one another. It would seem that the elder of the two had managed to get the other one calmed down. They were at a local play ground on a pair of swings idly swinging back and forth.

"Eric why did she have to die," Devon asked his elder twin.

"She did what she had to, in order to save us both," Eric said as he laid a hand on Devon's shoulder.

"I want revenge," Devon said as he started to walk off.

"Now is not the time," Eric said. "Shane will tell us when it is time to act."

"And Shane is not helping matters either," Devon snarled as he whirled on his twin. "He thinks that we are just his lackeys."

"Would you quit with this self-destructive talk," Eric said with a slight edge to his voice. "Besides I know why he is acting that way."

"Care to tell me about it," Devon asked. "Or are you going to bottle your feelings up as well?"

"Well as you know he is our leader," Eric began. "And he did not want us to know how he is feeling. He wants to be a pillar of strength to us all. Someone that will not crack under the pressure."

"At the cost of his feelings," Devon shot back. "He is not a robot. None of us deserve the way that he is treating us."

"I think that right now he has to be that way," Eric said as he tried to calm down his brother. "This seems to be the easiest way for him to cope."

"He's pushing away Mako-chan," Devon said nearly yelling at him. "And I don't like that one bit."

"You think that I do," Eric shot back. "Shane has to do what he thinks is best for himself. Not a single person can tell him how he should live his life. Now come on, we have homework to do."

Once he said that, Eric got up out of the swing and started to walk toward home. A bit later Devon fell in step beside his twin. He still did not like the answers that he got from Eric, but Devon knew that he had his reasons for saying what he did.

******

The following day at school, Shane was feeling a bit better. More to the point, it looked like he was feeling better. It showed in his expression. Even Usagi noticed the change in him. She had to wonder what it was that caused this change.

"Hey Shane," Usagi said as she walked over to him.

"Oh hi Usagi-chan," Shane said as he gave her a wide smile. That alone was enough to get her to take a moment of pause. Since when did he start becoming so familiar with her. She knew that Shane always used the "san" or "sama" honorific with her. This did not make sense to her at all.

"Shane are you feeling alright," Usagi asked.

"I am feeling fine," Shane said.

"Bull Shit," Brad said through a cough that Usagi could tell was fake.

"Brad hush," Shane said tartly. "Really I am fine."

"I don't think that you are," Usagi said. "You may fool the others, but you don't fool me."

"Usagi, I am not trying to think about what has happened," Shane said quietly. "If I do then I get depressed. And I don't want to feel depressed."

"Well please don't act so cheery," Usagi said. "It is a bit frightening."

"Sorry about that," Shane said.

"Well come on, it's time for lunch," Usagi said as she dragged Shane out into the courtyard so they could eat.

"Usagi-san," Shane said. "Would you mind if I didn't eat with you guys?"

"Um why," Usagi asked.

"Well I don't want to be reminded of my failure," Shane said as he walked away from them to sit under a tree by himself.

'Shane why don't you help us to understand your feelings,' Usagi thought sadly. Before she could start to enjoy her meal, her communicator started to scream as did Ami, Makoto, Brad, Jiro, and Shane's. Usagi saw that Shane deftly ducked into a equipment room and when he came back out he motioned to Brad and Jiro. It was only then that she understood what the call meant. Someone else was getting attacked. But who was it? She figured that it would have to be one of them that did not go to Juban Highschool. The only question that she had about that was which one. There were six that she knew of and it would be hard to tell who it was.

"Shane," Ami said as she was getting up. "Who is it?"

"Kyosuke," Was all that Shane said as he ran out of the school.

******

It would have been a normal day for Kyosuke except for one small problem. That problem was named Kunzite. From the best thing that he could figure, Kunzite was looking for him so he could get information on those Aspect Stones. Which was the reasons that he was running for his life as fast as his legs would carry him. He had punched the panic button on his communicator in hopes that the others would come running. He could see that Allyson and Darren were trying to get him to come their way He knew that they were wanting him to transform so they could attack Kunzite.

Finally Kyosuke had enough of running. Sliding to a halt in the alley, Kyosuke pulled his transformation item out. His item was a small rod of pure turquoise.

"No more running," Kyosuke said with a snarl. "I won't run from a traitor anymore. Now it's payback! NEPTUNE CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!!!"

When he said that Kyosuke was bathed in a column of light that blinded everyone around him. When the light cleared Kyosuke had his armor on and his staff in one hand.

"Now Kunzite we shall finish this little dance," Trition said as he readied himself.

"You won't do this alone," Thanos said as she stepped up next to him. "We are sick and tired of losing people that we care about."

"Are you," Kunzite said as he appeared in the hall. "So do you want me to feel sorry for you?"

"How about you dry up and die," another voice said that Trition recognized as Halo. As he turned to look in that direction, he could see that all of the others were there with Halo.

"Well you are welcome to try to make me die," Kunzite said as he stood ready to fight them.

Oddly enough, Kyosuke noticed that the people around them did not notice the combat. He could only wonder if this was what the others experienced as well when they met their untimely end. It felt like time had been stretched out, due to the fact that everyone around them were moving in slow motion. He also wondered if that was due to the fact that their combat was about to begin.

******

Inferno was facing down the one person that he wanted revenge on in the biggest way. Kunzite was responsible for all of the suffering that had happened during the last days of the Silver Millennium. With his corruption by Metallia this caused all kinds of friction between the other three. However, Inferno wanted to kill Kunzite in the worst way.

Drawing his two Katana from their sheaths, Inferno started to pull in all of the heat that was in the air around him and the rest of the Guardians. In doing that all of the doors started to buckle from the intense cold that was made evident in the air. All of that heat was starting to collect around his twin blades.

"This is revenge Kunzite!" Inferno called out. "RAGING INFERNO STRIKE!!!!"

All of the gathered heat lanced out at Kunzite in a large gout of fire. Inferno was wishing that Kunzite would fall just like Jadeite did, but that was not the case at all.

"Fool," Kunzite snarled. "Did you think that a mere gout of fire could destroy me? I am the mightiest of the Kings!!"

"And an arrogant one at that," WildFire said with a derisive snort. "Why don't you crawl back in the hole that you oozed out of."

"Oh you are funny," Kunzite said. "Why don't I kill you first. Then I will take the Aspect Stone from your dying corpse."

"Bite me," WildFire said as he drew his two swords. "And now how about that you die instead."

Inferno was about ready to strangle his brother for the stupidity that he was showing. If they were giving out awards for stupidity, then WildFire would have won hands down. Because in his mind that was quite stupid. Inferno knew that when WildFire jumped at Kunzite that would be the signal for all of them to attack him. And jump WildFire did! In fact he moved so fast the others did not even see him move until the last moment. Only then did Inferno realized what Kunzite did.

******

WildFire's head swam as he felt the pain from impacting into a solid wall of black energy. This would be the second time that he had done something stupid. The first time was challenging Jadeite all of those years ago when they were on the Moon. That had cost him his life. From what little he recalled about that time Rei shortly died after that. As he slid down the wall, WildFire thought that he could hear the sound of Rei's voice echoing in his ears. Yet as he slipped into unconsciousness he knew that his Rei was dead.

******

The instant that WildFire hit the wall, the rest of the Guardians started to throw everything that they had at Kunzite. What they saw when it was all over was Kunzite standing in the middle of it all with out one single scratch on him.

"What in the name of sanity will hurt him," Stratta wondered aloud.

"If only we knew," Thanos said as she tried to catch her breath. "I did not think that Kunzite would be so annoying."

"That's what it looks like," Chrono said as she eyed him cautiously. She remembered that Kunzite usually held back his deadliest attacks if he was out gunned. Except this time he did not attack but looked directly at Stratta. It was almost like an understanding passed between them.

"Stratta, listen to me," Kunzite said.

"Why should I," Stratta said menacingly.

"Because it has to do with Princess Allcia4," Kunzite said.

Stratta recognized the name that his Minako was known as in the Silver Millennium. "What about her?"

"I was the one that ordered her death," Kunzite said with a menacing laugh.

"Even though you once had some feelings for her," Brad said.

"What I had for that bitch is no more," Kunzite said. "She was amusing for a time. But I grew tired of her."

"You bastard," Jiro screamed out. "How dare you do that to her!!"

"Don't," Chrono said as she restrained him. "He is trying to make you do something rash. This isn't the General Kunzite that was the head of Endymion's personal guard."

"Then who is this person," Inferno asked.

"A shell of his former self," Chrono said. "Don't let him fool you."

"And you," Kunzite said with a snarl. "Shut your trap. I have had just about enough of your preaching!"

All that Kunzite did from that was fire a beam of energy right at Chrono. Before it could connect everyone heard a voice yell out:

"Oceanic Currents," The voice said and a wall of thick sea water sprang into being right in front of Chrono.

As each of the Guardians looked around for the person that spoke, they saw that it was Trition that caused the wall to appear. His expression was a serine as a calm lake.

"So you are my target then," Kunzite said with a snarl.

"Do what you think that you must," Trition said as he stood completely motionless. "Because I don't think that you have the balls to strike me down!"

Halo looked at Trition like he had become an incarnation of the Devil himself. In all of the years that he had known him, this was the first time that Halo had ever heard Trition swear.

"Are you crazy," Halo said to him. "You will get yourself killed!"

"Don't worry about it," Trition said calmly. "I have a plan."

"You had better," Halo said. "Because Kunzite will kill you if you don't stop him now.

"Why wouldn't I," Trition said while standing calmly.

It was then that the others saw what Trition was planning to do. Torrent noticed it first and then the others recognized what he was going to do. Trition was standing in such a way that would allow him to draw upon more than his full powers.

As Kunzite charged at Trition, Torrent noticed that Trition's armor started to have sheets of water shed off of it and pool at his feet. Once Kunzite got to within two-hundred yards of Trition, the pool of water started to churn and boil like a raging sea would during a typhoon. He could only wonder what kind of power that Trition would employ this time.

"Typhoon Blast!" Trition called out and the waters flew at Kunzite and started to hammer at him with a force of the typhoon. Torrent could also see that in the waves itself were bits and pieces of razor sharp coral and what looked like shark's teeth.

The entire group of assembled Guardians witnessed Kunzite being hit with the pieces of coral and teeth and getting slashed across the face and arms. As Kunzite fell to the ground he threw one final blast of power toward Trition. There would have been no way that he could get his shield up in time. When it impacted on him the beam bored a hole through his mid-section and out the back side. Slowly Trition fell to the cold ground and did not move. It was only at that time did Kunzite disappear.

Shane was the first person to his side. He could not believe that his best friend and confidant was dying in front of him.

"Dallian," Shane said trying to choke back the tears. "Why did you have to do this? You did not need to sacrifice yourself!"

"It was necessary to stop him," Trition said as he started to cough. "At least now I can be with my sister again."

"Don't say that," Thanos said. "We can heal you."

"Save your strength," Trition said. "You will need it to stop the others!"

Then with out much more said, Trition became silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Chrono's loud sobs. Shane walked slowly away from the scene to ponder all of what was going on. He did not want to be anywhere near them right at the moment. All that he did was duck down an alley way and transform back into his civilian form and then walked toward the Photon Center to play as many games as he could before the grief laid claim to him.

******

Mamoru knew that something was going on the instant that he saw Shane walk right past him with out even saying something to him. That was just not like him at all. He had to get to the bottom of what was going on with Shane. His actions were not making too much sense right now. Mamoru knew that Usagi had told him that Shane would shut them out of what he was going through. All that Mamoru told her was to give him some space.

"Shane wait!" Mamoru said as he caught up to him.

"Oh hey there," Shane said evenly.

"Shane, what's wrong," Mamoru asked cutting straight to the point.

"It's nothing really," Shane said as he started to walk off.

"Wait right there," Mamoru said as he grabbed Shane by the arm. "I am not Usako or Makoto. I want to know why you are doing this to yourself?"

"I don't want them to have anything more to worry about than they already have," Shane said. "Usagi has to get prepared for the test that is coming up in a few months and I don't want to burden Mako-chan at all with my problems."

"Shane this is me you are talking to," Mamoru said. "I want you to tell me the truth. And don't give me the run around that you are giving the others."

"Fine," Shane said getting upset with Mamoru. "They are dying around me and I can't do a damned thing to stop it. This has me frightened."

"Calm down," Mamoru said as he tried to calm Shane down. "You are just one man and can't do this alone."

"And now Kyosuke's gone as well," Shane said flatly.

Mamoru was stunned to hear the news. By the sounds of things the Neo-Dark Kingdom were only attacking the Senshi and that was it. Now they broke that pattern and went after one of the Guardians instead.

"Does Usako and the others know," Mamoru asked.

"This is not their concern," Shane said flatly.

"It is all of our concern," Mamoru said. "Now I will get the others and we will meet at Haruka's."

"Fine do as you will," Shane said and walked off.

"He still won't open up even to me," Mamoru said as he watched Shane walk off. This information had to be told to the others. He knew that Usagi and the others needed to know about it.

******

Elsewhere in the Ranks of the Neo-Dark Kingdom Emercyte was watching the actions of his greatest rival. He could not believe that Kunzite had ordered the death of Princess Venus all of those years ago. Though that would make sense when he found out that she was killed by someone that claimed to have feelings for her. He had feelings once for her grandmother. But she did not return his affections and that was what bothered him the most. She was in love with a member of the nobility that was the son of the Prime Minister. When he was cast out of Venus he drifted through what he could only call the multiverse. When he came to rest on a rock or what ever it was he found himself in the presence of something that he could only call a dragon. This dragon was black as the space that he could only believe gave birth to it

******

Emercyte stared at the large black dragon looming in front of him and nearly lost all control of his bowels. He could not believe that he was facing something that had only whispered about in the darkest legends of the time.

One of the greatest Elemental Beings ever known.

"What are you," Emercyte asked shakily.

"What I am is beyond your small, mortal comprehension," the dragon said with a deep throaty growl. "But you may think of me as a power that has been born long before since the creation of the multiverse."

"Earlier than even Chrono," Emercyte wondered as he recalled the stories of the crossing into space.

"Who did you say," the dragon asked, snapping his great snout over to the seemingly diminutive man.

"Chrono," Emercyte said, almost squeaking in keeping control of his excrement movements. "The one that guided the human race into solar system."

"Could it possibly be," The dragon said to no one but himself as his great claws tore sunder the earth which they tread in his agitation.

"Excuse me," Emercyte said.

"Never you mind what I was saying," the dragon said as it pinned him with a stare that managed to scare him out of his pants. "So, explain. Why are you here in this realm of existence?"

"Some upstart outsider that I have never seen before, banished me from Venus and I drifted here." Emercyte hissed vehemently, but gotten an upsurge of bravery, " I want power! Enough power to exact my revenge on him and the bitch that did this to me."

"Your righteous indignation amuses me, Mortal. Perhaps I shall use you after all," The dragon said with a chuckle. "I shall give you the power that you ask for. But heed my words, mortal! They will be the last you hear from me! Remember that with what comes power, comes a price!"

"What is your price," Emercyte asked, grinning inwardly that no matter the price, he should be able to provide it in due time.

"You will know when I come for it," the dragon said. "As it stands, my full power is not for you, for only my Chosen shall receive such honor, but for you I shall give you a small, mere fraction. That will provide more than enough to do what you want to do and for my amusement."

Then the dragon gestured by only raising a mighty claw and Emercyte felt a burning in his chest. When he could see again he was standing on one of the moons of the planet Saturn.

Padding himself down, he soon realized that he is marked for the power; In the middle of his chest is a long oval shaped piece of onyx that was a black as night. It was then that he felt the power coursing through his veins.

"Vengeance shall at last be mine," Emercyte said as he let out a long maniacal laughter.

******

What he did not realize what that over twenty-thousand years had passed in what would only be considered two hours for him. He still could not get the face of that dragon out of his mind. Nor the words that he spoke when he was given the power that he now has in his possession.

'You will know it when I come for it,' kept coming back to haunt him.

While he was remembering he saw that Dromida and Asmodia were walking into the room talking about something.

"So who shall our next target be," Dromida asked.

"I say we get rid of Chrono next," Asmodia said.

"I think that Shamshel wants that honor all for himself," Dromida pointed out.

"So how about we go after the two from Mercury next," Asmodia suggested.

"Not a bad idea you two," Shamshel said as he joined them in the main room. "But let's wait for the right time."

"If you think that is what we must do," Dromida said. "Then that is what must be done."

"Let's wait," Emercyte said as he rose off of his throne. He had not heard the comment that Shamshel made. If he did then he chose to ignore it. "This latest attack has demoralized all of them."

"Since when do you decide what we do," Shamshel asked hotly.

"Since I became leader of the Neo-Dark Kingdom," Emercyte said as his arms started to crackle with dark energy the likes of which the three of them had never seen. "I may have been careless the last time that I faced you, but I will not make that mistake again."

"So you want to try you luck again," Dromida said as she drew her weapon.

"Stand down Dromida," Shamshel said to her. Reluctantly she obeyed him. "Now what do you suggest?"

"We wait until they are at their lowest and then we strike at the two that they suggested. Princess Mercury and her Guardian Torrent will not be a match for the twins."

"Perhaps," Shamshel said. "Perhaps we will do as you suggest for now."

"Good," Emercyte said as he sat down on his throne. He had to plan for his greatest conquest yet. The destruction of the last one that had caused him to be killed. Although he did not really die, just went into a state of suspended animation and then awoke inside the Dark Kingdom.

******

When the others arrived at Haruka's place Ami noticed that the Guardians were with out two of their members. She thought that she knew what had happened to one of them, but she did not know what happened to the other.

"Eric," Ami asked the elder of the twins. "Where is Shane and Kyosuke?"

"Shane left for parts unknown," Eric said. "And Kyosuke, well. . ."

"What happened to him," Usagi prompted.

"He died," Devon said bluntly. "Plain and simple. Just died. At the hands of Kunzite of all people."

"How awful," Ami said as she tried to keep from crying.

"I think that something needs to be done," Mamoru suggested. The only question is what do we do?"

Not much else could be done except plan and wonder who it was that would be the next target. Oddly enough both Melissa and Setsuna did not say a word during the entire discussion. Maybe they were in shock over what had happened, or maybe they knew what was going on and had a plan in mind.

******

The following week, it seemed to be a typical day with a few exceptions. Shane was always up early and doing something other than sleeping. The morning that he chose to be up at the crack of dawn, Shane was sitting down at the river back with his flute in his lap trying to tell himself that it was all some kind of dream. It was only at this time did he allow himself to release any kind of emotion at all. He allowed the tears to crash through the dam that he placed around his emotions and silently cried. All that Shane could do was drop his head in his hands and cry. Kyosuke was his best friend in this life time and back some ten-thousand years ago. Now he was gone and he had failed yet again.

Shane did not know how much time had passed because he heard the sound of someone trying to get his attention with a slight cough.

"What do you want," Shane asked nearly snapping at the person.

"What ever it is can't be that bad," The voice said and it was quite female. As he looked at the speaker he noticed that she had dark red hair and blue eyes. Her long red hair was done up in a long braid. The outfit that she was wearing looked like it was made out of the finest silk and accentuated her feminine curves.

"Shiori," Shane asked her. All that she did was shake her head in the negative.

"No I am not her," She said. "I just know that you have a long road to go before you will have your revenge."

"What do you know about this," Shane asked her. He did not like talking to someone that knew more about the situation than he did. More to the point when that person decides not to share it with him.

"All that I know is that the one known as Emercyte has more power than his frame can hold," She said. If he were to realize what he truly has then you would be dead and so would Sailor Moon."

"What kind of power does he have," Shane asked as he looked at her with a gaze of curiosity.

"Old Power," She said. "And that is all that I can tell you. But I can give you this one hint. Look to the place between the four Elements of life."

Then as quietly as she appeared, the woman left. Shane was left to ponder what it was that she was talking about. What kind of 'Old Power' was she talking about? The only kind of power that he knew of that was old were in the Ginzuishou, the Golden Crystal of Earth, and in the eight Aspect Stones.

"The four Elements of life," Shane said as he thought about it. "Earth, from what we were born from; Water, to protect and nurture us, Wind, that gives us life; and Fire that give us our spirit and drive. All surrounding nothing or a Void. Void, that place that we will return to when our Time on this world is done."

It was only then that he remembered the rest of the ancient tome that he had read.

"The Six Elements that were, during the time of the Forming, will combine with the Eight that are and will be able to save the universe," Shane recalled. "The Eight that are? Wait a minute I think that I may have figured out that tome that had been bugging Thanos for nearly a week."

Temporarily forgetting his depression Shane ran home to get cleaned up. He had to work at Bobson's and the revelation could wait for the time being.

******

Melissa knew that something was not right in Juban. She sensed a power that was akin only to hers in her true form. She had to find out who it was and have a chat with them. Blinking out of her room and where the source of power was coming from, She saw a congregation of about one hundred people milling around the park. Four of them she recognized. Those four were Michiru and The Three Lights. Of course she knew that they were off somewhere in the universe with their Princess. She also knew that Michiru was dead. Her Star Seed was taken by Sapharite.

As she walked closer she could see that ten of the people drew weapons upon her approach and stood between her and the person that was in the middle of them all. Standing next to her was a man that also screamed of power. All that Melissa could tell of him was that he was casually watching the situation that unfolded around him. He was as tall as the woman that he stood next to and wore a navy blue jumpsuit with an odd belt around his waist. She could tell that he regarded the woman next to him with a look that she had only seen on the face of someone that was in love. It intrigued her to see that the person in the middle of them was a woman. Why in the world did this woman give Melissa the chills when she looked at her? She was close to two meters in height. The long flowing red hair that she had was enough to make her a bit jealous. The out fit that she was wearing looked like something that she would have seen on Allyson. It was a dress made of the finest silk. On one side it had a slit that ran from her hip to the hem. Her eyes were the color of pure sapphire the twinkled just a bit when she smiled.

"Put your weapons away," Melissa said exasperatedly. "I have no wish to harm her. I just wish to talk."

Reluctantly the ten individuals lowered their weapons and allowed her to pass. She had to wonder if they knew her. Though with what she has witnessed over the last few weeks, anything was possible. Each one of them still kept an eye on her. One of which was looking at her like he had seen a ghost. As Melissa looked at him she noticed that he looked like an ordinary young man. His demeanor, on the other hand spoke the volumes of his courage and valor.

"Young one who are you and why are you causing problems here," Melissa asked her.

"I wanted to make sure that Luminous did not constantly dig himself into a hole that he can't crawl out of," The woman said, her eyes flashing with anger. "And how dare you call me young. I am nearly three thousand years old as you reckon time. I should call you young!"

That was enough to cause a few resounding snickers from the group of assembled people. Even from the person that was standing next to her.

"Don't argue semantics with me," Melissa said sternly. "I am older than I look. Besides what do you have to gain by helping Shane?"

"Because I have seen my father, do this to himself on numerous occasions," the woman said. "All of my sisters and brothers hate it when he does that. Especially one that I have grown quite fond of and will protect her with my very existence if I have to."

"Who is that," Melissa asked.

"Her name is Nanaki," She said. "All that I will say is that Shane is bound to be in for more heartache in the next few days. Some one needs to be there for him."

"I think that can be arranged," Melissa said. "Now I must ask all of you to leave this world and this dimension. You could have already caused too many ripples in the fabric of time and space."

"Fair enough," the woman said as she made a gesture and the rest of the people gathered around. One of the people looked at her and with out missing a beat said something to her that gave her a long moment of pause.

"We will meet again," he said. "When time flows as it does!"

Then all of them disappeared with out a trace. Melissa was stunned to hear what she said. How in the world did she know most of what she did? Did this girl have some kind of access to the Time Tunnel and the Dimensional Gate that she did not even know about?

******

The woman that disappeared reappeared in a room that was alive with power.

"Mother you may be powerful, but you won't get rid of me that easily," She said with a sniff. "I will send one of my Knights to keep an eye on things. And I know the perfect one to do just that. I will send the one that made that quip to her. That should be enough to keep her on her toes for the foreseeable future. I meanwhile am going to pay a visit to the Dark Kingdom."

She then pressed a button on a console and spoke quickly into it. The voice on the other side agreed to what was said and then the console fell silent.

"Now we shall see what happens," She said. "I do hope he doesn't get caught."

******

Once Shane had left for work he was met by Devon. He knew that Devon was hot under the collar about something. The only question that tugged at his mind was what was it? Though he had a pretty good idea.

"Hey Devon," Shane said as he closed the gap.

"Don't hey me," Devon snapped. "Just what in the hell are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean," Shane said trying to figure out what he was getting upset about.

"Your lack of action," Devon said. "We are dropping like flies here and you haven't said anything that would indicate that you are going to do something about it! Your inaction caused the death of Rei!! That is your fault. If you had only done something about it sooner, then she would still be alive right now."

Shane had about all he could stand of Devon's yelling. All that he did was try to walk away from him and head toward work, so he could then go to Haruka's to talk to Allyson about that tome that he remembered that inscription from. He could not get to much farther since Devon grabbed him by the arm.

"Devon, let go of me," Shane said. "I don't have time for this."

"You will make time," Devon said. "I would much rather be fighting them than sitting on our thumbs trying to look pretty."

"I have had just about enough of your shit," Shane said as he picked up Devon by the collars. Then with out even thinking about it, slammed him into a nearby brick wall. "If you want to go off and get yourself killed, then be my guest. Just don't pin all of this on me! I have been doing my best and that doesn't seem to be enough for you! Leave me alone!"

Then Shane dropped him to the ground and stalked off toward work. He was not trying to think about what was going on. He had a plan to stop the Neo-Dark Kingdom. That would involve finding the Aspect Stones and resurrecting the people that had been killed by them. But for the moment he wanted to get to work and attend to the mundane tasks that was called "making ice-cream." He wanted to find out more about what was going through his mind at the moment. However, that would have to wait until he was off shift.

******

Allyson was finishing up illuminating one of the manuscripts that she found among her stuff from the Silver Millennium. It had some writings that talked of beings that were older than the beginnings of the universe. All that she knew that they were only spoken of in legends and stories that dated back to the years of the rule of Queen Patience. That was over twenty-thousand years before the birth of the first Queen Serenity. Only now, some thirty-thousand years later were the manuscripts being found. The question that was going through her mind was why? Maybe it was only now that they needed to be found. Could it have something to do with their current crisis? She still could not decipher what was written in one text that she had brought with her. The only thing that she could find were words that when translated were Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Void, and Time. Other than that she did not know what the rest of it meant. Other places in the Tome she found the same six Elements and then their eight Aspects.

"Ok I think that I have deciphered at least that much of it," Allyson said as she stroked Cosmos' fur while he slept on the table next to the book. "The Aspect that is associated with Fire is; Virtue. For Wind it would be Life and Wisdom. Water would be, Trust and Loyalty. Earth would be Justice. Void would be Serenity of Spirit. And Time would be Honor. Maybe when I can get some help I can figure out what that means."

It was then that she heard someone knocking on the door. Walking down stair to get something to drink she found that the person that was at the door was Shane. She saw that he was in his uniform from work. Apparently he had just ended his shift and came directly over.

"Shane what are you doing here," Allyson asked him.

"I may have a translation for that tome that you are working on," Shane said. "It was bugging me all day at work."

"You do," Allyson said as she almost dragged Shane in the house. "Then please help me out. I spent the better part of the day working on it and I haven't got that far yet."

Once they were inside, Shane followed Allyson up to the room where she was working on that old tome.

"Okie here it is," Allyson said. "See what you can do with it. I can't figure it out."

Once Shane got a good look at it, he realized what Allyson did not. It was written in Ancient Jupitarian. It was a language that he could speak as well if not better than English.

"I can easily read it," Shane said. "Though I may have to paraphrase it just a bit."

"So what does it say," Allyson prompted.

"Okie here goes," Shane said as he took a deep breath. "The four Elements of life; Earth, from what we were born from; Water, to protect and nurture us, Wind, that gives us life; and Fire that give us our spirit and drive. All surrounding nothing or a Void. Void, that place that we will return to when our Time on this world is done."

"That was what that said," Allyson asked him when Shane finished translating it.

"Yeah that was what it said," Shane said as he took a drink of water. "The next part was something about the Six Elements that were and the Eight that are will combine their powers to save all of creation."

"Meaning this Universe from the Neo-Dark Kingdom," Allyson said.

"I don't think that was what it meant," Shane said. "I know what it means by the Eight that are."

"Oh what," Allyson asked.

"The nine Guardians," Shane said. "Each one of us with the exception of the twins bear a mark of the Code of Eight. Devon and Eric both bear the point of Virtue. I think that when we get the Aspect Stones for ourselves we will finally have our full powers. I also think that they draw from the Six that were."

"How can you know that," Allyson said as she looked at the book where he was reading.

"Because in this passage right here it depicts the Six originals investing some of their power in eight people and that power laid dormant until the time came for the Current Proxies to take up the full powers of the Six," Shane pointed out. "But wait it shows that only five were summoned and only five were chosen. The sixth was never summoned and that one was never chosen. Those five were charged with the power of the original Five. Think of the Eight as their Lord Chamberlains."

"When did that happen," Allyson asked.

"Well if this is translated as a six and this is a seven, then it was about the time of end of the Outer Guardians training in 996 SM."

"The year of Blackness," Allyson quotes from memory. "The year when I watched you and the others die."

"So that was what happened to the four of you," Shane said. "I thought that you had died with the others. If I had known that you were still alive then I could have asked for you help."

"No," Allyson said sternly. "You did what you had to. I watched as you valiantly defended Queen Serenity until she could use the power of the Ginzuishou to allow all of us to be reborn in this time. The four of us were sent ahead by Chrono and our memories blanked until the rest of you started to remember who you were."

"But getting back to what I found," Shane said trying to forget about what they were starting to talk about. "It would seem that five people were chosen to become the Proxies for Five of the Six."

"Here in this universe," Allyson asked.

"Nope according to our tales that we were told as children, the Eight that are will not even know who they are until the time is right."

"So what happened to the Sixth," Allyson asked as she remembered what Shane told her.

"The tales said that the Sixth disappeared and did not show up. It was believed that the Greatest of the Six the Void destroyed the Sixth and absorbed the power of that one," Shane said.

"And that was it," Allyson asked.

"Essentially that was it," Shane said with a shrug. "But it was only recently that we came into our powers. Also I don't think that it is all of them."

"The Aspect stones," Allyson asked.

"Essentially," Shane said.

"So that would make us two of the Eight then," Allyson said. "And if what I found about our Aspects are right then my Aspect is under the Auspice of Void. Yours would be under that of Wind."

"Makes sense actually," Shane said. "But this leaves us with more questions than answers."

"Agreed," Allyson said. "But one thing is for certain. We have something to go on instead of just scribbles."

"True," Shane said. "So I hope that helps."

"It will," Allyson said with a smile. "Now we need to have a talk."

******

Brad and Ami were enjoying a malt at the Crown Snack shop. They both had things that they wanted to talk to each other about.

"Ami," Brad said starting off the conversation. "Would they have really killed me?"

"With Haruka, you can't be too sure about anything," Ami said. "Besides, that is well in the past."

"True," Brad said. "We just need to focus on what is going on right now."

"Exactly," Ami said. "Which reminds me, you know that we have that Challenge in March against the Urusians?"

"How can I forget that," Brad said evenly. "Their Captain was the one that set this up."

"That's right," Ami said as she remember that detail.

All the while when they were talking the did not even see what was about to befall them.

******

Setsuna was patiently waiting for her cousin to return from her rather abrupt errand. When she returned, Setsuna did not understand what had made her so nervous.

"Melissa, what has you so bothered," Setsuna asked.

"I met someone that seems to know more about what is going on than I do," Melissa said as she started to pace the room. "This is starting to bother me."

"Cousin," Setsuna said. "You must realize that there are going to be people in the multi-verse that will know more than you."

"But about this universe," Melissa said nearly yelling. "You know what I am. You know how I feel when someone disrupts the flow of time here."

"Yes I know that you do," Setsuna said with a bit of a frown crossing her face. "But you have said it yourself that there are beings out there that are even older than dirt. Even older than you."

"Now I wouldn't say that," Melissa said as she calmed down. "And I think that I met someone that could be one of those beings."

"What do you mean," Setsuna asked as she got a look of curiosity.

"Well I met a red-head that seemed to be familiar to me," Melissa said. "Her attitude is similar to mine when I was her age."

"And that was during the dinosaur age," Setsuna said as started to laugh.

"Oh really funny," Melissa said with a mock-frown. "But she was protected by about one hundred people."

"Do you think that she could have been the newest chosen of the Six," Setsuna asked.

"What Six," Melissa asked.

"It would seem that the Six elements that were around before creation chose people that would bear their power. But when it was all said and done only five were around to do that," Setsuna said.

"Did they have any hand in what happened here," Melissa asked.

"Only you did," Setsuna said. "I think that they played a hand in another universe that was similar to ours, but quite different."

"How different," Melissa asked with some interest.

"Well the nine of you were not even in the mix there," Setsuna said.

"And how do you know that," Melissa asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"I asked my counterpart. She told me that you were not there," Setsuna said. "I will say this much about her. She is cold and calculating to the point of extreme."

"And you are not," Melissa pointed out. "You can be even worse."

"True," Setsuna said. "This shouldn't be told to too many people. We don't know what they will do with the information."

"I do know that Shane has met this girl already," Melissa said. "She even had the nerve to call me a youngster."

Setsuna could see that Melissa almost started to pout. She had to wonder why her own cousin was acting like a two-year-old. But she knew that she was always sensitive about being called a child. Especially when the person that said that was acting like a child themselves.

One thing that Setsuna did admit to herself was the Neo-Dark Kingdom needed to be stopped. She was of the opinion that her traitorous brother should be diced up into small pieces. For right now, all that she could do was wait

******

The attack on Ami and Brad came with out warning. One minute they were enjoying their malts and talking and then the next they were trying to find cover so they could transform and deal with the threat. Brad was the first to recognize who it was. It was the one that Danielle identified as Dromida.

"Come out and Play," Dromida said with a bit of a chuckle. "I won't hurt you! Much!"

"Bite me bitch," Brad said as he stood up in his full armor looking ready to fight. "I won't let you kill anymore of us!"

"Now who says that we are going to give you a choice," Asmodia said as she stepped out of the shadows. "We want the Aspect Stone and we will take them from your dead carcases if we have to."

"Come get some," Brad said as he readied himself for a fight that he knew that he could not win. Against one he might have had a chance, but with the two of them there was no way with out help. He only hoped that Ami would be enough to help him destroy the twins.

Fortunately for him Ami appeared when she had transformed into her fuku. She had a grim look on her face. It was like she was expecting this fight for some time.

"Ok Asmodia and Dromida," Ami said evenly. "If you think that I will go down with out a fight, then I would like you to try to kill me."

"IF that is a challenge then I shall oblige you," Asmodia said as she started to gather in the power that she required. Once she had the right amount she gestured at Ami and quietly called out her attack.

"Buster Beam," Asmodia said as the beam of energy lanced out at Mercury. Fortunately for Mercury she managed to dodge out of the way. The people in the snack shop were not so fortunate however. Each one that was touched by the beam of energy, their own energy was drained from them. Ami was not immune to the effects of the beam. Once the beam drained them, part of it splintered off and lanced out at her and impacted on her in the neck.

Brad watched in horror as he saw Ami die right before him slowly. There was nothing that he could do to stop Asmodia from finishing her off. Once he felt Ami pass from this life, he too started to feel his own life slowly ebb away. He knew that this was the effect of the Soul Bond that he shared with her. He wanted to give those two a parting shot before he finally died. Shaking his head to clear away the forming cobwebs, Brad knew that he had to do something to hurt them lest he be called weak.

"I won't go quietly," Brad snarled. "You won't take me with out a fight. WATER WAVE SMASHER!!!!"

This time Brad conjured up the biggest ball of water that he had ever done in his entire life. When he was ready, the water ball flew from the tip of his trident and impacted the twins and caused minor cuts and abrasions all over their exposed skin.

It was only when he expelled the attack that Torrent finally laid down and joined his Princess in death.

******

The recoil of the death of one of the Inner five Guardians hit the others like a bolt of energy. Inferno was the first one to feel it. He knew that someone had died and he could not put his finger on it. The first person he tried to find was his twin. From the anger and resentment that was filtering into his mind, Eric knew that Devon was still alive. And also very upset about something.

'Shane must have pissed him off again with his lack of action,' Eric thought with a shake of his head. 'I understand why Devon is mad, but what I don't understand is Shane's motivation for not charging at the Neo-Dark Kingdom straight on.'

Eric respected Shane for being cautious, but even his patients has limits. Right now he was at his limit and was about to strangle Shane for what he was doing. However, he did not want to have Shane mad at him for what ever reason. From the little that he knew of Shane, He knew that to make him mad usually ended up in being beat to a bloody mess. The last time that had happened was when he attacked Erichsson for nearly killing Trition. Eric knew that he did not want to make Shane that mad for what ever reason. That would be the easiest way to end up dead and buried. Or if he was feeling nice, just hurt.

Fortunately for him Shane was elsewhere at the moment. He was glad for that since he did not want to yell at him. The one thing that Eric had to do was find out who of the five of them was the one that died. Going on a hunch he called Jiro's place to see if he was home.

"Jiro," Eric said over the phone.

"Yeah," Jiro answered flatly.

"Did you sense it," Eric said with an edge in his voice that mirrored on scared.

"Yeah I did," Jiro said. "And I know who it is too."

"Who," Eric asked.

"I believe that it was Brad," Jiro said. "I can't explain it, I just think that something has happened to Brad and Ami."

"Find my Brother and I will collect Shane and we will get over there as quickly as possible," Eric said.

"Ok," Jiro said as he hung up the phone.

Once Eric got off of the phone, his heart started to race. Something had happened to one of them and he did not like this at all. It would not take too much longer for Devon to find out what had happened.

Pulling on his shoes, Eric ran out of the house and down the street toward the direction of the Kaioh mansion. He knew that Shane more than likely would have went there to talk to at least Melissa about what was going on. If only he knew why Shane was talking to her and not the rest of them. Something about the way that he was acting did not sit too well with him. If there was one thing that he did respect, then that had to be Shane capabilities as a leader. For the moment that was all that he had to go on.

'Shane don't disappoint me,' Eric said as he ran down the street.

He did not get too much farther when he saw a group of people gathering around the front of the Crown Snack Shop. His curiosity was getting the better of him, so he walked over to the assembled crowd. This time he wished that he did not do that. He found the bodies of both Torrent and Sailor Mercury lying in the remains of a table that had been shattered. From the looks of the battle they did not have a mark on them. Eric knew that they had their energy drained from them. Well at least one of them had. Eric remembered when he had collapsed when Rei had died the first time. It was back in 1992 when he first felt the loss of Rei. He knew that she must have died defending Princess Serenity. He only wished that he would have been by her side.

Quickly walking away from the scene, Eric went to find Shane as quickly as he could. Also he needed to find Hotaru as well. It would be least that he could do for her. She had always been nice to him and he did not want to see her hurt.

He did not get all that far away from the scene of the carnage, when he too was attacked. At first he was almost caught unaware of the attack, but his reflexes were quick enough to allow him to dodge the initial volley. Once he came up in a crouch, Eric knew that someone was after him to kill him. He was not going to go down quietly or easily either. He had to transform and confront this opponent.

"MARS INFERNO CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER, TRANSFORM!!!!" Eric shouted out as white hot flames engulfed him and brought his armor into existence. Once the armor was on him, Eric drew his two katana and prepared to do battle.

"Come on," Inferno said as he stood ready to battle. "Or are you too cowardly to face me in open combat?"

"Oh I am not too cowardly to face you," the voice said with an evil chuckle to it. "I just wanted to see how good you really are!"

Inferno then saw the person that spoke to him. He recognized him right off. This person, if he could call him that was Sapharite.

"What do you want from me," Inferno said evenly.

"Your Star Seed. And your life," Sapharite said with a sneer. "And don't try to use that power on me. With two of your friends dead I don't think that you can even try to hurt me."

"Who said that I needed them to hurt you," Inferno said through a snarl. All that he did was charge at Sapharite with his swords drawn and tried to slash at him. Inferno was surprised to find that his blades did not do anything to him. It was like he was expecting him to attack with his swords. What Sapharite did next surprised even himself. He produced a beam of black energy and found that it could be used as a sword.

"Now this is impressive. I must remember to make note of this power," Sapharite said as he turned his new weapon on Inferno. "With this I shall kill you."

"Bring it on," Inferno said as he readied himself for whatever Sapharite decided to throw at him.

"Black Electron Storm," Sapharite called out and the entire alley was peppered with balls of black energy that destroyed what ever it was that they hit. Two of them impacted Inferno in the chest and when they flew out of his back, the entire back of his armor was missing. Inferno fell to the ground motionless. There was nothing more that he could do except to surrender to the darkness that was death.

******

Devon was in the middle of a Photon match when he felt his brother die. That instant of hesitation was enough for him to get tagged about six times. Right now his mind was not in the game as he walked toward the staging area and took off his gear.

"What's wrong Devon," The game commander asked him as he was putting the equipment back on the rack.

"It's nothing," Devon said as he wiped the forming tears out of his eyes. "My heart is just not in this today." When he got out to the snack shop, he saw that Jiro was waiting for him.

"What's going on Jiro," Devon asked trying to hide the fact that he was emotionally hurting on the inside.

"Something has happened to Brad and Ami," Jiro said. "I don't know exactly what yet, but I was hoping that we could talk about what has happened and get a united front against the Neo-Dark Kingdom."

"Agreed," Devon said evenly. "I think that it is about time that someone slap Shane around and demand that he do something before all of us get killed."

"Calm down," Jiro said. "Besides something else is eating at you."

"Eric's," Devon started before his emotions got the better of him.

"No," Jiro said. "Now there are only a few of us left."

"Why," Devon said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Let's go find Shane NOW," Jiro suggested.

All that Devon could do was nod and follow Jiro out of the Photon Center.

******

Shane, Allyson, and Hotaru were enjoying a program on the Television when it was interrupted by a bulletin from the local news.

"We interrupt the scheduled program for this announcement," The reporter said. "It would seem that three of this city's defenders were found killed today. Witnesses report seeing them attacked by two women wearing the same outfits."

All that Shane could do was stare numbly at the television as the reporter continued to tell what had happened. This was becoming a really bad day for him. He thought that he could see the forms of those that were killed. All that he could see was hints of light blue and white. He had to get up and move around before he lost his control of his emotions. He thought that he could hear Hotaru start to cry as she saw what he did.

This was getting too much for him at the moment. He had to get away from everyone for the moment and think. Something about what was going on did not make sense. He had to be sure for himself. Quickly walking out of the house, Shane knew what he had to do. Once he cleared the front door, Shane ran as fast as he could to where he saw the news report coming from.

Several minutes later, Shane arrived out front of the Crown Snack shop. It was only then that he could confirm what he saw on the television. He saw that both Brad and Ami were killed. From the look on Brad's face he died at peace. Turning away from the scene, Shane walked into the back alley and came across the remains of Eric laying face down in the alley. Shane took several steps backwards in horror as he saw that Eric's entire back was missing. Shane could not even hold down what little lunch that he had. All that he did was turn to a near by dumpster and puked his lunch and breakfast back up.

Staggering out of the alley, Shane only think of one thing. Find someone that he could talk to about what was going on. His pride and sense of duty was getting his friends killed around him. This had to stop now. He knew who it was that he had to talk to. It was not Usagi that was for certain. She had enough problems already. The one person that he had to talk to and let all of his frustrations and grief out to was Makoto. He knew that she was waiting for him to come to her and talk. His wall was starting to crack.

"I wanna go home, Take off this uniform and leave the show," Shane started to sing as he walked down the road. Right now that song fit his mood. "And I'm waiting in this cell, because I have to know. Have I been guilty all this time."

The trip to Makoto's apartment did not take too long since he knew that route about as well as he knew his own house. Once he got to the complex he walked up the stairs like a zombie. His emotions were getting the better of him and he really needed to talk to her. If she was not even home, then he would have to talk to Usagi. Shane could not take the stress any longer.

Once he got outside of her door, all that he could do was pound once on her door and then slumped up against the wall next to the door facing the wall. What would be some two minutes later, Makoto answered the door and she saw that he was waiting for her.

"Shane," Makoto said in shock. "What brings you here? I thought that you did not want to have anything to do with us after what was going on?"

All that Shane did was look at her with a pained expression.

"Mako-chan," Shane said slowly. "I can't stand it anymore."

"You want to talk," Makoto asked.

All that Shane could do was nod his head in agreement. He did not have much in him that wanted to actually speak.

"Come on in," Makoto said as she took him by the hand. "I was just talking with Danielle that was all."

Numbly Shane allowed himself to be lead into her house.

******

Makoto could not believe how much Shane was hurting inside. This was the one time that she allowed herself to listen to what the bond that they shared was telling her. His expression what that of someone that needed a friend to talk to. She was glad to see that he was ready to talk to her. She lead Shane over to her couch and then walked into the kitchen to get him something to drink. Her mind wandered to what he could be thinking about. Walking back into the front room, she saw that Shane had a haunted look on his face.

"Shane, what's happened," Makoto asked as she sat the glass of water on the table.

"They're gone," Shane said slowly. "Ami, Brad, and Eric. All of them were killed. It's my fault that they died. I did not do anything and they died because of me!"

"Shane," Makoto said as she sat down next to him. She was trying to fight off the flood of emotions that she was feeling at the moment so she could help Shane out. "There was nothing that you could have done."

"Yes there was," Shane said as he tried to look away from her.

"What could you have done," Makoto said as she gently pulled his face to look at her. "You could not have known that they were going to be the next targets."

"You are right," Shane said as he took her hands in his. "I couldn't have known that. But I still can't help but feel helpless. They trusted me and I betrayed them."

Makoto was in shock to see him like this. Never before had she seen him act this way. Could it be that his position was getting to him? That could not be the reason at all. What she knew of him, was the fact that Shane was prone to keep his feelings bottled up inside of him and then they would explode. Sometimes they would just come out in his music, and others, like now, would come out in a torrent of depression and anguish. She knew that Shane needed someone to be there for him and that was what she was going to do right now.

While she had his attention, Makoto reached out and wrapped him in a tight hug. She knew that was usually enough to get him to talk to her even more. This time she found that Shane latched on to her and allowed himself to cry. Another first for her. She had never once seen him lose this much control at all.

"Am I that bad of a leader," Shane asked her. "Perhaps I should quit and hand over the position to someone more qualified like Jiro."

"Don't say that," Makoto said as she wiped away his tears. "You are important to us all. All of us have come to rely on you and your perspective on things. If you weren't here then I think that Usagi would have given in by now."

"She is much stronger than that," Shane said as he did not want to let go of her.

"Perhaps," Makoto said as she gently stroked his hair with her free hand. "But you being here seems to have given her the extra motivation to carry on that much longer."

"But," Shane said and was silenced with a finger to his lips.

"Don't say anymore Shane," Makoto said. "I understand you better than most would or would care to. You are my Guardian, boyfriend, and the man that I want to be the father of our two beautiful children."

"You sure about that," Shane said as he looked at her. He could see that she was serious about all of it.

"Yes Luminous, I am certain of it," Makoto said as she called him by his Jupitarian name. "What did you call me the time when we met again on the moon?"

"Melarra," Shane said as he recalled an ancient language that he thought was long gone. "My Beloved! I barely knew you, and yet I had fallen in love with you."

"Yes I knew that you were the one that I was waiting for," Makoto. "Even though I was by rights betrothed to Nephrite, I did not love him."

"And I was content to let the two of you be happy," Shane said. "I was just a commoner and had no place in the palace. Until the time that I was chosen to become your Guardian. It was in that role that I wanted to forever remain."

"And then Nephrite betrayed Prince Endymion and the Earth Kingdom to Beryl and Metallia," Makoto said as she became a bit nervous. "I was starting to feel something for him up until that happened."

"I never knew that," Shane said as he unwound himself from her embrace.

"I kept that hidden all this time," Makoto said as she blushed a bit. "I was afraid that you would go nuts."

"What's past is past," Shane said evenly. "I know that we have unconditional love for each other. I would walk through fire for you if needed."

"Now let's not go that far. I know that you would lay your life down for me if it is needed," Makoto said as she laid a hand on the side of his face. "Besides you have never really left my side or my heart since the first day that I met you."

"Even when you were starting to fall for Nephrite," Shane asked.

"You were my first love," Makoto said as she tried to reassure him. "I couldn't forget you or your willingness to accept me regardless of status."

"You were just plain Lyta5 to me," Shane said as he calmed down considerably.

Makoto was now a bit relieved that Shane was feeling better. She figured that it would be best that she did not involve Danielle in their problems. What they were going through did not need to involve her at all.

"Shane, you should be getting home now," Makoto said as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright I think that you are right," Shane said as he got up off of the couch. "Thank you for being there to understand me."

"That's what I am here for," Makoto said as she stood up with him.

"I know," Shane said as he reached down and gave her a kiss. "Thanks for everything."

"Sure," Makoto said as she walked him out. "I will see you at school."

"Of course," Shane said as he walked away. She could see that Shane had a lighter mood, by the way that he walked away. Now if she could only shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to the lot of them she would be quite happy.

******

The following day at school, home room was quite somber. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Usagi crying. The only one that was left of her close friends was Makoto. Makoto was also upset by what had happened to Ami as well. She just had her own way of dealing with it. However what bothered the both of them was how Shane and company were handling it. Makoto knew that Shane was feeling responsible for their deaths. He had came by last night and literally cried on her shoulder. This was the only time that she had ever had her boyfriend do that. Usually they would hold their feelings in and not even talk to her about them. Shane was different, that much she knew. He was the type of person that had a certain air about him that said that he was someone that could listen to what she had to say and was willing to accept her for who she was.

The sound of the door opening and shutting snapped her out of her deep thoughts. Looking up, she saw that Haruna-sensei was a bit paler than usual. Makoto wondered if it was because of the fact that she saw the news as well.

"Class, I want to know if you watched yesterday's news at all," Haruna asked the students.

Everyone around Makoto gave a resounding 'yes' as their answer. All except Shane who said nothing. Was it because he was ashamed that he saw what had happened on the news that he said nothing or what?

"Shane did you see the news yesterday," Haruna-sensei asked.

"Yeah I saw it," Shane said tersely. His reaction was enough to scare Usagi. She had to wonder what had gotten into Shane for him to speak the way that he did.

"Well you didn't say anything," Haruna-sensei said.

"Because that broadcast was just wrong," Shane said as he flashed an angry gaze at the teacher.

"Shane, stop it," Makoto said as she tried to get him to calm down.

"Explain it to us please," Haruna-sensei asked him. Even Haruna-sensei could not understand the depths of Shane's anger.

"What's there to explain," Shane said flatly. "The way that they handled their deaths was just wrong. I don't know how things are done over here, but back home that would not be done!"

Makoto could see that Haruna-sensei was getting upset with Shane for his outburst.

"Stand in the hall," Haruna said as she tried not to yell at him.

"Fine," Shane said as he got up from his seat and grabbed two buckets full of water and walked out into the hall.

By the time that lunch came, Shane was sitting with Usagi and Makoto eating his lunch.

"What was that all about," Usagi asked. "I can't believe that you would yell at Haruna-sensei."

"Well I did," Shane said as he took a bite of his lunch. "The fact is, that news broadcast was just plain wrong."

""You mean they showed it on the news," Usagi asked. "I heard about it from Jiro."

"Sadly yes," Shane said. "I was talking with Allyson about something from our past and then we started watching something on the TV and then the news broadcast came on."

"How did they," Usagi started to ask before she was overcome with grief again.

"Mercury and Torrent," Shane said addressing the two of them that way since he had no idea who could be listening among the students trying to find out who they were. "I have no idea how it happened to them. There was not a mark on them. Inferno on the other hand was missing about half of his mid-section."

"No way," Jiro said as he walked over and sat down with them. "When did this happen?"

"I wish that I knew," Shane said. "It must have happened sometime yesterday. When I don't know."

"I remember talking to him on the phone and then when I went to get Devon, he told me that Eric was dead. He didn't say how, just that he was dead and that was it."

"They are twins Jiro," Shane said evenly. "They have a link that allows the other to sense what has happened to one another."

"So how many are left," Usagi asked.

"The four of us, Allyson, Hotaru, Devon, Melissa, Haruka, Darren, and Setsuna," Shane said as he tried to think things through. "It is a sure fire bet that the those two that killed Minako will be trying to kill Melissa and Setsuna as well."

"How do you know that," Usagi asked.

"From what Melissa told us," Shane said evenly. "Those two, plus Shamshel would like nothing better than to kill those two."

"You won't let that happen will you," Jiro asked him.

"Jiro I am not a god," Shane pointed out. "Yes we do need to do something about what is going on, but I am at a loss as to what to do."

"Well we can try to stop them from killing another one of us," Makoto suggested.

"We tried that with Kyosuke and that failed," Jiro said. "But I for one am not going to sit on my hands any longer. I can't stand it."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING, DAMN IT!!!" Shane yelled at Jiro. Usagi and Makoto had to keep from recoiling in fear. Though they did have questioning looks on their faces. "Or have you conveniently forgotten that was the way that the others were killed."

"Shane what has gotten into you," Usagi asked. She was genuinely concerned about him.

"All of this is what has gotten into me," Shane said. "I am starting to wonder why things are happening the way that they are."

Before anyone could answer, the bell that signaled the end of lunch period sounded and all of the students filed back into class to finish out the rest of the day.

******

Devon could hardly concentrate on his school work. Every time he would look over at the desk next to him he would expect to see his twin sitting there working on his school work as well. Now he knew that a part of him had been cut off and for the time being there would be no way that he could ever get it back.

'Damned Neo-Dark Kingdom,' Devon swore to himself. 'This would have never happened if Shane would have went on the offensive!'

Devon could not understand why Shane had to be so weak when it came to dealing with the Neo-Dark Kingdom. They were a force that needed to be destroyed once an for all. The more that he thought about it, the more that he knew that right now there was nothing that they could do about it. That much bothered him greatly. They were only a handful now where they had once been many. So for now he would have to wait, Though he would not wait for much longer, He swore a vow to himself that if one more of them died then he would do something about it. Plus he did not care what Shane told him.

******

As soon as Allyson had managed to get Hotaru calmed down, she went to get a glass of milk for her own frazzled nerves. She knew that Hotaru and Brad were extremely close. In fact she thought that at one point they were going to become intimate up in the attic. That would be something that should wait until much later in their lives. For the moment what needed to be done was stop the Neo-Dark Kingdom and then find the aspect stones so they could revive the others.

Taking her glass outside, Allyson walked over to the swing and sat down in it. She saw that Hotaru's puppy Lexus was playing in the yard with what looked like a stick. She had to smile since she knew that Brad was quite devoted to her and would be willing to do just about anything for her that she asked of him. She could only wish that someone would be that devoted to her. Sadly not a single person had even taken an interest in her. That alone was enough to make her start to shed tears.

"Is it wrong to want to be happy," Allyson asked aloud to no one. "Why can't I be happy?"

Downing the glass of milk in a single gulp, Allyson started to walk around in the yard. She had to get herself out of the rut that she was in. She figured that she could go back to working on that old dusty tome that she had been working on for the last six or so months, but right now she could not even concentrate on that. As she got to about the middle of the yard she saw that Lexus was starting to growl at thin air. She knew that he could sense things that were not really there. Reaching into her pants pocket, Allyson took a tight grip on her transformation wand and was ready just in case it was someone from the Neo-Dark Kingdom that decided to come calling.

"Show yourself," Allyson said as she looked around trying to spot what it was that Lexus saw. "Come on out Dark Kingdom slime. I know why you are here, so let's get this over with."

On cue, the person that was causing Lexus to growl appeared. She recognized this person immediately. This was the person that had killed countless people on her home world of Saturn all of those years ago.

"Ferrion," Allyson said with a bit of a snarl in her voice. "So you are the one that is here to kill me?"

"You could say that," Ferrion said. "But I won't be so crass as to attack you while you are like you are. So transform already!"

This was the first time that a villain actually wanted her to transform. Shrugging at this oddity, Allyson produced her transformation wand and spoke the key phrase to trigger the transformation. Once she was transformed, Thanos could see that Ferrion started to back away from her like he had seen a ghost.

"You are her," Ferrion said nearly soiling his uniform in the process. "You are the Senshi that should never be woken up! This is not possible!"

"Indeed I am a Senshi of the planet of Silence, but I am not the Senshi that you think that I am," Thanos said as she summoned her Glaive. "I am the Guardian of the Princess of Silence, The destroyer of nightmares and fiends. I am Thanos."

"Pretty good speech," Ferrion said. "Now how about you dying quietly."

Ferrion then gestured and a beam of energy lanced out toward Thanos. However, before it could impact, both Thanos and Ferrion could hear a voice yell out something.

"Silent Wall," The voice said. It was then that Thanos recognized the voice. It was Saturn coming to help her out.

"Now the tables are even," Saturn said as she stood next to Thanos. "And we are going to stop you from killing anymore of us."

"Then little Senshi, why don't you try," Ferrion said as he stood in a ready position and awaited their attacks.

Thanos knew that he had something up his sleeve which was why she was worried just a little bit. She had an idea that she hoped that she would never have to use, but in this case it may have to be used. Her idea entailed her using one of her fatal attacks if worse came to worse. At the moment she wanted to give this psycho a very nasty surprise. All that Thanos did was look at Saturn and nod once. Something passed between then almost like they too also had the Soul Bond that the inner five did. As one the two of them started to run at Ferrion. When they got to with in the reach of their glaives, the two of them jumped straight up and crossed their chosen weapon in front of each other.

"Double Glaive Surprise," The two of them yelled at the same time. From the apex of their crossed glaives purple and black energy started to rain down on Ferrion. If he were a group of yoma, then he would have wilted under the onslaught by the two Senshi from Saturn. He was not however a yoma. In this instance Ferrion took what they dished out to him and to make matters worse for the lot of them he liked it.

"Is that the best that you can do," Ferrion said with a snarl. "I have nothing to fear from you two at all."

"You better fear us," Thanos said as she began to glow with a lavender light. 'I only hope that I can draw on my aspect with out the others around. This would really suck if I couldn't.'

"I call upon the power that I possess," Thanos started as the glow around her started to increase. "The power of Serenity of Spirit."

Hotaru and Ferrion both saw what happened next. Neither of which could believe it. The lavender glow faded from around her and caused Thanos to drop to the ground.

"Thanos," Saturn screamed as she ran to her side. "What happened?"

"I tried to invoke my power from my aspect, but I failed," Thanos said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Aw too bad," Ferrion said with a sneer. "Yoma, kill them!"

Hotaru raised her glaive up into a ready position in order to be prepared to defend herself from the oncoming attack. Before she could do anything, Hotaru felt a hand on her arm.

"Let me deal with these bastards," Thanos said slowly. "This will not take long at all. I intend to destroy them all."

"How," Hotaru asked. When she saw the look on Thanos' face, she knew what she was thinking.

"Yes Princess I will do that," Thanos said as she took a deep breath. "I am left with no other choice."

"I tire of your prattle," Ferrion said as he summoned more yoma to kill them. What happened next shocked all of the yoma and Saturn.

Hotaru watched as Thanos raised her glaive above her head and then started to concentrate. When Thanos opened her eyes she had a look of determination on her face that could only be matched by that of Hotaru when she faced down Nephernia. Hotaru also knew that if she did not get out of the way then she would also be killed by her own Guardian.

"DEATH RIBBONS DEVOLUTION!!" Thanos yelled as ribbons of dark purple energy started to form on the tip of her glaive. Each ribbon then started to snake outward toward the yoma. As each ribbon touched the yoma they started scream in horror as they were slowly destroyed.

Hotaru could only watch in horror as she saw the ribbons slowly wrap around Thanos. Each layer slowly growing tighter than the last.

'This can't be happening,' Hotaru thought as she tried to make herself as small as she could. 'This can't be happening! Why would she do something like this?'

Then the ribbons snaked their way over toward Ferrion. Not even he could run too far from them before they caught up to him. Slowly Ferrion could feel his life energy drain from him as well. He could not believe that one girl could possess so much power.

"Make it stop," Ferrion screamed. "I will give you mercy!"

"Once this starts," Saturn said as she tried to calm herself down. "Not even Thanos can stop it. You have pushed her to using something that she never wanted to use."

"If you would have only given us what we wanted then this would not have happened," Ferrion said as he tried to plead for his life.

"Did you even think to give mercy to those that you killed," Saturn said as she stalked closer to him. What Saturn did not realize was that she was in the path of one of those death ribbons. As Saturn was about to strike the death blow on Ferrion, she saw that one of the ribbons was protruding through her mid-section. She could not believe that her own Guardian would actually kill her, but in a sense she knew that it would have been a far worse death at the hands of Ferrion. As she slowly fell to the ground she also saw that Thanos also fell to the ground as well. The yoma, Ferrion, and the two of them were no longer among the land of the living.

******

The explosions and the yelling were enough to snap Haruka out of her depression and reminded her that she was still needed.

"Hotaru," Haruka said as she ran outside and witnessed what was going on. It was only then that she saw what Allyson was doing and had seconds to get inside and shut the door. Haruka had no idea of what Thanos was capable of doing. All that she knew was that she was Saturn's Guardian and that was about it. Haruka did not like the fact that she was kept in the dark about someone that was supposed to be an ally. When the dust settled, Haruka numbly stumbled out of the house and into the back yard. She saw all of the destruction that was caused by just one of Allyson's abilities. If she was not already numb from finding Michiru dead, then this would have made it even worse. Slowly Haruka walked around to see what all had happened. She found Hotaru's puppy trying to wake her up, but to no avail. Haruka saw about fifty feet away from Hotaru Allyson laying on the ground face down. Haruka could see that she had odd burns all across her face and legs. If only she knew what had caused it. Also among the dead was the one person that she had hoped to never see again. Somehow the dead form of Ferrion caused Haruka to smile since it was one less person for Haruka to Destroy. She only wished that it would have been Sapharite that was the one that had been killed. He was the one that was responsible for the death of Michiru. The only person that she could actually say that she loved. Sure Darren was a good friend of hers and had been since they were on Uranus, but she knew that he did not think of her in any kind of romantic contexts. That she did not mind since it would have complicated things between them. Right now she needed answers and the only one that could provide her with the answers that she needed was Melissa. Storming back into the house, Haruka brushed right by Darren who had just walked in the house. The look on his face mirrored what she was feeling. Stalking upstairs and toward Melissa's room Haruka wanted answers to her questions.

"Melissa I am coming in," Haruka said as she opened the door. She could see that Melissa was glaring at her as she opened the door.

"Haruka, what do you need from me," Melissa said as she took a drink of a glass of orange juice. She was still a bit sick, but for the time being she could still attend to her duties as needed.

"I want some answers," Haruka snapped. "Two more have died. Now what are we supposed to do about this?"

"Who is it this time," Melissa asked though she had her suspicions.

"Allyson and Hotaru," Haruka said as she tried to hide her displeasure. "There is no rhyme or reason to what is going on here. I want some answers!"

"How am I supposed to give you answers to questions that even I don't have the answers for," Melissa countered. "You think that I am some kind of god? Well I have news for you, I am not any such thing."

"So you are going to sit here and do nothing about this," Haruka asked as she got into Melissa's face. "How am I supposed to fulfill my duties when we don't know what they are after."

"Unless you weren't paying attention lately," Melissa said as she walked away from Haruka. "They are after the Aspect Stones. Now as to where they are I have no idea. So if you want to focus your aggression on something, focus it on the Neo-Dark Kingdom and those bastards there."

Grudgingly, Haruka walked out of her room and went to do something constructive. She knew that to act on her own would end up in her death. Right now it would be preferred if she did not know why the wanted those stones to begin with.

******

Melissa did not like lying to Haruka, but if she knew the truth behind were the stones were at then she would want to go after them. Something about the way that the others were being kill made Melissa wonder if those three traitors would come after her and Setsuna. The only question who would she have to deal with. She wanted to get her hands on those two twin bitches that helped cause the fall of the Kingdom that she called home.

"They will get their's," Melissa snarled. "I swear that they will die."

She tried to not get herself too worked up since she was still recovering from the flu that she caught from someone at the University. It would not do for her to have a relapse now that she is slowly getting over her illness. Settling down on her bed, Melissa tried to calm herself down by reading a book that she picked up last month.

******

Shane was upset. The only thing that he could do was write. Opening his journal, Shane began to write down what he had witnessed.

January 20, 1995

What have I done to deserve this? There aren't many of us left now. I saw what Shamshel did to Setsuna. Something about the way that he would skip through time and repeatedly hit her with that greenish-black flames was cruel. She didn't even have a chance. Haruka followed soon after at the hands of Kunzite. I can't believe that he would use her own sword against her. Melissa sacrificed her own life to save ours. Those two that kidnaped my future daughter were the ones that killed her. I think that it was Dromida that dealt the death blow to her in the end. Darren fell to Shamshel's pit and never came out. Damn that Shamshel, I will kill him for that. Finally Devon fell to a combined effort of all of the Generals. I could swear that I could see the spirits of both Rei and Eric supporting him. Now the only people that remain are myself, Jiro, Makoto, and Usagi. The only thing that bothers me is that Emercyte did not show up during all of this! What is he up to?

Once Shane finished his entry in his journal, he walked downstairs and found Usagi sitting alone in the front room. Her parents were out of town visiting relatives. He knew that Mandy was out with friends that Shingo had introduced her to.

"Usagi," Shane said as she looked up at him. "There's not many of us left. We have to make a stand now!"

"I know that Shane," Usagi said as she wiped away the unshed tears. "But there are so few of us left now. How can we hope to do anything against them?"

"Usagi, you dealt with Beryl and Metallia by yourself," Shane said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "You also stopped Galaxia all by yourself as well. I believe in you. We can do beat them back for good this time."

"But," Usagi said as she started to cry. "But I knew that my friends were with me when I did what I did."

"Those that are still with us now will stand by your side," Shane said. "I know that Mamoru will be with us as well."

"What about the new generation," Usagi asked through a sniffle. "Will they help us as well?"

"I don't want them to get involved with this fight," Shane said. "Danielle and the others are not ready to handle the responsibilities yet."

"But they are also Sailor Senshi as well," Selene said as she took that moment to speak up. "Some are also the new generation of the Guardians as well."

"That doesn't matter," Shane said. "They don't need to be involved in this matter at all. That's final."

"Okie I see," Usagi said as she stood up. "We should find Jiro and do something about what is going on."

"Agreed," Shane said as he walked toward the door. "Since we know that they will be coming after one of us, we should take this fight to them this time."

"And this time," Luna said as she appeared from the kitchen. "Don't let anyone else get killed."

"Luna I don't plan on that happening," Shane said. "I don't think that the Neo-Dark Kingdom will play fair. Besides, what could possibly go wrong this time?"

"You may have just jinxed yourself right there," Luna said as she followed the two of them out of the door.

******

Jiro's mother was worried about him and the way that he had been acting lately. She knew about his other life and the fact that she did not care too much about it. At least she knew that he was happy. Which was a first for him. Yukari knew that the only time before this that he was happy would be when he was playing Photon at the center there in Juban or at the center in Shinjuku. However, recently she knew that something was wrong. When it was reported that Minako was missing, she began to worry about Jiro and how he was taking it. She heard from Jiro that Minako was not missing, but dead. She had to talk to Jiro before he went and took his own life. She did not want to loose her only child due to depression. But with the way that he would mope around their small apartment, she could only wonder if that was what he was thinking of doing. Walking down the hall toward Jiro's room she had to think about how she would approach him and tell him what she was feeling.

Knocking on his door, Yukari prepared herself to talk to her son.

"Jiro, may I come in," Yukari said as she knocked on his door. "Please son I want to talk to you."

Yukari was greeted with a door that silently opened. When she entered the room she saw that Jiro was sitting on the floor staring out of the window. The only other thing that was in the room with him was a white cat. She knew that this was Minako's cat Artemis.

"What's the cat doing here," Yukari asked him.

"Keeping me company," Jiro said evenly.

"You haven't even done your homework for school in the morning," Yukari said as she noticed the untouched book bag that was tossed in the corner of the room. "I thought that you wanted to go on to a first tier college?"

"Mom I can't really concentrate on my school work when all of my friends are dying on me," Jiro said as he looked at his mother. She could see that he had been crying. "There are so few of us left, I can't really see the need to continue when it is obvious that I am the next one that they will come after."

"You can't know that for certain," Yukari said as she tried to comfort her son. She knew that he would be depressed for at least two days. "They may have found what it is that they are looking for."

"No they haven't Mother," Jiro said. The pain that he was feeling was evident in his voice and he did not like the way that he was feeling. Somehow his mother knew what he was going through and tried her best to help him out. "There are only four of us left. What ever it is they are looking for they think that we have it and will stop at nothing to get it!"

"So they think that you and your friends have it," Yukari asked. She could see that Artemis was listening to their conversation with some interest.

"Yeah they do," Jiro said. "Now may I please be alone?"

"I don't want to leave you alone," Yukari said. "I am worried about you."

"I know," Jiro said as he buried his face in his pillow.

Patting her son on the shoulder, Yukari walked out of his room and went to deal with the long chore of grading papers. As much as she wanted to try to understand what her son was going through, she knew that he was fighting his own inner demons. She knew all about things like that since she too would have similar flashes of a time long ago that she could not really explain. At first she decided that it was only her imagination that was playing tricks on her, but when she first heard about Jiro's dreams she knew that it was real. For the moment she needed to concentrate on her current task and deal with her son a bit later.

******

Once his mother left the room, Jiro allowed himself a moment to reflect on what was going on with him. He did not want to tell his mother the entire truth about what he suspected was actually happening. That would only make her worry about him even more.

"Artemis, what should I do about Emercyte," Jiro said as he absently stroked the white cat's fur. "We both know that he is going to want my death for something that I had no part of."

"We both know that," Artemis said as he regarded Jiro with a small cat-like smile. "You have always been this way haven't you?"

"If you mean moody, then yes," Jiro said. "My point is the hardest to bear. I never wanted to be the bearer of the point of Life."

"So give it up," Artemis said. "If it is that much of a burden to you then hand it off to someone else."

"No Artemis," Jiro said sadly. "This is my cross to bear and I must do it alone."

"But about Emercyte though," Artemis said trying to get him off of his depressing thoughts. "Why do you think that he wants to kill you?"

"He still blames Mother and Father for sending him to Earth," Jiro said as he got up and stretched. "It was not their fault that the orders came down from the Venusian Queen that a force had to be sent to help our allies on Earth. Father was following orders."

"We both know that," Artemis said. "But what will he gain from killing you?"

"They think that they will get the location of the Aspect Stones and in doing so they can use them," Jiro said.

"Can they use them," Artemis asked.

"I don't think that they can," Jiro said. "I know for a fact that only we Guardians can use them and that is about it. Also the younger generation that is here can as well."

"Do we know where they are," Artemis asked as he walked about on Jiro's bed.

"Shane does, and I think that he will do something about them when and if we can get through another day with out losing another one of us to those bastards," Jiro said evenly. "I honestly don't think that we could put up much more of a fight if we are reduced to only two of us."

"Well let's find Shane and Usagi so we can formulate a plan," Artemis said as he hopped off the bed and started to follow Jiro. "I think that we need to do something other than sit on our butts."

"I agree," Jiro said as he scooped up Artemis. "But the question is what though?"

"Find the others first," Artemis suggested as he got comfortable in Jiro's arms. "Then we can do something about them."

All that Jiro could do was nod in agreement and started to walk out of the house. Along the way Jiro told his mother that he was going out for a while.

"Mom, I am going to take a walk with Artemis," Jiro said as he stepped into the living room. "I will be back before dinner."

"Alright," Yukari said as she watched him leave. "Come back in one piece."

Nodding, Jiro calmly walked out of the house and down the street toward Usagi's house. How was he supposed to know that what he was about to do would end up making that last conversation with his mother the last? Deep in his heart, Jiro knew that this battle would end up being his last. The only thing that he did not know was which way would the fight go. Would it go in their favor, or would it go in the favor of the Neo-Dark Kingdom? Jiro also knew that if things went in the favor of the enemy, then there would be no hope for the future. However, if things went in the favor of the good guys, then things would start to look better.

Jiro was not kidding himself when he weighed all sides of the issues. Things looked hopeless for them and he did not like that situation. The days ahead looked grim for all.

******

Makoto had just finished up her last part of her English assignment. Fortunately for her she had someone that would be willing to help her out. As it would turn out that person was Danielle. Makoto knew that Danielle would be the perfect daughter that she wanted to have. The only question that she had was when would she get the chance to have children? She knew that Shane wanted to wait until they were at least out of college. That way they could actually support what children that they did decide to have. Now that she understood the pressure that Shane was under she actually could be a bit more supportive of him when he decided to kick himself for not being able to protect those that needed it. That was the only thing that would get under her skin about Shane. Yet she knew that he was the Guardians' leader and with that carried a certain amount of responsibility. It amazed her that Shane actually talked to her about what he was feeling.

Sighing, Makoto stood up from in front of her kitchen table and went to get something to eat from the refrigerator. She had to smile at the way that Danielle had managed to find her stash of almond coated chocolate bars. That was her only vice that she actually had. Makoto did not like to drink much soda. Certainly not in the quantities that Devon and Eric would drink it. Yet she could only wonder why they still had the low tolerance for sugar and caffeine the way that they did. Maybe it had to do with the kind of soda that they drank. That had to be the case, because she could not find any other reason for it.

Putting the thoughts of the, what she now called "the five on four" out of her head, Makoto had to concentrate on what was currently going on. She knew that currently there was only four of them left. It worried her that she did not know who would be next. More to the point, she was scared. If this was Emercyte's way of toying with all of them, then he was getting his wish with his inaction. She had to find Shane and Usagi, since she knew that it would be best for all if they ended up sticking together. Right now that was all that they had.

"Danielle," Makoto said. "I am going out for a while. I should be back soon."

"Alright," Danielle said as she gave Makoto a tight hug. "Please be careful."

"I always am," Makoto said as she hugged her back. "Besides with Shane out there with me, I should be just fine."

With that Makoto walked out of the apartment to meet up Shane and Usagi.

******

As Danielle watched he mother leave, she had to sigh, because she knew the truth about what was about to happen. Already she had told her future mother too much about her and about the future that will happen. But what she told her was now a part of history. She knew that now. For the longest time when she was old enough to understand things, she did not understand what her mother told her about her knowledge of the future. In fact it would only be when Neo-Princess Serenity was about ten or so years old, that it began to make sense.

Fishing her transformation wand out of her pocket, Danielle looked at it and knew that this was her mother's.

"Mother, you have always looked out for Thian and I," Danielle said as she traced the outline of the star that adorned the top of the wand. "Now I want to look out for you as well, but I am forbidden to do that. What will happen must happen. It has to or else I will cause a paradox."

Sighing heavily, Danielle started to pace about the apartment. So much about the current time that they were in did not make sense to her. She knew so much about both her mother and her father that for the longest time she wanted to return to the time that she was familiar with. She was scared of what was about to happen. When she recalled the story of this day that her mother told her she dropped down on the couch and started to cry into the pillows.

"Mother I am so scared," Danielle sobbed. "This frightens me! I want to run to you and ask for advice, but I know that you are not here."

As she wept, she could hear the sounds of four tiny suction cups walking across the carpet toward her. She did not want to talk to whatever cat it was that was in the house at the moment. All talking to which ever cat would do to her would make her even more upset.

"Danielle, what's wrong," the cat said to her.

"Go away Cosmos," Danielle said through her sobs. "I refuse to talk to you!"

"Why," Cosmos asked as he walked closer to her. "Have I said or did something to offend you?"

"No," Danielle said with a shout. "You will just make me even more upset."

As Cosmos went to reply, he thought the better of it and walked off. He did not want to argue with her about things that were none of his business. Right now he knew that something was going on. He could feel it in the air. Perhaps it was the talk that he had with Artemis, Luna, and Selene that got him worried. Or then again perhaps he was just trying to give himself wrinkles. He really could not give himself gray hairs since he was a gray cat. So wrinkles would have to be the next best thing.

******

As fate would have it Jiro was able to meet up with Shane and Usagi. Jiro for the most part was glad to see them. He knew that Shane was about ready to finally do something about the problems that they were having.

"Jiro we have to make a stand now," Shane said when the finally got close enough to talk. "Lest there be no-one left to make a stand."

"I agree," Jiro said as he nodded toward Usagi in respect. "Where is Mako-chan?"

"I would hope that she had decided to find us and help as well," Shane said. "We are going to need all of us for what we are going to do."

"Which is," Usagi asked. "You didn't even tell me what your plan is."

"Well with Jiro and myself we can, I hope, revive the others," Shane said evenly.

"You really think that just the two of us can revive the others with out the extra kick of the Aspect Stones. It could be impossible for us to do any of what you suggest," Jiro pointed out.

"I doubt that it will be impossible to do that," Shane said. "We are the only two that have that kind of power outside of Usagi and Hotaru. We have to have faith that we can do this."

"True," Jiro said. "Now let's get this show under way."

Before anything could be done, Shane, Usagi, and Jiro came under attack from the Neo-Dark Kingdom.

******

Back in the Dark Kingdom, Shamshel, Asmodia, and Dromida had an unexpected visitor. At first they could not even see this person, but they knew that he or she was there watching them.

"Show yourself," Dromida said as she drew her sword. "Or you will die!"

Dromida's threat was greeted with a mirthful laugh that sent chills up her spine.

"That threat is only just that, a threat," the voice said. "You could not even kill me no matter how hard you tried."

It was only then that they saw the person that spoke. It was a young woman that stood close to two meters in height. Her deep blue eyes glinted as she looked at the three people that she knew could not be trusted.

"Who are you and how did you find us," Shamshel demanded.

"First, Shammie," The girl said with a mischievous laugh. "My name is not important. And Secondly, you and those two that hang on your every order are too easy to find."

"How dare you disrespect me," Shamshel snarled as he brought his scythe into being. "I shall have to teach you some manners girl."

"The worst that you can do to me is make my outfit dirty," She said as she casually pulled a sword from null space. "Now I am only here for one reason and that is to tell you that you should be thankful that Emercyte doesn't know his full powers."

"Why is that," Asmodia asked as she warily watched this girl pace in front of them.

"Well for starters, Emercyte could have reduced all of you to your component atoms with but a thought," she said as she stopped in front of Dromida. "You are fortunate that he does not know the full scope of his powers."

"I find it hard to believe that a person such as Emercyte would have that kind of power," Shamshel said with a derisive snort.

"Oh but he does," She said. "Now would you like a small demonstration of that kind of power or not?"

"Oh who would you demonstrate that power," Asmodia asked. "The remaining Sailor Senshi?"

"I was thinking of demonstrating it on the three of you, but I know that Mother wants the pleasure of destroying you herself," She said as she looked at a near by group of yoma that were advancing on her from her rear. "But instead I will demonstrate on them."

Then with a gesture, the mysterious girl turned sixty yoma into dust.

"You see, that could have easily been the three of you," she said as she turned back to face the three people that she had been talking to.

"How dare you threaten us like that," Dromida said as she charged at the girl with her sword drawn. "You will pay dearly for that threat!"

"And you are loud," the girl said as she casually disarmed Dromida and then took the sword and held it at Dromida's throat. She could see that Dromida stopped short of charging right at her.

"What do you want of us," Shamshel said as he tried to keep from wetting his pants.

"Absolutely nothing," She said. "All that I wanted to do was tell you what I did and now I shall be off."

"That's it," Asmodia asked in shock. "No demands to stop our attacks on the Senshi?"

"Why," the girl asked as she twisted a lock of hair around her fingers. "What you are doing is a part of history. It will always be that way. I refuse to change history, or alter its course in any way."

As she was leaving, the girl looked at the three of them and said one last thing to them.

"You'll see," she said with a laugh. "You will get yours in the due course of time."

With that final quip, the girl that caused the three of them trouble vanished.

******

Jiro could not see the attack coming at all. He was totally engrossed in his conversation with Usagi to see anything. Fortunately, Shane saw the attack coming and was able to say something to him.

"Jiro watch it," Shane yelled out.

Only then did Jiro see the attack coming and at that point it was too late. It took all of Jiro's willpower to make his body move the scant twenty feet toward Usagi. His primary concern was to protect her from the assault.

"Usagi, watch out," Jiro yelled as he pushed her out of the way. Unfortunately, the attack was not meant for her at all. All of the energy in the attack was directed at him.

"Jiro," Shane screamed as he ran to his side. "Who in the world did this?"

"And now ends the life of the last one that caused me my grief," Emercyte said with a snarl as he appeared. "I shall destroy you. Then my revenge shall be complete."

"STOP IT!!!" Usagi yelled. "Why must you kill my friends?"

"Spare me your crocodile tears brat," Emercyte said with derision in his voice. "I have waited for millennia to exact my revenge on them. And you wish to stop me? How foolish you are."

"Jiro is innocent of what you say he has done," Shane said as he slowly rose to his feet. "He did nothing to you. Why must you pass the blame to him?"

"Oh you misguided fool," Emercyte said. "It was his family that sent me to my death. And for what? To rescue this foul mud ball?"

"Why must you blame me for the actions of my parents," Jiro asked weakly. "I had nothing to do with their decisions."

"Who else should I blame now that they are dead," Emercyte shot back. "I died because of their stupidity. So did Danburite, my brother."

"Lies," Usagi screamed out in defiance. "I will not allow you to continue in this manner! Moon Eternal. . ."

"Silence," Emercyte snarled as he lashed out at Usagi with a bolt of black energy that knocked the compact out of her hands. "I will not allow you to become the symbol of my frustration this time."

"Then choke on this," Shane said as he stood defiantly over his weakened friend. "You will have to kill me before I allow you to harm Jiro."

"If that is what must be, then so be it," Emercyte said.

"Then bring it," Shane said flatly. "Because I ain't going down with out a fight. JUPITER CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!!!!"

At that moment Shane was bathed in the emerald green energy of his transformation. When it cleared, Shane was in his armor with weapon at his side.

"Bring it on Emercyte," Shane snarled. "This will be for all of my friends that you and those bastards killed."

"You think that you can defeat me all by yourself," Emercyte said with an amused tone. "I will have you know that I now have enough power to destroy you."

"You are bluffing," Jiro said as he slowly rose to his feet. "You have never had the kind of power that you are boasting. All that you have succeeded in doing is taking the lives of our friends."

"So you refuse to lay down and die," Emercyte said. "Very well then. You will be the first to die."

"Never," Halo said as he jumped at Emercyte with his Nodachi drawn. As he slashed at the front of Emercyte's uniform, Halo thought that he saw some kind of gem embedded in Emercyte's chest. The area around the gem was cris-crossed with scars and burn marks that had been there for quite some time. With that sword stroke, Halo added to the mess that was on Emercyte's chest. He could see that the slash that he made started to close up on its own.

"You would dare draw blood on me," Emercyte snarled. "Prepare to die."

The next thing that Halo felt was a bolt of energy impacting him and causing his consciousness to fade.

******

When Halo came to, he found that he was no longer on Earth. The surroundings were alien to him. At least they were at first. Looking around him, Halo found that he was no longer in his armor but back in his civilian clothes. This disturbed him. It was only then did he notice the sky above him. It was dark out and he saw four moons in the night sky.

'Where in the hell am I,' Shane thought as he sat up. 'For that matter when am I?'

Trying to get his bearings, Shane got up and started to walk around. He noticed that he was in what looked like a rolling meadow. For one thing he knew that it was not the park that he was used to. Shane saw a long Nodachi on the ground where he woke up. As he picked it up, Shane saw that it was about a foot or so taller than he was.

Before he could do much more, Shane saw a girl about his age running down a well used path toward him. He could see that she had unshed tears in her eyes and from the expression on her face she was ready to cry at any moment. When she got closer, Shane could see that it looked like she had been in some kind of fight.

"Luminous," she said as she hugged him tightly. "Malak has disobeyed father again. He is coming her to demand that you denounce your claim as the Warrior of Wisdom."

That was enough to spark a memory in Shane that he did not know was there to begin with.

"Lyta dear," Shane said with out really understanding where this reaction was coming from. "I was chosen by Queen Serenity herself to become your Guardian. I have taken the oath to protect you even at the cost of my life."

"I know that you have," Lyta said as she laid a hand on his face. "That is why I will always be yours."

With that admission, Lyta embraced Shane in a tight hug. He knew how much she really meant to him.

'Is this reality, or is this just a dream that I am having because of what Emercyte did to me,' Shane thought as he held her tightly.

******

Usagi was hysterical with fright. She had just witnessed Jiro take a large bolt of energy that was meant for her. She could not believe that he was still standing after that massive of an attack. If Mamoru had not arrived when he did, Usagi might have handed Emercyte her crystal and then allowed herself to die.

"Usagi," Jiro said as he pulled himself up off of the ground. "How's Shane doing?"

"I don't know," Usagi said as she tried to check Shane's pulse. For a while she was able to hold back the tears that she was trying to keep from shedding. "He is still alive. That much I do know."

"Good," Jiro said. "Because I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Try to hold on as long as possible," Mamoru said. "I only hope that Shane can wake up before things get too out of hand."

******

Shane could not believe what was happening to him at the moment. Some how he had been transported back in time to his home on Jupiter. For him to be there at that moment was pure bliss. He enjoyed being with his original family even though they caused him to regret his choices every now and again. Yet he knew that it was not his home in the present. He had to find a way to return to his own time, or be forever trapped in this dream-like state.

Before he could do much of anything else, it started to rain. Shane had to wonder why it would suddenly rain when he could see that there was not any clouds in the sky. As the rain fell on his face, it did not feel like rain water at all. It felt too salty to be rain water.

'Tears, why are there tears falling instead of rain,' Shane thought to himself.

Shane had to wake up and join his friends now more than ever. They desperately needed him. Fighting the blackness that started to envelope him, Shane struggled to return to consciousness.

******

When Shane came to, he saw a grizzly sight. Jiro, or who he thought was Jiro had been burned to a cinder and left where he stood. The tears that he felt were from Usagi. He also saw that Makoto had joined them in the park.

"What happened to Jiro," Shane asked as he was helped to his feet.

"It was awful," Makoto said as she buried her face in his chest. "Emercyte found a way to make a person burn from the inside out."

"That inhuman monster. Why would he do something like that," Shane asked himself.

"He still wants the Aspect Stones," Usagi said. "Now there are only three of us that could possibly know where they are located."

"We need to regroup and try to stop them," Shane said as he lead Makoto away from the scene of the carnage.

As they were walking away from the scene, Makoto noticed that something was out of place. She did her best to hide that from Shane. She did not want to worry him with out good reason. Wrapping a tighter grip around Shane's arm, Makoto felt at peace with him. She knew that he would not allow any harm to come to her.

'But in this case I may have to lay my own life down to protect Shane and Usagi,' Makoto thought as she watched the area around them. Someone or something was watching them and she did not like it one bit. In a sense she was beginning to think like Haruka.

"Shane," Makoto started. However, before she could say much more she saw who it was that was following them. It was Sapharite. He had come for his revenge on all of the remaining Senshi.

"Now I shall have the location of the Aspect Stones," Sapharite said as he threw gouts of flame their direction causing the four of them to scatter.

"Even if I knew where they were," Shane said as he rolled to his feet. "I refuse to tell you where they are."

"How about I convince you to talk," Sapharite said as he casually encased Shane in a bubble of force. "And I know the perfect way to do it to."

Even though Shane could not speak to her at the moment, their bond was enough to send the message to run. And run she did. Shane hoped that Makoto would have gotten away. He could see that Usagi was trying to get him out of the bubble, but could not do much to affect it. It would only be when Sapharite returned that Shane realized what was meant by convincing.

"Now Halo," Sapharite said as he hauled Makoto into view. "You will tell me the location of the Aspect Stones."

"Don't tell him Shane," Makoto pleaded.

"Shut up," Sapharite said as he sent waves of black energy coarsing through her body.

"Do what you want with me," Shane said through ragged breaths. This was the only down fall of having the two way link with Makoto. "But leave her out of this. I wouldn't talk even if you did your worst to me."

"Would you if I killed her," Sapharite said maliciously. "Or do I have to kill your future daughter to loosen your tongue?"

"Harm her and I will destroy you where you stand," Shane snarled.

"Right now you are in no position to make those kind of threats," Sapharite said as he manifested a dagger out of the sleeve of his uniform. "Now what do I have to do to make you tell me where the Aspect Stones are located?"

"How about die," Usagi spat.

"Silence Brat!" Sapharite snarled and flung Usagi aside with a casual gesture. "Now Shane, why don't you be a good little boy and tell me where those Stones are located."

"Up yours," Shane snarled.

"Wrong answer," Sapharite said as he sent more waves of black energy coarsing through Makoto's body. Shane fell to the ground writhing in pain from the shock of the pain the he was feeling across the bond that they share. Sapharite was quick to pick up on it. He wanted to capitalize on this obvious weakness that Shane had shown him.

"So," Sapharite drawled. "By torturing her I can affect you as well! Excellent! Now that should be an effective way to get you to do what I want you do. Talk or she dies."

"You are a moron," Shane said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Kill her and I die as well. Then where would you be?"

Shane was bluffing about being killed when Makoto died. Thanks to Usagi, she had lessened the degree of the bond. She knew that it would be pointless for the Inner Guardians to be incapacitated if their respective Princess went down. He only hoped that Sapharite believed him and stopped his assault on Makoto.

"Oh Usagi,"Sapharite said with an oily laugh. "I want to show you something. This was a trick that I acquired by watching some of the people that you fought over the years."

Sapharite then manifested in his hand fourteen diamond shapes that glowed with an internal light. Each one Usagi recognized as being the Star Seed from those that she called friend.

"Bring them back," Usagi said through tears. "Bring my friends back!"

"What in the," Mamoru said trying to keep his composure even though he knew what they were and did not like the prospect of what it meant.

"I have taken their precious Star Seeds," Sapharite said with an evil smile. "And once I have the rest of yours, I can go after my biggest prize. The Legendary Sailor Senshi herself."

"You think that you can take Galaxia by yourself," Mamoru asked once he realized who it was that he was talking about. "You don't have the power to do that! She will swat you aside like that fly that you are."

Shane had heard enough. He was starting to feel the weight of his emotions getting the better of him. This time instead of cracking under the pressure, Shane turned those feelings inward and the became pure unbridled rage. He did not want to be helpless one more time as his Princess was killed right in front of him. Drawing in enough power to perform what he needed to Shane started to concentrate on the bubble that held him prisoner. He had to get out and save her from Sapharite.

"I have watched your way of dispelling things like that," Sapharite said while not taking his eyes off of Usagi. "And I would not even think of doing that. That is if you want to kill your Princess."

Sighing, Shane released the built up energy, but the rage was still present. All that Shane could do was pace in that confined space.

"Good," Sapharite mused. "Now that I have you under my thumb where you should be. I want you to tell me where the Aspect Stones are."

"Screw you," Shane snarled. "Go ahead and kill me if you want. But I will never tell you where they are."

"Actually I think that I shall kill her instead," Sapharite said with a laugh. "And there is not a single thing that you can do about it either."

In the course of the next few minutes, Shane saw that Makoto had broken free of Sapharite's grasp and started to run toward Shane. She did not want to see Shane suffer anymore. Finally Shane had enough. All that he could do was cause the ball around him to explode. Fortunately, Makoto was not anywhere near it when it vanished.

"I won't let the two of you be together," Sapharite said as he encased Shane back in that bubble that he had just destroyed.

Then Shane had to witness something that he had only seen in his dreams. He watched in muted horror as Sapharite sent wave after wave of black energy into Makoto. Her screams of pain was enough to make Shane cry.

"Stop it," Usagi screamed. "Stop hurting my friends!"

"Then Tell Shane to tell us where the Aspect Stones are located," Sapharite said as he shot another wave of energy at Makoto.

"Shane tell him," Usagi said through tears.

"Usagi I can't," Shane said with a shake of his head. "I swore a vow to your Mother and to myself that I would not reveal their locations to them."

"Then she will die," Sapharite said as he fired one last wave of energy at Makoto.

All that Shane could do was watch as Makoto fell to the ground and laid very still. He felt part of his inner being start to shut down. Shane could tell that she was dying and he was starting to get scared.

Drawing upon his rage, Shane exploded out of the ball and charged at Sapharite with a fury seldom seen by anyone. Sapharite took the hint to leave as quickly as possible. He knew what had happened to Jadeite when the twin Guardians go hold of him after the death of Mars.

Rushing to her side, Shane carefully took Makoto into his arms. He had to keep from bursting out in tears when he saw her.

"Mako-chan, I am sorry that I put you through all of this," Shane said as he fought back the tears. "Please don't die!"

"It's alright," Makoto said as she reached a hand up to Shane. "I had to do this to protect Usagi."

"Don't say that," Shane said as he took her hand in his. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Mako-chan," Usagi said as she ran over to where Shane was knelt down. "Please don't die!"

"Usagi, please be strong," Makoto said to her. "Shane my love, don't grieve for me. We knew that this could happen. I don't hold you responsible for this. You must find the Aspect Stones and bring us back."

"I will," Shane said as tears slowly slid down his face. Shane could feel that he was losing her. He knew it and refused to admit it to himself.

Usagi watched as Makoto took one last breath and then grew still. She was in shock to do anything at the moment. All that she could do was watch Shane and hope that he did not do anything stupid.

Shane laid Makoto's cold body down and slowly rose to his feet. He did not want to face Usagi at the moment, since he knew that she would want to try to help him through what he was feeling. Ripping the helmet from his head, Shane whipped it into a near-by tree and screamed a primal scream that could be heard all over the park. It was only then that he finally allowed himself to release the emotions that he had penned up.

"Shane," Usagi started as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She could see that he had returned to his normal civilian identity and did not move. "Mako-chan wanted us to find the Aspect Stones."

"But why her," Shane mumbled through his tears. "I swore that I would protect her with my life. Now she's gone."

"I understand what you are going through," Usagi said quietly.

"Do you," Shane said hotly as he glared at her his eyes had a fire in them that caused Usagi to take a step back. "Do you really understand what I am going through? I have lost the only woman that I could ever care about, and you claim to understand me?"

"Yes I do," Usagi said as she tried to calm Shane down. She knew how close they were and it would not be easy for her at all. "I have felt the same way when I did not hear from Mamo-chan."

"So what can we do to get to where the Aspect Stones are located," Mamoru asked.

"Allow me to help," a new voice said from the darkness.

When Shane looked in the direction of the voice, he saw a woman walking toward them in what looked like gold armor. Everything about he screamed of power. Shane also saw that she had red eyes. At the current moment he did not even care.

"Who in the hell are you," Shane snarled as he rose to his feet. He would have been ready to cut her down if she was another enemy.

"A friend that wishes to repay the debt that I owe Princess Serenity," the woman said as she walked forward.

"Who is she," Shane asked Usagi quietly.

"That is Sailor Galaxia," Usagi said. "She is known as the Legendary Sailor Senshi."

"Lovely," Shane muttered. "You two talk, I am leaving."

And with that Shane ran off into the night to the one place where he knew that he could find solace and think. That place being the river bank.

–The End For Now–

1 This is Yuusaku and Kyoko Godai from Maison Ikkoku

2 The name comes from Ben Dunn's Comic Ninja Highschool

3 Also from Ninja Highschool

4 Allcia is the Venusian name for Princess Venus or Sailor Venus

5 Lyta was Makoto's Name from the Silver Millennium


	8. Chapter 8

Ok all here is Part Eight of the Sailormoon Guardians Series.

All Characters with the Exceptions of the Guardians are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama and others that I can't remember.

Also, there will be appearances by the cast of Tenchi Muyo as well.

This is NOT a Ronin Warriors Cross over. This series also takes place after the Sailor Stars TV series. The names of the Guardians are the best translation of their names from the Silver Millennium. Here are the approximate translations of their names and what everyone called them and the point of the code of the Guardians. Also, here are their True Names as well.

Luminous = Circle of Light = Halo = Wisdom

Selece = Raging Water = Torrent = Trust

Twin Aspect of Flames:

Allishar=Controlled Flame=Inferno=Perfect Virtue

Tollishar=Raging Flame=WildFire=Perfect Virtue

Solaris = Peaceful Currents of Air = Stratta = Life

Larak = Sturdy Stone = HardRock = Justice

Solan = Time Keeper = Chrono = Honor

Dallian=Deep Waters = Trition = Loyalty

Charron = Harbinger of life and Death = Thanos = Serenity of Spirit (Pure Heart)

And if you are just joining this fic here is what you missed:

All of the Senshi except for Usagi and Shane are dead. Killed at the hands of the Neo-Dark Kingdom in an attempt to find gems known as The Aspect Stones. This is the lowest point of their lives. How are they going to bounce back from this tragedy?

And now without further delay; on with the show

Sailor Moon Guardians: Chapter 8

**Songs of the Future**

**Date**: Saturday, January 21, 1995

When Usagi watched Shane, leave the park yesterday, she had no idea that he would not be returning to the house. Even though she knew that he had things on his mind, this was the first time that he did not even return home to eat or sleep. Something about this did not even make sense to her. Did what had happened to the others finally get the better of him and he was going to do something rash? Usagi hoped that it was not the case at all. She really liked having Shane around.

"Usagi-sama," Mandy asked her slowly trying to grasp the complicated language that was Japanese. "When will Shane be getting back?"

"I wish that I knew," Usagi said sadly. "Is his car here?"

"Nope it isn't," Mandy said with a shake of her head. "This is my fault isn't it?"

"No," Usagi said as she wrapped the smaller girl in a hug. "You have done nothing wrong. Shane has some things on his mind. I think that he needs sometime to think about them."

"Are you sure about this," Mandy asked. "Could those people have found him and killed him like they did the others?"

Usagi regarded Mandy with a look of shock. She had to wonder just how much that Mandy knew about her other life. More to the point, how much did she know about what Shane really was. She had to figure that Mandy knew more than she was letting on.

"No, I don't think that they would kill him," Usagi said. "Besides I know that your brother would not just roll over and die that easily. He's just too stubborn at times."

"I hope so," Mandy said as she walked away. "Well I have to do my homework."

As Usagi watched Mandy walk into the living room, She knew that Shane had to be somewhere in Japan. The only question is where could he be. She was worried about him since the way that he left her the day before did not sit too well with her. Usagi had ideas as to where Shane would have wandered off to, but at the moment she could not do too much about them.

Shane was glad to be out of the city and heading towards a quiet countryside. He had asked his friend if he could spend sometime with him and his family since he was having a hard time with school. Not to mention his entire life had just went down hill as well. Most of his friends were gone and the one that was left was not too happy with him over what he had said to a person that was reeling over the loss of Darren.

'_I only hope that getting away from Tokyo will allow me to think and relax_,' Shane thought as he shifted gears on his car. '_I want to have a clear mind before I have to set out to look for the Aspect Stones. Right now I can't even consider doing that since I would be too emotional. I would be looking for them for all of the wrong reasons. Gods __I miss her so much that it hurts to be even in Juban right now. I think that Miyuki was right when she said that I needed a change of scenery for a while. I hope that Usagi doesn't get it in her head to try to find me. I can't face her at the moment. I let her down as well. Tomizawa-sensei, my heart goes out to you. Jiro was a close friend of mine and I hated being the one that had to tell you the bad news._'

Reaching over into the left seat, Shane grabbed one of his CD's and put it into the CD Player. He had to relax and let his mind detatch from the pain and the suffering that he was going through. Shane had to relax and the best way that he could think of at the moment was to sing. That much of his past life was still true even in his current life. Shane used music as a means to escape from the things that would emotionally hurt him.

–Pink Floyd's Thin Ice–

"Momma loves her baby and daddy loves you too.

And the see may look warm to you baby. And the Sky may look blue

But Oooh Babe, Oooh baby blue, Ooh Babe"

"If you should go fishing on the thin ice of modern life,

Dragging behind you with the silent reproach of a million tear stained eyes. Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice appears under your feet. You slip out of your depth and out of you mind with your fear flowing out behind you as you claw the thin ice."

As the song played to its conclusion, Shane knew that he had to go on and carry out the wishes of his darling Makoto. The only question that he had was how was he going to do what she wanted him to do. Maybe once he had relaxed and cleared his head, then he could go through with what he knew that had to be done. However, at the current moment he could not even consider it. It just would not be right.

When Usagi got upstairs to her room, she found that all four of the cats were waiting for her on her bed.

"What's going on," Usagi asked the cats. "When did all of you get here?"

"Have you seen Shane at all," Cosmos asked from the way that his tail was swishing across the bed he was agitated. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Nobody has," Artemis said as he regarded Cosmos with a look of worry. "I saw him when he went to give Jiro's mother the bad news."

"How did she take it," Usagi asked.

"Not very well," Artemis said with a sad shake of his head. "She was devastated when she heard about it."

"That's too bad," Usagi said sadly. She knew that it would be hard to hear about the loss of a child. "I think that she should have someone to talk to."

"I agree," Luna said evenly. "But for the moment we need to find Galaxia again and see if she would be willing to help us."

"I think that I saw her go off with Mamoru-sama," Selene said. "It would seem that they are working on the plans even as we speak."

"Ok then," Usagi said with growing resolve. "Let's go over to Mamo-chan's and discuss the plans with them."

"For once she has a good idea," Luna said with a sniff.

"What was that supposed to mean," Usagi said with a bit of bite in her tone.

"People please," Cosmos said flatly. "Let's just get going so we can bring the others back."

"Agreed," Artemis said as he opened the door to Usagi's room and walked out.

Usagi then got up and followed Artemis out of her room followed by the other three cats. When she got down stairs, she knew that she had to tell her mother that she was going out for a while.

"Mom, I am going over to Mamoru's for a while," Usagi said. "I am meeting Hikari there and we are going to talk."

"Well please come back before dinner," Usagi's mother Ikkuko said.

"Thanks Mom," Usagi said as she ran out of the house.

Halfway down the sidewalk, Selene and Cosmos ducked into an alley and changed into their human form. They figured that it would be easier for them to move about as a human than as cats.

"Well Usagi shall we get going to Mamoru-sama's," Selene asked her.

"Selene," Usagi stammered out. "Is that you?"

"Did you not know about this," Selene asked Usagi when she saw the shock register on her face.

"I thought that only Luna and Artemis could do that," Usagi said flatly.

"I guess that I should have mentioned this to you sooner," Selene said sheepishly. "But at the moment I did not think about it. For now let's deal with the current problems at hand."

"Agreed," Cosmos said with a nod of his head. "We have to come up with a plan to get those Stones and then defeat the Neo-Dark Kingdom."

"I know that," Usagi said as she walked down the sidewalk. "The only question is what kind of plan shall we come up with."

"Let's discuss that when we get there," Selene said evenly.

Once the four cats and Usagi arrived at Mamoru's, they began to make their plans. At first Usagi did not recognize Galaxia, but once she greeted her, Usagi knew that it was her.

"Ok so how should we set about finding the Aspect Stones," Mamoru asked.

"Well our first obstacle will be getting to them," Usagi said. "From what little I got out of Shane, they are not even on Earth."

"Leave that part to me," Galaxia said evenly. "I can provide that kind of transport for whoever will be going."

"Well that will be easy," Usagi said. "It will be Shane and I that will search for the stones."

"Usako I am going with you. I have to make sure that you are well protected," Mamoru said.

"I realize that," Usagi said as she took his hands in hers. "But I want you to make sure that Earth is protected. Besides Mamo-chan, I will be well protected with Galaxia and Shane at my side."

"Well at least take some of the younger generation with you as well," Mamoru suggested.

"Out of the question," Galaxia said. "I really don't think that they would be needed. They are untried in actual combat and I don't want to have to bail them out if they get into any trouble. Besides, I don't think that you would send your daughter off into that kind of danger would you?"

"No we would not," Usagi said. "Mamo-chan, they should be here to help you out."

"Ok," Mamoru said when he finally thought about what she was asking of him. "I think that I will do what I can to stop the advance of the Neo-Dark Kingdom."

"Thanks," Usagi said. "Now, what should we do in the mean time?"

"Well I think that we should make sure that the younger generation is ready to help us out," Cosmos suggested.

"Are you sure that's wise," Luna chimed in. "Getting them involved with the events of the past is not safe."

"Maybe," Selene said. "But Mamoru-sama needs all the help that he can get. Besides they helped us when we were jumped by Emercyte after they showed up the first time. They are already involved whether we want them to be or not."

"That is true," Usagi said. "And I think that it would be great if they could still help us out."

"I would welcome the help," Mamoru said. "If they are willing to help me out."

"They should," Cosmos said. "They would benefit from your experience and the fact that you would also be able to organize them."

"Alright," Mamoru said after some thought. "I can do that. Now about you. I want you to be careful out there."

"Thanks, Mamo-chan," Usagi said. "I will be."

Once Shane arrived at the modest house out in the countryside, he was already feeling a bit better. The only other car that he knew that would be there was not. He figured that his friend's father would more than likely be in Okayama at work. He knew that his friend was the kind of person that would listen to him. All he needed was a kind and objective ear that would listen to him and help him through his tough time.

'_I hope that Tenchi is home_,' Shane thought. '_It would really suck if he wasn't home and I came all of this way for nothing_.'

Shrugging, Shane grabbed his three meager bags and walked up to the door. Shane decided to be at least polite, knocked on the door. Before too much longer he saw a young woman that appeared about as old as he was open the door. She had a sweet looking face, that made Shane think of his long departed Makoto. At the moment he had to hammer those morose thoughts down the tubes since he did not want to give her the wrong impression of him. Shane also saw that her forehead was adorned with something that looked like a tiara. The kind of substance that it was made of, Shane had no idea. The outstanding feature that she notice about her was the fact that she had long purple hair.

'_Ok I can understand, turquoise green, Jade green, even hot pink hair. But this dark a purple of hair is weird even for this planet,_' Shane thought in shock.

"May I help you," The young woman asked him.

"Is Tenchi here," Shane asked her.

"Is he expecting you," she asked him in return.

"He is," Shane said. "I called him before I left Tokyo to come here, so he should know that I am coming."

Before she could answer his question, Shane could see someone else appear behind the woman at the door. Shane's initial impression of her was something akin to wonder and curiosity. Shane could see that she had cyan colored hair and the outfit that she was wearing seemed to have a tail on it. He had to wonder if that was a part of her or if it was just a part of the clothes that she was wearing.

"Hey Ayeka, who is this," the cyan haired woman asked her.

"For you information Ryoko," Ayeka said calmly. "This is a friend of Lord Tenchi. Now what have you done with him so I can tell him that his friend was here?"

'_Lord Tenchi_,' Shane thought as his mind reeled in shock. '_Is he some kind of nobility or something? I need to talk to him to find out what is going on here._'

"Look Princess," Ryoko said tersely. "If you want to talk about Tenchi then you should look towards Washuu and what she has done with him."

"**Excuse me**," Shane shouted at the two of them. That alone was enough to get their attention. "If Tenchi isn't here, then I can come back later."

"No need for that," said a voice that Shane recognized. "I was just finishing my chores."

"Oh hey Tenchi," Shane said as he turned around to face his friend. It took a force of will to hide the pain that was crawling across his face. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even here."

"Well you know how chores are," Tenchi said with a shrug. "I also had to do some things for my grandfather as well. Ayeka, could you help Shane with his things?"

"Don't worry about it," Shane said. "I didn't bring much with me. Just some CDs, clothes and my walkman."

"What about your school books," Tenchi asked.

"I got permission to take a week away from school," Shane said. "Besides I was far enough ahead to be able to do something like this."

"Go ahead and take your stuff up to my room and I will be up after while," Tenchi said. "I need to give Sasami a hand in the kitchen."

"Ok," Shane said as he walked in the front door and took off his shoes. Foregoing the slippers, Shane walked around the house in his socks and up the stairs, behind the cyan haired woman that he remembered being called Ryoko. "But I want you to introduce me to all of your house guests that are here."

"Alright," Tenchi said.

Once Shane got up to the room, he found a place to set his bags and then proceeded to unpack his CD's from the larger of his bags. He knew that if he were to survive the week, he would have to have some kind of music to listen to. Shane also found that he had packed his flute as well. He knew that he could escape into his songs that he wrote and while he was at it, hoped to write some more that had been bouncing through his mind. As he was unpacking his stuff, Shane could tell that someone else was in the room with him. Cautiously turning around, Shane saw that it was the cyan haired woman that was in the room.

"Um Ryoko right," Shane asked cautiously.

"Yup that's me," Ryoko said as she looked a bit more prideful than usual.

"So what is it that you want of me," Shane asked as he continued to unpack his stuff.

"How long have you known Tenchi," Ryooko asked him.

'_That's all she wants of me_,' Shane thought tersely. "About three months."

"Well, do you have a girlfriend," Ryoko asked.

Shane thought that she was getting too nosy for her own good. What business was it of hers to ask him about his private life. He figured that the best way to deal with the question was to be honest and blunt.

"Had one," Shane said slowly.

"Did the two of break up or something," Ryoko asked.

That alone was the last thing that Shane wanted to hear from her. Before he snarled at her and compounded the problem, Shane decided to reel in his temper. She did not need to be on the receiving end of a tirade that had nothing to do with her at all.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Shane said trying to hammer what he was feeling down. "Right now the wounds are still fresh in my mind."

Shrugging, Ryoko left him alone. Once she had left, Shane took that instant to breathe a sigh of relief. He knew that she was only curious about him, but with what had recently happened, he could not even begin to think about getting over what had happened. Before he could drown in his morose thoughts, Shane heard the door open and he saw that it was Tenchi walking in.

"Did something happen between you and Ryoko," Tenchi asked him.

"Sorta," Shane said with a shrug. "She just got a bit too personal for my taste."

"Well don't worry too much about it," Tenchi said with a smile. "Sasami wanted me to get you for dinner."

"Sounds good," Shane said parking a question that he had until later.

When the two of them walked down the stairs, Shane was a bit shocked to see that all of Tenchi's house guests were female. Shane took a place between a blonde haired woman that looked like she had a full body tan all year and a young girl that by his best estimates was about as old had his sister Mandy. This young girl had a long mane of red hair that could rival Usagi's in length. Shane could also see that Tenchi was seated between Ayeka and Ryoko. Shane had to wonder if the spat that the two of them had at the door was any indication of how volatile they really were. The only other person that he did not recognize right off was the little girl that was sitting off to Ayeka's right. He would have to guess that she was about ten or eleven years of age. To Shane this young girl's most distinguishing features were her long light blue hair and the expressive pink eyes that she had. She was a stark contrast to Ayeka who sat next to her. Shane remembered the starting of a fight that she had with the one called Ryoko.

'_And Ayeka has a title to go with that attitude of hers_,' Shane thought with a shrug. '_In a sense she and Rei are the same. Yet Ayeka seems to have more maturity about her than Rei ever did._'

Before too much longer Shane could see the food was being passed around and everyone started to eat. Part way through the meal, Tenchi spoke up.

"Shane I should introduce you to my house guests," Tenchi said after he took a drink of his tea.

"Please," Shane said evenly.

"The two that are sitting on either side of you are Mihoshi and Washuu," Tenchi started off his introductions. Shane could only guess at who was who.

"Um so who is who," Shane asked. He was feeling really dumb at the moment. Fortunately for him the blonde chose that moment to speak up.

"I am Mihoshi," The blonde said rather loudly.

"Uh right," Shane said after a moment of pause. "So that must mean that the red head here is Washuu."

"Precisely," the red head said to which Shane just shuddered. From her actions and the way that she carried herself, Shane would have to guess that she was really older than she appeared to be.

"You already know my father," Tenchi said as he indicated his father sitting at the table with them.

"Masaki-sama," Shane said with a slight bow toward the elder Masaki.

"To my right is Ryoko," Tenchi said as he indicated the cyan haired woman that sat next to him. "I know that you two have already met."

"We have," Shane said evenly.

"To my left is Ayeka and her sister Sasami," Tenchi said as he indicated the two women that were on his left.

"Princesses," Shane said this time with a deep formal bow. "It is an honor to meet the two of you."

"How did you know that we were royalty," the younger girl asked him.

"Ryooko addressed your sister as 'Princess,' so naturally I assumed that since you are her sister that made sense."

"So do you have a name," Washuu asked him.

"My name is Shane," Shane said as he tried to find some interest in his food. He knew that he was an outsider in this household. And even though he knew that they were trying to be helpful to him, right now he could not afford to get too close to them.

The instant that he was through with his meal, Shane walked upstairs and grabbed his flute and walked out of the house. He knew that he had to do something to break the train of melancholy thoughts that were bouncing around in his mind. Walking out of the house and into the woods, Shane found his way to the base of a large tree and sat down in front of it. Once he had cleared his mind, Shane started to play his flute. This was his way of releasing his feelings. He could only hope that he could last the week before he did something stupid.

Back in Tokyo, Danielle Kino-Adams decided to see what the hype was all about at the local Photon center. However, before she went anywhere, Danielle noticed that she had not even vanished. She remembered that Neo-Princess Serenity had told her about the time when she almost was not even born. The fact that she was still here said that much. Also she had to think that her still being where she was, had something to do with the fact that she had some other person watching out for her well being. Who it was, she did not know. All that she did know was what this voice said to her. Something about being around since before recorded history.

Once she had that bit of a mystery solved to her liking, Danielle walked down to the center and paid her money for a Identity Card. She chose the name that she had liked from one of her father's Manga. Then name that she chose was "Nuriko." She remembered reading the Manga and loved the story. Danielle also remembered how good her father became once the current crisis that he was facing was over. She knew that he would eventually go on to become Juban's eighth person to have a gold pin. The fourth that she knew of was the Captain of the second ranked team in the United States. That team was Paradox. She remembered the circumstances behind the game where that happened. It was during the finals of the Invitational tournament that was held in the fall of the next year. Her father's team and Paradox met in the finals. That tournament alone saw the awarding of many of the other two pins. When the dust cleared in the finals, Paradox won that tournament by only one hit of the phaser. Their Captain, Lord Deathstalker had the game high score of 1,890. From what her parents told her about that game, it was six and a half minutes of pure hell.

'_But what made it worth while was at the world ranking tournie that December_,' Danielle thought with a slight giggle. '_Father's team faced Paradox again and won._'

Once the current game that she was watching was finished, Danielle payed for an all day pass and jumped into the next game. She had played off and on for about three years and she was an average player. Granted she was no where the calabur of her idol Lord Windam, but she knew that she had room to improve so she could get up to his level. Well his level before he started playing professional Hockey with the Penguins.

'_And Abel went crazy when he found out that the owner of the team decided to come out of retirement and play with them again,_' Danielle thought with a smile as she was pulling on her equipment. "_Pittsburgh's number one line was dangerous from then on. I don't know three Stanley Cup Championships back to back._'

Once she was ready, Danielle waited for the introductory voice to tell them to start. When the voice told them to start, Danielle was on fire. Something about what was going on made her focus on her current situation. Each time she hit an opposing player, Danielle imagined that they were members of the Neo-Dark Kingdom. It infuriated her to know that one of those people was responsible for the death of her mother. Danielle imagined that the captain of the red team was Sapharite and decided that she was going to place him so far down that the computer would have a hard time keeping up with her shots. During the time of the match she did just that. Everywhere the captain of the red team went, she was right on his tail. When the match ended, Danielle could see that she had the match high score with 1300 points.

Sitting down at a table, Danielle knew that she had to do something before she went crazy. Before she could do much else, someone came over and sat down with her. She recognized the elaborate uniform of the head of the Phazers right off.

"Miyuki right," Danielle asked her when she sat down.

"Got it right the first time," Miyuki said with a smile. "And you are?"

"Danielle Kino," Danielle said as she extended a hand to the other girl.

"Any relation to Makoto," Miyuki asked her as she shook her hand

"She's my cousin," Danielle said as she tried to keep from telling Miyuki the truth.

"I see," Miyuki said evenly. "I haven't seen her in school, so I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"Sorry I just got into town last night and I don't know really what has gone on," Danielle said as she took a drink of her soda.

"Well I could swear that something has happened to her," Miyuki said.

"Now why do you say that," Danielle asked her. She did not know much about what had happened since her own father did not even come by to tell her what had happened. She could not fault him for it, since he was hurting inside after all was said and done.

"Well as you know a group of people from Ohio showed up two weeks ago and demanded that Shane's team play them in a ten on ten match," Miyuki said evenly.

"Yeah I know that much," Danielle said as she listened to Miyuki

"Well yesterday, Shane came in here and told their leader that someone on his team was dead," Miyuki said as she was getting agitated. "What made is so bad was the fact that he did not even have the decency to break the news to her gently."

"What was her name," Danielle asked her.

"Emily Swisher," Miyuki said.

"Oh her," Danielle said with a snort. "Supposedly she had some feelings for Darren if I recall correctly."

"Do you know her," Miyuki asked her.

"Only in letters that I get from Darren," Danielle said only half lying. "From what he told me about her, it would seem that Emily had some sort of feelings for Darren."

"That sounds about right," Miyuki said. "I know that Shane told her to check her feelings for Darren at the door when it came to their match, but she didn't listen."

"That seems to be par for the course with her," Danielle said flatly. "From what I know of her, Emily never gave up on him."

"Well enough about that," Miyuki said as she changed the subject. "Shall we get involved with this next match? It would seem that the Dominators are making a challenge to my team and I am short a person right now."

"Count me in Miyuki," Danielle said as the two of them went to get registered for the next match.

Tenchi found Shane later that evening sitting under the tree that was in the middle of the lake on a small island. Also it did not take too much effort for him either since he just had to follow the sound of music wafting through the mountains.

"I thought that I would find you here," Tenchi said with a smile.

"This was the best place that I could think of to think," Shane said once he stopped playing his flute. "It's peaceful here and it reminds me of home."

"Ah back in the States," Tenchi said when he recognized what Shane was talking about. Though Shane meant a home that he had not seen in over eleven thousand years. But both meanings fit. "Yeah this is the best place to be at peace. I have often came here myself when I needed to think about what life has dealt me."

"True," Shane said. "So what's Ayeka and Sasami's story?"

"They are Princesses from the planet Juraii," Tenchi said. "With the exception of my father, none of us are quite human."

'_No wonder Selene would look at him strangely,_' Shane thought. '_He must have some form of hidden power_.'

"How 'not quite human' do you mean," Shane asked.

"Well Washuu has lived for several thousand years, and I don't think that any human would have pointed ears like Mihoshi."

"Good point," Shane said.

"Now I have a few questions for you," Tenchi said as he sat down on a root of the tree. "And don't you back away from them either."

"Alright," Shane said with a sigh.

"What really happened in Tokyo these last few weeks," Tenchi said flatly. "Please don't tell me what you have told your sister. I would like to know what is going on with you. Please tell me!"

"Ok Tenchi I will tell you," Shane said. "At first I thought that it would be hard for you to stomach, but now that I have a better idea about you and your house guests, I know that I can trust you."

"I appreciate it," Tenchi said.

"You know of the Sailor Suited warriors that were the defenders of Tokyo and to a greater extent the world," Shane asked him levelly.

"I have heard of them from my friends at school," Tenchi said. "I honestly think that they are just stories and legends. So what about them?"

"I am one of them," Shane said matter of factly.

"Did Ryoko hit you or something," Tenchi asked him.

"Tenchi, I am serious about this," Shane said as he stood up. "Here hold on to my flute for a second. I want to show you something."

As Tenchi took the flute from Shane's hand, he could see that he fished something out of his pants pocket and put it on his wrist.

"Tenchi," Shane began as he took a ragged breath. "I swore that I would not put this on again until I could get my head screwed on straight and I could understand what it was that I was fighting for."

"I don't quite understand," Tenchi said. "What are you talking about?"

"Just this," Shane said as he raised his arms above his head in a cross pattern. "JUPITER CRYSTAL GUARDIAN POWER TRANSFORM!"

In the next second, Tenchi was blinded by an emerald green light that started to encase Shane. For the next few seconds, Tenchi did not know what to do. Once the light faded away, Tenchi could see his friend in a set of emerald green armor that by his best estimate had been carved from an emerald.

"Sh-Shane is that you," Tenchi asked him when he finally could speak.

"Yes Tenchi, it's me," Shane said after the power had settled around him. "You know see me as I am known among the Senshi. I am Halo."

"So that's what you meant," Tenchi said as the realization finally hit him.

"Exactly," Shane said as he let the power loose and powered down. "Though I fear that by doing that I may have put all of you at risk."

"How could you have put us at risk," Another voice said that Shane could place as Sasami.

"Because Sasami-sama," Shane said. "My powering up like that became a beacon for one person in the Neo-Dark Kingdom that is after me. His name is Emercyte."

"Don't worry about it," Tenchi said evenly. "We can handle what ever happens."

"Don't be so lax about this Tenchi," Shane said with a shudder. "Emercyte is powerful. He has killed a friend of mine like it was the easiest thing in the world. Not to mention what he did to Mako-chan."

"He can't be that bad," Sasami asked him. "Can he?"

"Worse. I think that I only saw a fraction of what he was capable of doing," Shane said as he took his flute back from Tenchi. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone for a while."

"Will you be back before dark," Sasami asked him.

"Yeah I will," Shane said.

As Sasami and Tenchi left Shane at the base of the tree, they could hear the sounds of Shane's flute wafting through the trees and echoing over the mountain side.

"Hey Tenchi," Sasami said to Tenchi. "Will Shane be alright?"

"I think that he will be," Tenchi said evenly. "He just has a lot on his mind at the moment."

Once Tenchi and Sasami left him alone, Shane needed to decide whether or not what he did was a good idea. He had just told his best friend, outside of Kyosuke, about his other life. Then again with what he had seen recently, he decided that Tenchi's life was in fact upside down.

'_I trusted Tenchi implicitly_,' Shane thought with a bit of a sigh. '_I owed him some kind of explanation after I called him when I did._'

Shrugging, Shane started to play once again. This time as he played, Shane had one overriding thought on his mind: '_Mako-chan, how I wish you were here_.'

Elsewhere, the increase in power did not go unnoticed. One person did notice it and he was waiting for it. That man was Emercyte.

"So Halo," Emercyte growled as a triumphant smile formed on his face. "You have revealed where you are. And this time your friends that you are with will not be able to help you."

Emercyte knew that he would have to plan this assault carefully in order to get what he wanted with out causing too many problems. As he observed the people that his intended target was with, Emercyte could see that his initial plan of using youma would not be the best thing since it would seem that those people were powerful enough to dispatch them. He would have to do this himself. He could not afford to make any kinds of mistakes with them.

As he was observing those that he wished to attack, someone else decided that they would join him.

"Who ever you are LEAVE," Emercyte said as he whirled around. The person that decided to join him was none other than Metallia herself. Realizing his mistake, Emercyte tried to fix it. "I am sorry Your Majesty. I did not realize that you were the one that joined me."

"See that it does not happen again Emercyte," Metallia said as she walked in beside him. "You like the new body?"

Emercyte saw exactly what she was talking about and noticed that she was using the form of Solaris's mother from the Silver Millennium to contain her essence. It took all of his will to not destroy the form of his hatred.

"Not really," Emercyte said with a derisive snort. "It reminds me of those that wronged me."

"But it also brought you too me as well," Metallia cooed. "And now that I know what kind of power that you have, I am glad that you are on my side. You would be even more of a threat to me than that brat Sailor Moon."

'_If he only knew the truth about what he has,_' Metallia thought with a shiver. '_Even with that fraction of power that he has, Emercyte could destroy me. I had better watch him carefully. Lest he turn on me._'

"What Power," Emercyte spat back. "I have all that I need right here. I will get the Aspect Stones, and the Ginzuishou for you."

"You had better," Metallia said. "And you know how I am about failures. I could be sending Shamshel to execute you if you fail me."

With that threat hanging over his head, Emercyte watched Metallia walk out of the room to leave him to plot. Yet he had to wonder what power was Metallia talking about. All of this time he had believed that the power that he currently had was given to him by Metallia. Now he was not too sure about that. What was the significance of the Gem that was in the middle of his chest anyway? Also what did she mean that he would be a bigger threat to her over Sailor Moon? He had never quite understood why that "Dragon" gave it to him in the first place. It made no sense to him at all. Something about the way the "Dragon" looked at him when he mentioned the name Chrono made him wonder about the enigmatic Guardian of Senshi Pluto. He knew the stories of the six primal elements, but he had to wonder if she was one of them. He witnessed the death of Sailor Pluto and had seen the three times where Chrono had been wracked with convolutions when Shamshel would use his Time Corruption abilities.

'_Could she be the Element that did not choose her champion at the formation of the universe_,' Emercyte thought.

Emercyte knew that he knew that he could deal with Shamshel at his leisure. Now that he knew how the three of them operated, he could use Shamshel's own arrogance to his advantage when the time came for him to deal with him.

'_Shamshel, your days are numbered. If I don't kill you, then Chrono will. I know that she isn't really dead. Those cursed Senshi are just like cockroaches. As soon as you think that you have killed them, they come right back angrier and ready to kill_,' Emercyte thought with a snort. '_And those worms that are with you will die as well some day soon. I would buy a ticket to see that._'

_Journal Entry #6 Date: Sunday, January 22, 1995_

_Damn it Brother now you have me doing this as well. I swore up and down that I would not even consider writing a journal when I arrived here. I thought that it was the lamest idea that I had ever heard of. Now you are gone somewhere and I don't know where you are at. I know more about you than you realize. I do know about your connection to the Sailor Senshi. So does Ikuko-sama. She has known for some time and wanted you to talk to her about what has happened. I heard you say something to your cat about Makoto being brutally killed in front of you. You may not know this, but that also made my heart break to hear that. I know how close the two of you were and I was jealous of that. I will admit that now. I also saw how you treated her as well. Shane you are an even bigger idiot that I ever thought that you were. Don't you understand that we women don't like being treated like that. I know I sure don't. Besides you big dope, you missed my birthday. I am now thirteen years old. More than old enough to play Photon! And I will be better than you at that! Shane come back soon and kick the living shit out of the Neo-Dark Kingdom. I want to see you happy again._

With that last line wrote, Mandy closed her notebook and walked downstairs and found Usagi munching on a handful of cookies. Mandy knew that Usagi was also doing her best to be strong during the current troubles, and she had to allow herself a small smile to crease her lips as she looked at Usagi.

'_I think that I want to be just like Usagi some day_,' Mandy thought with some determination. '_Of course minus all of the bad quirks that she has._'

Deciding what she was going to do, Mandy walked over and sat down next to Usagi and formulated her question the way that she wanted to.

"Hey Usagi," Mandy said to her. "How do you do it?"

"Do what," Usagi asked around a mouthful of cookie. That alone was enough to spay Mandy with remains of cookie all over her face.

"Usagi," Mandy said as she wiped her face off. "That's gross!"

"Sorry," Usagi said after she swallowed the mouthful that she already had. "Now what did you want to ask me again?"

"How do you stay so strong even through all of this adversity," Mandy asked.

"I try to have faith," Usagi said when she thought about it. "Faith in the fact that I know that no matter what happens, I will overcome it. Why do you ask?"

"I am worried about Shane," Mandy said. "Contrary to what Shane may think about me, I do care about him."

"I can see that," Usagi said with a smile. Mandy could see that Usagi was trying to put up a brave front.

"Usagi," Mandy said with a bit of force to her words. "It's the two of us here plus the cats. Now why don't you talk to me? I know more than you realize."

"How much do you really know," Usagi asked her when she realized what Mandy was saying.

"Only that you and Shane have connections to the Sailor Senshi. Beyond that I don't really care," Mandy said. "Your Mother knows more than that. She knows that you have another life, Sailor Moon."

"How in the world," Usagi sputtered.

"Those bastards that kidnaped me said that they could easily find Sailor Moon and then when you showed up with Shane and the others, I kinda put two and two together," Mandy said evenly. "And I got sixteen."

"How much do you know about us," Usagi asked her.

"Names and that is about it," Mandy said. "Besides, when my idiot brother uses his Guardian Name as his log in ID for Photon, I think that even Shingo could figure that much out about him. The only one that I have no idea who she really is, would have to be Chrono. At first I thought that It was Melissa, but when I saw them together, that threw off my entire theory as to who she really was."

"Well I know that when she doesn't want to tell us something, she has a tendency to be secretive about it," Usagi said. "Besides, I know that you won't tell anyone about this. Won't you?"

"Sure I won't," Mandy said with a small smile. "But it will cost you!"

"You little weasel," Usagi said with a snarl. "How much do I have to pay you?"

"Life time supply of Pocky," Mandy said. "Coconut type."

"That is all that will keep you quiet," Usagi asked in surprise.

"Yup," Mandy said. "So when do you think Shane will return?"

Before Usagi could answer, the door to the house opened and she could hear the sounds of her parents walking in with arms loaded with groceries.

"Usagi," Ikuko called out. "Could you and Mandy help us with the groceries?"

"Sure Mom," Usagi called out and got up to help her mother with the bags.

Shane's second day at the Masaki household was started with the sounds of an argument. He knew where it started and who caused it, because it was in the same room that he was in. In fact that was the reason that he was woken up well before he wanted to get up. Which being a Sunday, Shane usually slept in until about 11:00 am. Shane was up until the wee hours of the morning working on a song that he had bouncing around in his mind. He had asked Washuu if he could work on it in her Lab so he did not disturb the others. She did agree to it as long as he did not touch anything.

'_I wouldn't have even if you did not tell me_,' Shane told her.

As Shane looked at the clock, he could see that it was only fifteen after eight in the morning.

'_And I just laid down to sleep not more than an hour ago_,' Shane thought tersely. '_What in the world are they arguing about_?'

While Shane tried to clear the cobwebs enough to hear what was going on he could see that the small brown rabbit-like thing was sitting on his chest and looking at him.

"Well hello there," Shane said as he started to yawn. "I don't think that I remember seeing you at all earlier."

"Nyao," the little thing said more like a cat.

'_What should I call this thing_,' Shane thought as he was trying to tune out the two arguing parties. '_A cat-rabbit or a cabbit? Fuck if I know!_'

"Listen you monster woman," Shane then heard the voice of Ayeka say quite loudly. Too loudly this early in the morning. It sounded like a shrill shriek than yelling. "How dare you try to sneak into Lord Tenchi's bed with him."

"Like you weren't going to do the same thing Princess," Ryooko countered.

"How dare you insinuate that I would stoop to your level," Ayeka shrieked back.

"**WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP**," Shane bellowed out as he sat up on the floor.

That was enough to get the two arguing parties to stop what they were doing and also woke up Tenchi as well.

"Oh what's going on," Tenchi asked through a yawn.

"**Them**," Shane said with a snarl and jabbed a finger at the two arguing parties. "_Their arguing woke me up after I had only been asleep for only an hour_."

"Girls, Please," Tenchi asked them.

"Oh Tenchi," Ryooko said in what was obvious mock hurt. Ryooko then wrapped herself around Tenchi in a tight hug that she knew would make Ayeka mad. "I can't believe that you are taking Ayeka's side in this."

"Now see here . . ." Ayeka started. Before she could continue her diatribe, she was cut off by someone getting right into her face.

"Ayeka, I am going to only say this one more time," Shane said. "**SHUT UP!**"

"Well, well," Ryooko said with a bit of a laugh. "I see that the prissy Princess was finally put in her place."

"You too, Ryooko," Shane said as he leveled a glare at her that could melt steel if it were able to. "Now let's get something straight here. I had been going for the better part of forty-nine hours with out any kind of sleep at all. I was happy to finally get at least five hours so I could function some what decently. Now unless you two want me to make your lives a living hell for three days, I suggest that you take this argument out of this room and elsewhere on the grounds."

"What could you do to us that would make our lives a living hell," Ryooko asked.

"It's called driving into Hiroshima and buying four two liters of Double Jolt Cola and then drinking them in the course of about four hours," Shane said. "Suck on that!"

"OUT!" Tenchi said after having heard enough of them. "Ryooko, Ayeka, get out."

"Well if you insist," Ayeka said as she went to leave.

"I do," Tenchi said. "**Now, Ryooko**!"

And with that the two of them left the room.

When they did, Shane knew that he had to apologize to Tenchi for what he did.

"Tenchi, I am sorry for waking you up like that," Shane said. "I just get annoyed when I have been woken up the way that I was."

"Don't worry about it," Tenchi said. "Just please don't yell so loud."

"I will try to keep it down," Shane said as he finally laid back down and went back to sleep.

When Shane finally woke up near lunch time, he felt much better than he did when he was rudely woke up earlier. He could see that the entire household was gathered around the table waiting for the food to be brought out to the table.

"Did you sleep well," Washuu asked him.

"I did after a couple of banshees left me alone," Shane said as he cast a venomous glare at both Ryooko and Ayeka. Shane could see that they dared not meet his gaze. "But now I am fine."

"Would you play your flute for us later today," Mihoshi asked him. "The music was great."

"It wasn't that good," Shane said with a shrug.

"That was your playing that we heard," Ayeka asked. It would seem that she actually had some sense of civility towards him. "It was beautiful. I had never heard anything like that before."

"Yes please," Sasami said as she was bringing in the rice cooker.

"You really want me to play for all of you," Shane asked them.

"I'd like to hear what you were working on last night," Washuu said. "I was intrigued by your intense work regardless of how loud that I got."

'_Washuu was loud_,' Shane thought with a bit of confusion. '_I didn't even notice. Usagi can be loud when she is happy about something_.'

"What is she talking about," Ryooko asked.

"I was working on a piece of music last night in Washuu's Lab," Shane said as he handed his rice bowl to Sasami. "And well it got a bit noisy in there. But I did not let it get to me."

"But when we were in Lord Tenchi's room, you were quite upset," Ayeka said. "Why?"

"As I had said," Shane said evenly. "I had just laid my head down on the pillow when you two woke me up!"

"I am truly sorry for what I did," Ayeka said when she realized her mistake. "That was not my intention. I had intended to stop Ryooko from doing something to Tenchi."

"Ayeka," Shane said slowly. "If she would have even so much as touched me, I would have woken up and thrown her out myself."

"Oh you would, would you," Ryooko asked him with an air of challenge in her voice.

"Don't fence with me right now Ryooko," Shane said as he got his rice bowl back. "Unlike you I live by a strict code of ethics. I will not fight with you within the walls of this house. And that means even outside.

"He has you on that Ryooko," Ayeka said before she took a sip of her tea. "Shane knows how to behave while he is a guest at someone's house. You on the other hand do seem to have a clue."

'_Why do I know where this is going to lead_,' Shane thought tersely. '_Doesn't she realize that she is goading Ryooko into an argument?_'

"Now see here Princess," Ryooko said as she stood up. "I too know how to act at someone else's house."

"Do you now," Shane said from behind his cup.

Before anyone could even start to eat, Ryooko and Ayeka were in the middle of another full blown argument.

'_Wonderful_,' Shane thought with an exasperated sigh. '_The two of them are like water and oil. And why do I think that this could get ugly really quick? Poor Tenchi doesn't want to get between them to break it up. In a way I don't blame him. Besides what have I got to lose right now?_'

It was not too much longer before Shane had a reason to get involved and went to break them up. The final act that set him off was when their thoughtless actions broke something that Shane considered irreplaceable. It was rice bowl that Makoto had given him on his birthday last month. What made it priceless in his eyes was the fact that she had taken the time to have it decorated with the symbol of their devotion to each other on it. That symbol was the Emerald Green rose. Finally Shane had endured their yelling for the last time. Tenchi could see that Shane quietly got up from the table and walked over to where the two combatants were yelling at each other.

What Shane did next surprised everyone at the table. They watched as Shane drew back his hand and backhanded both Ryooko and Ayeka. Both Ayeka and Ryooko fell to the floor from the force of being hit.

"How dare you do that to me," Ayeka shrieked at him. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You are a spoiled brat of a Princess," Shane said with ire in his voice. "Who seems to let herself get provoked into doing stupid things like this."

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you," Ryooko growled at him.

"Try it," Shane said as he was reading himself for what ever they decided to throw at him. "I have had enough of your sniping at each other. This morning I was willing to overlook and get on with the rest of the day. But now you have pushed your luck with me. I have had it with you!"

"What did they do," Sasami asked Shane.

"They destroyed that rice bowl of mine," Shane said.

"So it was destroyed," Ryooko said as she was getting up off of the floor. "You can get another one."

"Wrong thing to say Ryooko my dear," Washuu said.

Ryooko did not see what was coming next until it was too late. She felt the wind in her lungs expunged as Shane pelted her in the stomach.

"No Ryooko," Shane snarled at her. "I can't just get another one. That one was special. One of a kind."

"Did your girlfriend give it to you," Sasami asked him.

"Yes she did," Shane said.

"Please stop it," Tenchi said as he got between the three warring parties. "Come back and eat right now!"

Shane and the others reluctantly did as they were asked. Shane was not about to let what they did go so easily. Though for the time being, he would. Eventually he would have to deal with the two of them. He did not once that entire time break his word of not fighting in the house. Although he was sorely tempted to do just that.

'_Their actions are purely childish_,' Shane thought with a snort.

Once the mid-day meal was finished, Shane walked out to his car and grabbed something out of his trunk. It was a long box that measured over seven feet in length. Once he had it free of the car, Shane shut the trunk and allowed himself some time to look at the outside of his car. On the back of the car he saw the three letters that made him smile quite wide. Those letters were "GT-R." That car of his was the first vehicle that he had ever bought with his own money. It took a lot of sacrifices on his part for him to be able to get the care in six months. Makoto was quite understanding with him. She knew that he wanted a car badly and was willing to be patient with him. Also he had to factor in the fact that his parents would send him money as well since they did not expect him to get a job while he was going to school. Fortunately for him the manager at Bobson's knew that he was going through some hard times and had agreed to give him some time off. He remembered his co-worker Miki Koshikawa worrying about him, during that time.

Carrying the box over to an open space out back of the house, Shane carefully opened the box and removed its contents. It was an extremely long sword that had star shaped hand guard and a total length that measured over seven and one half foot in length. The hand grip alone said something about the original wielder as well. Etched in the handle were a pair of intertwined roses. Shane knew that it was the sign of a Blades Master. That much he knew about his father from his first lifetime. It was his original father's Nodachi from when he was living on Jupiter. He remembered that Melissa returned this to him not long before she was killed at the hands of the Neo-Dark Kingdom. Shane knew that he had to work off the stress that he was under at the moment, so he took his sword and walked off to what he originally thought was a secluded glen with bits of wood driven into the ground. Not really understanding what the purpose of the wood was, Shane started up his original method of warm up before he went all out with his weapon of choice.

Kneeling on the ground, Shane closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to clear his mind of all of the current troubles that he had been through. The one lesson that his father from his first lifetime always came back to him when he would sit and meditate as he did.

'_Emotion and Discipline cannot be kept in the same hand as you are learning the blade, my son. One of either will lead to your downfall, but both in either hand shall lead you to victory. Practice with a clear head and you'll succeed in anything.'_

Once his mind was clear, Shane opened his eyes and then allowed himself the time to recite the full measure of the code that he lived by.

"My Principles I live by are: Wisdom; the point for a leader, Justice; which I must carry in my heart at all time, Trust; even those that I don't know I must give the benefit of the doubt, Loyalty; I must remain faithful to those that I sworn allegiance to, Virtue; I must give of myself with out asking anything in return, Honor; I must conduct myself in a manner that would best suit my position, Life; all life to me is sacred. When that precious gift is squandered I must do what I can to preserve it, Serenity of Spirit; I must be comfortable with the job that I have to do no matter what I may have to do," Shane said as he took his sword in his hand. Once he said the final point of the code, Shane could feel a portion of his powers begin to unlock. He knew that the more that he held to his beliefs, then he would slowly start to gain more power. Now feeling more at ease, Shane started his practice. Slowly at first as Shane was trying to reaccustom himself to the weight of the weapon that he was using. Once he was used to the weight and feel of the weapon, Shane then started to move a bit faster, increasing both his speed and the difficulty of the form that he was doing. After about two hours of practice, Shane took a break to catch his wind and to take a much needed break.

"I didn't think that some one your age could use a sword so gracefully," A new voice said that startled Shane. Out of pure instinct, Shane grabbed his sword and held it with both hands in such a way that he could slice the newcomer from shoulder to hip if he turned out to be unfriendly.

"Identify yourself," Shane said as he looked around for the speaker. He knew that with the Neo-Dark Kingdom lurking about, he could not afford to be too careless. It was only then that Shane saw a man in the robes of a Shinto priest walking down a path toward him. Shane could see that his long grey hair was pulled back into what looked like one long ponytail.

"I am Tenchi's grandfather," the man said as he came into view.

"Ah, Elder Masaki," Shane said with a slight bow. "I did not realize that you were here."

"I could tell that," the elder gentleman said. "Do you think that we could talk for a while?"

"I don't see why we couldn't," Shane said as he lowered his sword. "Anything to stay away from the two children that are in Tenchi's house."

"What children are you talking about," the man asked him.

"Ayeka and Ryooko," Shane said with a derisive snort. "How should I address you? I don't want to be rude or anything."

"You may address me by my given name," he said evenly.

"And that would be," Shane said as he walked over toward him.

"Yosho," he said.

"A pleasure, Yosho-sama," Shane said with a small bow. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to know why you are carrying around so much baggage with you," Yosho said evenly. "Please feel free to tell me everything."

"To sum it up," Shane said as he took a ragged breath. "All of the people that I could call friend are dead. Some were even killed in front of me."

"But you haven't lost Tenchi as a friend," Yosho pointed out.

"No I haven't," Shane said. "Though I fear that I may have put everyone here in danger."

"I see with your enemy that may have sensed your power," Yosho observed. "You must understand, that while you are here not a single soul will try anything with out meeting some retaliation."

"That may be," Shane said evenly, "But what you must understand is that Emercyte is powerful."

"Can you deal with him," Yosho asked him.

"Not really," Shane said. "He has swatted me aside like an insect."

"Then he has already won," Yosho said. "Shane what you have to tell yourself is that he can be beaten. If Tenchi had thought the way that you are now, then he would have never beaten Kagato."

"Perhaps he can be beaten after all," Shane said once he had some time to think about it. "I just don't have the answers right now on how to do it."

"When the time comes you will know what it is that you must do. Nobody has all the answers at once," Yosho said. "Now let me see what you were doing when I showed up. I am decent with a sword and I may be able to give you some pointers."

"I would be honored Yosho-sama," Shane said as he got up and went back to the practice yard.

Date: January 26, 1995

Once Shane had finished his work out with Tenchi's Grandfather, Shane returned his nodachi to Tenchi's room and decided to take a long walk before dinner was served. Some how he had managed to allow the morose thoughts of what had happened to creep back into his mind. It usually happened when he was alone and had time to think about his life. Every time that he allowed himself to think about what happened, Shane had to wonder if he had been faster or something that would have prevented his dear girlfriend from getting killed at the hands of Sapharite.

He figured that he would go back to that tree that he found earlier and think under its branches. The things that Yosho told him made sense. He had to accept the fact that if he did not deal with Emercyte, the he might as well accept defeat. As he walked down the path, Shane could tell that the others meant well, but when it came to Ryooko and Ayeka, he had to wonder if either of them would really grow up. He knew that Ryooko would have do something about that temper that she had smoldering in her. Ayeka was no better in his estimates. Shane knew that Ayeka needed to grow up before Tenchi would even accept her. That much was certain. What gave him the worst case of the shivers was Sasami. Every time he saw her reflection it looked as if it were of someone much older.

'_This whole family is strage_,' Shane thought as he stopped to stare at a passing cloud. '_I guess my strange life has nothing on this group then_.'

Thinking about Ayeka again, he drew several parallels to another princess that he was quite familiar with, Rei Hino. Granted he thought both were spoiled rotten hot heads, but in the case of Rei she at least had a calming influence with her. Ayeka, in his best estimation, had been raised like a princess all of her life.

Finding the path once again, Shane made his way toward that tree that he felt as if it could talk if it had a mouth. Sitting on a set of roots that were close together, he began to focus his thoughts on something more constructive than they had been.

Later that evening Shane walked back into the house feeling much better than he did when he left. He knew that it was being counter productive for him to be as depressed as he was. He could see that Mihoshi was being as cheerful as the day that he first arrived. Which was not too hard for her since she seemed to be forever happy. Ryooko was laying on a beam in the ceiling. Ayeka was elsewhere. Where she was at, he did seem to care, but for the time being Shane hoped that she would at least apologize for her actions. Shane could see that Tenchi was helping Sasami in the kitchen with dinner. Shane only wished that his sister Mandy was more like Sasami.

'_I wonder if they wouldn't mind some extra help_,' Shane thought as he pulled off his shoes. '_Besides I want to help out as best as I can_.'

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, Shane saw that Sasami and Tenchi did need the extra help after all. Quickly running over to the stove, Shane managed to turn the heat down on a pot that was about ready to overflow.

"Thanks," Sasami said with a smile. "You just saved part of our dinner."

"Think nothing of it," Shane said with a shrug.

"I heard that Grandpa has been working with you," Tenchi said. "I didn't think that he would train someone else."

"Well I always need someone that has had more experience with a blade that can show me where I am making mistakes," Shane said as he was giving Sasami a hand with her current task. "Besides, your Grandfather speaks highly of you Tenchi. I know that he is very proud of you and what you have done."

"It wasn't much," Tenchi said. "I just did what I had to do. And I know that you will as well."

"But do you think that when it's all said and done," Shane said as he was slicing some vegetables. "Do you honestly think that what I do after I leave here will make any difference?"

"It should," Tenchi said. "I know that you want to bring those that you lost back. But sometimes you have to let them go."

"We don't die that easily," Shane said with a shake of his head. "I know that much for certain about us."

"How can that be," Sasami asked him. "When people die they don't come back."

"Sasami-sama, the Senshi and the Guardians have a destiny that we must fulfil," Shane said. "I hate to admit it, but the fact remains, that we always find a way to bounce back from what ever hurts us."

"Even death," Ayeka said as she walked into the kitchen. "How is that possible?"

"I am still confused about that myself," Shane said after some thought. "But all that I know is that even death will not stop us. We are kind of funny that way."

"I can see that," Ayeka said. "I wanted to ask for forgiveness for my actions four days ago."

'_Thoughtless actions_,' Shane thought tersely. "Princess, listen to me. I will forgive you for those actions. But I want you to know that I do not put up with that kind of thing for very long. My patience will only go so far."

"Ok," Sasami said evenly. "Tenchi will you get everyone for dinner? Shane, will you help me bring the food out to the table?"

"Sure thing," Shane said as he picked up the bowls and walked out to the table with them.

As Shane was setting the bowls on the table, he thought that he could see smoke coming from the forest. Before Tenchi could open the door to Washuu's room, Shane saw the child-like scientist burst out of the door with an expression of shock on her face. More to the point she looked like she was scared of something. Shane did not know of much that would scare her, but who or what ever this was did just that.

"Washuu-chan, what is it," Shane asked her.

"Something even more powerful that Kagato has arrived in the forest," Washuu said in a rush.

"More powerful than Kagato," Ayeka asked in shock. "How can that be?"

"Emercyte," Shane growled as he set the bowl down. To anyone that looked at him, they could see that Shane's face was as solid as stone. "So he has finally come to do his worst."

"How do you know that it is Emercyte," Tenchi asked him. "Washuu has not even told us what it is."

"Because of the fact that he still does not know where the objects are that he is looking for," Shane said evenly. "And when I showed you what I really was, he tracked me down by the power that I released."

"Then we will have to deal with him," Ryooko said as she disappeared from the beam that she was laying on.

'_Ryooko you have better watch yourself_,' Shane thought evenly. '_I threw everything that I had at him and it still wasn't enough to beat him back._'

Before Shane could do much more, Ryooko appeared back in the house. He could see that it looked like she had been through a war.

"Didn't think that he had that much power in him," Ryooko said. "I need to have all of my gems to beat him."

"Out of the question," Ayeka said. "We don't need you causing any more problems than you already have."

"Ayeka," Shane said evenly. "That's not your call to make. Ryooko, who has the rest of them?"

"Tenchi does," Ryooko said.

"Well Tenchi," Shane said. "It's up to you to decide whether or not she should have them. But what ever you decide, I am going out there to face him."

And with that, Shane walked out to face the one person that he knew that he had to deal with.

Emercyte could not believe the audacity of that woman that tried to attack him. Granted she was powerful, but he knew that she was only an annoyance to him. Once he figured out what the significance to the power that Metallia had sensed within him, then he would lay waste to all of those that dared to challenge him.

"Hurry up Halo," Emercyte said with a snarl. "Come to your doom."

Emercyte did not have to wait too much longer for the person that he wanted. He could see that Halo was walking calming down the path to where he was standing. Did Halo not realize the fact that if he did not turn over the location to the Aspect stones, he would destroy all of those that he was with.

"Yo Emercyte," Halo said with some bite in his voice. "If you want me so badly all that you had to do was ask for me. You did not have to hurt one of my friends."

"So what are you going to do about it," Emercyte said as he floated overhead.

"How about take out all of the frustrations that you and your pals have caused me over the last several weeks," Halo said as he started to power up.

Even though Emercyte could have blown him apart with a mere gesture, he decided to allow Halo to have his full powers before he destroyed him.

When the green light cleared he could see that Shane was not the one in front of him. It was that annoying girl that tried to attack him earlier.

"Don't you ever learn," Emercyte said with snarl. "That you can't beat me."

"At first I couldn't," She said with a cocky smirk crossing her lips. "But now I have all of my power, and I will destroy you."

Emercyte could see that small motes of orange power started to flit around the head of the girl that he attacked earlier.

"This old attack," Emercyte said with a bored yawn. "I have told you before that it will not work on me."

"Then you haven't seen what I can do when I am mad," she said as all of the motes condensed into her hand. "I won't let you harm Tenchi!"

Emercyte could see the ball of orange energy fly toward him. He knew that he could take his time to stop it. There was nothing that this child could do to him. Or so he thought. When the ball of energy hit him, Emercyte could tell that he was going to be in trouble. He had to wonder why his barrier did not stop any of the energy thrown at him.

"What in the hell was that," Emercyte demanded of the girl.

"Just a fraction of what I could do to you if I am provoked," She said.

Shane could not believe that Ryooko was only toying with him. He knew that Emercyte was powerful, but if she could drop him with what he could only call a small powered blast then he would have to be a bit more careful about pissing her off. Yet he knew that Emercyte would not go down that easily.

"Ryooko, be careful," Shane said. "Emercyte is not to be taken lightly."

"Don't worry about me," Ryooko said. "I'll be fine."

"Then at least let me help you," Shane said. "I am his primary target."

"You don't need to deal with him," Ryooko said. "He has dared to attack me."

"Ryooko, you are underestimating him," Shane said to her. "He is wanting you to use up your energy against him. Then he will destroy you."

"Very perceptive of you," Emercyte said as he glowered at Ryooko.

Shane knew that Emercyte was deciding what he wanted to do to her. If he did not do something soon, then she would be destroyed. He did not want to lose any more of his friends.

It was at that point, that Shane realized that something was stirring deep down within his being. It was rage that started to boil and churn within him. Shane did not know where it was coming from, but he had an idea as to its origins. This was a primal feeling that could only be described as drawing from the most basic of elements. Shane decided to let that feeling grow and expand. As it did, Shane could feel the wind starting to pick up around him. Shane did not know what to make of what he was feeling, but for the most part he could see that Emercyte was starting to look a bit worried for some reason.

"Worried Emercyte," Shane said evenly. "Well you should be. Because I am going to make you regret what you did to Stratta!"

"What can you do to me Halo," Emercyte said evenly. "I can destroy you at my leisure. It is this annoying fly that I have to destroy first."

Shane watched in muted horror as Emercyte threw a ball of black fire directly at Ryooko. He was expecting to see her burnt to a cinder from all of the power. Instead what Shane saw was ten wings of energy unfurl from around Ryooko and deflect the energy away from her.

"The hell," Shane asked to nobody.

"She can produce the Light Hawk Wings, just like Tenchi can," Shane heard another voice say. He recognized the speaker as Washuu.

"You knew about that," Shane asked her when he could speak again.

"I had my suspicions about it," Washuu said. "And I see that you are drawing on some sort of power that does not even fit what I have heard that you can do."

"True, but I have my suspicions as to what it is that I am tapping," Shane said evenly. "And trust me the power that I think that it is, may be older than even you Washuu-chan."

"That is my guess as well," Washuu said thoughtfully.

"Where are Tenchi and the others," Shane asked.

"They are coming," Washuu said evenly. "Though I think that you should do something before Ryooko is overwhelmed."

"Agreed," Shane said as he stepped forward. He was going to find out just how much of a beating that Emercyte could take, before he got the hint to leave. As he was walking forward he could feel the winds around him start to pick up again. While he watched the ballet between Ryooko and Emercyte, Shane knew that Ryooko would eventually get exhausted and then he would pound her unmercifully.

It was then that Shane saw the mistake that Ryooko made. She left herself wide open to a counter attack. Even in the sparing sessions that he had with her, Shane could tell that her style was all attack and no defense. As Shane watched her fall to the ground, Shane could tell that Ryooko was alright. She had withstood several attacks before she received all of her gems and this was not going to do much to her. This was his time to act and he could feel that power starting to swell within him.

"Hey Emercyte," Shane yelled up to him. "I am going to lay you ass low!"

He could see that Emercyte landed on the path right in front of him. Perfect place for his next attack.

"What can you do to me Boy!" Emercyte snarled.

"Just this," Shane said as the winds started to churn around him. When he could feel the pressure building on his hands, Shane swung his arms up pushing the wind toward Emercyte. Once both of his arms were above his head Shane could almost see the words to a power that he did not realize that he had.

Bringing his hands down in front of him Shane focused all of his energy through the wind and allowed it to lance out toward Emercyte.

"Emerald Celestial Typhoon!" Shane yelled as all of the energy that was penned up started to hammer at Emercyte.

"Where did you get this kind of power," Emercyte said as he tried to advance on Shane.

"Where did I get this power," Shane snarled back. "I am drawing this from the most primal essence. Now why don't you just die!"

That alone was enough to cause Emercyte to drop to his knees as the power of the wind and energy continued to hammer at him.

Tenchi and the others arrived in time to see Shane drive Emercyte to his knees. Tenchi could not believe what he was seeing. He could see that Shane was just holding this person on his knees with what appeared to be only the force of wind. Among the debris that was being kicked up Tenchi could see that there were the occasional flashes of emerald green lightning. He had seen the regular blue and white lightning, but this was new even for him. Fortunately, Tenchi saw that Washuu was watching the display with some interest as well.

"Washuu what's going on here," Tenchi asked her.

"It would seem that Shane has tapped a primal energy source," Washuu said evenly. She did not want to give away the fact that it scared the hell out of her.

"We have to stop him," Ryooko said as she was gathering her strength for another attack.

"No Ryooko," Washuu said evenly. "This is Shane's fight now. I think that we should let them finish it."

Tenchi and the others watched as the man that Shane called Emercyte struggled for his life before he disappeared from sight. What they saw next was Shane falling to the ground face forward. Tenchi quickly ran to his friend's side to see if he was still alive. Fortunately he found a pulse on Shane.

"Let's get him back to the house," Tenchi said as he motioned to the others to advance. "He's still alive."

Shane felt like he was falling down a long flight of stairs after his fight with Emercyte. Every muscle in his body screamed out in protest while he laid on what he figured was a hard floor. As he looked around he found that he was not on a hard floor, but on a thick pile carpet. At the other end of the room, Shane could see a large beast that he could only call a dragon. He was expecting it to be one of the colors that he was used to seeing in a Dungeons and Dragons game. Instead he saw that this one was sky blue in color. Picking himself up off of the floor, Shane started to walk toward the dragon at the other end of the room. Before he could get too close the dragon spoke.

"I see that one of the Eight has awoken to his Elemental power," The dragon said.

"Who are you," Shane asked him not daring to come any closer. "You seem familiar to me."

Shane could hear that the dragon gave a deep throaty laugh before he spoke again.

"You may address me as Wynd," The dragon said. "And I see that the First Chosen picked wisely in you. You are everything that was described of you."

"Well Wynd," Shane said evenly. "Is this a dream that I am having?"

"It is," Wynd said as he nodded his great head. "This was the best way that I could think of to talk to you. It would seem that Void has found away to have some fun in your world."

"Emercyte," Shane growled. He was also shocked to know that the legends of the Silver Millennium were real. He had to wonder how Allyson would take this news once she was back among the living. Shane knew that this was going to take some getting used to on his part.

"He does not know the full extent of what he is capable of doing," Wynd said. "But he will figure it out eventually. And when he does I would hope that you and the others will have a way to defeat him."

"Where do I go from here," Shane asked him. "I have things that must be attended to before I deal with the Neo-Dark Kingdom."

"Find the Aspect Stones and then you will know what to do from there," Wynd said. "Now it is time that I returned you to your friends."

The feeling of falling that he had earlier then turned into a feeling of floating as Shane felt his mind being put back into his body.

When Shane woke up he found himself in Tenchi's room laying on his bed. He could see that Ayeka was sitting beside his bed waiting for him to wake up. Shane could also see that she was asleep as well. Slowly sitting up, Shane had to wonder how long he had been out. His last memories had been of his attack on Emercyte with a power that he did not know that he had. After that, Shane remembered collapsing to the ground. Climbing out of bed, Shane walked over to the mirror in the room to see if he had any reminders of what had transpired as a result of his fight with Emercyte. He remembered seeing streaks of red appear in the twins hair after they reduced Jadeite to something less threatening. He did not want to see green streaks in his hair at all. Fortunately the only thing that happened to him was his eyes were starting to take on a blue green tint instead of his usual dark blue. As he moved about the room, he could see that Ayeka started to stir.

"Did I wake you," Shane asked her as he watched her start to move.

"Not really," Ayeka said. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that."

"Don't worry about it," Shane said with a small smile. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a day," Ayeka said. "Washuu said that you had tapped some kind of power that she hasn't even seen before."

"Wonderful," Shane said in resignation. "I have to leave here today and it is a long drive from here to Tokyo."

"Could you at least stay for lunch," Ayeka asked him. Shane thought that she did not want him to leave. Thinking about it, Shane decided that he could at least stay that long.

"Sure I could stay that long at least," Shane said. "I would not want to be rude by not saying my goodbye's to everyone."

Walking downstairs, Shane could see that everyone was waiting around the dinner table for Ayeka and Sasami. Once Ayeka took her place beside Tenchi, Shane could see that Sasami was bringing out the last of the lunch.

Shane then took his place at the table which was between Mihoshi and Washuu again. Shane could see that Washuu was grinning like a Cheshire Cat about something.

"Ok Washuu," Shane said as he gave her a sideways stare. "What did you do?"

"You will see," Washuu said as she started to chuckle.

And Shane did see as he was passed his rice bowl. It was his personal one that Makoto gave him. This time it was fixed.

"How in the world did it get fixed," Shane asked in shock. "I thought that it was destroyed?"

"I fixed it," Washuu said proudly.

"Thanks," Shane said once it registered with him that she was the one that fixed it.

"So do you have to return to Tokyo today," Tenchi asked him.

"Yeah I do," Shane said evenly. "I have to find the Aspect Stones and bring my friends back. That way we can stop the Neo-Dark Kingdom for good."

"I am going to help you," Ryooko said. "I want another shot at that person that attacked us."

"Ryooko, he was toying with you. Couldn't you see that," Shane pointed out. "Emercyte must have watched how you move during a combat situation and studied your every movement."

"He's right ya know," Washuu said. "Ryooko, maybe you shouldn't be so hasty from now on."

The rest of the meal was ate amidst talking between everyone at the table. For the first time in the six months that Shane had came to Japan, Shane had felt at peace. He knew that coming all the way out to Okayama was the best thing that he could have done. Once he was finished with his lunch, Shane went about getting all of his things packed into the trunk of his car. The only things that he had to worry about were his three bags and his sword. Fortunately Shane found the pin that would allow him to pull the hilt and the hand guard off of the sword thus greatly reducing the overall length of the sword to something that would fit in the trunk of his car.

Once the last of his things were packed in the trunk, Shane walked back in the house to make sure that he did not forget anything. Shane also made sure to say good bye to everyone in the house. He left a thank you note on the table so Tenchi could give it to his grandfather. Shane did appreciate all the help that Yosho had given him when it came to perfecting his sword skills. The only person that he did not see was Ayeka. Shane had to wonder what she was up to. His first thought was she was fighting with Ryooko again. As Shane was walking to the door to leave, he did see that Ayeka was waiting for him at the door.

"Something that I can do for you Ayeka," Shane asked her.

"I don't want you to leave," Ayeka said bluntly. Shane thought the he could see her blushing a bit when she said that to him. "I really can't explain why I feel this way. I just don't want you to leave."

"Ayeka will you walk with me for a minute," Shane asked her. Seeing her nod they both walked out the front door of the house. "Now what are you trying to tell me here? Did you fall for me or something?"

That much was enough to get her to blush again. Shane had to sigh, because he knew that it would not work between the two of them. His devotion to Makoto was too strong to let anything get between them. Though he was sorely tempted at times to kiss this Princess.

"I must admit that I have," Ayeka managed to stammer out. "I thought that if lord Tenchi were to choose Ryooko, then that would leave me out and I wouldn't have anyone."

"Ayeka," Shane said gently. "As much as I would like to have you as a girlfriend, I already have one."

"But you said that she died," Ayeka countered. "That shouldn't count anymore."

"Didn't you realize what I told you earlier," Shane said keeping his tone even. Right now he wanted to strangle her for not paying attention to what he said. "I told you that we can bounce back from death."

"So one of those Sailor Senshi is your girlfriend," Ayeka asked him.

"Yes one of them is," Shane said. "And I love her very much. I can't betray her faith in me. Besides I swore a vow that I would never leave her side no matter what happened."

"Will you think of me at least," Ayeka asked him.

"Of course," Shane said as he got into his car. "You and the others have shown me what it is that I am fighting for. Thank you."

Once Shane had said what he needed to, he closed the door and started the car. He wanted to make it back to Tokyo before nightfall. He knew that it was at least a ten hour drive if he drove the speed limit. Shane knew that the kind of car that he owned did not like to be driven at the speed limit. He usually drove well over the limit. That way he could get some use out of the four-hundred plus horsepower that his car currently has. Picking Some decent music for his drive home, Shane pulled out of the driveway and headed back towards Tokyo and to his life. As he was leaving, Shane noticed that something that looked like a ship was appearing in the Earth's atmosphere.

-To Be Continued–


End file.
